Sasuke itu AYAH-ku
by Arakafsya Uchiha
Summary: Sebuah akhir yang bahagia. Ulang tahun dan Natal pertama bersama ayah. Last Chapter Update! Lemon? Just RNR, Thanks :*
1. Chapter 1

Jihand Setyani Mempersembahkan :

_Second Fict_

"Sasuke itu AYAH-ku"

Rate : M *nyempil lemon dikit2*

Genre : Romance/ Family/ Hurt/Comfort

Characters : Sasuke U. & Sakura H.

Disclaimer : **Masashi Kishimoto**

==oOo==

_Summary :_

Akasuna Cherry adalah Puteri tunggal Haruno Sakura yang lebih sering tinggal bersama dengan Akasuna Sasori, Pamannya. Ia hidup dengan segala penyakit yang menimpahnya demi sebuah harapan dan keyakinan. Yaitu, bertemu dengan Ayah kandungnya.

==oOo==

**28 Maret 2006**

"Selamat Ulang tahun, _Hime-chan_"

Seorang gadis meraba pelan kedua tangan yang sedang menutupi matanya dari belakang. Ia tersenyum tatkala mendengar suara kekasihnya dan kembali membuka mata saat kedua tangan itu melepaskannya. Di hadapannya, telah berdiri kue tart 3 susun dengan warna putih bercorak merah muda. Tepat di kue pertama, paling atas tertanam sebuah lilin yang menunjukan angka 20. Gadis berambut merah muda itu tersenyum, kemudian membalikkan tubuhnya dan menatap kekasihnya dengan senyuman manis.

"Ini terlalu berlebihan, Sasuke-kun"

Sasuke. Pria itu mendengus dan memandang wajah gadisnya dengan sarkatis.

"Kau bahkan tidak berterima kasih padaku, aku menyiapkan in-"

"Terima kasih, Sasu-koi"

Potong gadis itu sembari memeluk Sasuke-nya itu. Pria berwajah tampan itu tersenyum, lalu balas memeluk kekasihnya dengan penuh kasih sayang.

"Sekarang, tiup lilin itu"

Ujar Sasuke sembari melepaskan pelukannya. Ia membiarkan gadisnya berjalan pelan menghampiri tumpukan kue tart itu, lalu mengepalkan kedua tangannya dan menempelkannya di dada dengan mata yang terpejam. Tak lama setelah itu, ia meniup lilin itu dengan sebuah senyuman.

"Otanjoubi Omodetou, Sakura-chan"

Gadis yang dipanggil Sakura itu membalikkan tubuhnya dan berlari menghampiri Sasuke, memeluknya dengan bersemangat sampai mereka jatuh di lantai marmer yang dingin itu.

"Aw- Sakura-chan! Kau ini"

Yang dimarahi hanya tertawa mendapati dirinya terjatuh di atas tubuh pujaan hatinya. Ia benar-benar menikmati malam ini. Sasuke tersenyum, mengangkat tubuh gadisnya dengan bak Pangeran mengangkat Cinderella. Sasuke membawa Sakura ke dalam kamarnya, meletakkan dengan hati-hati kekasihnya di atas kasur berukuran _King-size_ itu.

"Sas-Sasuke-kun~"

"Tenanglah"

Sakura memejamkan matanya saat wajah Sasuke mendekat ke arahnya, menyentuh bibirnya yang belum terjamah oleh siapapun. Tangan Sasuke mengangkat sedikit kepala kekasihnya untuk memperdalam ciuman mereka.

"Ngghh~"

Sasuke melumat bibir itu pelan-pelan, lidahnya memaksa masuk ke dalam rongga mulut gadisnya. Ia menyeringai mendengar suara desahan kekasihnya, ia menjilat permukaan bibir Sakura yang mulai memerah.

"Sa-Sasuke-kun mmh~"

Sasuke melepas ciumannya dan menatap wajah Sakura yang memerah, ia sadar kalau kekasihnya ini adalah gadis biasa. Bagaimanapun juga, Sakura membutuhkan oksigen.

"Kau menyukainya, Sakura-chan?"

"Pertanyaan bodoh"

Sakura mengalungkan tangannya pada leher Sasuke. Pria itu tersenyum dan menempelkan hidungnya dengan hidung kekasihnya, sehingga deru nafas mereka terdengar satu sama lain. Sakura tersenyum memandang kekasihnya.

"Aku baru sadar kalau kau tampan, Sasuke-kun"

Sasuke menyeringai, lalu menenggelamkan wajahnya pada tenguk Sakura.

"Kalau begitu kau bodoh"

Jawabnya sembari menjamah tenguk Sakura. Ia merasakan dan menikmati setiap inci dari tenguk kekasihnya.

"Geli, Sasuke-kunhhh~ hent..tikanhh ahh~"

Sakura merasakan tangan kekasihnya ini sudah mulai kemana-mana. Tangan kekar itu telah berhasil menyusup ke dalam gaun _dress_ hijaunya, membuka pengait bra yang berada disana, lalu melepasnya.

_'Sial. Kenapa harus memakai dress sih?!_'

Inner Sakura sudah memaki dirinya sendiri. Dirasakannya lagi bahwa tangan kekar Sasuke telah menjamah dadanya, sebelah tangannya lagi menyingkap _dress_ sependek lutut itu. Ciumannya telah turun menjulur ke arah dada, dan hup. Uchiha Sasuke telah berhasil melumat dada kekasihnya.

"Nggh~ Sasu-kun ahh~"

Sakura tak bisa membungkam mulutnya ketika Sasuke mengulum dan meremas pelan dadanya, bahkan tak satu orangpun pernah menjamahnya kecuali Sakura sendiri tentunya. Sasuke tersenyum, sementara sesuatu pada selangkannya tengah meronta ingin dibebaskan.

"Aku tak suka berlama-lama, Sakura"

"M-maksudmu?"

"Apa aku boleh memilikimu?"

Sakura tersenyum dan menganggukan kepalanya, sementara Sasuke mulai membuka seluruh pakaiannya dan membuka gaun Sakura. Sasuke tersenyum memandang tubuh kekasihnya.

"S-Sasuke-kun, pelan-pelan. Ini yang pertama untukku"

Sasuke mengusap pelan pipi ranum Sakura dengan ibu jarinya.

"Kau fikir ini bukan yang pertama untukku, eh?"

"Kenapa kau begitu ahli melakukannya?"

"Salahkan si pirang yang setiap hari selalu meracuni otakku"

"P-pirang?"

"Naruto. Memangnya kau fikir siapa?"

Sakura menggeleng pelan dan memalingkan wajahnya, sementara Sasuke sudah mempersiapkan untuk tahapan selanjutnya.

"Tatap aku saat melakukannya, Sakura-chan"

Sakura menatap wajah Sasuke, sementara Sasuke menyiapkan kejantanannya untuk menembus lorong milik Sakura. Masuk, ya tahap akhir mulai berjalan. Sasuke tersenyum saat merasakan ada sesuatu yang menghalangi kegiatannya, ia mengecup kening Sakura.

"Tahan, mungkin akan sakit. Tapi tak akan lama"

SLAK!

Dengan satu hentakan, Sasuke berhasil memasuki Sakura seutuhnya.

"Akh!"

Air mata mulai keluar membasahi iris klorofil itu, Sasuke mengusap air mata Sakura dan menghentikan sejenak kegiatannya.

"Jangan menangis"

"Tapi ini sakit, Sasuke-kun.. hiks"

"Maaf, kau menyesal ya?"

Sakura menggeleng, ia menutup matanya dan menggigit bibir bawahnya.

"Buka matamu, Sakura-chan"

"S-sakit~"

"Ayo buka perlahan, aku akan memulainya. Tegur aku jika memang rasa sakitnya tak bisa hilang"

Sakura membuka matanya perlahan. Ia melihat Sasuke tersenyum padanya, masih berada di atasnya.

"Bisa kita mulai?"

Sakura menganggukan kepalanya lagi, membiarkan Sasuke memaju-mundurkan tubuhnya dengan perlahan. Ia tersenyum dan merasakan hal lain yang belum pernah ia rasakan.

_'kenapa rasanya berubah?'_

Sakura berpikir dalam hati tentang perasan yang ia rasakan. Ia menahan sebisa mungkin agar desahan itu tidak keluar dari mulutnya.

"Sebut namaku, Sakura-chan"

Sakura meneguk ludahnya dan membuka mulut dengan susah payah.

"S-Sas.. ahhn.. Sasu..mmhh~ ke-kunhhh hhh~"

Sasuke tersenyum dengan nafas yang tak stabil, ia semakin menaikkan tempo kegiatannya dan mendengar Sakura mendesah.

"Aah~ Sakura, aku-"

"Mmhh~ aku m-mau.. ahh~"

Dan pada malam itu, Sasuke berhasil memiliki Sakura seutuhnya. Ia melepas kejantannya dan mengecup bibir Sakura dengan lembut.

"Tidurlah"

Ucapan Sasuke sukses membuat iris klorofil itu terpejam. Membiarkan tangan kekar milik kekasihnya mendekap erat tubuh mungilnya. Menjadikannya ratu dalam waktu 1 hari penuh, hari dimana Sakura menjadi Ratu sesungguhnya untuk waktu 1 hari.

_'Gomen, Sasuke-kun'_

.

.

.

Sakura keluar dari mandi kamarnya dan tersenyum miris mendapati sebuah benda kecil berbentuk persegi panjang itu memperlihatkan sebuah garis lurus berwarna merah. Jumlah garis itu ada dua. Ia tersenyum dan mengusap perutnya yang masih rata.

"Sasuke-kun, maafkan aku"

Air mata Sakura keluar membasahi pipinya. Tak ada kata-kata yang terucap disana, hanya sebuah keheningan dan ingatannya tentang kenangan terakhir bersama kekasihnya semalam. Ia yakin, sekarang Sasuke tengah sibuk mencarinya. Karena semalam, Sakura meninggalkan Sasuke tanpa pamit.

CREK

Sakura buru-buru menghapus air matanya dan menoleh pada sosok pria berambut senada dengannya yang baru saja masuk ke dalam kamarnya.

"Sasori-nii"

Ya, Sasori. Sosok Kakak Sakura, dan hanya satu-satunya keluarga yang tersisa untuknya. Sasori duduk dan mengusap helaian rambut adiknya dan menatap benda kecil yang ada di genggaman Sakura. Ia menghela nafas.

"Setidaknya beri tahu kehamilanmu padanya, Sakura"

"Tidak. Aku akan-"

"Kau akan menggugurkannya?! Kau gila!"

Sakura memukul pelan bahu Kakaknya dan menatap sinis pada pria bermata caramel itu.

"Aku belum menyelesaikan perkataanku!"

"Gomen, Sakura"

"Aku akan membesarkannya sendiri, maafkan aku, Nii-san"

"Kenapa meminta maaf?"

"Aku akan mempermalukan Nii-san karena kehamilanku"

"Aku tidak malu, akan malu jika kau mencoba untuk membunuhnya"

Sakura tersenyum dan memeluk Kakak semata-wayangnya itu dengan lembut.

"Kau siap untuk berangkat?"

"Ya, aku siap. Ayo kita pergi"

*TBC*

**Author Area :**

Apa-apaan ini? Black belum kelar udah bikin cerita baru -_- habisnya ngebet bgt pengen bikin yang ini~ huahahaha

Gimana Lemonnya? Kurang asem ya? XD atau kecut XD *dibakar readers*

Bagaimana? Keep or Delete?

Mind to Read And Review? Thanks :*


	2. Chapter 2

Jihand Setyani Mempersembahkan :

_Second Fict_

"Sasuke itu AYAH-ku"

Rate : M *nyempil lemon dikit2*

Genre : Romance/ Family/ Hurt/Comfort

Characters : Sasuke U. & Sakura H.

Disclaimer : **Masashi Kishimoto**

==oOo==

_Summary :_

Akasuna Cherry adalah Puteri tunggal Haruno Sakura yang lebih sering tinggal bersama dengan Akasuna Sasori, Pamannya. Ia hidup dengan segala penyakit yang menimpahnya demi sebuah harapan dan keyakinan. Yaitu, bertemu dengan Ayah kandungnya.

==oOo==

**02 Januari 2013**

"Wuaa besar sekali!"

Teriak seorang gadis kecil di depan rumah barunya. Rumah itu bergaya Eropa modern dengan hiasan minimalis di depannya. Lantainya terbuat dari marmer, dan dindingnya pun terbuat dari marmer yang dingin. Ia keluar dari mobil dan berlari kecil menyusuri rumah barunya, ia melihat kolam ikan di sebelah kanan rumahnya dengan satu jembatan kecil untuk menyusuri kolam ikan tersebut. Pagarnya minimalis berwarna hitam yang menjulang tinggi, dan perlu mendaki sekiranya 10 anak tangga untuk mencapai pintu masuk. Anak itu berlari menyusuri tangga dan membuka dengan kasar pintu rumahnya, kemudian menyusuri bagian dalam rumahnya.

"Aku mau ke halaman belakang!"

Ujar anak itu bersemangat, ia berlari ke halaman belakang dan menemukan halaman dengan alas rumput-rumput hijau kecil dan lantai marmer yang disusun untuk menyusuri jalan setapak. Disana terdapat dua ayunan dan sebuah mini bar untuk sekedar bersantai. Di ujung halaman, terdapat kolam renang setinggi 1 meter lengkap dengan kursi panjang tempat bersantainya.

"_Perfect! That's perfect"_

Katanya lagi dengan mata berbinar. Ia berlari dan menyusuri lantai dua, terdapat 4 kamar dengan pintu terbuat dari kayu jati asli. Anak itu membuka satu per satu kamar dan menduduki semua kasur yang ada disana. Satu kamar Ibunya, itu yang ia tahu. Karena kamar itu sudah penuh dengan barang-barang Ibunya. Ia keluar dari kamar dan menyusuri kamar di sebelahnya, di depan pintu itu sudah tertulis 'Cherry's Room' dengan tanda buah cherry di sampingnya.

"Ini pasti kamarku!"

Anak itu menatap kamarnya dengan tatapan berbinar, ia menyukai dinding kamarnya yang di dominasi oleh warna biru muda. Keramik yang menutupi sebagian dari dinding kamarnya begitu cantik dengan sticker buah cherry disetiap keramiknya. Boneka-boneka yang tersusun rapih dan yang paling membuatnya berbinar adalah sebuah boneka beruang besar yang sedang bersandar di kasurnya.

"Kau menyukainya, sayang?"

Anak itu menoleh dan mendapati Ibunya tengah berdiri dengan senyum. Anak itu mengangguk dan menghambur ke dalam kamarnya dan melihat isi kamar mandinya yang lumayan besar, dan ia membuka jendela kamarnya yang langsung menghubungkannya dengan halaman belakang dan kolam renang. Itu menakjubkan!

"Ku rasa kau akan menyukai Jepang, Cherry-chan"

Bocah yang dipanggil Cherry itu tiba-tiba menunduk lesu, wajahnya menatap arloji yang ada ditangannya. Arloji hitam dengan aksen ungu yang menggambarkan ghotic untuk perempuan. Arloji itu pemberian sahabat-sahabatnya di London.

"Ooh~ jangan memasang wajah seperti itu, Cherry. Kalau kau merindukan sahabatmu, kau bisa menghubunginya"

Ujar Sang Ibu sembari memeluk gemas anaknya. Cherry mendongak dan berdiri di atas kasur sambil menatap Ibundanya.

"Benarkah?! Bagaimana caranya?"

Ibu muda itu berdiri dan berjalan menghampiri lemari pakaian puterinya, sehingga puterinya dapat melihat dengan jelas rambut panjang merah muda milik Ibunya yang tergerai dengan lembut dan lurus. Sang Ibu meraih sesuatu dari atas lemari dan memperlihatkannya pada Cherry.

"Apa itu?"

Ibu muda itu tersenyum, lalu membuka sebuah kotak yang ada di tangannya. Sebuah _Blackberry_ _Bold _keluaran terbaru berwarna putih itu terlihat dari balik kotaknya, Ibu muda itu mengambilnya dan memberikannya pada Cherry.

"Ini, Ibu sengaja membelikannya untukmu"

" Waaaahhh keren!"

"Nah, sekarang kau harus tidur karena besok kau sudah harus bersekolah"

"Hn, selamat malam, Ibu"

"Selamat malam, sayang"

Ucapnya sembari menidurkan Cherry dan mengecup keningnya.

.

.

.

Seorang gadis kecil dengan rambut hitam panjangnya sedang bergelut dengan cermin besar di hadapannya. Ia mengenakan sebuah seragam _sailor _hitam dan aksen pita berwarna merah. Rambutnya ia ikat tinggi dengan pita berwarna merah yang melilitnya. Merasa puas dengan penampilannya, ia segera memakai sepatu supra berwarna hitam dengan goresan merah di sampingnya, lalu turun ke bawah menemui Ibunya yang sedang menyiapkan sarapan untuknya.

"Cherry, maaf Ibu tidak bisa mengantarmu, tapi akan ada supir yang mengantarmu. Ibu akan pulang malam, dan pulang sekolah kau sudah harus pulang. Satu lagi, mulai nanti siang para pelayan akan datang dan semua keperluanmu sudah disiapkan. Kalau kau butuh sesuatu, kau boleh memanggil pelayan"

Ujar Ibunya panjang lebar sambil meletakkan selembar roti di atas piring puterinya. Cherry hanya tersenyum mengangguk dan menyatap roti dengan selai _blueberry_ kesukaannya.

"Ah, dimana _handphone_-nya, Cherry?"

Cherry mengeluarkan Bold putihnya sambil mengunyah makanannya, tak lama Sakura meraih Bold putih itu dan menggantungkan sesuatu disana, lalu mengalungkannya di leher sang anak dan memasukkannya ke dalam saku seragam puterinya.

"Nah, kalau begini tidak akan hilang. Kalau begitu, Ibu berangkat duluan ya. _Bye_"

.

.

.

Konoha Elementary School bukanlah sembarangan sekolah dasar bagi siswa-siswi elite yang ada di dalamnya. Cherry turun dari Mazda CX5 hitamnya dan melangkah menyusuri sekolah barunya, ia tersenyum saat ia rasa seseorang tengah menggenggam tangannya. Keraguan dan kegugupannya hilang seketika saat matanya menatap iris caramel di hadapannya.

"Sasori-jiisan?"

"Kau sudah siap, anak manis?"

Cherry mengangguk kala pria berambut senada dengan Ibunya itu menuntunnya masuk ke dalam gedung dan mengantarkannya sampai di depan kelas. Lalu melambaikan tangannya dan meninggalkan keponakan tersayangnya itu.

"Ohayou, anak-anak"

Sapa seorang guru yang baru saja masuk. Cherry masih sibuk menata tas dan mengeluarkan buku dan alat tulisnya. Ia menulis namanya di bagian atas kanan buku itu.

"Akasuna Cherry"

Ia menggumam dan menyelesaikan kegiatannya.

"Aku adalah wali kelas kalian sejak sekarang, namaku-"

Cherry menatap Pria di hadapannya dengan kaget, matanya terbelalak menatap sosok yang baru saja menyebutkan dirinya adalah wali kelas Cherry untuk selama 2 tahun ke depan. Sosok itu, sosok yang sama yang ada dalam frame Ibunya. Sosok yang pernah dikatakan sebagai Ayah Biologisnya.

"Uchiha Sasuke"

Kata Pria itu sembari menuliskan namanya di papan tulis. Mendadak kepala Cherry menjadi pusing, matanya terasa panas dan tak sanggup lagi menahan air matanya.

_'A- Ayah~'_

Nafasnya terasa sesak saat menatap Pria yang tengah berwajah datar dan menatap satu persatu wajah anak muridnya. Kesadarannya mulai mengabur dan rasanya ia akan segera jatuh dari tempat duduknya.

BRUK

Dan semunya menjadi gelap.

.

.

.

"Anak ini mempunyai penyakit asma akut dan _fasmofili_ positif 4. Mungkin ia kelelahan, atau bisa jadi ia terlalu gugup"

Ujar Kurenai dengan menempelkan stetoskop pada dada Cherry. Sasuke dan dua orang guru lainnya yang bernama Yamanaka Ino dan Uzumaki Naruto masih memandang anak Cherry yang belum membuka matanya.

"Siapa nama anak ini, Kurenai-sensei?"

Tanya Ino sambil mengusap kening Anak itu. Kurenai membuka sebuah map yang berisikan data diri dari anak yang bernama Cherry itu.

"Akasuna Cherry, ia baru saja tiba dari London semalam"

"A-Akasuna?"

Kali ini Sasuke yang mengeluarkan suaranya. Semua menatap Sasuke dengan wajah mengisyaratkan pertanyaan besar.

"Siapa nama dari orang tuanya?"

Kurenai menyusuri tulisan demi tulisan yang ada di kertas itu, kemudian membuka lembaran ke dua.

"Ia tinggal bersama Ibu dan Pamannya. Nama Akasuna berasal dari Pamannya, Akasuna Sasori. Dan Ibunya bernama-"

Kurenai menghentikan perkataannya dan tersentak saat membaca sebuah nama yang tak asing baginya. Ia menatap semua muridnya yang kini tumbuh dan mengikuti jejaknya sebagai guru di Konoha Elementary, terutama matanya menatap pada sosok Sasuke yang sepertinya sudah bisa menebak siapa Ibu dari anak ini.

"Kurenai-sensei, siapa nama Ibunya?!"

Ujar Naruto membuyarkan lamunan Kurenai, lalu dengan satu tarikan nafas, ia menutup kertas itu.

"Haruno Sakura"

.

.

*TBC*

**Author Area :**

Oke Chapter Ke-2 sudah Update. Bagaimana hasilnya? Memuaskan atau tidak?

**Obsinyx Virderald **: Terima kasih atas masukannya senpai :) Sudah saya Keep, semoga memuaskan senpai. Dan sepertinya senpai sangat bersemangat sekali meripiu bhahahah. Ini gimana senpai? Tetap Read and Review yah ^^

**Deshe Lusi **: Lemonnya kurang asem ya senpai? :D hahaha ~ Ini alurnya lompat-lompat Senpai, mungkin penjelasan Sakura akan kemana-mananya dijelaskan setelah Sasuke dan Sakura dipertemukan kembali hihi. Tetap Read and Review ya senpai. Terima kasih ^^

**Anka-Chan **: Sakuranya galau senpai, mihihi ._.v dan dia hidup sebagai single parent. ini udah update. tetap read and review ya ^^

**SakuraChiha93 **: waah gausah izin buat Fav-nya~ saya berterima kasih banget Senpai *nangis bombay* ini sudah saya Update. Semoga memuaskan~ Review lagi ya ^^

Thanks For Read, mind to Review again?


	3. Chapter 3

Jihand Setyani Mempersembahkan :

_Second Fict_

"Sasuke itu AYAH-ku"

Rate : M *nyempil lemon dikit2*

Genre : Romance/ Family/ Hurt/Comfort

Characters : Sasuke U. & Sakura H.

Disclaimer : **Masashi Kishimoto**

==oOo==

_Summary :_

Akasuna Cherry adalah Puteri tunggal Haruno Sakura yang lebih sering tinggal bersama dengan Akasuna Sasori, Pamannya. Ia hidup dengan segala penyakit yang menimpahnya demi sebuah harapan dan keyakinan. Yaitu, bertemu dengan Ayah kandungnya.

==oOo==

**SASUKE'S POV**

****Aku menghempaskan tubuhku di sofa, setelah mendengar nama 'dia' tadi cukup membuat kepalaku pusing. Aku tak boleh gegabah, ya tidak boleh gegabah. Tapi, apa Sakura sudah menikah? Dengan siapa? Kenapa ia tidak memberi tahuku? Lalu ia datang kembali dengan seorang anak. Hah~ kenapa semua ini menjadi sangat rumit. Hey, aku tidak bodoh. Aku harus sedikit mendekati Cherry dan bertanya-tanya sedikit siapa Ayahnya, bagaimana kehidupannya, dan apa yang membuatnya berada di London. Ya, 'Apa yang membuatnya berada di London!' AKu harus berhasil mendapatkan semua informasi itu.

"Apa yang sebenarnya terjadi? Aku fikir hanya aku orang pertama dan terakhir yang memilikimu seutuhnya, Sakura"

Aku menghela nafas berat, rasanya aku butuh udara segar. Aku segera berdiri dan keluar dari ruangan, ku lihat kelas IA-2 sedang berolahraga dibawah pengawasan Uzumaki Naruto. Hey, tunggu dulu. Kelas IA-2 itu adalah anak-anak didikku, aku segera mengedarkan pandangan dan mencari sosok Cherry. Dia tidak berolahraga, dia hanya duduk sendiri di tepi lapangan menatap kosong sepatunya sambil meremas rok seragamnya. Dengan hembusan nafas lagi, aku menghampiri Cherry.

"Kau tidak berolahraga, Cherry?"

Ia kaget. Lebih tepatnya sangat kaget saat ia tahu aku berada tepat di belakangnya. Ia menunduk dan menggumam sesuatu.

"A-ayah"

Walau pelan, aku dapat mendengarnya. Ayah? Apa katanya barusan? Aku salah dengar atau tidak sih?! Sepertinya besok aku harus berobat THT. Ini memuakkan! Aku duduk di sampingnya dan menatap gadis kecil di sampingku yang- Hey! Wajahnya manis sekali.

"S-Sensei mengagetkan aku"

"Maaf, kenapa kau disini?"

"Ibuku melarangku untuk berolahraga"

Aku mengeryitkan dahi dan menyandarkan tanganku ke belakang, sehingga posisi ku saat ini adalah bersandar dengan kedua tangan yang menjadi tumpuanku.

"Ibumu melarangnya? Kenapa?"

"Entahlah"

"Hn. Bicara soal Ibumu, kau tentu memiliki Ibu yang cantik"

"Sensei bergurau? Bahkan Sensei tidak mengenal Ibuku"

"Kau memiliki mata yang indah, wajah yang cantik. Setiap kali aku menatap matamu, aku teringat akan seseorang"

"Seseorang? Boleh aku tahu?"

Aku tersenyum dan menepuk pelan pucuk kepala Cherry dan mengacak rambut hitamnya. Ia menggembungkan pipinya dan memperlihatkan kesan imut bagiku. Hahaha, entah sejak kapan aku menyukai anak kecil.

"Dia adalah wanita yang sangat ku cintai, karena dia yang membuatku menunggunya"

Ku lihat Cherry mendelik menatapku. Ia tahu benar satu-satunya wanita bermata hijau adalah Ibunya. Aku harus dapat informasi itu sekarang.

"Ayahmu pasti beruntung memiliki isteri dan anak secantik kau"

"Aku tidak punya Ayah, Sensei"

STAK! Aku mendelik menatap Cherry. Apa katanya? Ia tidak memiliki Ayah? Demi Kami-sama! Darimana kau diciptakan tanpa seorang Ayah, Cherry. Aku mencoba mengembalikan tatapan datarku. Mencoba untuk tak terkejut.

"Ayahmu meninggal?"

"Tidak, aku memang tidak pernah tahu siapa Ayahku"

**CHERRY POV**

****Aku berdusta! Aku tahu sosok Ayahku adalah orang yang sedang berbicara denganku. Beruntung Ibu menyekolahkan aku disini, tak ku sangka akan semudah ini jalannya.

"Aa, ku dengar kau juga pernah tinggal di London"

"Ya, itu karena Ibuku harus-"

Aku tersentak. Aku tidak boleh mengatakan apapun tentang keberadaan kami di London. Ku lihat Sasuke-sensei, Ayahku menatap curiga ke arahku, lalu menghela nafas.

"Aku lupa, aku tidak mengerti urusan orang dewasa"

Ku rasakan tubuhku mulai terasa tegang. Perutku mual, aku memejamkan mataku dan tanpa sadar aku menarik tangan Ayahku. Ia menoleh dan menatap bingung ke arahku.

"Kau baik-baik saja?"

BRUK

**NORMAL POV**

Sasuke menarik tubuh Cherry agar anak itu tidak membentur lantai, tubuhnya terjatuh di pangkuan Sasuke. Naruto dan murid-murid yang sedang berolahraga itu menyadari keadaan Sasuke dan Cherry, mereka segera berlari menghambur ke arah Sasuke yang bersiap segera mengangkat tubuh Cherry. Naruto berlari dan menghampiri Sasuke.

"Apa yang terjadi padanya, Sasuke?"

Naruto menatap Sasuke yang kini mengangkat tubuh Cherry yang sudah tak sadarkan diri.

"Entahlah, hubungi Sakura agar menjemput Puterinya"

Dingin. Suara Sasuke kali ini terdengar dingin saat menyebut nama Sakura, ia membawa Cherry ke dalam ruangannya. Ia membaringkan tubuh Cherry di sofa, kemudian beranjak mengambil jaket putihnya yang ia letakkan di atas meja, ia menyelimuti tubuh kecil Cherry dan mengusap pelan keningnya.

* * *

"Demi Tuhan, Sakura! Aku tidak bisa meninggalkan pekerjaanku. Ayolah, berkorban sedikit untuk anakmu. Dia itu anakmu! Sudah ya, aku masih ada pekerjaan. Jaa"

Sakura menutup telfonnya dan memandang ke arah jam dinding yang menunjukkan pukul 9 pagi. Ia membereskan barang-barangnya dan segera meraih tas kecilnya, kemudian beranjak keluar dari kantornya.

"Ayame-san, tolong batalkan semua _meeting_ hari ini. Puteriku sakit, dan aku harus menjemputnya. Katakan pada Kisame bahwa pengrekrutan _Actor_ akan diadakan besok. Jangan lupa siapkan semua keperluan untuk pembuatan film besok"

Katanya pada seorang wanita yang sedang membereskan beberapa lembar document.

"Baik, Sakura-sama"

Sakura segera keluar dari gedung KonohaTV dan berjalan tergesa-gesa menuju Honda Accord putih susunya. Ia masuk ke dalam mobil dan melempar tas kecilnya ke bangku penumpang, lalu menghidupkan mesin mobilnya dan segera beranjak menuju Konoha Elementary School.

.

.

.

Honda Accord putih dengan goresan merah muda disetiap sisinya itu telah memasuki gerbang KES yang menjulang tinggi, mobil milik Haruno Sakura itu terparkir dengan indahnya di bawah tanah. Sakura segera keluar dari mobilnya dan menaiki tangga yang menghubungkan langsung dengan lapangan belakang, ia berjalan dengan anggun. Ia mengenakan kemeja putih dengan rok rample selutut, tak lupa dengan wedgess putihnya yang melilit kaki jenjangnya. Sakura berjalan tergesa-gesa dan mengetuk sebuah pintu yang tertuliskan _Teachers's Room_ itu.

TOK TOK TOK

Begitu pintu itu terbuka, Sakura merasa bahwa jantungnya hampir saja melompat keluar. Sosok wanita cantik berambut pirang ini adalah sahabatnya dulu. Sahabatnya yang selalu ada sebelum ia pergi meninggalkan Jepang.

"Jidat"

"Pig"

HUP.

Wanita itu, Yamanaka Ino. Memeluk Sakura dengan erat, Sakura membalas pelukan itu dan tersenyum.

"Apa yang kau lakukan disini, Ino?"

Ino melepas peluknya dan menatap Sakura dengan senyum.

"Aku? Tentu menjadi guru di sekolah ini"

"Kau banyak berubah, Pig"

"Ahahaha, masuklah"

Sakura segera mengikuti Ino masuk ke dalam ruang besar itu dan menemukan beberapa teman lamanya seperti Naruto, Neji, Hinata, atau bahkan Temari dan Gaara.

"Woah! K-kau? Sakura-chan?"

Teriak Naruto dan membuat semua kepala menoleh ke arah Sakura. Sakura hanya tersenyum dan melambaikan tangannya pada sosok sahabat-sahabat lamanya. Ia duduk di depan Ino dan menatap Ino dengan gusar.

"Aku kesini karena aku mendengar kalau Puteriku pingsan"

"Puteri?! Kau sudah menikah?"

Tanya Ino dengan wajah mengintimidasi.

"Aku tak punya banyak waktu, Pig. Ku mohon, Puteriku punya penyakit yang lumayan serius"

"Tenang saja, Sakura-chan. Kalau yang kau maksud Puterimu adalah Cherry, ia berada di tempat yang aman"

Ujar Naruto sembari menunjukkan cengirannya. Sakura menatap Ino seolah-olah ia ingin cepat bertemu dengan Cherry, Puteri Tunggalnya.

.

.

.

"Jadi?"

Suara Temari kali ini memecahkan keheningan, Sakura hanya mengangguk diikuti Ino yang berjalan disampingnya.

"Cherry adalah anak dari Sasuke?"

Kali ini Ino yang bertanya. Sakura berhenti melangkah dan menghela nafasnya.

"Ku mohon jangan beritahu ini pada siapapun, Temari, Ino"

Temari menepuk pundak Sakura, ia tersenyum mengangguk disusul dengan wajah senyum Ino yang memberi semangat padanya. Mereka kembali melangkah menuju tempat Cherry.

"Ini, kau masuklah ke dalam. Selamat bertemu dengan...err..dengan..."

Sakura menatap wajah Ino saat kalimat dari sahabatnya itu menggantung. Ia menatap papan nama yang tertera di pintu berwarna biru dongker itu, nafasnya terasa sesak. Ia menggeleng kuat dan menatap kedua sahabatnya.

"Takdir mempertemukan kalian kembali, Sakura. Berjuanglah"

Ujar Temari dengan senyum hangat dan berlalu meninggalkannya sendirian disana. Sakura menarik nafasnya sejenak, mengetuk pintu itu dengan tangan yang bergemetar.

TOK TOK TOK

"Masuk"

DEG

Sakura masih sangat hafal dengan suara ini. Ia masih diam sambil memegangi dadanya yang terasa sesak, tidak. Ia tidak boleh menangis disini. Sakura belum juga berani untuk membuka pintu itu. Lama dalam posisi mematung, akhirnya pintu itu terbuka dari dalam.

"Ada apa, Nar-"

Ucapan Pria itu terhenti begitu menatap sosok di hadapannya. Sosok wanita yang pernah menjadi miliknya, menduduki tempat terindah di hatinya. Wanita dengan surai merah muda yang sudah panjang, dan iris klorofilnya yang memandangnya dengan tatapan sendu. Ya, sendu.

"S-Sakura?"

Pria itu, Sasuke yang kini telah memundurkan tubuhnya dan membuka pintu lebih lebar lagi demi mempersilahkan Sakura masuk ke dalam ruangannya. Sakura diam menatap sosok Puterinya yang tengah tertidur dengan lelap di sofa, dan diselomuti oleh jaket tebal berwarna putih. Sakura menundukkan kepalanya dan tubuhnya bergetar untuk menahan semua degupan jantungnya. Bukan karena pendingin ruangan pula suasana ruangan ini menjadi dingin. Tapi karena keheninganlah suasana ruangan ini menjadi dingin.

"Cherry sudah sadar, ia hanya tertidur. Kau bisa membangunkannya, itu tasnya"

Kata Sasuke sembari menunjuk tas merah bergambar Angry Bird yang terletak di sofa. Sasuke memberanikan diri menarik tangan Sakura, menggenggamnya dengan lembut. Sebelah tangannya lagi menyentuh dagu Sakura dan mengangkatnya, Sasuke menatap wajah Sakura dengan intens.

"Sakura, aku ingin bertanya padamu, Siapa Ayah Cherry?"

Sakura diam. Diam seribu bahasa, ia tak sanggup menatap wajah pria di hadapannya. Ia menggeleng.

"Ku rasa kau tidak berhak mengetahuinya, Sasuke"

"Sakura, jawab aku!"

"Itu tidak penting bagimu"

"Kau melakukannya dengan orang lain?!"

PLAK

Satu tamparan berhasil mendarat di pipi Sasuke. Ia tersenyum kecut dan memandang Sakura dengan tatapan mengintimidasi.

"Itu berarti kalau Cherry adalah anakku, kau tidak bisa mengelak"

Bagus, sekarang Uchiha Sasuke telah berhasil membuat Sakura menangis. Sasuke menarik nafasnya dan menarik Sakura ke dalam pelukannya. Ia mengusap rambut Sakura dengan lembut.

"Kau bodoh, Sasuke-kun"

"Aku memang bodoh, Sakura-chan"

Sakura terisak, ia tidak bisa membohongi dirinya kalau nyatanya ia masih tidak bisa lepas dari pesona Uchiha Sasuke. Ia merutuki takdirnya sendiri yang mempertemukannya dengan Sasuke secepat ini. Jujur saja, ia belum siap dengan segala kenyataan ini. Dirasanya Sasuke melepas peluknya, mengangkat dagunya agar pria itu mampu meraih bibirnya.

CUP

Sakura memejamkan matanya saat merasakan bibirnya bersentuhan dengan bibir Sasuke. Melumatnya dengan lembut seperti saat itu, mengecap segala rasa yang telah lama tak ia rasakan. Tangan kekar pria itu membelai pipinya, Sakura menempelkan tangannya di atas tangan Sasuke, mungkin dengan ciuman ini mereka akan mengerti satu sama lain. Mengerti mengapa waktu itu Sakura berhianat, dan mengapa hari ini ia dikejutkan dengan kehadiran Uchiha Cilik yang masih terbaring di sofa.

Sakura melepas ciumannya dan menundukkan kepala, membiarkan hidungnya bersentuhan dengan hidung Sasuke. Kedua tangan Sasuke merengkuh wajahnya dan sekali lagi, bibir itu mendarat tepat di bibirnya. Hanya sebentar, lalu kembali larut dalam sebuah pelukan hangat.

"Kau tahu, aku bahagia telah menjadi seorang Ayah. Kau berhutang banyak penjelasan, Sakura"

"Nggh~"

Sasuke dan Sakura terlonjak dan menjauhkan diri secara serantak saat mendengar suara lenguhan dari seseorang yang baru saja terbangun dari tidurnya. Sakura menatap Sasuke sebentar, kemudian berjalan menuju Puterinya yang terduduk sambil memegangi kepalanya yang terasa sakit.

"Cherry"

Cherry mendongak dan menatap wajah Ibunya. Kepalanya menjadi tambah sakit saat ia sadar pria di belakang Ibunya adalah Sasuke, Ayahnya.

"I-Ibu..."

Ia menangis sesenggukan. Sakura segera berjongkong dan mencari obat penghilang sakit kepala yang biasa Sakura berikan pada Cherry, sementara ia sibuk mengeluarkan obat-obat yang tergolong banyak untuk Cherry, Sasuke merendahkan tubuhnya dan mengangkat tubuh Cherry pada pelukannya. Naluri seorang Ayah muncul dari dalam hatinya. Ia mengusap kepala Cherry dengan lembut.

"Kepalamu sakit ya? Tahan sebentar ya"

Tak lama, Sakura mengisyaratkan Sasuke agar menurunkan Puterinya dan mendudukannya di sofa seperti tadi. Ia mendudukkan Cherry di sofa dan menatap Cherry yang meminum semua obat yang Sakura berikan.

"Nah, kau harus pulang lebih awal. Ibu rasa, kita harus ke rumah Sakit"

Ujar Sakura sembari memasukkan sisa obat-obat anaknya. Cherry menggeleng lemah tatkala air matanya masih mengalir di pipinya.

"Tidak, Ibu. Aku tidak mau.. hiks.. aku lelah harus menjalani _scanning_, rasanya tubuh Cherry panas, Bu"

Suara Cherry begitu membuat Sakura tercekat. Sasuke memandangi tubuh Puterinya yang kurus itu, seakan merasa tertusuk mendengar penderitaan Puterinya. Kemana saja ia selama ini? Cherry pasti melewati semuanya sendirian.

"Ibu yakin suatu saat Cherry pasti sembuh"

Lagi, anak itu menarik lengan kemeja Ibunya seperti yang pernah ia lakukan sebelumnya. Kepalanya terasa begitu sakit, dan semuanya mendadak menjadi gelap.

BRUK

Berterima kasihlah kepada Sasuke Uchiha yang dengan cepatnya menahan tubuh Cherry sehingga ia tidak terjatuh ke lantai. Sasuke dapat mendengar Sakura menghela nafas berat, Sasuke mengangkat tubuh Cherry ke dalam pelukannya.

"Kita harus membawa Cherry ke rumah sakit"

Sakura menatap Sasuke dan menggeleng, ia menahan sebisa mungkin agar air matanya tidak turun.

"Berikan Cherry padaku, aku akan membawanya ke rumah sakit sendiri. Kebetulan aku membawa mobil"

"Aku tak mau mendengar penolakan apapun! Biarkan aku menjalani kewajibanku sebagai seorang Ayah"

"Lalu apa maumu?"

"Kemarikan kunci mobilmu"

Sakura menatap curiga pada wajah Sasuke, ia mendengar Sasuke mendecak. Demi Tuhan, kalau bukan karena Cherry, ia tak akan memberikan kunci mobilnya pada Sasuke. Sasuke menyerahkan kunci mobil Mercedez Hitamnya pada Sakura, membuat Sakura menatapnya penuh tanya.

"Kita bertukar mobil"

Sakura semakin dibuat bingung oleh pangeran Uchiha ini. Sasuke mendecak lagi, menatap wajah Sakura dengan kesal.

"Kau masih saja bodoh, Sakura. Bawa mobilku ke rumahmu, kita akan ke rumah sakit dengan mobilku. Mengerti?"

"Aa,"

Sakura menatap Sasuke yang sibuk mencari sesuatu di mejanya, dengan tangan kirinya yang masih menggendong Cherry. Ia menumpahkan sebuah cairan pada kain kassa, lalu membaringkan tubuh Cherry di sofa sebentar. Ia mendekatkan kassa itu pada hidung gadis kecil berambut hitam panjang itu, sampai gadis kecil bernama Cherry itu akhirnya membuka matanya.

"Kau tunggu apa lagi, Sakura-Chan?! Tunggu aku menciummu seperti tadi, eh?"

Sakura tersentak dan segera berlalu meninggalkan tempat itu, disusul dengan Sasuke yang mengangkat tubuh Cherry dan membawa tas sekolahnya.

==oOo==

*TBC*

**Author Area :**

**Ayano Futabatei **: Sudah dilanjutkan *tambah histeris* tapi sepertinya Chapter 3 ini kurang memuaskan yah :( maklum bikinnya juga jam 2 malem. Hanya demi memenuhi hasrat yang ingin melanjutkan fict ini (?) Jangan lupa RNR lagi miina ^^ maksiiihh

**Haru-kun Uchiha **: Ini alurnya berantakan Haru-kun, mohon maaf. Ini sudah lanjut, bagaimana? RNR lagi ya. Makasih ^^

**Sky pea-chan **: Sudah, ini bagaimana minna ? RNR lagi ya, kasih masukan kl masih ada yang salah ^^ makasih

**Deshe Lusi **: Kakak gapercaya sih kalo dibilang Lemonnya kecut -_-. Aku usahakan konfliknyagak terlalu mengarah sama Cinta lah ya. Bosen ke cinta mulu~ hahaha *di guyur* pengennya konflik antara Ayah dan Anak aja buahahah. Ya, Sasuke gabisa senyum sama muridnya, tapi senyum sama Cherry mah bisa~ RNR lagi minna, tengkyu ^^

**Karasu Uchiha **: Humor? Entahlah -_- sepertinya tidak, kamu mau nambahin Humornya mungkin? *ditebas* bagaimana Fict abal ini, Karasu? RNR lagi ya ^^ makasih

Yaah setidaknya saya sangat menyadari kalau pembawaan Fict ini gaenak banget bahasanya. Sasukenya OOC banget sumpah -_-. Ini dibuat jam 2 malem loh, setelah saya Update Black Chapter 11 *Apa hubungannya?* *mati* Oke, bagaimana minna tentang Fict ini? Read and Review again? Thanks :*


	4. Chapter 4

Jihand Setyani Mempersembahkan :

_Second Fict_

"Sasuke itu AYAH-ku"

Rate : M *nyempil lemon dikit2*

Genre : Romance/ Family/ Hurt/Comfort

Characters : Sasuke U. & Sakura H.

Disclaimer : **Masashi Kishimoto**

==oOo==

_Summary :_

Akasuna Cherry adalah Puteri tunggal Haruno Sakura yang lebih sering tinggal bersama dengan Akasuna Sasori, Pamannya. Ia hidup dengan segala penyakit yang menimpahnya demi sebuah harapan dan keyakinan. Yaitu, bertemu dengan Ayah kandungnya.

==oOo==

**SAKURA'S POV**

Aku menyandarkan tubuhku di sofa berwarna putih, ku lihat Puteriku masih terbaring lemah dengan selimut menutupi setengah tubuhnya. Aku menatap selang infus yang tertanam di tangan kirinya, wajahnya lebih pucat dari sebelumnya. Aku menghela nafas berat dan berdiri, menghampiri Puteriku yang masih terpejam dan mengusap pelan rambutnya yang sudah panjang.

_'Ibu, aku akan memanjangkan rambutku. Ayah sangat suka dengan perempuan yang rambutnya panjang'_

Terakhir aku mendengar celotehannya itu ketika kami masih tinggal di London. Ah, ya bagaimana kabar London? Aku yakin masih senyaman dulu, aku jadi ingat kenapa waktu itu aku harus pergi ke London.

Flash Back

Aku terhenyak sesaat sebelum Kakakku datang, aku meremas selembar kertas yang kini berada di tanganku. Aku meremasnya dengan kuat dan dengan air mata yang berlinang, aku bertiak frustasi dan melemparkan surat itu ke lantai.

"Sakura-chan"

Aku menoleh mendapati suara Sasori-nii. Segera ku hapus air mata yang sudah mengalir sejak tadi, ku biarkan tangannya merengkuh tubuhku untuk berbagi kehangatan. Musim sudah memasuki musim semi, dimana udara mulai dingin dan daun-daun pepohonan memenuhi pekarangan rumah.

"Maafkan Nii-san yang tidak becus menjadi Kakakmu, aku-"

"Tak apa Nii-san, jika ini dapat mengurangi hutang Ayah dan Ibu, aku bisa melakukannya"

"Kau akan menandatangi surat perjanjian 'itu'?"

Aku mengangguk dalam diam. Sebersit teringat nama Sasuke Uchiha yang kini menjabat sebagai kekasih di hatiku. Lusa adalah hari ulang tahunku yang ke-20, aku akan mempergunakannya dengan baik untuk membuat kenangan terindah untuk hubungan kami. Untuk yang terakhir.

Aku melepas pelukku dan berjalan ke lantai dua, dimana kamarku berada. Aku menatap sebuah frame yang menunjukkan fotoku dengan Sasuke-kun disana, tersenyum saling menatap dengan hidung kami yang saling bersentuhan.

_'Kau tahu kan kalau Ayah dan Ibumu mati meninggalkan hutang padaku? Kau harus membayarnya'_

_'Bagaimana cara aku membayarnya, Tuan?'_

_'Kau harus menjadi kekasihku, ah tidak- tapi pelacurku'_

_'Harga tubuhku terlalu mahal untuk hutang kedua orang tuaku'_

_'Kau masih saja sok jual mahal! Kau itu sama busuknya dengan pelacur di Kyoto Bar'_

__Aku menodongkan pistol yang terselip di jaket hitamku, membuat pria dihadapanku ini ketakutan. Ia mengangkat kedua tangannya dan mendecih.

_'Cih, baiklah. Kau harus berkerja full sebagai cleaning service di Bar milikku tanpa harus dibayar!'_

__Aku terhenyak mengingat semua perkataan pria yang tak aku kenali itu, sampai tiba pada masanya, aku menemukan Sasori-nii yang begitu bahagianya datang menghampiriku yang baru saja akan bersiap berangkat kerja.

"Hey, kau mau kemana, Sakura-chan?"

"Tentu berkerja, kemana lagi?"

"Tidak perlu!"

Katanya sembari menepuk kepalaku, ia tersenyum dan menunjukkan sebuah map berwarna merah padaku.

"Aku sudah melunasi hutang orang tua kita, _Akatsuki Management Tower_ yang memberikan pinjaman padaku. Aku sudah mendaftarkan diri untuk berkerja di Perusahaan itu, aku ditempatkan di London. Kita akan segera pindah lusa!"

Aku terhenyak lagi, menatap wajah Sasori-nii yang masih mengisyaratkan kebahagiaan.

"Begini, aku sudah diterima di perusahaan Akatsuki, mereka telah meminjamkan aku dana untuk melunasi hutang keluarga kita. Sebagai gantinya, selama beberapa tahun ke depan, aku akan berkerja disana. Gajiku setiap bulannya akan dipotong untuk mencicil uang yang telah aku pinjam"

"Nani?!"

Aku terloncat dari tempatku dan tersenyum bahagia. Aku memeluk Sasori-nii.

"Tak apa jika kau harus berpisah dengan si Uchiha itu dalam kurun waktu lama?"

Aku tersentak. Mencoba untuk bersikap biasa saja, aku menggeleng dan melepaskan pelukanku.

"Itu adalah urusanku, aku akan baik-baik saja. Setidaknya besok,adalah hari terakhir-"

"Maafkan aku, Sakura"

Flash Back Ends

Aku terdiam. Masih memandangi wajah damai Cherry yang terlelap, tak lama muncul sosok Pria dengan rambutnya yang mencuat ke atas dari balik pintu. Sejak kapan ada kaca mata dengan frame hitam itu bertengger di atas hidung mancungnya?. Ia terlihat lebih dewasa, ku lihat ia masih menyusuri lembar demi lembar kertas yang disatukan dalam Map hijau dengan lambang Rumah Sakit Konoha. Ia menghela nafas dan berjalan ke arahku, menutup map hijau itu dan menatap mataku dalam-dalam.

"Kenapa kau menyembunyikan ini padaku? Aku sangat terkejut saat semua hasil pemeriksaan ini keluar begitu saja tanpa cacat"

Sosok Ayah biologis dari Puteriku itu berujar dengan nada yang sangat datar. Aku melihatnya membuka map itu lagi, menunjukkan hasil _scanning_ dari Puteriku, Uchiha Cherry. Begitu nama yang tertera disana, sejak kapan namanya menjadi Uchiha? Aku hampir tertawa melihatnya. Bukan saatnya untuk tertawa, Sakura!

"Cherry mengalami Fasmofili positif 4, ditambah dengan asma akut yang mendukung penyakitnya sering timbul"

Tangan kekarnya membuka lembaran kedua, itu menunjukkan hasil _rontgen _dari tulang rusuknya.

"Ia mengalami Skoliosis, atau bisa dibilang dimana struktur tulang berubah arah dan tidak lagi lurus. Beruntung aku mengetahuinya sekarang, setidaknya aku sudah tahu langkah apa yang harus ku ambil"

Ia membalikkan kertas itu lagi menunjukkan sesuatu padaku dengan tatapan mengintimidasi.

"Ini yang aku takutkan, sejak kapan Cherry menderita oenyakit anemia akut, Sakura?"

Aku kembali tersentak dari penekanan terhadap pertanyaan Sasuke tadi. Aku memejamkan mataku sejenak dan membiarkan bulir-bulir air mataku kembali turun. Aku benar-benar Ibu yang kejam untuk Puteriku, aku benar-benar tidak becus menjadi seorang Ibu.

"Maafkan aku, Sasuke. Tapi aku benar-benar tidak bisa menjelaskannya padamu. Aku sendiri sudah susah payah melupakan kejadian 6 tahun silam, aku tidak ingin membongkarnya lagi"

Sasuke memelukku, membiarkan map hijau itu jatuh ke lantai. Untuk sekali ini saja, aku ingin membenamkan kepalaku di bahunya. Aku tidak bisa mengelak, aku masih mencintainya. Bahkan membutuhkannya. Kami-sama, apa yang harus aku lakukan?

"Dokter bilang butuh waktu seharian untuk mengembalikan kondisi fisik Cherry, mungkin besok pagi dia sudah membuka matanya. Sebaiknya kau pulang, biar aku yang menjaganya disini"

Kataku sembari melepas pelukannya, ia menatapku dengan tatapan heran.

"Hh~ sebaiknya kau saja yang pulang, kalau kau takut naik kendaraan umum, aku bisa mengantarmu atau bahkan kau bisa memakai mobilku"

"Aku tidak mau meninggalkan anakku sendirian"

"Kau masih saja keras kepala seperti dulu"

Keheningan mulai terjadi. Aku mendekati tubuh Puteriku dan mengecup keningnya, kemudian menatap keluar jendela dan melihat kalau matahari sudah tenggelam dari peraduannya.

"Sakura, kau belum makan. Ayo keluar sebentar untuk makan malam"

"Aku tidak lapar, Sasuke"

"Kau tidak boleh begitu, kalau kau sampai sakit, siapa yang akan mengurus Cherry"

Aku menatap wajah Sasuke yang dingin itu, kemudian menyelipkan _Bold_ putih di bawah selimut Cherry. Takut-takut ia bangun dan mencariku, ia bisa langsung menghubungiku. Aku mengangguk dan segera keluar dari ruang rawat inap Puteriku, menyusuri koridor dengan Sasuke yang notaben sekarang adalah 'mantan kekasihku' dan juga 'ayah biologis' dari Puteriku.

"Aa, kapan Cherry lahir?"

Aku mendongak saat Sasuke bertanya demikian, aku tersenyum.

"24 Desember 2006"

"2006?"

"Ya, kenapa?"

"Apa saat... melakukan 'itu'... kau langsung..."

Wajahku memanas mengingat hal itu, aku tersenyum mengangguk dalam diam dan merasakan kalau tangan kekar Sasuke Uchiha kini telah menggegam erat tanganku.

**NORMAL POV**

Sakura dan Sasuke masuk ke dalam sebuah restaurant sepat saji terdekat dari Konoha Hospital. Mereka makan dalam diam, tak berniat membuka suara sama sekali. Lama dalam keheningan, Sasuke menyeruput colanya dan menyandarkan tubuhnya, menandakan kalau ia telah selesai makan.

"Jangan terburu-buru, santai saja"

Ucap Sasuke sembari melipatkan tangannya di dada. Sakura merasakan _handphone_nya berdering, ia menyerahkannya pada Sasuke karena yang menghubunginya adalah Cherry. Setelah ia selesai berbicara dengan Cherry, mereka segera beranjak dari tempat itu menuju Rumah Sakit yang tak terlalu jauh.

"Kau memberikan Cherry ponsel?"

Tanya Sasuke tetap memandang lurus ke depan. Tangan mereka masih bertautan satu sama lain.

"Memangnya kenapa?"

"Masih terlalu cepat untuk memberikannya ponsel"

"Benarkah? Ku rasa tidak"

"Ck! Kau ini, oh ya kemarikan _handphone_mu"

Sakura menyerahkan _Torch_ yang sudah dilapisi dengan _garskin_ yang bergambar foto Cherry dengan senyuman manisnya.

"Garskinmu bagus juga"

Ujar Sasuke sembari mengeluarkan _bold _hitamnya. Tak lama setelah mengutak-atik ponsel Sakura, ia mengembalikannya pada Sakura.

"Ini, aku sudah menyimpan nomorku dan juga meng-_invite _PIN BBmu"

Sakura tersentak dan menatap Sasuke yang tersenyum jahil dengan sarkatis.

_'Stalker'_

Maki Sakura dalam hati.

.

.

.

Sakura baru saja masuk ke dalam ruang rawat inap Puterinya dan menemukan Puterinya sedang sibuk memainkan PSP. Tak lama, masuk Sasuke dengan menatap aneh pada kelakuan Puterinya.

"Cherry, kau itu sakit. Jadi harus banyak istirahat"

Katanya pelan dengan naluri seorang Ayah yang tiba-tiba saja keluar. Cherry tak bergeming, dilihatnya Sasuke yang mengambil _Bold_ putih milik Cherry yang ia letakkan di atas meja. Ia menyimpan nomor Cherry dan mengambil PIN Cherry, kemudian memberikan ponsel itu pada Sakura.

"Cherry, di_ handphone_mu sekarang sudah ada nomor Ayah, dan PIN Contact. Kau bisa menghubungiku untuk meminta apapun"

Cherry menghentikan kegiatannya dengan PSP itu dan memberikan tatapan mengintimidasi kepada Ayahnya.

"Apapun yang aku mau, Ayah?"

"Hn"

"Termasuk untuk menghubungi Ayah dan mengatakan kalau aku mau tidur dengan Ayah dan Ibu?"

Sakura mendelik dan segera mengibaskan tangannya dengan wajah masam.

"Kau tahukan, Sasuke-kun kalau anak kecil suka berbicara sembarangan hahah"

Ujar Sakura sambil tertawa renyah. Sasuke? Ia tersenyum menyeringai sambil mengecup kening Puterinya.

"Ya, Hime. **Apapun**" . Tekankan tanda Apapun disana, malam ini sungguh banyak kalimat ambigu yang Sakura dengar. Ada apa dengan malam ini? Tapi yang ia tahu, kalau malam ini mungkin akan menjadi awal yang naru untuk hidupnya.

==oOo==

*TBC*

OWARII

**AUTHOR AREA :**

**Haru-kun Uchiha **: Iih enggak lah Kakak, masa mati mulu u,u bosen ah cerita kaya gitu kan udah banyak yang punya *disambit gara2 sok keren* Jangan mati, kalo anaknya mati buat apa mereka menyatu? buahahahaha XD ini gimana minna-san XD ? Review again?

**Deshe Lusi **: Whoaa, aku mau bikin lemon lagi padaha; T_T *ditendang* hahaha, Sakura gak sakit ko. Nih yang sakit disini Cherry, tapi kan dia sosok anak yang kuat, jadi gak akan mudah menyerah cuma karena penyakit seperti ini. Ini sudah update, bagaimana? bagaimana?. Usia tidak menjadi masalah bagi mereka, senpai ._.v *dekarungin* nanti aku unjukin usianya speciall buat Kak Lusi XD. Review again?

**Karasu Uchiha **: Hay, Karasu-kun! *sotau nih manggil sufix Kun-kun* aku tadi mau namain Haruno Cherry seperti apa yang Kamu usulkan, tapi aku agak aneh menyebut nama Haruno Cherry #PLAK

**SakuraChiha93 **: Yaudah gajadi panggil Senpai (?) Panggil Kakak aja deh~ huahahaha. Ceritanya beneran bagus, Kakak? Huaaaa terima kasih :'D Saya akan usahakan update kilat. Mihihi ._.v mungkin yg ini kurang panjang, tapi bagaimana? Review lagi kah?

**BlueDragon1728 **: Unik beneran? Uwaaa makasiiiiiihhhh *menghambur memeluk* *dilempar* semoga suka juga sama Fict yang ini mihihi ._.v review again?

**Ran Murasaki SS **: Makasih, semoga menyukai chapter yang ini minna :) Nanti dijelaskan chapter depan ya knp Sakura menyembunyikan kehamilannya. hehe

Terima Kasih banyak sudah sedia untuk membaca Fict saya. Saya terharu sumpah :'D hahaha. Yang udah ngeFav, Follow, Read tanpa review #EHmaap, dan masukan yang udah saya dapet. Arigatou Gozaimassu!

Mind To RNR ?


	5. Chapter 5

Jihand Setyani Mempersembahkan :

_Second Fict_

"Sasuke itu AYAH-ku"

Rate : M *nyempil lemon dikit2*

Genre : Romance/ Family/ Hurt/Comfort

Characters : Sasuke U. & Sakura H.

Disclaimer : **Masashi Kishimoto**

==oOo==

_Summary :_

Akasuna Cherry adalah Puteri tunggal Haruno Sakura yang lebih sering tinggal bersama dengan Akasuna Sasori, Pamannya. Ia hidup dengan segala penyakit yang menimpahnya demi sebuah harapan dan keyakinan. Yaitu, bertemu dengan Ayah kandungnya.

==oOo==

-Speciall permintaan dari **Deshe Lusi**

**-**Sakura Haruno (26)

-Sasuke Uchiha (27)

-Akasuna Cherry (6)

-Akasuna Sasori (28)

* * *

Malam ini hujan deras mengguyur Desa Konohagakure, angin kencang menerpa mengikuti arah hujan. Tak ada satupun orang atau kendaraan yang berkeliaran di jalanan, seakan lebih memilih berada didalam rumah bersama keluarga masing-masing. Lain halnya dengan pria berambut emo tersebut, tubuhnya berdiri tegap di balkon rumah sakit, tepat didepan kamar Puterinya dirawat. Mata kelam seperti langit malam itu menatap ke atas langit, bersibobok langsung dengan langit yang berwarna senada dengan bola mata _onyx_ tajamnya.

Dengan sebelah tangan yang tersembunyi di saku celananya, menambah kesan tersendiri bagi setiap kaum hawa yang melihatnya. Tetap berdiri tak peduli dengan cipratan-cipratan kecil dari air hujan yang terbawa angin. Tubuhnya dingin, tatapan matanya pun sama. Angin yang bertiup seolah memainkan rambut pria yang terbilang unik ini. Dalam keheningan, yang terdengar hanyalah helaan nafas.

"Sasuke"

Pria bernama Sasuke itu membalikkan tubuhnya, mata _onyx_nya bertemu dengan iris klorofil yang dulu selalu bisa menyejukkan hatinya. Dulu hingga sekarang. Ia mengeluarkan tangannya yang sempat ia masukan ke dalam saku, kemudian menyilangkannya di depan dada bidangnya. Wanita pemilik iris klorofil itu tetap berwajah datar dan menghampiri Sasuke.

"Kenapa kau disini? Kau bisa sakit, Sasuke"

"Aku ini laki-laki, kenapa kau menyusulku keluar?"

"Haha, aku hanya bosan didalam"

"Cherry sudah tidur?"

"Sudah"

Jeda sebentar dalam keheningan. Wanita beriris klorofil itu menutup matanya dan merasakan hembusan angin yang menerpa wajah putihnya. Ia tersenyum seolah menikmati dinginnya udara malam ini, sudah lama ia tak merasakan sensasi hujan. Tiba-tiba semua ingatannya saat itu kembali terputar, dimana saat dia masih bersekolah dan saat itu hujan turun dengan deras.

Flash Back

Siswa-siswi Konohagakuen berlari kecil menuju pelataran parkir sekolahnya. Mereka masuk ke dalam mobil masing-masing, berbeda dengan murid-murid seperti Sabaku Gaara ataupun Hyuuga Neji yang membawa motor, ia tak sebodoh Naruto yang saat itu girang setengah mati karena hujan turun dengan deras. Yah, Naruto Uzumaki itu tengah berlari menuju motornya dan tertawa bahagia saat dirinya basah kuyup.

Sakura, nama gadis yang kini diam dengan mulut yang dimajukan dan menggumam beberapa umpatan kecil. Pasalnya, hujan kali ini benar-benar menghambatnya untuk pulang ke rumah lebih cepat. Memang, bukan hanya dia yang merasakan kesal, beberapa anak yang menaiki bus umum pasti bernasib sama dengannya. Ia berdiri dengan tangan yang disilangkan di dadanya.

"Kuso! Kalau tahu akan hujan, aku bawa payung tadi!"

Sementara ia masih menggumam tak jelas, ia merasa bahwa ada seseorang yang merangkulnya. Gadis itu menolehkan kepalanya dan mendapati sesosok pria dengan tubuh tinggi dan rambut hitam mencuat ke atas tengah tersenyum menatap hujan.

"Sasuke-kun? Tidak pulang?"

"Dasar bodoh, apa aku akan pulang saat aku melihat gadisku belum pulang?"

"Lalu?"

"Ayo kita pulang bersama"

"Kau tidak biasanya mengajakku pulang bersama denganmu"

Sasuke mendelik dan mendengus kesal.

"Bagaimana aku mau mengajakmu pulang denganku kalau kau saja selalu pulang duluan?"

Sakura hanya memperlihatkan cengirannya. Mereka memang berbeda kelas, oleh sebab itu Sakura sangat susah menemukan Sasuke jika pulang sekolah. Sakura merasakan tangannya digenggam erat oleh sang kekasih, jantungnya berdegup begitu kencang dan menimbulkan semburat merah di pipinya.

"Hitungan ke-tiga kita akan menembus hujan dan menuju ke mobilku. Satu.. Dua...Tiga!"

Setelah Sasuke selesai menghitung, mereka akhirnya segera berlari ke tengah lapangan. Sasuke menekan _remote control_ mobilnya sehingga pintu mobilnya akan _unlock_ secara otomatis. Mereka masuk ke dalam Suzuki Swift hitam milik Sasuke dan tertawa kecil setelah mendapati masing-masing dari mereka hampir saja basah kuyup. Sasuke membuka tasnya dan mengeluarkan handuk kecil berwarna putih, kemudian menyerahkannya pada Sakura. Setelah itu, mereka melempar asal tas mereka ke kursi belakang. Sasuke menghidupkan mesin mobilnya dan segera berlalu dari sekolahnya.

"Sasuke-kun" Panggil Sakura yang hanya ditanggapi 'Hn' dari Uchiha Sasuke yang masih fokus menyetir.

"Aku belum mau pulang"

Sasuke menoleh sebentar ke arah wajah Sakura yang tersenyum kecil.

"Kemana?"

"Taman, aku mau ke taman"

"Hn"

Tidak mau ambil pusing dengan pemikiran kekasihnya, Sasuke membelokkan mobilnya ke arah kiri dan berhenti di pinggir taman yang hanya dikelilingi oleh bunga-bunga dan rerumputan yang menambah kesan sejuk dan sedikit romantis. Sasuke menghentikan mobilnya.

"Kita sudah tiba di taman, Sakura-hime"

"Aa? Kalau begitu..."

Tiba-tiba Sakura membuka pintu mobilnya dan menghambur keluar jalan, berlari kecil ke arah taman tanpa memperdulikan tatapan mendelik dari Sasuke. Sasuke membuka kaca mobilnya dan berteriak.

"Sakuraa!"

Sakura menoleh dan menjulurkan lidahnya. Ia menikmati hujan dan berlari berputar di tengah taman, merentangkan tangannya seolah bahagia karena dirinya tengah basah kuyup. Sasuke yang geram langsung keluar dari mobilnya, dan terjadi insiden kejar-kejaran oleh kedua sejoli itu.

Flash Back Ends

Sakura membuka matanya dan tersenyum.

"Sepertinya aku kembali mengingat kenangan itu, saat kita berada di taman Myoboku dengan bermandikan hujan"

Sasuke menoleh saat Sakura mengatakan hal itu, bibirnya sedikit menyunggingkan senyum yang sangat jarang ia tampilkan.

"Sakura"

"Ya?"

"Aku ingin bertanya"

"Katakanlah"

"Kenapa kau pergi ke London dan menyembunyikan kehamilanmu padaku? Saat itu juga kau menutup segala sambungan komunikasimu"

"Kau sepertinya sangat ingin tahu ya?"

"Aku hanya ingin tahu ada apa sebenarnya"

Sakura menghela nafas dan tersenyum parau.

"Kau tahu bukan kalau keluargaku satu-satunya adalah Sasori-nii, ia mendapat pekerjaan baru di London. Aku tidak mungkin hidup berpisah dengan saudara kandungku, dan soal kehamilan.. aku tak ada niat menyembunyikannya, hanya saja memang waktunya tidak ada untuk memberitahu"

Sasuke menatap dalam-dalam wajah Sakura. Ia tahu Sakura berbohong, tapi ia tidak gegabah dan sebodoh Naruto yang akan tersulut emosi. Ia lebih memilih diam.

"Oh, begitu"

"Memangnya kenapa?"

"Tidak, hanya saja alasanmu tidak masuk akal"

"Kalau begitu kau anggap saja apa yang tidak masuk akal tadi menjadi masuk akal"

Sakura membalikkan tubuhnya dan hendak meninggalkan Sasuke. Tiba-tiba, tangan Sasuke menahan tangannya. Sakura diam dan memejamkan mata sejenak untuk mengatur nafasnya, entah kenapa dadanya begitu terasa sesak.

"Apa kau masih mencintaiku, Sakura?"

"Tidak-"

Mereka masih diam, diam dalam pemikiran otaknya masing-masing.

"Tidak ada yang berubah dariku sama sekali, Sasuke-kun. Semuanya masih sama"

Sasuke melepas tangan Sakura dan membiarkannya pergi. Tapi tahukah kau? Setelah Haruno Sakura masuk ke dalam ruangan Puterinya, ia menghela nafas. Menghela nafas lega lebih tepatnya.

.

.

.

Pagi ini matahari sama sekali tak menunjukkan sinarnya. Mendung, berangin, atau bahkan rintik-rintik hujan masih setia menghiasi desa Konohagakure. Walaupun gerimis, nyatanya masih banyak manusia yang keluar demi mencari uang atau menjalani aktifitasnya sehari-hari. Sasuke baru saja keluar dari kamar mandi dan merapihkan rambutnya di depan kaca.

"Jadi, hari ini aku akan sendirian?"

Mata kelamnya menatap sosok Cherry yang tengah menggembungkan pipinya menatap Sakura. Ia melihat Cherry dan Sakura dari balik pantulan cermin yang lebar yang tersedia di depan wastafel. Tangannya masih sibuk mengeringkan rambutnya dengan handuk dan memoles sedikit demi sedikit rambutnya dengan _Gel_.

"Ayolah, sayang~ hari ini Ibu sangat sibuk. Banyak artis yang memiliki jadwal pemotretan, dan kau tahu bahkan hari ini Ibu harus ke perbatasan untuk beberapa _shooting_"

Sasuke menatap Sakura dari pantulan cermin, ia masih sibuk menyiapkan tas kerjanya. Tak lama, Sasuke membalikkan tubuhnya dan menatap Sakura yang sedang mengecup kening Cherry.

"Kau sudah terbiasa tinggal sendiri, Cherry"

"Tapi ini rumah sakit, Bu"

"Apakah berbeda dengan yang terjadi di London?"

"Rumah sakit ini tak seindah London, Bu"

**SASUKE'S POV**

Aku mendengus menahan tawa saat ku dengar Puteriku berucap, "Rumah sakit ini tak seindah London, Bu". Hey, siapapun tahu itu! Dasar anak kecil, mereka memang manja. Dari percakapan yang aku dengar, satu hal yang aku tahu kalau anak semata wayangku itu sering masuk rumah sakit. Aku menggeleng dan berjalan pelan menghampiri Puteriku, lalu mengusap kepalanya dengan lembut.

"Aku akan langsung kesini jika tak ada lagi jam mengajar"

Ucapku sembari menatapnya dengan senyum kecil. Aku tahu kalau Cherry tidak mungkin melihat senyuman itu, tapi kalau Sakura pasti bisa melihatnya.

"Kau tidak usah terlalu memanjakannya, Sasuke-kun. Ia sudah terbiasa"

Aku mendongak menatap Sakura yang kini menyilangkan tangannya di dada, aku mendengus kesal.

"Dia itu masih kecil, Sakura! Caraku memperlakukan Puteriku tidak akan sama denganmu"

Jawabku dengan nada sedingin mungkin. Ku lihat Sakura hanya menghela nafas dan segera berpamitan pada Cherry. Aku melakukan hal yang sama seperti Sakura, bedanya kalau aku mencium kening anakku. Sakura? Entah apa yang ada didalam otaknya. Aku segera menyusul Sakura berjalan menuju tempat parkir, lalu segera berlalu dari tempat ini.

Setelah sampai di depan gerbang rumah Sakura, ia melepas sabuk pengamannya dan menatapku sebentar.

"Terima kasih, Sasuke-kun. Maaf merepotkanmu"

"Hn, kau berkerja dimana?"

"KonohaTV, nah sekarang aku harus segera bersiap-siap. Jaa"

Katanya lagi dan segera keluar dari mobilku. Yah, setidaknya aku sudah hafal jalan menuju rumah Sakura. Sekarang waktunya aku pulang dan bersiap-siap menuju KES.

**NORMAL POV**

Sebuah mobil Toyota Agya biru tengah memasuki pelataran parkir bawah tanah Konoha Elementary School, dibelakangnya telah menyusul sebuah mobil Chevrolet Aveo berwarna putih dan terparkir tepat dibelakang Agya biru yang baru saja terparkir. Muncul sosok Sasuke yang baru saja keluar dari Toyota Agya birunya, disusul oleh Yamanaka Ino yang baru saja keluar dari mobilnya sambil memutarkan kunci mobilnya di jari telunjuknya. Benar-benar kegiatan wanita pada umumnya.

"Hey, Sasuke!"

Sasuke menghentikan langkahnya dan menatap Ino yang tengah tersenyum padanya, mereka akhirnya berjalan beriringan.

"Kau nampak berantakan, ada apa?"

"Hn"

"Hey, aku ini sahabat Sakura. Mungkin dengan bercerita padaku, aku bisa membantumu"

"Benarkah?"

"Mungkin"

"Ino, menurutmu kenapa Sakura pergi ke London"

Sasuke menghentikan langkahnya saat dirasa tubuh Ino tak lagi sejajar dengannya. Benar saja dugaannya, wanita itu menghentikan langkahnya.

"Aku tunggu penjelasanmu di ruanganku, Ino"

Tubuh Ino bergetar saat pertanyaan itu terlontar dari mulut Sasuke. Ia menggigit bibir bawahnya dan menatap punggung Sasuke yang senakin menjauh, tak lama terdengar suara bel menandakan bahwa jam pelajaran pertama akan segera dimulai.

.

.

.

Sasuke masuk ke dalam sebuah kelas yang pada saat itu masih dalam keadaan ramai, sontak semua murid-murid menghentikan aktifitasnya dan duduk di tempat masing-masing.

"Selamat pagi anak-anak"

"Pagi, Sensei~"

"Buka halaman 12, kita akan mempelajari bab perkalian"

Katanya sambil membuka buku sebentar, kemudian meraih spidol yang berada di atas meja dan mulai mencoret-coret berbagai macam angka di papan tulis putih nya. Tiba-tiba ia teringat akan kondisi Cherry yang berada di rymah sakit sendirian, bagaimana pun Sasuke sangat khawatir dengan keadaan Puterinya. Ia menghela nafas lagi dan kembali melanjutkan kegiatan mengajarnya.

"Coba kalian kerjakan tugas yang aku berikan, yang mendapat nilai sempurna akan aku beri hadiah"

Ujar Sasuke dengan wajah datarnya. Ia menatap kaca jendela dan menemukan sosok Yamanaka Ino yang tengah menatapnya dengan tatapan datar, Sasuke menatap semua muridnya dan segera berlalu meninggalkan kelas. Sebelumnya ia berpesan agar kelas jangan sampai ribut walau ia sedang keluar.

"Kau siap menjelaskan sesuatu, Ino?"

Ino mengangguk pelan dan segera berjalan mengikuti langkah Sasuke yang akan menuju ke ruangannya. Setelah tiba di ruangannya, mereka segera menghempaskan tubuh masing-masing di sofa.

"Sasuke, aku sebenarnya tidak boleh mengatakan ini pada siapapun"

"..."

"Tapi, aku rasa kalau denganmu rasanya aku patut memberitahunya"

"..."

"Sakura pergi ke London karena Sasori mendapat pekerjaan baru untuk melunasi hutang keluarganya. Aku tidak tahu yang pasti jalan ceritanya, tapi yang aku tahu kenapa ia menyembunyikan kehamilannya darimu-"

"..."

"Ia sebenarnya berniat tak akan kembali ke Konoha, ia tidak bisa memberitahukan itu padamu karena ia tidak mau membuatmu khawatir dan pada akhirnya akan membuatmu kembali bertindak seperti dulu, yang selalu membantunya, mengeluarkan uang banyak hanya demi menyelamatkan hidupnya. Ia tidak mau terus hidup menjadi Sakura yang merepotkan bagi orang lain, ia hanya ingin menjalani hidupnya menjadi berguna untuk orang lain"

"..."

"Ia berpikir kalau satu-satunya kenangan terindah dalam hidupnya adalah memberikan dirinya seutuhnya padamu, dan ia sama sekali tidak menyangka kalau kejadian itu akan membuatnya mengandung benihmu. Saat itu ia tidak memberitahukan hal itu padamu, karena ia takut kau akan menyuruhnya untuk menggugurkan kandungannya-"

"Tapi ini tidak masuk akal!"

"Aku tahu ini tidak masuk akal! Disisi lain ia sendiri sering menangis dihadapanku karena selalu merepotkanmu, membuatmu mengeluarkan banyak uang hanya demi orang sepertinya. Ditambah lagi dengan kehadiran sosok anaknya yang lahir itu mengidap banyak penyakit, ia semakin menyembunyikan kehadiran anak kalian darimu. Berpikirlah secara pintar, Sasuke. Maafkan aku"

Ino segera bangkit dari duduknya dan memilih untuk keluar dari ruangan Sasuke. Tak peduli dengan tatapan Sasuke yang sudah setajam pisau. Ia menghela nafas frustasi dan segera keluar. Matanya terbelalak menatap sosok yang kini berada di hadapannya, menatapnya dengan raut kecewa dan marah.

"Bukankah Sakura sudah menyuruh kita untuk merahasiakannya, Yamanaka Ino?"

*TBC*

==oOo==

**AUTHOR'S NOTE :**

Saya sadar dengan segala kesalahan saya pada Fict ini, bukankah kesempurnaan itu tidak ada? Hanya Tuhan yang sempurna.

Sasuke : Dan jangan lupakan kehadiran gue yang sempurna juga

Author : swt -,-

Sasuke : Ooh ayolah! Banyak yang mengatakan muka gue ini adalah muka malaikat B-)

Oke lupakan soal kesempurnaan! Saya fikir segala yang mustahil itu akan nyata dalam duni Fiksi kan? Imajinasi itu berasal dari sesuatu yang tidak mungkin menjadi mungkin! Haah, mendokusai. Hahaha, lupakan saja *sebenernya saya ini kenapa? dan bicara sama siapa?*

**Nina317Elf **: Bagaimana menurutmu? Baguskah? Kau suka XD huwaaa terima kasih. Mungkin karena sifat Cherry itu sama dengan Sasuke, yang suka berkata-kata seenaknya *namanya juga bapak anak* hahahaha dan terima kasih kamu sudah mau mebaca Fict ini dari awal :D, review again?

**Ayano Futabei **: Yah! Anda tepat! Anda sudah berhasil membuat hati saya senang :D #digetok hahaha, saya ngebut updatenya kalo yang nyuruh update kilat banyak ahahaha~ yang ini gimana? sudah puaskah? hahaha, mind to review again?

**hasnistarels **: Mungkin kamu bukanya pake BB kali ya, autotext semua tulisannya jadi gak kebaca T_T maafkan aku. Tapi sepertinya kamu suka dengan ceritanya ya? :D terima kasih karena sudah membacanya~ review again?

**Deshe Lusi **: Aduuh kaka, aku kelahiran 95. jadi namanya kak Loe ya? mihihihi ._.v iya ka ini Typo banyak bgt. Maklum bikinnya selalu malem dan SKS (Sistem Kebut Semalam) #Dilindes. Hahaha yang ini gimana ka? Review again? XD

**SakuraChiha93 **: I-Imouto? *muncul semburat merah* Jadi aku diakuin nih jadi adiknya? XD #ditabok yang ini panjang gak ka ._.v whahahaha. Review again?

**Ucucubi **: Iya, Alur emang dicepetin. Biar cepet kelar juga XD wkwk. Sudah dilanjutkan, bagaimana kah yang ini? Review again?

**hellbeck **: sudah di keep ko :) ini sudah sampai chapter 5 :), gimana? Review again?

**Karasu Uchiha **: Yah, kalo alur lebih baik dicepetin. Biar cepet selesai #PLAK hahaha. Ini gimana? Review again?

**Ran Murasaki SS **: semakin baguskah? Kamu ini ya suka bikin orang blushing #cubitpipi XD wahahaha. Ini sudah diupdate, bagaimana yang ini? jelek ya? review again?

Terima kasih sekali lagi para readers~ cium peluk hangat untuk kalian semua~ #Dilindes Readers. Mind To Review again?


	6. Chapter 6

Jihand Setyani Mempersembahkan :

_Second Fict_

"Sasuke itu AYAH-ku"

Rate : M *nyempil lemon dikit2*

Genre : Romance/ Family/ Hurt/Comfort

Characters : Sasuke U. & Sakura H.

Disclaimer : **Masashi Kishimoto**

==oOo==

_Summary :_

Akasuna Cherry adalah Puteri tunggal Haruno Sakura yang lebih sering tinggal bersama dengan Akasuna Sasori, Pamannya. Ia hidup dengan segala penyakit yang menimpahnya demi sebuah harapan dan keyakinan. Yaitu, bertemu dengan Ayah kandungnya.

==oOo==

**AUTHOR AREA : **

Sepertinya membalas review dahulu akan lebih menyenangkan #PLAK

**Ayano Futabatei **: Aku terharu baca reviewmu Ayano-san :') *agak lebay dikit gapapa lah ya* #BigHug #DiTendang. Arigatou Ayano-san (^O^)9

**SakuraChiha93 **: Hmm *mikir keras* bener gak yaaa #DiLindes wkwkwk. Untuk memastikan tebakan Kakak benar atau tidak, yuk kita baca chap ini #PLAK . Alurnya emang rancu ka, kan bikinnya juga SKS (Sistem Kebut Semalam) wkwk

**Nina317Elf **: Masukan diterima, dan terima kasih sudah suka sama cerita saya *ciumin* *ditabok* Tapi maksudnya biar gak terlalu membingungkan jadi pakai Flash Back Ends, begitu u,u

**Diella NadiLa **: Baru sempet mampir ke FF? tapi untung ya mampir ke fict ini huahaha. Ceritanya beneran bagus? huwaaa makasih Diella-chan XD

**Baby Kim **: Aku kasih bocoran buat kamu nih _speciall_, Sasori-nii mulai chapter 6 ini akan menunjukkan sifat aslinya loh. Mau tau gak? Yuk lanjut baca aja~ #Digiles hahaha. Iya? AKu juga padahal lebih suka bertemakan Family loh u,u

**Kyara Kazuya **: Aku tau ko maksudnya Kyara-chan baik :) hehe, kurang matang? memang! Hahaha *ketawa devil* sengaja saya kasih Sasuke dialog "Ini tidak masuk akal", mau tau kenapa? Ayuk baca lagi~ #PLAK

**Ran Murasaki SS **: Sebenernya bukan itu loh alasannya hahaha XD ayolah tebak, yang menang dapat hadiah XD #Plak

**Kimi-Chan **: Kamu bilang ga banyak konflik? Sebenarnya konflik yang baru akan dimulai *menyeringai* *diguyur* hahaha, makasih ya :D

**Deshe Lusi **: Sasori? Dia lagi bersama saya menyiapkan undangan pertunangan #Loh? *Dibakar Sasori* Dia bakal muncul sebentar lagi ka, tunggu aja.

**Guest **: Entahlah, mungkin 8 atau 10 -_- Naruto? Ada, kan dia jadi guru~ hahaha

**Karasu Uchiha **: Aku tahu typonya parah bgt. Maklum ngerjainnya tengah malem, udah sepet mata -_-

Hey para readers, sebelumnya saya mohon maaf banget. Akan ada kehadiran **Akasuna Sasori** dalam wujud berbeda dari chapter 1. Jadi, yang kecewa, saya mohon maaf bgt buat SasoriFans .. Sasori disini akan bersikap dengan sifat aslinya. Enjoy reading~

==oOo==

**Rumah Sakit** **Konoha, 7 Januari 2013**

Seorang Pria tengah berjalan sendirian menyusuri koridor rumah sakit. Mata hazelnya menerawang jauh tentang rencana-rencana yang telah ia susun rapih. Langkahnya terhenti di depan sebuah kamar bernomor 211. Tangan kokoh nan putihnya itu membuka pintu dengan warna cokelat keemasan dengan perlahan.

_'Tak ku sangka aku berhasil sejauh ini'_

Katanya dalam hati. Ia tersenyum, ah tidak! Lebih tepatnya menyeringai ketika ia melihat seorang gadis kecil tengah terlelap dalam mimpinya. Seringainya semakin lebar saat didapati tangan gadis kecil itu tak lagi memakai selang infusan.

_'Mudah, sejauh ini masih mudah. Mungkin untuk ke depannya akan ada sedikit halangan'_

Dengan sekali bekapan pada hidung mancung gadis kecil itu, ia membawa tubuh lemas gadis kecil yang sudah tak sadarkan diri itu pergi dari rumah sakit.

"Tak ku sangka Uchiha kecil ini berat juga, padahal kalau dilihat-lihat tubuhnya sama sekali tidak gemuk"

Pria itu berjalan keluar menuju pelataran parkir. Ia menekan tombol kecil yang ada pada _remote_ kunci mobilnya dan membuat salah satu mobil diantaranya berbunyi. Pria itu membuka pintu mobil Nissan March merahnya dan membaringkan tubuh 'Uchiha kecil' disana.

* * *

**Konoha Elementary School. At 13:00pm**

"Bukankah Sakura sudah menyuruh kita untuk merahasiakannya, Yamanaka Ino?"

Gadis berambut pirang panjang itu terbelalak menatap seseorang di hadapannya. Seorang wanita yang usianya lebih tua satu tahun darinya, dengan rambut yang sama seperti dirinya. Sabaku Temari, dengan matanya yang memicing menatap sosok Ino yang tengah menundukkan kepalanya.

"Setidaknya aku tidak mengatakan hal yang sebenarnya, Temari"

"Apa yang sebenarnya kau pikirkan, hah?!"

"Aku hanya kasihan melihat Sasuke yang terus uring-uringan,aku ini sahabatnya!"

Temari menghela nafas, "Kau memang tidak bisa dipercaya"

Ucapnya segera berlalu dari tempat itu meninggalkan Ino sendirian yang masih terpaku di tempat.

CREK

Ino mendongak menatap sosok Sasuke yang baru saja keluar dari ruangannya.

"Sasuke, kau mau kemana?"

.

.

.

Sasuke Uchiha. Pria _cassanova_ bagi kaum hawa dan memiliki rambut yang sangat khas, yang hanya dimiliki oleh ia seorang. Pria itu kini tengah menyusuri lorong rumah sakit dengan tenang. Namun, nalurinya sebagai seorang Ayah tak dapat ia pungkiri jika perasaannya sekarang ini mengatakan akan ada hal buruk yang terjadi pada Puterinya. Ia membuka kamar tempat dimana Puterinya dirawat, matanya terbelalak mendapati ruangan itu telah kosong dan hampa. Tak ada tanda-tanda kehidupan di dalamnya.

"Cherry!"

Sasuke meletakkan tasnya diatas sofa dan berjalan memasuki kamar mandi. Kosong. Ruangan ini telah kosong, kemana para perawat yang dibayar mahal oleh Sasuke? Kenapa pihak rumah sakit bahkan tak menyadari pasiennya telah hilang? Ini menyebalkan!

"Cherry, dimana kau?! Jawab aku!"

Sasuke segera keluar dan menuju ruang _administration_ yang tersedia, nafasnya tersengal-sengal menunjukkan kalau ia lelah sudah berlari untuk mencari keberadaan puterinya.

"Suster, dimana pasien yang bernama Uchiha Cherry?! Dia tidak ada di kamarnya"

==oOo==

"_Cameraaaa... Rolling..._ Action!"

Sakura masih menatap beberapa _Actor_ yang tengah menagmbil gambar untuk pembuatan _video clip_ terbaru mereka. Mengapa ia berada disini? Ia adalah Staff khusus dalam _desain_ pembuatan _clip_ atau bahkan sering mengikuti _Team Creativ_ dalam pembuatan tema dan kreasi _video clip_. Tak sedikit orang yang meragukan keahliannya, buktinya beberapa _video clip _yang berhasil ia tangani telah _boomong _dan selalu menjadi topik hangat yang selalu diperbincangkan.

Namun, untuk hari ini entah mengapa hatinya sama sekali tidak tenang ketika bayangan Puteri tunggalnya tengah terbaring di rumah sakit. Sasuke, ia teringat pada pria itu. Mungkin pria itu sudah berada di rumah sakit, baru saja Sakura akan menghubungi Sasuke kalau saja _handphone_nya tidak berdering. Rupanya sosok bernama Sasuke Uchiha itu panjang umur.

"Ya, Sasuke-kun?"

Sahutnya setelah menjawab panggilan dari Ayah biologis puterinya. Nafasnya tercekat, matanya membelalak dan mengeluarkan cairan bening yang sedari ia tahan. Inilah mengapa sedari tadi fikirannya melayang-layang, tidak fokus pada pekerjaan, dan selalu merasakan firasat buruk. Terjawab sudah semuanya. Sakura memutuskan telefonnya dan segera bergegas mengambil tasnya, ia berlari sekuat tenaga menuju mobilnya tanpa memperdulikan teriakan beberapa kepala _Agency _memanggilnya.

"Cherry.."

Sakura terisak dalam tangis bisunya, ia segera membawa mobilnya menjauh dari tempat ini. Mungkin akan memakan waktu 45 menit untuk tiba di rumah sakit, setidaknya Sasuke menunggunya disana. Ia terhanyut dalam perasaan sakit, kenapa semuanya serumit ini? Kenapa harus selalu puterinya yang menjadi sasaran banyak orang. Sepertinya sosok Ibu Muda ini lupa kalau anaknya memiliki darah Uchiha murni, dan Uchiha? Selalu terpandang bukan?

"A-apa jangan-jangan.."

Flash Back

Sakura baru saja memakai _syall_ merah mudanya dan tersenyum di balik pantulan cermin. Ia tersenyum menatap sempurna bayangan dirinya, sore ini ia akan menjemput Cherry, puterinya di taman kota. Ia segera keluar dari kamarnya, langkahnya terhenti ketika ia melewati pintu kamar Kakaknya.

"Apa aku minta antar Sasori-nii saja ya?"

_"Kau bercanda? Bahkan Uchiha kecil itu sudah tak lagi kecil. Ia tumbuh dengan pesat. Kau tahu? Aku akan segera menyelesaikan semuanya, yah sejauh ini ia belum bertemu dengan Ayah kandungnya. Tapi aku tidak akan menyerahkannya pada pria tengik itu. Hahaha, kalau sampai mereka bertemu, maka akan sebuah gergaji besi yang memotong jarak diantara mereka. Bukankah itu romantis?"_

Sakura menghentikan niatnya untuk membuka pintu kamar Kakaknya. Ia mundur beberapa langkah, ia adalah wanita yang kuat yang mampu mencerna kata-kata yang keluar dari mulut Kakaknya. Ia menggeleng, dan segera menghapus air mata yang tanpa ia sadari itu mengalir di pipinya. Ia berpura-pura untuk tidak mendengar percakapan Kakaknya tadi, ia menggeleng.

_'Aku tak mungkin memberitahukan ini pada siapapun. Sasori-nii, apa yang kau rencanakan?'_

Flash Back Ends

TIIIIIINNNNNNNN

Sakura membanting stir ke arah kanan dan menghentikan mobilnya secara mendadak. Ia hampir saja akan terjun ke dalam kecelakaan beruntun yang sudah terjadi di depannya. Mobilnya menabrak tiang besi besar dan mengakibatkan bagian depan mobilnya hancur dengan kaca lampu yang pecah. Ia memukul stir dan menangis, berteriak sebentar dan melepas sabuk pengamannya. Ia mengambil _handphone_nya dan segera menghubungi seseorang.

"Sasuke-kun, aku kecelakaan"

.

.

.

Sasuke mengusap pelan punggung Sakura yang kini tengah meringkuk di kamarnya. Nafas wanita itu seakan terisak menangisi semua kejadian yang terjadi dihari ini. Tiba-iba, ia terduduk dan menarik kerah kemeja Sasuke yang sudah berantakan karenanya.

"Dimana Cherry, Sasuke-kun?! Cherry dimana?!.. hiks..hiks.."

Teriak Sakura dengan nafasnya yang tersengal. Sasuke menarik tubuh Sakura ke dalam pelukannya dan mengecup pucuk kepala wanita itu dengan lembut.

"Tenanglah, Sakura-chan. Aku sedang berusaha"

"Ini yang aku takutkan, akhirnya terjadi juga. Seharusnya kau tidak datang di dalam hidupku, kenapa kau lakukan ini, Sasuke-kun!"

Sasuke terkesima. Sebenarnya disini siapa yang **ditinggalkan** dan siapa yang **meninggalkan**? Sasuke menghela nafas tanpa menyadari bahwa kata-kata Sakura tadi bukanlah meracau, namun menyimpan makna tersendiri. Ia terlalu pusing memikirkan masalah ini, ia hanya ingin puterinya selamat, ia akan melakukan apapun demi keselamatan puterinya.

==oOo==

Seorang gadis kecil tengah melenguh mendapati dirinya tak lagi dalam posisi tertidur. Matanya terbuka dengan perlahan, ia tersentak mendapati dirinya duduk dengan tangan dan kaki terikat. Mulutnya telah terkunci oleh perekat hitam yang menempel di bibir kecilnya. Ia menangis.

"Hmmmpphhhh.. Hmmmpphhh.. Hmmppphh!"

Tangisannya semakin menjadi-jadi saat ia menyadari ruangan yang ia tempati ini sangat gelap. Ia takut kegelapan, takut kesendirian. Ia menundukkan kepalanya saat ia mendengar suara derap langkah kaki yang tengah berjalan mendekatinya.

"Hallo, Cherry~ hmm, apa harus aku panggil Uchiha Cherry?"

Suara pria akhirnya memecah keheningan di dalam ruangan itu, sebersit sinar matahari menampakkan bagian tubuhnya yang berjalan mendekatinya. Ia semakin menangis.

_'Ayah, tolong aku'_

.

.

.

DEG

Sasuke merasakan jantungnya seakan berhenti berdetak. Ia mendengar suara bisikan halus, terdengar seperti suara meminta tolong. Siapa yang meminta tolong padanya?

_'Cherry, apa yang terjadi padamu?'_

.

.

.

Sosok gadis kecil itu menahan sekuat tenaga agar jantungnya tak berdetak sekencang ini. Ia begitu takut, takut akan kematian. Entah mengapa firasatnya mengatakan kalau hari itu adalah hari terakhir ia menatap wajah Ibunya, hari terakhir ia menatap wajah Ayahnya. Sosok pria itu akhirnya membuka perekat yang menempel pada mulut gadis kecil yang ia panggil Uchiha Cherry itu.

"Kau sepertinya ingin bicara banyak hal, Cherry-chan"

Mata Cherry terbelalak. Hatinya terasa sakit menatap seseorang yang begitu teganya menyekapnya di ruangan ini, seseorang yang begitu dekat dengannya bahkan pernah menjadi sosok pengganti Ayahnya.

"S-Sasori-jiisan~"

==oOo==

*TBC*

Untuk sementara pendek segini aja dulu ya~ hahaha. Bagaimana dengan Chapter 6 ini? Silahkan review jika anda berkenan #PLAK XD terima kasih para readers. Saya akan mencoba membalas semua review yang masuk sampai Fict ini selesai. Ganbatte (^O^)9. kalo masih ada Typo, mohon maaf ya ini SKS -_- dan Author telah kehilangan kaca matanya. Maklum mata saya ini silinder *gak nanya* okee sampe disini dulu minna-san :D. Mind To Review again?


	7. Chapter 7

Jihand Setyani Mempersembahkan :

_Second Fict_

"Sasuke itu AYAH-ku"

Rate : M *nyempil lemon dikit2*

Genre : Romance/ Family/ Hurt/Comfort

Characters : Sasuke U. & Sakura H.

Disclaimer : **Masashi Kishimoto**

==oOo==

_Summary :_

Akasuna Cherry adalah Puteri tunggal Haruno Sakura yang lebih sering tinggal bersama dengan Akasuna Sasori, Pamannya. Ia hidup dengan segala penyakit yang menimpahnya demi sebuah harapan dan keyakinan. Yaitu, bertemu dengan Ayah kandungnya.

==oOo==

**CHERRY'S POV**

Aku menggeleng pelan seraya tak percaya pada sosok yang kini aku lihat. Bibirnya menyeringai penuh arti dan matanya menatap tajam ke arahku. Aku hanya bisa berdoa dan menangis, berharap nyawaku kali ini tertolong.

"Sasori-_jiisan_, kenapa?"

Orang yang aku sebut-sebut sebagai pamanku itu menunduk, menyetarakan tinggi tubuhnya denganku.

"Kau tanya aku? Apa kau benar-benar ingin tahu?"

Ia menyeringai lagi. Memukul pelan pada pelipisku, ku rasakan pusing mulai menjalar di kepalaku. Tidak! Jangan kambuh disini, ku mohon!

_'Ayah, tolong aku~ ku mohon'_

Batinku penuh harap akan ada Ayahku yang tiba-tiba datang seperti di film-film yang aku lihat. Tidak, Cherry! Ini kenyataan, kau sedang tidak bermain Drama Korea-_-, Oh, bagus! Disaat seperti ini aku masih bisa berkata demikian.

"Berharap Ayahmu datang, eh? Ayahmu sudah mati!"

"Sasori-_jiisan_ bohong! Kenapa?! Kenapa _jiisan_ lakukan ini padaku..hiks..?!"

"Diamlah! Kau anak haram yang banyak bicara! Aku tidak sudi memiliki keponakan anak haram seperti dirimu, bodoh sekali Ibumu melahirkanmu yang penuh dengan penyakit. Kau menyusahkan. Kehadiranmu menyusahkan banyak orang, kau tahu?!"

"Aku..hiks..Aku bukan ANAK HARAM! Aku punya Ayah dan Ibu yang mengakui keberadaanku..hiks.. Jangan sebut aku anak-"

"KAU TETAP ANAK HARAM! APA KAU PIKIR HUBUNGAN AYAH DAN IBUMU?! BAHKAN DISAAT USIAMU BERANJAK 6 TAHUN, MEREKA BELUM MENIKAH!"

Aku sukses menangis dengan terisak. Dadaku pedih setelah aku mendengar Pamanku sendiri menyebutku 'anak haram'. Ada apa? Apa yang sebenarnya terjadi? Aku tidak tahu apa-apa, kenapa harus aku?! Aku baru saja akan berbahagia dengan Ayahku.

"Sasori-_jiisan_ pernah bilang aku bukanlah anak haram..hiks..kenapa sekarang Sasori_-jiisan_ menghancurkan hidupku dan Ayahku?!"

"Kau banyak bicara! Masih kecil sudah berani membentak orang dewasa! Ayahmu itu memang tak pernah memberikan pendidikan apapun padamu! Hahaha"

"_Jiisan.._hiks..hiks.."

"Aku akan membawamu kembali ke London. Ucapkan perpisahan pada Ayahmu yang tolol itu. Aku akan segera menghabisi nyawanya"

"SASORI-_JIISAAAAAAAAANNNNNN!_!"

**NORMAL POV**

==oOo==

Sasuke menarik selimut tebal yang menutupi tubuh Sakura. Wanita yang masih ia cintai, mereka masih berstatus sepasang kekasih kan? Tak ada kata putus dari mulut mereka. Sejak peristiwa kehilangan Cherry, tubuh Sakura sering sakit dan lemah. Nafsu makannya juga sama sekali tidak bagus, ia terus berpikir keras tentang Cherry. Sasuke berdiri dan menatap pemandangan diluar jendela. Lamunannya terhenti saat sebuah deringan _handphone_ dari sakunya berbunyi. Sebuah nomor tak dikenal telah menguhubunginya, ia segera menggeser layar _bold_ hitamnya.

"Ha-"

_"Hey, Uchiha. Tuan Muda Uchiha, Puterimu ada di tanganku-"_

Sebuah suara telah memotong pembicaraannya. Segenap ia pandang tubuh Sakura yang masih tak sadarkan diri sambil menunggu sang pelaku melanjutkan kata-katanya.

_"Yah.. Kau tahu? Tubuhnya sangat lemah. Kalau kau berani macam-macam padaku, Puterimu akan mati. Ingat, nyawa anak ini ada di tanganku. Jauhi Sakura, atau ku bunuh anak haram ini"_

"Jika kau berani melukai anakku, kau yang akan mati. Jangan sebut darah dagingku dengan sebutan anak haram atau aku akan mengharamkan mulutmu untuk berbicara!"

_"Temui aku di Garuda, tunggu sampai aku beri kabar padamu!"_

Sambungan telefon terputus, Sasuke menarik nafasnya dengan susah payah dan memijit pelan pelipisnya. Ia segera menguhubungi sebuah nomor.

"Dobe, aku butuh bantuanmu. Ke rumahku sekarang juga"

Sasuke memasukkan _handphone_nya di saku kemeja dan segera berjalan meninggalkan Sakura yang masih terbaring.

* * *

**UCHIHA MENTION, 8 JANUARI 2013**

Sebuah mobil Grand Vitara berwarna kuning cerah memasuki kediaman Uchiha. Mobil itu berhenti dan terparkir di sudut halaman. Dua orang pria turun dari pintu yang berbeda, pria pertama berambut pirang cerah senada dengan mobilnya, sedangkan yang satu lagi adalah Tuan Rumah bagi Uchiha Mention ini. Sebut saja mereka Uzumaki Naruto dan Uchiha Sasuke.

"Teme, kau yakin akan mengatakannya pada keluargamu?"

Tanya Naruto sambil berjalan memasuki rumah megah tersebut.

"Hn. Kau berisik, Dobe"

"Huh, kau yang memintaku untuk menolongmu, Teme! Sudah bagus aku mau datang"

Sekarang Naruto dan Sasuke sedang duduk di sofa merah di dalam ruang tamu keluarga Uchiha. Tak lama, seorang pria paruh baya menghampiri mereka.

"Selamat datang, Tuan MUda"

Sapa Kepala pelayan keluarga Uchiha itu.

"Hn. Genma, dimana Ayah dan Ibuku?"

"Tuan dan Nyonya besar ada di rumah, Tuan Muda"

"Itachi?"

"Semua keluarga Tuan Muda ada di rumah"

"Bagus, panggilkan mereka"

Genma membungkukkan tubuhnya dan berlalu dari tempatnya. Tak lama, beberapa pelayan telah datang membawakan beberapa gelas dengan _lemoned_ di dalamnya. Naruto sudah biasa disuguhi seperti ini, baginya ini sama sekali belum apa-apa. Keluarga Uchiha memang hebat.

"Kau sudah pulang, Sasuke_-kun_?"

Sasuke dan Naruto menoleh ke asal suara. Ia melihat Mikoto, Ibu Sasuke datang disusul dengan anggota keluarga yang lain. Mereka semua duduk berhadapan dengan Sasuke.

"Ada yang ingin kau bicarakan?" Tanya Fugaku sembari menyandarkan punggungnya pada sofa.

"Ayah, Ibu, Itachi-_nii_, tolong dengarkan aku-"

Semua mata keluarga Uchiha itu bertukar pandang, lalu menatap Sasuke dengan keseriusan.

"Sakura. Haruno Sakura, dia sudah kembali"

Hening. Semua orang tahu bahwa nama yang disebutkan tadi memiliki arti penting bagi Uchiha Bungsu ini. Sejak sosok itu hilang, Uchiha Bungsu kita ini memiliki kehidupan yang berubah sampai 180 derajat dari hidupnya yang 'dulu'. Keluarga Uchiha mengenal baik Sakura sebagai kekasih Sasuke, Mikoto bahkan sangat menyukai gadis kecil yang 'dulu' selalu main ke rumahnya dan berkata,'Hai, Bibi Mikoto! Bibi sangat cantik hari suatu saat aku bisa secantik Bibi'. Keceriaan gadis itu mampu menghangatkan suasana keluarga Uchiha yang terkesan dingin.

"Sakura kembali. Kita semua tahu kalau dia menghilang beberapa tahun belakangan ini, dan sekarang ia kembali dan sudah melahirkan seorang anak perempuan yang sekarang telah berumur 6 tahun-"

"Jadi, dia sudah menikah?" Tukas Mikoto dengan penasaran.

"Tidak, Bu. Anak yang ia lahirkan itu..."

"..."

"Adalah..."

"..."

"Anakku-"

Semua diam. Saling tenggelam dalam pemikiran masing-masing, Sasuke menatap Naruto seolah meminta bantuan. Sahabat pirangnya itu hanya bisa menghela nafas.

"Nama anak itu adalah Akasuna Cherry, kami bahkan sempat akrab dengannya. Ia adalah murid kelas 1 di sekolah kami, belakangan ini Sasuke-_san_ sudah akrab dengannya. Bahkan saat anak itu masuk rumah sakit, Sasuke-_san_ turut menemaninya"

Jelas Naruto yang hanya ditanggapi dengan anggukan kepala oleh Fugaku, selaku kepala keluarga. Sasuke menatap Itachi yang tersenyum jahil padanya.

"Lalu.. dimana Sakura-_chan_ sekarang, Sasuke?"

Sasuke menegakkan kepalanya menatap wajah Mikoto.

"Dia ada di rumahnya. Kondisi tubuhnya sedang lemah, terakhir aku bersamanya saat ia tak sadarkan diri tadi"

"Kau meninggalkannya?"

"Hn"

"Sendirian?"

"Hn"

"Kau memang anak Ibu yang paling bodoh, Sasuke-_kun_. Kau meninggalkan wanita yang kau cintai sendirian saat ia tak sadarkan diri? Apa kau sudah tak mencintainya lagi?"_  
_

"Jangan bercanda, Bu"

"Susul dia. Katakan padanya agar ia tinggal disini bersama Cherry"

Kata Mikoto dengan senyumannya. Sasuke menarik nafas dan memijit pelan keningnya lagi.

"Masalahnya adalah... Cherry hilang saat ia berada di rumah sakit"

BRAK

Sasuke terkesima. Fugaku memukul meja di hadapannya, matanya memicing menatap sorot mata Sasuke.

"Kau bodoh atau apa hah?! Kemana kau sampai cucuku bisa hilang?! Lalu kau meninggalkan Ibunya sendirian, apa kau mau Ibunya ikut hilang juga hah?! Kenapa semua baru kau katakan sekarang?! Dasar bodoh! Cepat susul Sakura!"

Mikoto menenangkan suaminya, Sasuke mengepalkan tangannya dan menunduk penuh penyesalan.

"Jangan panik, Sasuke. Aku akan membantumu menemukan Cherry"

Ujar Itachi pelan, Sasuke berdiri dan segera keluar dari rumahnya. Naruto berdiri dan membungkuk pada keluarga Uchiha, lalu berlari menyusul Sasuke yang baru saja akan membuka mobilnya. Bahkan ia akan menggunakan mobil yang lain, ada berapa mobil di rumah ini?.

"Teme!"

Sasuke menghentikan langkahnya dan menoleh sejenak.

"Jangan gegabah, aku juga pasti akan menolongmu"

"Hn, terima kasih, dobe"

Naruto tersenyum dan menatap Sasuke yang segera berlalu dengan Hyundai _Tucson_ hitamnya._  
_

_'Sakura-chan, kau benar-benar merubah hidup si Teme itu ya'_

.

.

.

Sasuke keluar dari mobilnya dan berjalan dengan tergesa-gesa menaiki anak tangga yang menuju pintu utama. Ia membuka pintu itu dan mendapat sambutan selamat datang dari beberapa pelayan, ia berlari ke lantai dua dan menuju kamar Sakura. Ia menemukan Sakura tengah duduk bersandar di kasurnya dengan mata menatap keluar jendela.

"_Hime-chan"_

Sakura menoleh dan mendapati Sasuke di depan pintu kamarnya. Sasuke masuk dan menutup pintu kamar dengan rapat, ia berjalan menghampiri Sakura dan membelai pelan rambutnya.

"_Hime_, kau baik-baik saja?"

"Aku baik-baik saja, Sasuke_-__kun_"

"Aku ingin bicara padamu"

"Apa?"

"Keluargaku sudah tahu semuanya, mereka memintamu untuk tinggal disana. Kau tahu kondisimu sedang tidak baik, Ibu meminta agar kau tinggal disana. Kau tidak akan kesepian seperti ini. Kita semua akan berusaha menemukan Cherry"

"Aku tidak kesepian, ada pelayan disini"

"Kita tidak sedang membicarakan soal suasana, _Hime_. Kita membicarakan soal hati"

Sakura menghela nafasnya dan tersenyum parau menatap Sasuke yang tengah menggenggam erat tangannya.

"Sasuke-_kun_, kau akan menemukan Cherry kan?"

"Hn, sekarang kemasi barang-barangmu"

"Aku tidak bilang kalau aku mau tinggal di kediaman Uchiha"

"Kau harus mau, Sakura"

"Ah~ _yare-yare_, Sasuke-_kun_"

Ucap Sakura sembari tersenyum, kali ini senyumnya lebih baik.

==oOo==

Sebuah mobil _Tucson_ hitam tengah memasuki pelataran parkir kediaman Uchiha. Sasuke dan Sakura keluar dari mobil, Sasuke berjalan ke belakang dan membuka bagasi mobilnya untuk mengambil barang bawaan Sakura. Dua tas koper berwarna merah dan hitam. Sedangkan Sakura? Dia hanya menatap sebuah rumah megah yang sudah lama tidak ia kunjungi. Ia tersenyum saat sosok wanita paruh baya tengah berdiri di depan pintu sambil tersenyum dan melipat tangannya di dada. Sasuke berjalan dengan membawa koper yang kemudian diambil alih oleh para pelayan.

"Sakura, kemari!"

Ujar Sasuke yang melihat Sakura masih terpaku di depan mobil. Sakura tersenyum dan berjalan pelan menghampiri Sasuke, mereka berhadapan dengan Mikoto Uchiha yang tengah tersenyum menatap mereka.

"Selamat datang, Sakura. Lama tak bertemu"

Mikoto kini tambah tersenyum manis saat ia melihat tingkah Sakura yang sedikit kikuk.

"Ya, Bibi. Apa kabar?"

"Aku baik-baik saja. Kau tahu? Kau tumbuh cantik sepertiku"

Sakura tersenyum malu, pipinya bersemu merah. Dulu, kalau ia bermain kesini, ia pasti akan berkata pada Mikoto kalau ia ingin secantik dirinya.

"Terima kasih, Bibi Mikoto"

"Jangan sungkan, Sakura. Kau adalah bagian dari Uchiha, dari dulu hingga sekarang"

Sakura mendongak menatap Mikoto. Tangan Nyonya Uchiha itu terbuka lebar dan wajahnya tersenyum ke arah Sakura.

"Sekarang aku sudah punya anak perempuan. Kemarilah, Sakura. Aku ingin memelukmu"

Sakura terdiam sejenak. Hatinya luluh lantak dengan kata-kata Mikoto, ia berlari menghambur ke dalam pelukan Mikoto. Selanjutnya hanya terdengar suara tangisan pilu dari mulut Sakura. Sasuke tersenyum sedikit menatap pemandangan hangat di depannya. Rasanya sudah lama sekali, kira-kira sudah 6 tahun lebih ia tak melihat pemandangan ini.

"Nah, Sasuke-_kun_ akan mengantarmu ke kamar"_  
_

Ujar Mikoto sembari melepas peluknya. Tak lama, tangan Sasuke segera merengkuh pundak Sakura dan membawanya masuk ke dalam rumah. Mereka segera berjalan menuju lantai dua.

"Nah, _hime-chan!_ Mulai sekarang ini adalah kamar kita"

Ujar Sasuke sembari menyeringai dan melipat tangannya di dada. Tak peduli pada sosok Sakura yang menatapnya dengan penuh pertanyaan.

"Siapa yang kau maksud dengan kita?"

"Kau kaget? Tenang saja, kita akan segera menikah!"

"_NANI?!_"

"Santailah, kita sudah terbiasa 'bermain' bukan?"

"Dalam mimpimu, Uchiha!"

Ujar Sakura dengan kesal dan segera masuk ke kamar, Sasuke menyusulnya dari belakang.

"Hey, sekarang kau adalah Uchiha!"

"Aku tidak mau tidur satu ranjang denganmu sebelum kita resmi menikah!"

"Jadi kau benar-benar ingin menikah denganku, eh?"

Tanya Sasuke dengan seringai di bibirnya. Sakura mendecih.

"Cih, kau tidur di lantai"

"Apa?!"

"Baiklah kalau kau tidak mau, aku yang akan tidur di lantai!"

"Hey, kau-"

"Kau tidak mau juga? Baiklah aku akan pindah ke kamar lain atau gudang? Atau sofa ruang tamu?"

"Baiklah-baiklah, Uchiha Sakura!"

"Namaku Haruno Sakura!"

"Sifat keras kepalamu tidak pernah hilang!"

"Kau tidak suka, eh?! Pantat ayam!"

"Jidat!"

"Ayam!"

"Jidat!"

"Ayam! Kau ayam! Ayam! Ayam! Ayam! Kotek-kotek tekotek"

Selanjutnya hanya ada caci maki dengan suasana kehangatan diantara mereka. Sudah sangat lama mereka tidak merasakan atmosfer dimana insiden Ayam-Jidat itu selalu terjadi. Insiden yang selalu mengingatkan mereka pada suasana sekolah yang mempertemukan mereka. Saling hina, benci, cemburu, suka, sayang, dan meresmikan hubungan mereka.

"Hey, Jidat! Jangan naik-naik ke kasurku! Sejak dulu kerjamu hanya menginjak-injak kasurku!"

Sahut Sasuke setengah berteriak saat melihat Sakura yang berdiri diatas kasur dengan melipat kedua tangannya di dada.

"Kasurmu?! Mulai detik ini Haruno Sakura akan menjadi Ratu di kamar ini, dan Ratu itu harus punya tempat yang nyaman! Mulai sekarang kasur ini milikku, Ayamku sayang~"

"Ratu? Sepertinya ratu kita ini butuh pelayanan ya~"

Sasuke melompat ke atas kasur dan mendorong tubuh Sakura sampai terjerembab. Ia menggelitik pinggang Sakura sampai Sakura tertawa terbahak-bahak. Uchiha Bungsu itu merindukan tawa lepas Sakura seperti ini. Ya, untuk hari ini biar ia bahagiakan sejenak perasaan wanita yang ia cintai itu.

"Hahahaha! Hentika, Sasuke-kun! Hahahaha"

"Tidak! Sebelum kau meminta maaf"

"Tidak mau! Hahahaha! Lepaskan aku, Ayam!"

Tawa Sakura berhenti saat wajah mereka berhadapan begitu dekat. Keheningan mulai terjadi, Sasuke menatap wajah Sakura dengan intens. Ia menarik dagu Sakura dengan pelan dan mengecup pelan bibir yang sudah lama tak ia jamah. Ia melumat bibir Sakura dengan lembut, hanya _french kiss_ biasa yang tak memakan waktu. Setelah ia lepaskan ciuman itu, mereka tersenyum.

"Itu untuk pemanasan, _hime_"

_'Pantat ayam mesum'_

==oOo==

*TBC*

**AUTHOR AREA :**

Banyak yang bilang fict ini typonya parah banget -_- emang! Sudah saya katakan kalau saya mengerjakan fict ini pada malam hari + tanpa kaca mata. Jadi, penglihatan saya agak burem ya -_-. Mohon maaf. Ini sebenarnya baru selesai Try Out dan Senin besok langsung UAS. Saya sendiri sudah hampir melakukan uji coba melepas otak (?) *oke ini gak bagus* Dan chaper 7 ini emang super pendek. Akan dibayar di chapter 8 ya~

Mari kita buka sesi tanya jawab :

**Kyara Kazuya **: Dia bukan gamau ngasih tau ke Sasuke, hanya saja dia sendiri juga kan masih ragu apa rencana Sasori. Kalo dia tau rencana Sasori pasti dikasih tau sama Sasuke ko :D. Dia menyalahkan Sasuke karena sifat Sasuke disini benar-benar memberi #kode untuk membuka hati Sakura lagi. Tapi kan, emang dasarnya Sakura egois #Dibunih Sakura. Hehe, ini udah update. Gimana?

**Nina317Elf **: Ooh seperti itu :O mungkin di Fict lain akan saya coba, hehe. Terima kasih sarannya ;)

**Ayano Futabatei **: Sudah dilanjutkan Ayano-san, yang ini gimana?

**Tsuguri De Lelouch **: Sudah diikuti sarannya Wulan-san XD terima kasih :D, yah kau benar! Naluri seorang ayah selalu tepat. Hahaha, terima kasih ya. Yang ini bagaimana?

**Deshe Lusi **: Duh kita kaya punya ikatan batin ya~ #Plak. Nih disini ada keluarganya Sasuke. Hahaha, ya tentu ada hubungannya dengan Sasuke. Ya, Sasori berubah. Maafkan aku *menundukan kepala* yang ini bagaimana kak?

**Diella NadiLa **: Sasori kan emang jahat, makanya dia masuk Akatsuki XD hahaha #Plak. Penasaran? Ikutin terus aja yuk ._. haha, yang ini bagaimana?

Saya kasih tahu hal gak penting nih : "Kalo hari jumat/sabtu/hari libur saya update kilat loh *gak ada yang nanya*

Thanks to all readers who read this fict story. Mind to Review again? Thank you :*


	8. Chapter 8

Jihand Setyani Mempersembahkan :

_Second Fict_

"Sasuke itu AYAH-ku"

Rate : M *nyempil lemon dikit2*

Genre : Romance/ Family/ Hurt/Comfort

Characters : Sasuke U. & Sakura H.

Disclaimer : **Masashi Kishimoto**

==oOo==

_Summary :_

Akasuna Cherry adalah Puteri tunggal Haruno Sakura yang lebih sering tinggal bersama dengan Akasuna Sasori, Pamannya. Ia hidup dengan segala penyakit yang menimpahnya demi sebuah harapan dan keyakinan. Yaitu, bertemu dengan Ayah kandungnya.

==oOo==

**KANTOR KEJAKSAAN KONOHAGAKUEN  
10 JANUARI 2013**

"Aku memang sudah menemukan beberapa bukti yang tertinggal. Namun, sayangnya tak ada saksi mata yang melihat bahwa Cherry menghilang dengan jalannya proses penculikan"

Uchiha Itachi kini sibuk dengan beberapa lembar kertas di tangannya. Mejanya sudah berantakan dengan beberapa tumpukan map dan kertas-kertas, serta _Mackbook_ yang sengaja ia hidupkan. Matanya masih menyelidiki tulisan-tulisan pada kertas itu tanpa memperdulikan sosok pria berambut raven kebiruan tengah duduk di pinggir mejanya dengan tangan yang terlipat di dada. Sosok yang menjabat sebagai Adiknya.

"Ayolah, _Aniiki_. Setidaknya sidik jari, setiap manusia pasti meninggalkan sidik jari mereka dimana-mana"

Sahut pria berambut raven itu dengan geram. Itachi menyandarkan tubuhnya dan mengambil sebuah sapu tangan berwarna putih yang terbungkus oleh pelastik kecil transparan.

"Aku memang menemukan sebuah sapu tangan putih dengan sidik jari, aku sudah menyuruh Pain untuk menyelidikinya. Mungkin besok"

"CCTV! Setiap rumah sakit pasti memiliki rekaman CCTV"

"Tak ada satupun orang yang melintas di koridor itu, Sasuke"

"Lalu dari mana ia lewat?! Kalau ia lewat pintu depan, pasti akan ada para perawat yang melihatnya!"

"Santailah sedikit, kami juga sedang berusaha, Sasuke. Kau sendiri bagaimana? Sudah sampai dimana usahamu?"

"Aku sudah mencarinya hingga ke perbatasan"

Hening sekejap menyelimuti mereka. Sasuke menjentikkan jemarinya dan berdiri menatap Itachi dengan tajam.

"Aku mendapat telefon dari orang yang menculik Cherry, ia berkata agar aku segera menjauhi Sakura. Ia bahkan mengajakku bertemu di Garuda. Ya, Garuda"

"Garuda... Lapangan penerbangan Konoha?"

"Hn"

DRRT - DRRT - DRRT

Sasuke meraih _handphone_nya yang ia letakkan di atas meja, kemudian menatap nama pada layar telefon. 'Naruto-Dobe Calling'. Ia segera menekan tombol hijau pada _bold_ hitamnya.

"Hn. Aku mengerti, tunggu aku"

Itachi menatap datar wajah Sasuke yang sudah pucat pasi. Pasalnya, Ayah muda dari Akasuna Cherry ini sudah hampir 2 minggu tidak berkerja secara maksimal. Ia juga hampir tidak tidur dengan nyenyak mengingat Sakura yang selalu memanggil Cherry setiap malam.

"_Aniiki_, aku ada urusan. Aku segera kembali"

.

.

.

**Bandara Internasional Konoha, Garuda Airport**

Suasana Bandara Internasional memang tidak akan pernah sepi, sekalipun itu hari yang padat jadwal seperti hari Senin. Sasuke berlari kecil mencari keberadaan seseorang yang baru saja menghubunginya. Langkahnya terhenti saat ia melihat seorang pria dengan rambut _spike_ pirangnya sembari melambaikan tangan pada Sasuke. Ia berlari menghampiri sosok itu, namun langkahnya terhenti lagi saat melihat sesosok pria yang berjalan tepat dibelakang orang yang tengah melambaikan tangan itu.

_'Akasuna Sasori? Bukankah ia..'_. Inner Sasuke

"Teme!"

Sasuke terkesiap dari lamunannya dan tetap menatap pada sosok pria yang memiliki warna rambut sama seperti Sakura. Pria itu berjalan di jalur pemberangkatan luar Negeri. Sasuke segera memalingkan wajahnya lagi dan berlari menghampiri si pirang yang dari tadi sudah meneriakinya.

"Dobe, dimana orang yang kau ceritakan?"

"Aku melihatnya masuk ke dalam pesawat pemberangkatan luar Negeri. Gadis kecil itu sendirian, tapi ia dikawal oleh dua pengawal"

"Kau yakin itu Cherry?"

"Aku awalnya tidak yakin, tapi saat aku melihat matanya, aku yakin dia itu Cherry. Bahkan ia menggunakan kalung yang sama persis digunakan oleh anakmu"

"Kau bertatapan dengannya?"

"Tidak, sih. Tapi aku melihat matanya dengan jelas"

"Kita harus kembali ke Konoha, kau pergilah ke Kantor Itachi untuk laporan ini, dan aku akan mencari petunjuk lain"

_'Aku harus menanyakannya pada Sakura'_

Sasuke dan Naruto segera berpencar ke mobil masing-masing dan segera pergi.

==oOo==

Sasuke turun dari mobilnya dan berjalan dengan tergesa-gesa memasuki rumahnya. Saat ia masuk, ia melihat Mikoto yang sedang membantu beberapa pelayan untuk memasakan makan malam nanti.

_"Kaa-san"_

Mikoto menoleh saat mendengar suara _baritone_ dari putera bungsunya. Ia tersenyum dan menyuruh kepada koki untuk memasak kembali, Mikoto segera menghampiri puteranya itu.

"Sasuke-_kun_? Kau sudah pulang?"

"Sakura, dimana Sakura sekarang?"

"Ia berada di kamarnya, mungkin sedang-"

Mikoto menghentikan ucapannya saat ia menatap putera bungsunya itu berlari ke lantai dua. Sasuke membuka pintu kamarnya dan melihat Sakura yang baru saja selesai merapihkan pakaian-pakaiannya yang baru saja ia setrika.

_"Hime"_

Sakura menoleh dan tersenyum mendapati Sasuke pulang lebih awal. Sasuke duduk di tepi kasur dan menatap Sakura dalam-dalam.

"Sakura, kita perlu bicara?"

"Ada apa, Sasuke-_kun_?"

"Apa Sasori memberi kabar padamu kalau ia sudah kembali ke Jepang?"

"Apa? A-aku sama sekali tidak mengetahui itu, kenapa?"

"Tadi siang aku melihatnya di Garuda. Bahkan ia sudah akan pergi lagi menuju keberangkatan luar Negeri, aku ke Garuda karena Naruto mengatakan ia melihat seseorang yang mirip dengan Cherry"

"A-apa?! Sasori-_nii_?"

"Apa ia sudah tahu kalau Cherry hilang?"

"Aku bahkan tidak yakin kalau Sasori-_nii_ yang melakukan itu pada Cherry. A-atau.."

Ucapannya terhenti dan mengundang raut wajah penuh selidik dari Sasuke. Ia teringat pada kejadian dulu lagi, kejadian dimana ia mendengar jelas suara Kakaknya yang berbincang-bincang mengenai balas dendam. Belum, bukti itu belum akurat. Sakura tidak bisa mengatakannya pada Sasuke. Kalau sampai Sakura salah, semakin menambah masalah baru.

"Sa-Sakura? _Hello_" Sahut Sasuke sambil menjentikkan jemarinya di depan wajah Sakura.

"A-ah ya. Maaf, Sasuke-_kun_"

"Kau kenapa?"

"Tidak, tidak apa-apa. Hehehe"

"Cepat hubungi Sasori dan katakan padanya kalau ia menghilang"

"S-Sasuke...-_kun_, A-aku ingin bicara padamu"

"Bicara apa?"

"S-sebenarnya waktu itu aku-"

DRRT - DRRT - DRTT

Sasuke meraih _handphone_nya dan segera menjawab panggilan dari Kakaknya. Setelah selesai menerima panggilan itu, ia menatap Sakura yang masih menunduk.

"Aku harus kembali ke kantor kejaksaan untuk kasus penyelidikan Cherry. Lanjutkan ceritamu nanti saja"

.

.

.

Sasuke berlari kecil dan memasuki kantor kejaksaan Kakaknya. Ia melihat Itachi sedang berbicara dengan seseorang di ruangannya, tak menunggu lama setelah tamu Kakaknya itu pergi, ia segera memasuki ruangan milik Kakaknya itu.

"Sasuke, kapan kau tiba?"

"Baru saja, ada apa kau memanggilku?"

"Aku ingin kau tunjukan nomor yang pernah menghubungimu itu, aku ingin melacaknya"

"Sebentar,"

Sasuke mengeluarkan _bold_ hitamnya dan mencari daftar_ log calls_ yang ada pada _handphone_nya. Setelah ia menunjukkannya pada Itachi, Itachi mengeluarkan sebuah kabel data USB dengan beberapa peralatan lainnya. Ia menghubungkannya pada _Galaxy Tab_ putih yang ada di atas mejanya, kemudian muncul beberapa data yang tertera pada layar _Tab_nya.

"Semua datanya palsu, mulai dari Nama, nomor ID kartu kependudukan, bahkan juga alamatnya. Dia benar-benar sudah mempersiapkan rencana penculikan ini. Kita harus berhati-hati, Sasuke"

"Aku masih mempertanyakan apa alasannya menculik Cherry, tapi juga pelaku menyuruhku untuk menjauhi Sakura"

"Sakura?"

"Hn, apa Sakura pernah dekat dengan pria selama ia berada di London ya?"

"Tidak mungkin, kalau memang pria itu berusaha merebut Sakura darimu, ia tidak mungkin menculik Cherry sebagai umpan. Yang ia lakukan pasti mendekati Cherry"

"Kau benar, tapi sepertinya aku pernah mengenal suara itu. Mungkin aku akan ingat kalau orang itu menghubungiku lagi"

"Apa suaranya sangat familiar bagimu?"

"Ya, entah kenapa aku benar-benar mengenal suara itu"

DRRT - DRRT - DRRT

Sasuke dan Itachi menoleh pada _handphone_ Sasuke yang tengah bergetar itu. Mereka menyeringai saat mendapati sebuah nomor tak dikenal menghubunginya. Itachi memasang alat pelacak yang lain dan segera menekan tombol hijau dari _Bold_ Adiknya itu.

_"Hey, Tuan Muda Uchiha! Aku akan menunggumu di Garuda Hall sekarang juga. Aku dalam perjalanan kesana, lebih baik kau temui aku atau aku akan membunuh Anakmu yang sudah tak berada di Negara ini lagi_"

FLIP.

Sambungan telefon terputus. Sasuke meneguk ludahnya mendengar bahwa Puterinya sudah berada di belahan dunia lain. Sasuke menatap Kakaknya yang kini menangguk padanya.

"Kita kembali ke rumah, aku akan menemanimu. Firasatku benar-benar tak enak"

Itachi meraih jas hitamnya dan segera pergi meninggalkan kantor kejaksaan. Mereka segera kembali ke rumah untuk mempersiapkan diri bertemu dengan pelaku yang sudah mengirim generasi muda Uchiha ke belahan dunia lain tanpa seizinnya.

* * *

Sebuah mobil Chevrolet Aveo berwarna gold kecoklatan melaju dengan kecepatan rata-rata di jalan yang terbilang sepi. Sang pengemudi tersenyum menatap kaca spionnya dan mendapati dua mobil Baleno merah mengikutinya. Ia menekan _headphone_ _wireless_nya dan menghubungi seseorang.

"Tetap pada rencana awal, kalian pergilah duluan menuju Garuda Hall dan aku akan menyusul saat kalian memastikan kalau Uchiha Muda itu pergi seorang diri"

Tak lama, kedua Baleno merah itu melesat mendahului Chevrolet Aveo ini. Sang pengemudi menyeringai, mata hazel _caramel_nya menatap sengit pada sebuah frame yang berdiri tegak di sudut kemudinya. Sebuah foto yang menunjukkan seorang gadis manis berambut merah muda dengan seorang pria yang akan ia bunuh hari ini.

_'Sakura, maafkan aku'_

Flash Back

BRUK

Sasori menatap tumpukan buku yang baru saja mendarat di meja kerjanya. Ia mendongak menatap seorang wanita dengan rambut hitam lurus menatapnya dengan menyeringai.

"Aku sudah menemukan bukti akurat tentang meninggalnya orangtuamu"

Sasori menghela nafas dan tersenyum pada wanita dihadapannya ini. Ia keluar dari meja kerjanya dan menatap wanita itu dengan seringai nakal.

"Apa sama seperti yang 'aku pikirkan' hm?" Tanya Sasori sembari membelai tenguk wanita itu.

"Bahkan persis, Saso-_koi_. Sangat persis"

"Jadi, siapa dalang dari semua ini?"

"Uchiha. Senju Uchiha"

Sasori menghentikan kegiatannya dan menatap sengit pada tumpukan buku yang berada di mejanya. Ia membuang buku-buku itu ke sembarang arah. Masih ia ingat dengan jelas kematian orangtuanya yang sangat tidak wajar, dengan kedua tangan mereka yang hilang dan bahkan sampai sekarang belum ditemukan keberadaan keempat tangan itu. Bertahun-tahun Sasori mencari-cari siapa pelaku dibalik layar, dan ia sudah menyiapkan segala rencana ini matang-matang.

"Bukankah si tua bangka itu telah meninggal tepat sebulan yang lalu?"

Wanita itu menahan seringainya dan mengalungkan tangannya pada leher Sasori. Bergelayut manja dan mencumbui seluruh tubuh pria bertubuh tegap itu.

"Hm? Masih ada generasi Uchiha yang bisa menggantikan keempat tangan orangtuamu, Sasori-_kun_"

"Siapa?"

"Uchiha Sasuke dan Uchiha Itachi"

_'Dunia ini memang selebar daun kelor'_ Batin Sasori dengan seringainya.

Flash Back Ends

==oOo==

"Tunggu, Sasuke-_kun_! Ku mohon izinkan aku ikut..hiks.."

Sakura setengah berteriak dengan nafasnya yang sudah terasa sesak, ia menarik lengan 'calon suaminya' yang kini tengah mengambil pistol yang baru saja ia isikan peluru. Sekali lagi, pria yang dipanggil Sasuke menghentakkan tangan Sakura untuk ke-sekian kalianya.

"Ini terlalu berbahaya, Sakura. Kau hanya tinggal menungguku di rumah dan mendoakan agar semuanya cepat selesai"

"A-aku tidak bisa, aku janji tidak akan keluar dari mobil. Tidak akan melakukan apapun yang akan merepotkanmu. Tapi, aku mohon..hiks..izinkan aku untuk ikut, setidaknya aku tahu dimana puteriku..hiks..ku mohon~"

Pintu kamar mereka terbuka dan menampakkan sesosok Itachi yang berdiri memandang mereka di seberang pintu. Itachi menghela nafas berat dan tersenyum.

"Kau diizinkan ikut bersamaku di dalam mobil, kau tidak boleh keluar apapun yang terjadi nanti pada Sasuke. Mengerti?"

Sasuke mendelik mendengar pernyataan Kakaknya, sedangkan Sakura hanya mengangguk senyum dan menghapus air matanya.

"Ck, merepotkan"

.

.

.

**GARUDA HALL, KONOHA AIRPORT**

Sebuah mobil Mercedez hitam tengah berhenti di tengah-tengah lapangan penerbangan, sang pengemudi turun saat mendapati dua buah mobil Baleno merah tengah menunggunya di seberang. Ia berjalan santai dan mendapati dua orang bertubuh tinggi dan besar keluar dari Baleno merah itu.

_'Sial, pengecut!'_ Umpat Sasuke dan menghentikan langkahnya di tengah-tengah lapangan.

TIN

Sasuke menoleh ke arah kiri dan mendapati sebuah mobil Chevrolet baru saja tiba dan berhenti tepat di depannya. Sang pengemudi itu turun dan menampakkan seringainya pada Sasuke.

"Lama tak bertemu, Uchiha Sasuke"

Sasuke tetap tak bergeming. Ia bahkan mengeluarkan seringainya menatap sosok dihadapannya. Tangannya mengepal penuh emosi menatap seseorang yang tengah tersenyum padanya.

"Lama tak berjumpa, Akasuna Sasori"

Sementara di dalam mobil Sasuke, Sakura yang melihat kejadian itu hanya bisa menutup mulutnya seolah tak percaya. Apa yang ia kira-kira selama ini benar. Dalang terbesar dari kejadian ini adalah Sasori, Kakaknya. Jadi, pada saat itu ia tidak salah dengar dan tidak salah mengira. Rasanya ia ingin keluar dari mobil kalau saja tak ada tangan Itachi yang menahannya.

"Ingat janjimu untuk tidak berlaku gegabah, Sakura"

Sasuke menatap Sasori dengan sengit, ia sudah menduga kalau pelakunya adalah Sasori. Tapi, kenapa? Ah, maksudnya apa yang terjadi? Ia bahkan tidak mengetahui apa maksud dari Sasori melakukan ini semua.

"Kau kemanakan puteriku, bajingan?"

"Ah, anak haram itu berada ditempat yang aman. Tempat terindah dalam hidupnya, tentram, dan dijaga dengan baik. Bisa disebut, ia berada di 'Rumah Tuhan', mungkin?"

Sasuke menggeram, ia berlari dan langsung memberikan pukulan bertubi-tubi pada wajah _baby-face_ yang kini berada dibawahnya. Ia terus memukul dengan kepalan tangannya yang sudah mengeras.

"Keparat! Pecundang! Kau kemanakan puteriku?! Bajingan!"

BRUK

Tiba-tiba, tubuh Uchiha itu terpental ke belakang. Dua orang bertubuh besar itu telah berhasil menghentikan kegiatannya dengan Sasori. Sasori bangkit dan mengusap sudut bibirnya yang mengeluarkan darah, kemudian mengeluarkan sebuah _chipcard_ kecil dan menunjukkannya pada Sasuke.

"Jatuhkan senjatamu dan serahkan dirimu padaku, atau aku akan menghancurkan _chip_ ini dan menghancurkan tempat yang sedang ditempati oleh puterimu!"

Sasuke bangkit dan merasakan sakit disekujur tubuhnya, ia mengeluarkan pistolnya dan membuangnya ke sembarang arah. Sasori mendekatinya dan balas menghajarnya habis-habisan.

"Uchiha keparat!"

BUAGH

"Pembunuh!"

BUAGH BUAGH

"Beraninya kalian memotong tangan Ayah dan Ibuku!"

BUAGH

Sasuke semakin kehilangan kesadarannya, darah sudah mengalir dari pelipisnya. Walaupun ia sendiri masih bertanya-tanya apa maksud dari perkataan Sasori padanya. Ia tetap tak bergeming diserang oleh Sasori. Baginya, keselamatan puterinya jauh lebih penting.

"Mati kau, Uchiha"

Sasori menodongkan pistol silvernya tepat dihadapan Sasuke yang masih terengah-engah.

_'Cherry, maafkan Ayah'_ Batin Sasuke saat pelatuk pistol itu tengah bersiap memuntahkan pelurunya.

DOOR

Sakura melihatnya. Pistol yang ditembakkan Sasori mengani tepat sasaran. Mengenai tepat dada kiri Sasuke, calon suaminya. Ia melihat Itachi tetap tak bergeming dan tetap memandang wajah datar.

Dibagian Sasuke, dengan mata yang sudah hampir kehilangan kesadaran karena kepalanya yang begitu berat, ia tetap fokus menatap Sasori. Ia melihat Sasori mengeluarkan sebuah belati dari sakunya.

"Tanganmu harus menggantikan tangan orangtuaku, Uchiha keparat!"

"Heh, kalau...kau...mau mengambil...hah..hah...ta-ngan..ku..kenapa..hah..hah..kau harus men..culik...puteriku..hh?"

Suara Sasuke sudah tak bisa keluar lagi, ia tersenyum mengejek pada Sasori. Ia tahu ia akan mati setelah mati, asalkan puterinya selamat, itu tidak jadi masalah.

_'Sakura, maaf aku tidak bisa menikahimu. Mungkin aku akan membayarnya nanti'_

Sakura segera keluar dari mobil saat ia melihat Sasori mengangkat belati itu tinggi-tinggi dan bersiap akan menghunuskannya pada Sasuke. Tak peduli pada sosok Itachi yang berteriak memanggilnya dan terpaksa ikut keluar dari mobil Sasuke untuk mengejar wanita itu.

"SASORI-NII HENTIKAAAAAAAANNNNNN!"

* * *

*TBC*

**AUTHOR SPIK-SPIK :**

Yosh! Gimana sama Chapter 8 ini? Kurang panjang, kepanjangan, atau malah ga seru sama sekali? Kalau ada Typo, untuk sekali lagi saya katakan 'Saya kehilangan kaca mata saya' jadi tidak bisa melihat dengan begitu jelas. Kalau nempelin mata di depan layar laptop itu gak etis banget kan ya #PLAK.

Dan Selamat Ulang Tahun buat Kakak kandungku yang tanggal 1 Desember kemarin ulang tahun~

**Guest **: Kok belum ada yang bener ya nebak-nebak cerita ini XD, ayodong tebak lagi kan dapet hadiah kalo bener~ hahaha. Penasaran? Saya aja masih penasaran gimana endingnya #Loh? #Plak, hahaha. Tujuan sekilas sudah ditunjukkan di chapter 8 ini. Oke, selamat mengikuti chapter depan hahaha. Ini sudah panjang belum?

**Nina317Elf **: Rrr..hahaha, karena sebenarnya mulai dari hilangnya Cherry itu adalah konflik utama dan tujuan dari cerita ini ._.v yang ini bagaimana?

**yukarindha yoshikuni **: Bukan benci sama Sasuke, tapi benci sama Uchiha :) tujuan dia itu intinya balas dendam. Kenapa Sasori menculik Cherry? Karena satu-satunya harta berharga Sasuke yang Cherry. Masa dia mau nyulik adiknya sendiri XD #Plak. Hahaha, terima kasih yukarinda-san semangatnya :D, chapter ini bagaimana?

**Tsuguri De Lelouch **: Hai juga ^_^ review terus gapapa ko #Plak. Haha, semakin menegangkan? Saya aja ngetiknya agak-agak gak tega. Hahaha, iya kaca mataku hilang, jadi gak begitu fokus sama fontnya. Terima kasih atas sarannya, dan yang ini bagaimana?

**Ayano Futabatei **: Ini chapter 8 gimana? Kepanjangan apa kurang panjang XD #Plak. Permen? Permen kaki ya senpaaaiiii XD ~ huakakakak . Pemanasan? Apa yang ditanyakan itu adalah Lemon? ._.v

**Deshe Lusi **: Ecie kaka yang sehati~ XD wkakakak. Bukan keluarga Sasuke yang jahat, tapi keluarga Kakeknya~ biasa hutang piutang hahahah. Iya, keluarga Sasuke kan ga pengaruh banget sama kehidupan Sasuke #Plak. Chapter 8 ini bagaimana?

Oke Minna-san ! Besok saya harus segera UAS. Tapi, karena saya pihak bertanggung jawab #PLAK, jadi saya hadirkan chapter 8 sebagai penutup untuk seminggu ke depan~ hahaha. Mind to review again? Thanks :*


	9. Chapter 9

Jihand Setyani Mempersembahkan :

_Second Fict_

"Sasuke itu AYAH-ku"

Rate : M *nyempil lemon dikit2*

Genre : Romance/ Family/ Hurt/Comfort

Characters : Sasuke U. & Sakura H.

Disclaimer : **Masashi Kishimoto**

==oOo==

_Summary :_

Akasuna Cherry adalah Puteri tunggal Haruno Sakura yang lebih sering tinggal bersama dengan Akasuna Sasori, Pamannya. Ia hidup dengan segala penyakit yang menimpahnya demi sebuah harapan dan keyakinan. Yaitu, bertemu dengan Ayah kandungnya.

==oOo==

13 Febuari 2013

**SASUKE'S POV**

Aku berjalan dengan langkah yang tak dapat ku pastikan. Entah aku masih memiliki kemauan untuk hidup atau aku harus memilih untuk mati. Ah, lupakan saja. Sekarang ini aku sedang berada dimana? Oh ya, aku lupa. Aku berada di Rumah Sakit Konoha, dimana aku harus kemari disetiap harinya. Kenapa? Karena aku tahu, 'dia' sangat kesepian. Tertidur dan entah kapan akan membuka matanya. Dadaku terasa sakit saat membayangkannya. Aku ingat, 'dia' yang mempertaruhkan nyawanya hanya demi aku, Pria bodoh yang tidak punya tanggung jawab terhadapnya. Kenapa? Karena ketika aku tahu ia telah melahirkan anakku, darah dagingku, aku bahkan belum menikahinya hingga sekarang. Aku membuka pintu ruangan VIP itu, kemudian masuk ke dalam ruangan yang terbilang mewah untuk sebuah ruang rawat inap.

"Aku datang lagi, _Hime-chan_"

Ujarku pada seorang wanita yang tengah terbaring diatas ranjang berukuran _King Size _berwarna putih. Di tangannya terdapat selang _infuse_, dan di hidung mancungnya telah tertanam dua selang kecil untuk membantunya bernafas.

"_Hime,_ hari ini terasa begitu buruk. Kau tahu?-"

Aku menghentikan kalimatku dan menarik nafas, kemudian menggenggam tangannya dengan lembut. Aku tersenyum padanya.

"Hari ini aku tidak konsentrasi untuk mengajar di sekolah. Jadi, aku hanya memberikan tugas. Haha, aku sangat tidak professional ya?-"

Hening. Tak ada yang menyahut perkataanku, aku menutup wajahku dengan tangannya yang ku genggam. Aku merasakan kalau bobot berat tubuhnya telah turun drastis, bahkan rambut merah muda panjangnya sudah tak seindah dulu. Tapi, satu hal yang tak berubah. Ia tetap cantik sebagai **wanitaku**.

"Hah~ aku merindukanmu, kapan kau bangun? Kau ini tak pernah berubah, selalu menyebalkan. Dari dulu juga kau menyebalkan! Huh-"

"Kau juga masih sebodoh dulu! Untuk apa waktu itu kau berlari mengejar peluru yang akan ditembakkan oleh Kakakmu? Seharusnya peluru itu untukku, untuk menebus semua dosa-dosaku terhadapmu! Kau memang bodoh"

Aku bersumpah kalau itu adalah kata-kata terpanjang yang pernah aku ucapkan. Hey, sehebat apakah dirimu sampai membuatku berubah sejauh ini, **Haruno Sakura**? Kau benar-benar hebat. Aku melepaskan genggaman tanganku, bersandar pada penyanggah kursi dan…..menangis. Ya, aku menangis. Kapan terakhir kali aku menangis? Ah, aku ingat. Waktu itu, saat aku tak bisa sehebat Kakakku dan aku selalu direndahkan oleh Ayah.

"Sasuke?"

Buru-buru ku hapus air mataku dan ku dongakkan kepalaku. Aku melihat sosok Kakakku, Uchiha Itcahi. Datang dengan seragam kepolisiannya dan tersenyum, sebelah tangannya membawa tiga kotak bento. Aku berdiri dan mencoba untuk tersenyum, sekali lagi aku tersadar bahwa Kakak adalah salah satu orang yang masih memberikanku alasan untuk hidup.

"_Aniiki_, kau datang?"

"Hn, bagaimana keadaan Sakura?"

"Sejauh ini masih stabil, hanya peningkatannya tak mencapai 2 persen"

Ku lihat ia duduk di sofa dan mengeluarkan dua kotak bento, ia mengisyaratkanku agar duduk berhadapan dengannya.

"Makanlah, aku tahu kau belum makan, Sasuke"

"Aku tidak nafsu makan, _Aniiki"_

"Itu bukan alasan masuk akal, cepat makanlah"

"Hn, _arigatou Niisan_"

**NORMAL POV**

Sasuke dan Itachi mulai menyantap bento makan siang mereka. Itachi menatap wajah Adiknya yang terbilang 'mati enggan, hidup tak mau' itu dengan wajah datarnya. Tak lama, Itachi meletakkan bentonya yang sudah kosong itu. Ia menyandarkan tubuhnya dan menghela nafas.

"Sasori sudah mendekam di balik jeruji, langkah apa yang akan kau ambil selanjutnya, Sasuke?" Tanya Itachi dengan santai.

Sasuke menatap wajah Itachi dan menggeleng, "Tak ada, aku hanya tinggal menunggu Sakura sadar dan aku akan segera menikah dengannya"

"Hn, bagaimana dengan Cherry?"

Sasuke terdiam. Ia tersenyum, ia ingat kalau ia memiliki Bidadari Kecil di dalam hidupnya. Setelah insiden tembak-menembak Sasori yang berakhir dengan tertembaknya Haruno Sakura, ia mendekam di dalam penjara. Itachi dan rekan-rekan kepolisian menyelidiki keberadaan Cherry, karena memang Sasori sendiri tidak memberitahukan keberadaan Puterinya. Betapa terkejutnya Itachi pada waktu itu saat menemukan Cherry di London dengan keadaan tubuhnya yang tengah menggigil di dalam gudang tua. Tapi kejadian itu sudah tak pantas untuk ia ingat.

"Bagaimana apanya? Ia tetap Puteriku", Jawab Sasuke dengan santai.

"Maksudku, kalian akan tinggal dimana? Apakah kau akan mengganti nama Cherry menjadi Uchiha?"

"Aku akan tetap tinggal di Jepang, walau aku tahu secara hukum Cherry adalah Warga Negara Asing, aku akan segera mengurusnya"

"Ah, tadi Ayah dan Ibu menitipkan ini padamu", ujar Itachi sembari memberikan sebuah kotak berwarna merah.

"Apa ini?"

"Entahlah, tapi itu untuk Cherry"

Sasuke mebuka kotak merah itu dan melihat sebuah kalung perak dengan liontin lambang keluarga Uchiha. Ia tersenyum, kali ini tersenyum tulus. Tiba-tiba saja suara deretan pintu yang terbuka mengalihkan pandangan Uchiha bersaudara itu. Itachi dan Sasuke tersenyum lembut pada sosok gadis kecil yang berdiri di ambang pintu dengan wajah malu-malu.

"Cherry?", Sasuke berdiri dari duduknya dan berjalan menghampiri Puterinya. Ia mengangkat Cherry dalam dekapannya dan kemudian mendudukan Puterinya diatas pangkuannya.

"Kau sendirian?", tanya Sasuke yang hanya dibalas aanggukan oleh Puterinya. Mata _onyx_nya menatap iris klorofil puterinya. Mata itu menatap sosok wanita yang tengah terbaring dengan tatapan pilu. Sasuke mengusap rambut panjang Puterinya.

"Baiklah, Sasuke, aku pamit ya", ujar Itachi sembari menepuk pelan pucuk kepala Puterinya. Sasuke tersenyum mengangguk dan membiarkan Itachi keluar dari ruangan ini.

Cherry melompat dari pangkuan Ayahnya dan berjalan menuju tempat dimana seorang wanita yang ia sebut sebagai Ibunya, berbaring lemah diantara hidup dan mati. Sasuke menatapnya dengan tatapan pilu, ia sangat merasa bersalah dan ia benar-benar tidak sanggup menatap keadaan seperti ini. Sasuke bangkit dari duduknya dan berjongkok disamping Puterinya, kemudian memutarkan tubuh gadis kecil itu agar menghadap padanya.

"Ibu pasti akan sadar, kau hanya perlu terus berdoa"

Seolah naluri sang Ayah dapat membaca isi hati anaknya, Sasuke tersenyum menatap wajah Puterinya. Cherry menangis dalam diam, mulutnya terkunci rapat dan hanya tubuhnya yang tergerak untuk melingkarkan tangan kecilnya pada tenguk sang Ayah. Tangan Sasuke terangkat untuk mendekap erat Puterinya.

"Bicaralah, _Hime_. Kau tidak bisa terus seperti ini. Kau boleh bisu dihadapan semua orang, tak terkecuali Ayahmu. Tumpahkan semua emosimu, setidaknya pada Ayah"

Sasuke semakin mendekap Puterinya saat ia mendengar isakan itu semakin menjadi-jadi. Ya, Cherry mendadak menjadi bisu saat kejadian itu terjadi. Ia melepas pelukannya dan menatap sang Ayah yang tersenyum lembut padanya, mengusapkan jemarinya hanya untuk menghapuskan jalur-jalur aliran cairan bening dari mata Puterinya.

"Kau sudah makan?" Tanya Sasuke saat melihat Puterinya sudah mulai tenang.

Cherry hanya menggeleng dan menatap Ayahnya dengan muka yang bersemu merah. Hey, Ayahnya memang sangat tampan!

"Kau mau makan? Ayah masih punya satu bento untukmu"

Lagi-lagi Cherry menggeleng, Sasuke harus berpikir cepat untuk mengetahui kemauan Puterinya. Ia tahu! Ia punya ide cemerlang untuk membuat Puterinya kembali berbicara. Walau sebenarnya ia sudah tahu kemauan Puterinya.

"Bicaralah, Cherry~ apa yang kau mau?"

Cherry menghentakkan kakinya dan menatap wajah Sasuke dengan kesal. Mulutnya tetap tertutup rapat, Sasuke tersenyum dan menatap wajah Puterinya dengan intens.

"Kau cantik jika memasang wajah seperti itu, haha. Lebih cantik kalau kau mau bicara"

Sukses! Wajah Cherry bersemu merah dan sepertinya ia berhasil menggoda gadis kecil ini.

"Hey, aku ini Ayahmu. Ayahmu ini terlewat tampan ya? Wajamu sampai bersemu begitu haha~"

"Aw!" Sasuke mendesis saat pukulan Cherry tepat mengenai dada bidangnya. Tenaganya benar-benar seperti Sakura ke-dua. Sasuke harus waspada hidup dikelilingi dua wanita ganas ini. Ia tertawa dalam hati. Ia menempelkan kening dan hidungnya pada Puterinya, sedangakan Cherry hanya tersenyum dan merasakan hembusan nafas Ayahnya.

"Bicaralah, Cherry~ apa yang kau inginkan?"

CUP

Sasuke terkejut, matanya terbelalak kala mendapati bibir ranum nan lembut Puterinya bersentuhan dengan bibirnya. Iris klorofil Puterinya tertutup seolah menunggu Ayahnya untuk membalas ciuman itu. Sasuke terdiam, ia bingung harus melakukan apa. Sosok dihadapannya adalah Puterinya, bukan **Calon Isterinya**. Sasuke menghela nafas dan memejamkan matanya, ia menggenggam kedua tangan Puterinya dengan erat dan membalas kecupan sayang dari Puterinya. Ia melumat pelan bibir ranum Puterinya. Sebelah tangannya melepas tangan Cherry dan mengusap rambut Puterinya. Ia tersenyum senang, setidaknya Ayahnya adalah orang pertama yang mencium bibir Puterinya. Ia melepas ciuman itu dan mengecup singkat bibir Puterinya, lalu mengecup kening dan kedua pipi ranum gadis kecil Uchiha itu.

"A..kuh…sa…yyy…yang…A..yy..yah"

Sasuke tersenyum. Ia berhasil membuat Puterinya kembali bicara, setidaknya walaupun pelan-pelan, gadis kecil itu mau membuka suaranya.

"Ayah juga menyayangimu, Cherry", keduanya tersenyum dan larut dalam suasana hangat itu.

"Kau mau makan diluar? Kita akan beli _ice cream_ kesukaanmu, bagaimana?"

Cherry mengangguk senang mendengar tawaran Ayahnya. Ia menggenggam erat tangan sang Ayah dan mengajaknya untuk pergi makan siang diluar. Hey, Sasuke, tak ada salahnya kan kau makan siang dua kali?. Sasuke segera berdiri dan menatap tubuh Sakura yang masih terbaring, kemudian mengecup singkat bibirnya dan tersenyum.

"Aku akan segera kembali"

==oOo==

**UCHIHA MENTION, 13 FEBUARI 2013**

"Baiklah, aku rasa ini sudah cukup. Mana kotak bentonya? Astaga kepalaku pusing sekali! Pelayan!"

Seorang wanita paruh baya tengah sibuk dengan beberapa koki pribadi keluarganya di dapur, ia memegangi kepalanya dan berteriak-teriak memanggil pelayan di rumahnya. Sampai pada saat seorang wanita yang sebaya dengannya menghampiri dengan membawa beberapa kotak bento kosong.

"Nyonya, saya sudah bawakan kotaknya. Lebih baik Nyonya istirahat saja"

"Istirahat?! Tidak tidak tidak, aku harus segera menemui Putera dan Cucuku. Mereka pasti belum sempat makan! Apa-apaan ini, mereka saja tidak pulang. Dimana Ebisu? Cepat panggilkan dia!"

Sang Nyonya kembali berkutat dengan masakan yang telah siap, ia memasukkannya ke dalam kotak bento dan membiarkan pelayannya itu memanggil Ebisu, Supir pribadi keluarga mereka.

"Mikoto, kau baik-baik saja?"

Ah, rupanya Nyonya Uchiha. Ia membalikkan tubuhnya menatap Fugaku yang baru saja menegurnya. Ia tersenyum dan kembali melanjutkan aktifitasnya.

"Aku baik-baik saja, kau sudah pulang?"

"Hn, dimana Cherry?"

"Entahlah, jangan tanya aku. Bahkan anak itu belum pulang dari sekolahnya"

Fugaku mengeryit heran, ia menatap arloji di tangannya dan menghela nafas. Ia melipat tangannya di dada dan menatap Isterinya.

"Ini sudah hampir sore, tidak mungkin ia tidak pulang. Dimana Ebisu?"

"Saya disini, Fugaku-_sama_"

Fugaku membalikkan tubuhnya, "Kau tidak menjemput Cherry?"

"Saya menjemputnya, Fugaku-s_ama_. Namun, Nona Muda meminta agar saya mengantarnya ke rumah sakit", Ebisu membungkukkan badannya sejenak.

"Hn, kau boleh kembali"

==oOo==

Sasuke dan Cherry berjalan dengan bergandengan tangan menuju ke rumah sakit. Jarak dari rumah sakit ke tempat makan tidak terlalu jauh, jadi mereka hanya berjalan kaki. Suasana hening masih terasa diantara keduanya, Sasuke tahu Puterinya ini masih memikirkan kesembuhan Ibunya. Bagaimana pun, Sakura hidup lebih lama dengan Cherry.

TAP

Sasuke menghentikan langkahnya saat dirasa Puteri kecilnya itu berhenti berjalan, ia mensejajarkan tingginya dengan gadis kecil yang kini berjalan dengan sebelah tangannya yang memegang bungkusan kembang gula berwarna merah muda.

"Kau kenapa, _Hime_ ?"

Sasuke mengusap kepala Puterinya saat ia melihat mata sang gadis kecil itu menangis. Sasuke merasa hatinya tercabik-cabik saat melihat air mata jatuh dari mata Puterinya, ia memeluk gadis kecil itu dan segera mengangkatnya, mendekapnya dengan hangat dan menyembunyikan wajah Puterinya dibalik dada bidangnya.

"Kau pasti lelah, mengingat kondisimu masih mengenakan seragam tentunya. Kau pasti tidak pulang, anak nakal"

Ucap Sasuke sembari tersenyum dan mengusap punggung Puterinya. Ia kembali berjalan tanpa memperdulikan pandangan heran dari setiap orang. Siapa yang menyangka Pria tampan dari Bungsu Uchiha ini memiliki seorang anak? Wajahnya memang terlihat masih sangat muda. Ya, itulah Uchiha. Setelah sampai di ruangan Sakura, ia membaringkan Puterinya diatas sofa dan menyelimutinya dengan selimut tipis yang memang Sasuke sediakan kalau ia menginap untuk menemani Sakura.

'_Bahkan yang aku tahu, anak ini tidak pernah mau meminum obatnya lagi. Ia hanya mau meminumnya kalau Sakura atau aku yang memberikannya'_ Inner Sasuke.

SREG

"Sasuke-_kun_"

Sasuke menoleh dan segera berdiri saat melihat Ibu dan Ayahnya datang dengan membawa beberapa kotak bento. Sekali lagi, ia mencoba tersenyum menatap kedua orang tuanya.

"Ayah, Ibu. Terima kasih sudah mau datang"

"Kau sudah makan? Kami membawakan beberapa kotak bento untukmu dan Cherry", Mikoto duduk dan meletakkan bento-bento itu diatas meja.

"Kami sudah makan, Bu", jawab Sasuke sembari melihat Ayahnya yang tengah berdiri di samping Sakura, memperhatikan kondisi Sakura.

"Aa, sayang sekali. Aku sudah masak banyak"

"Ibu dan Ayah saja yang memakannya"

"Baiklah, kau pulanglah saja, Sasuke-_kun_"

"Aku tidak bisa, Bu. Aku harus-"

"Kau tidak bisa terus-terusan disini, Sasuke. Kau juga harus memperhatikan kondisi Cherry", tukas Fugaku.

Sasuke menatap Puterinya yang masih tertidur disamping Mikoto, ia menghela nafas berat.

"Ayah dan Ibumu akan menemani Sakura malam ini, kau tahu setiap malam Cherry selalu menangis memanggilmu. Ia juga butuh sosok Ayah saat Ibunya tak bisa menemaninya", sambung Fugaku sembari menatap Sasuke.

"Ayah benar, aku harus pulang. Tidak bagus juga jika Cherry berada disini"

"Hn, kau serahkan saja pada kami"

"Terima kasih, Ayah, Ibu"

Sasuke segera berdiri dan membungkukkan tubuhnya seraya mengangkat tubuh Cherry, ia keluar dari ruangan Sakura dengan posisi mengangkat tubuh kecil Puterinya ala _bridal style_. Matanya menatap kosong pada jalanan yang ia pijaki, yang ia dengar hanya suara jangkrik dan katak yang saling sahut menyahut. Pikirannya kembali melayang pada sosok wanita yang baru saja ia tinggalkan, sebersit harapan muncul dalam benaknya dengan kuat. Harapan dimana mata _onyx_nya dapat melihat iris klorofil yang ia rindukan.

Sasuke Uchiha baru saja memasuki kamarnya dan membaringkan tubuh Cherry diatas kasurnya. Tubuh kecil itu menggeliat mencari kenyamanan, Sasuke hanya tersenyum mendengar dengkuran halus yang keluar dari mulut Puterinya.

'_Sebaiknya aku siapkan air hangat, aku akan mengelap tubuhnya. Semoga ia tak terbangun'_ , Batin Sasuke.

Sasuke segera bangkit menuju kamar mandi, ia memutar keran yang mengalirkan air panas lalu mencampurnya dengan air dingin. Setelah dirasa air itu cukup hangat, ia segera mengambil waslap kecil berwarna biru yang Sakura simpan di lemari pakaian, kemudian menyiapkan piama gadis kecilnya. Sasuke menerka-nerka piama apa yang kira-kira akan ia kenakan untuk Cherry? Ia tersenyum seraya mengambil piama berbahan katun dengan lengan dan celana panjang berwarna putih dengan goresan warna _pearl_ disetiap sudutnya. Setelah selesai menyiapkan peralatan 'mandi singkat' untuk anaknya, ia segera berjalan menghampiri Cherry dan membuka seluruh pakaian yang masih melekat di tubuh putih nan mulus Puterinya.

'_Tuhan, dia begitu sempurna. Sempurna seperti Ibunya, apakah aku sanggup menghancurkan kebahagiaannya? Kalau nyawa Sakura tidak selamat, aku adalah orang yang pantas disebut sebagai pembunuh'_

Sasuke menghela nafas berat lagi, ia segera mencelupkan kain biru itu pada air hangat, lalu mengusapkannya dengan pelan ke tubuh Puterinya. Terus begitu sampai selesai, dengan cekatan ia memakaikan piama gadis kecil yang masih tertidur pulas itu.

"Hah, aku berbakat juga menjadi Ayah"

Sasuke tersenyum bangga dan segera menarik selimut untuk Puterinya, ia mengecup singkat kening Puterinya dan segera beranjak untuk segera mandi.

Seorang Pria baru saja memberhentikan mobilnya di halaman depan keluarga Uchiha, ia keluar dari mobil dengan membawa sebuah map berwarna hitam dengan lambang _Puma Shuriken _di tengahnya. Siapapun bisa melihat kalau lambang itu adalah lambang kepolisian Konoha, dengan langkah malas Pria itu masuk dan tertegun melihat isi ruangan itu.

"Lampu masih menyala? Ku pikir sudah pada tidur"

Pria itu menatap jam dinding yang sudah menunjukkan pukul 08:45pm. Ia menghela nafas, "Hah~ sudah malam ternyata"

Ia segera masuk ke dalam ruang keluarga dan iris _onyx_nya mendapati sosok Pria lain tengah duduk disana sembari menyesap _green tea_ dan menonton TV. Ia tersenyum dan melempar map yang ada di tangannya ke arah sofa yang berada di sudut ruangan, membuat Pria yang tengah asyik meminum tehnya memandang sinis ke arahnya.

"Ck, kau mengangetkanku, _Aniiki_"

Uchiha Itachi. Tersenyum mengejek dengan memperlihatkan deretan giginya yang putih itu, ia duduk tepat disamping Adiknya, Uchiha Sasuke.

"Tumben kau pulang, Sasuke"

"Hn, Ayah dan Ibu datang ke rumah sakit untuk menggantikanku"

"Hey, dimana keponakanku?"

"Ia sudah tidur, jangan ganggu dia"

Itachi mengedarkan pandangannya, ia mengeryit heran saat menatap sosok gadis kecil yang baru saja turun dari tangga dan berjalan menuju ruangan kecil yang tersedia di rumah Uchiha itu.

"Kau bilang ia sudah tidur, Sasuke"

"Hn? Apa maksudmu?"

"Aku melihatnya baru saja masuk ke dalam ruang sembahyang"

Sasuke segera meletakkan cangkir tehnya dan segera bangkit, ia berpandangan sebentar dengan Itachi, lalu berjalan dengan mengendap-endap menuju ruang sembahyang. Mereka mengintip dari celah pintu yang sedikit terbuka. Hati kedua Uchiha itu seakan luluh lantak dengan pemandangan di depannya. Ia melihat seorang gadis kecil dengan piama putihnya, berdiri tegap dengan kedua tangan yang mengatup, terkepal di depan dadanya, dengan mata yang terpejam dan menghadap pada salip dan patung Bunda Maria di hadapannya.

"Kau beruntung memiliki anak seperti Cherry. Katanya, doa anak kecil selalu didengar oleh Tuhan", ujar Itachi.

Sasuke merasa dadanya mencelos, bagaimana bisa ia memiliki Puteri yang luar biasa seperti Cherry. Bahkan ia sangat jarang berkunjung ke tempat ini, segala yang ia lihat malam ini benar-benar menguras hatinya. Ia menangis dalam diam. Dengan keberanian yang ia kumpulkan, ia masuk ke dalam ruangan itu dan membuat Puterinya membalikkan tubuh untuk melihat Ayahnya.

"Ayah,", panggil Cherry dengan wajah bingung.

"Apa aku mengganggumu?"

"Tidak, ada apa Ayah kemari? Apa Ayah mau memarahiku karena aku belum tidur?"

"Kau sudah bicara lagi rupanya?", Sasuke berjalan menghampiri Cherry dan berjongkok dihadapan Puterinya.

"Ayah~"

Itachi memandang mereka dari balik pintu dengan senyum, seolah ikut larut dalam suasana hangat keluarga kecil Adiknya. Ia segera berlalu meninggalkan Ayah dan Anak itu.

"Kau sedang berdoa? Boleh aku tahu apa harapanmu?", ujar Sasuke sembari mengusap rambut anaknya.

"Ya, aku berdoa agar Tuhan menyembuhkan Ibu dan Ibu bisa kembali hidup denganku"

"Kau tak mau hidup dengan Ayah?"

"Hihi, Ayah kan sudah hidup denganku", jawab Cherry dengan tawa kecilnya.

"Siapa yang mengajarkanmu untuk tetap berdoa pada Tuhan?"

"Ibu. Dulu, sewaktu aku di London, Ibu pernah berkata kalau Tuhan akan selalu mendengar doa anak kecil. Aku tidak pernah membolos untuk ke gereja setiap Minggu, karena aku berharap Tuhan akan mendengar doaku"

"Tapi Tuhan maha mendengar segala doa umatnya, _Hime_. Tak peduli ia dewasa atau anak-anak, Tuhan selalu memberi kita. Hanya terkadang umatnya yang sering melalaikannya"

"Aa, apa Ayah sering lalai terhadap Tuhan?"

Wajah polos Puterinya membuatnya mendesah panjang, ia tak bisa berbohong, entah mengapa ia tak sanggup berbohong.

"Ya, bahkan sangat sering. Karena itu, Tuhan menegurku sekarang"

"Ayah beruntung masih ditegur oleh Tuhan, setidaknya Tuhan masih peduli pada Ayah dan mau menuntun Ayah kembali padanya. Kita harus optimis"

Ujar Cherry dengan semangat. Sasuke tersenyum dan segera memeluk erat Puterinya.

"Kau tahu, aku beruntung memiliki anak seperti dirimu"

Cherry melepas peluknya dan tersenyum, "Ayo kita berdoa sama-sama"

Sasuke mengangguk mantap, ia berdiri dan memandang salip di hadapannya. Ia mengatupkan kedua tangannya dan segera memejamkan matanya, memohon kepada Tuhan di malam hari untuk segera mengakhiri penderitaan ini. Kali ini, Sasuke seperti mendapat kekuatan baru dan ia yakin kalau Sakura akan kembali hidup dan berkumpul sebagai keluarganya.

'_Tuhan, Ibuku sekarang sedang sakit. Kau mungkin sudah tahu lebih awal dan aku yakin kau telah merencanakan hal yang lebih baik ke depannya. Terima kasih sudah mempertemukan aku dengan Ayah kembali, terima kasih sudah menyadarkan Ayahku, terima kasih masih memberikan kami nafas sebagai anugerahmu, dan terima kasih atas kekuatan yang kau berikan padaku. Amin'_ – Cherry Uchiha

'_Tuhan, aku tahu aku sering lalai terhadapmu. Aku tahu mungkin kau mempertanyakan kenapa aku baru sadar? Namun, lebih baik terlambat dari pada tidak sama sekali. Tuhan, terima kasih atas rahmatmu memberikan aku seorang wanita yang begitu sempurna, yang melahirkan seorang anak yang sempurna juga. Aku merasa berdosa, telah membiarkannya lahir dan tumbuh tidak dalam kesahan hukum yang mengakuinya sebagai darah dagingku. Namun, aku akan lebih merasa berdosa jika anakku meninggal sebelum bertemu denganku. Tuhan, sekali ini saja aku tidak meminta macam-macam padamu, aku sangat sadar diri dengan keadaanku yang baru saja kembali menyembahmu. Aku ingin Sakura Haruno sembuh total, aku ingin Puteriku juga sembuh dari semua penyakitnya. Aku ingin kau merestui kami dalam ikatan kekeluargaan yang disahkan oleh hukum dan agama. Terima kasih, Tuhan. Amin' _– Sasuke Uchiha

Sasuke dan Cherry membuka matanya perlahan, lalu saling bertatapan dengan senyum di bibir mereka masing-masing. Sasuke segera mengangkat tubuh Puterinya dan segera beranjak menuju kamar mereka.

"Ayah, Ibu akan sadar kan?"

Sasuke hanya menganggukkan kepalanya dan mendekap erat Puterinya. Mereka harus tidur mengingat jam sudah menunjukkan pukul 10:00pm. Masih ada hari esok, dan esok adalah hari kasih sayang. Semoga sang Ibu bangun dari tidur panjangnya. Amin.

*TBC

* * *

**AUTHOR AREA :**

Heey Minnaaaaaaa XD

Maaf telat update, harusnya hari Sabtu saya update. Tapi karena Sabtu kemarin saya ke Dufan, dan muntah-muntah *norak* jadi gabisa update *ga ada yg nanya* #PLAK

Dan maaf hari ini gak ada sesi pembalasan review, dibalesnya chapter depan aja yaaaa~

Keep Read And Review ya Minna ^^

Bagaimana dengan Chapter 9 ini?

Review~


	10. Chapter 10

Jihand Setyani Mempersembahkan :

_Second Fict_

"Sasuke itu AYAH-ku"

Rate : M *nyempil lemon dikit2*

Genre : Romance/ Family/ Hurt/Comfort

Characters : Sasuke U. & Sakura H.

Disclaimer : **Masashi Kishimoto**

==oOo==

_Summary :_

Akasuna Cherry adalah Puteri tunggal Haruno Sakura yang lebih sering tinggal bersama dengan Akasuna Sasori, Pamannya. Ia hidup dengan segala penyakit yang menimpahnya demi sebuah harapan dan keyakinan. Yaitu, bertemu dengan Ayah kandungnya.

==oOo==

**KONOHAGAKURE, 14 FEBUARI 2013**

Matahari tampak tak keluar dari ufuk timur. Sedangkan hujan rintik-rintik mulai membasahi kota Konoha sejak dini hari tadi. Tak ada suara kicauan burung, kehangatan sang mentari, atau bahkan bunga-bunga yang tumbuh dengan warna-warni cerahnya di pagi hari ini. Seorang gadis kecil tengah bersiap dengan seragam sekolahnya, sepatu _Supra_ hitamnya sudah melekat pada kakinya yang putih, ia berdiri dibalik kaca jendela besar yang menghubungkan antara kamar Ayahnya dengan pemandangan diluar.

"Cherry, turunlah ke bawah. Kau harus sarapan"

Gadis kecil yang dipanggil Cherry itu menoleh mendapati sang Ayah yang muncul di balik pintu kamarnya. Gadis kecil itu tetap tak bergeming, ia malah menatap kembali hujan yang sedang mengguyur Konoha.

TAP TAP TAP

Langkah kaki Pria itu semakin mendekat pada tubuh Puterinya. Ia membungkukkan tubuhnya seraya mensejajarkan tingginya dengan gadis kecilnya. Tangannya bergerak seakan melilitkan sebuah benda pada leher Puterinya. Pantulan tubuh mereka di balik jendela kaca itu kini menjadi pusat perhatian Cherry, ia terkejut saat mendapati senyum yang mengembang dari bibir Ayahnya.

"Ini hadiah untukmu", kata Sasuke sembari menatap jendela kaca.

"Cantiknya~"

Cherry menggenggam liontin berbentuk lambang keluarga Uchiha itu dengan senyum manisnya. Ia membalikkan tubuhnya dan memeluk Sasuke dengan gencar. Kalau saja Sasuke tidak langsung menjaga keseimbangan, bisa dipastikan mereka akan terjerembab ke lantai. Dengan senyum bahagianya, Ayah muda itu kini mengangkat tubuh Puterinya dan membawa tas ransel merah dengan gambar _Angry Bird_ di depannya.

"Bersiap untuk sarapan dan pergi ke sekolah?", tanya Sasuke.

"Um, aku siap! _Keep Fighting! _", jawab Cherry dengan setengah berteriak.

==oOo==

"Ngghh…"

Seorang wanita tengah membuka matanya secara perlahan, seakan terasa berat karena kelopaknya sudah lama tak terbuka. Jemarinya bergerak secara perlahan dan saat mata _emerald_ itu tengah terbuka secara utuh, ia menerka-nerka letak keberadaannya disini. Ia terbaring di atas kasur, dengan selang _infuse _di tangan kirinya, lalu selang oksigen juga bertengger di hidungnya. Ia merasa pusing dan tubuhnya seakan terasa kaku untuk digerakkan.

'_Aku berada dimana? Kenapa semuanya berwarna putih? Apa aku sudah mati? Bukan, aku tak mungkin mati kalau semua peralatan medis ini masih menempel di tubuhku. Aku pasti berada di rumah sakit. Tapi, kenapa? Kenapa aku berada disini? Dimana Sasuke-kun dan juga Cherry?'_, Inner Sakura.

Matanya masih menjelajahi ruangan yang terbilang cukup besar ini. Ia mencoba mengingat kembali semua kejadian yang terakhir kali terjadi sampai ia bisa berada disini.

DOR!

Suara tembakan terngiang dalam benaknya. Benar, ia tertembak. Tertembak oleh Kakaknya sendiri, lalu bagaimana dengan Sasuke? Pikirannya mulai berkecamuk, dirasakan kepalanya mulai terasa sakit. Suaranya tidak bisa keluar, seakan tercekat di kerongkongan.

SREG

Suara pintu yang digeser membuatnya bernafas lega, setidaknya akan ada yang melihat dan menolongnya. Benar saja, Nyonya Uchiha itu tengah melihat Sakura dengan tatapan kaget sekaligus tak percaya.

"Sa-Sakura-_chan_?! Astaga! Tunggu sebentar, aku akan panggilkan dokter"

* * *

"Huh~ hujannya tidak mau berhenti, kalau begini pasti tidak akan olah raga di luar!"

Cherry menatap Konohamaru yang sedang menggeram sambil menatap hujan yang belum juga reda, ia mendekatkan diri pada bocah itu dan menatapnya dengan bingung.

"Konohamaru-_kun_, kenapa?", tanya Cherry dengan suaranya yang pelan.

"Loh, kamu? Kamu kan anaknya Sasuke-s_ensei _"

Cherry menunduk seraya menyembunyikan wajahnya yang sudah memerah. Identitasnya sebagai Puteri tunggal Uchiha Sasuke sudah diketahui oleh seantreo sekolahan.

"Kamu jangan pemalu begitu, nanti tidak punya teman loh"

Cherry menoleh mendapati seorang gadis kecil dengan rambut merah muda pendeknya. Gadis itu memiliki mata berwarna jingga dengan manik hitam di tengahnya, ia tersenyum seraya menjulurkan tangannya pada Cherry.

"Namaku Mina, salam kenal"

*kalo gak ada yang tahu, Mina ini adalah anak yang ditampilkan di Naruto Shippuden Eps.291*

Cherry menerima jabatan tangan itu dan tersenyum malu-malu, kemudian menerima jabatan tangan dari murid-murid lainnya. Sudah hampir satu bulan ia menginjak sekolah dan hanya menyendiri di dalam kelas, sudah saatnya ia kembali percaya pada orang lain dan memiliki teman-teman baru. Mereka berbicara banyak dan menerima kehadiran Cherry. Tanpa mereka sadari, sepasang mata _onyx_ menatapnya dari lantai tiga dengan lembut. _Onyx_ milik Sasuke Uchiha, Ayahnya.

"Kau sepertinya sudah melihat perkembangan Puterimu, Teme"

Sasuke menoleh dan mendapati sahabat baiknya berdiri di belakangnya, kemudian berjalan dan kembali memperhatikan kejadian di koridor A, tepat di depan kelas dimana anaknya belajar. Masih diselingi dengan tawa dan suasana hangat dari murid-murid yang berkumpul di koridor A, Naruto dan Sasuke hanya tersenyum memandang kumpulan murid-muridnya.

"Keponakanmu itu memang tahu caranya menghadapi Puteriku", ujar Sasuke tetap pada posisi menatap koridor A.

"Hm, aku kan pamannya"

"Dulu, kau juga yang menyelamatkan aku dari kesepian"

"Masa lalu ya?", Naruto hanya tertawa kecil menanggapinya.

"Dan karena kau juga, aku mengenal Sakura-_chan_", sambung Sasuke dengan matanya yang menerawang pada masa lalu.

"Hahaha, aku sangat ingat kau pernah membentaknya karena ia terlalu cerewet"

Sasuke hanya tersenyum mengingat masa lalunya dengan Naruto dan Sakura. Masa dimana mereka masih sangat kecil dan selalu bermain bersama kemana-mana. Masa dimana saat mereka menginjak kelas tiga SMP, berjanji akan tetap satu sekolah di SMA nanti. Naruto yang memang selalu optimis akan segala hal, entah karena keberuntungannya sedang tinggi atau apa, ia berhasil masuk ke sekolah ternama seperti Sasuke. Kalau Sakura? Ia ingat kalau wanita itu adalah wanita paling cengeng sekaligus cerewet. Bahkan saat ia sudah tak lagi memiliki harapan untuk dapat satu sekolah dengan kedua sahabatnya, ia menangis sepanjang hari. Biaya adalah kendala utama baginya. Keadaan Sakura juga tidak terlalu baik saat itu, mengingat kedua orang tuanya masih dalam keadaan koma. Tapi, Sasuke dan Naruto akhirnya mengatakan kepada orang tua mereka masing-masing untuk membantu Sakura, dan semua hal itu terjadi dengan mudahnya.

"Hey, Teme! Lihat!"

Suara Naruto menyadarkannya dari ingatan masa lalu yang terbilang cukup indah itu. Iris _onyx_nya terbelalak lebar saat ia melihat murid-murid mulai turun ke lapangan yang masih diguyur oleh hujan, wajah polos mereka begitu menikmati hujan. Sebenarnya bukan itu yang membuat Sasuke terkejut, tapi sosok gadis kecil dengan rambut panjang hitamnya yang ia ikat satu kearah kanan, tengah berjalan secara takut-takut karena tangannya ditarik oleh teman-temannya untuk merasakan hujan.

"Dobe, kau harus lakukan sesuatu pada Cherry! Kau guru dalam bidang olah raga, kalau terjadi apa-apa padanya kau-"

"Lihat dulu, Teme", tukas Naruto dengan santai.

"Tapi aku tidak bisa olah raga, Himeko~"

Kata Cherry sambil menatap wajah teman-temannya. Tubuhnya sudah mulai basah oleh air hujan, rasa panik mulai menjalar pada dirinya. Ia takut kalau ia akan pingsan, atau penyakitnya akan segera kambuh. Ia menutup matanya demi menghilangkan rasa takut yang sudah menjalar.

"Jangan berpikir negatif, _rilex_ saja! Rentangkan tanganmu dan nikmatilah hujan ini"

Cherry membuka matanya secara perlahan saat mendengar Konohamaru berkata demikian. Tiba-tiba, ia merasakan sensasi lain saat ia mulai membiasakan diri pada hujan yang menyentuhnya. Senyumnya mengembang saat teman-temannya menatapnya dengan memberi semangat. Cherry tersenyum, ia yakin ia akan baik-baik saja. Kerumunan murid-murid itu akhirnya berbaris membentuk barisan yang rapih, kemudian menggerakan tubuhnya sesuka hati mereka. Suara canda dan tawa tengah memenuhi lapangan _outdoor _Konoha Elementary School. Lagi-lagi, iris _onyx_ itu dibuat kagum oleh pemandangan murid-muridnya. Tanpa ia sadari, senyumnya begitu lebar menatap murid-muridnya yang bernyanyi sembari menggerakan tubuhnya ke kanan dan ke kiri.

"Puterimu sudah tumbuh, Teme"

Pernyataan Naruto barusan ada benarnya, Puterinya memang sudah tumbuh begitu cepat. Ia berharap Sakura akan segera sadar dan melihat ini semua. Tiba-tiba, muncul sebuah ide menarik baginya, Sasuke segera berlari menuju tangga dan beranjak menuju lantai dasar. Naruto yang kebingungan hanya mengejar langkah sahabatnya itu. Setelah sampai, Sasuke ternyata berlari menuju kantornya. Sasuke meraih _Canon_ hitamnya dan berlari ke arah koridor A, Naruto yang masih bingung hanya bisa mengejarnya.

"Hey, Teme! Pelan-pelan! Memangnya kau mau apa sih?", tanya Naruto dengan nafas terengah-engah.

KLICK KLICK KLICK

Sasuke memutar-mutarkan lensa _camera_nya bak seorang fotografer, Naruto hanya ber-oh ria saat ia menyadari kalau sahabatnya ini pasti sedang mengabadikan _moment special _yang sedang terjadi pada Puterinya. Setelah puas mengambil a_ngel _yang tepat, ia segera menatap layar _camera_nya dan tersenyum puas.

DRRT DRRT DRRT

Getaran _Bold_ hitam di saku kemejanya menghentikan aktifitasnya, ia menatap layar _handphone_nya yang menampilkan nama Ibunya. Segera saja Sasuke menekan tombol hijau dan segera mengangkatnya.

"_Kaasan_, ada apa?"

"_Sasuke-kun, datanglah.. Sakura-chan, dia.. dia sudah sadar dan ingin bertemu denganmu_"

DEG

Sasuke segera menutup sambungan telefonnya dan meremas _handphone_nya. Perasaannya seakan bergemuruh menahan emosi, entah ia harus berteriak atau apa yang jelas ia masih membatu ditempat. Doanya semalam telah didengar oleh _Kami-sama_.

"Teme, kau kenapa?", tanya Naruto dengan wajah bingung.

"Sa-Sakura, dia sudah sadar"

Naruto tersenyum sumringah, kemudian menepuk dengan kencang bahu sahabatnya, "Tunggu apa lagi?! Cepat ke rumah sakit!"

Sasuke mengangguk dan menyerahkan _camera_nya pada Naruto, kemudian setengah berlari menuju pelataran parkir bawah tanah. Saat ia akan membuka pintu mobilnya, sebuah suara menghentikannya. Suara yang memanggilnya dengan sebutan 'Ayah'. Ia menoleh dan mendapati tubuh Puterinya yang sudah basah akan air hujan, dan dengan nafas yang tersengal seperti habis berlari mengejarnya.

"Ayah mau kemana? Apa yang terjadi dengan Ibuku?"

Sasuke tersenyum dan memeluk tubuh Puterinya, kemudian menggandeng tangan kecil itu kembali ke sekolah.

"Kalau kau mau ikut, kau harus ganti pakaian. Ayo ambil tasmu dan kita pulang terlebih dahulu"

Cherry tersenyum mendengar hal itu, bagaimana pun Ayahnya tetap menjadi seorang Ayah yang perhatian. Ia pikir, Ayahnya akan tetap membawanya dengan keadaan basah kuyup, atau tidak membawanya sama sekali. Saat mereka baru saja mengambil tas merah milik Cherry di kelas, sosok wanita dengan rambut pirangnya menghampiri mereka dengan membawa jaket tebal dengan aksen bulu-bulu di kerahnya.

"Kau pasti kedinginan sehabis mandi hujan, pakailah ini setidaknya untuk menghangatkanmu", ujar wanita itu dengan lembut.

Cherry tersenyum dan mengangguk, kemudian menatap wajah wanita itu, "Terima kasih, Ino-s_ensei_"

Sasuke membungkukkan tubuhnya dan segera berlalu dari tempat itu. Sedangkan iris a_quamarine_ itu tengah menatap mereka dengan bibir yang tersenyum hangat.

"Kalian semakin kompak"

==oOo==

TAP TAP TAP TAP

Sasuke tak henti-hentinya berlari dengan Cherry yang berada di dalam dekapannya. Meski ia berlari, Ayah muda itu masih sangat hati-hati dalam melangkah mengingat Puterinya berada dalam pelukannya. Ia terus menyusuri koridor Rumah Sakit dan segera menuju ke kamar Sakura, ia membuka pintu kamar itu dengan terburu-buru dan menutupnya kembali. Dengan perasaan yang tidak ia mengerti, ia berjalan menapaki lantai marmer kamar itu. Sampai pada saat sosoknya berhadapan langsung dengan sosok wanita yang sedang terduduk sambil menatapnya dengan tatapan terkejut. Tak ada lagi selang-selang yang membuat Sasuke resah melekat di tubuh wanita itu. Hanya ada perban yang masih melilit mengelilingi keningnya. Ia menurunkan Cherry dengan perlahan, lalu tersenyum menatap wajah wanita itu.

"Hey, Jidat! Kau sudah sembuh, eh?", tanya Sasuke dengan nada meremehkan.

Walaupun ia tersenyum, tapi air mata dari manik _onyx_ itu turun juga. Wanita yang ia panggil jidat itu membuang mukanya dan melipat tangannya di depan dada.

"Huh, aku tidak mengenalmu!"

Tanpa diberi aba-aba, Sasuke segera berlari dan memeluknya dengan erat. Ia tertawa sambil menangis, meski pada akhirnya tangan wanita itu sudah terulur untuk mengusap punggung Sasuke, tetap tak bisa meredamkan tangis Bungsu Uchiha itu.

"Sudah, Sasuke-_kun_, kau tidak tahu malu!"

"Ibu,"

Wanita itu menoleh dan melepaskan pelukan Sasuke saat seorang gadis kecil memanggilnya Ibu. Mengerti dengan situasi, dan dengan langkah pelan, Sasuke meraih tubuh anaknya dan mendudukkannya tepat disamping wanita itu, Sakura Haruno.

"Kau sudah kembali, Cherry? Bagaimana kabarmu?", tanya Sakura sembari menyibakkan anak rambut yang menghalangi wajah cantik Puterinya. Cherry tersenyum dan mengangguk menandakan kalau ia baik-baik saja.

"Tak disangka, di hari kasih sayang ini Tuhan memberikan hadiah untuk keluarga kita"

Ucap Mikoto memecah keheningan. Semua yang ada di ruangan itu hanya tersenyum dan menatap satu sama lain.

"Baiklah kalau begitu, Ibu dan Ayah akan pulang duluan. Aku rasa aku harus masak banyak mengingat besok sudah harus menyambut kepulanganmu"

Ucapan Mikoto lagi-lagi menambah kehangatan diantara keluarga Uchiha itu. Sakura tersenyum, ia begitu bahagia hidup dikelilingi dengan orang-orang yang mencintainya dan menerima kehadirannya dengan sangat baik.

"Aku juga, aku mau belajar dengan Nenek untuk membuat kue pelangi! Ayo kita pulang", teriak Cherry penuh semangat.

"Baiklah, Sasuke. Aku pulang dulu, jaga Sakura baik-baik", ucap Fugaku dengan wajah datarnya.

Selepas kepergian mereka, Sasuke hanya tersenyum mengingat besok pasti akan ada pesta besar sekaligus mengumumkan pernikahan mereka berdua yang telah disiapkan. Tak lama, bibirnya menyeringai menatap Sakura yang mulai kebingungan menatap wajahnya.

"Kau kenapa, Sasuke-_kun_?"

"Hn, entah kenapa aku sangat merindukanmu", katanya dengan suara yang bisa dibilang…..lembut?

GLUK

Sakura dengan susah payah menelan ludahnya sendiri, firasat tak enak mulai menjalar dalam benaknya. Benar saja, Bungsu Uchiha itu mulai mendekatkan diri pada Sakura.

"S-Sasuke-_kun_, bagaimana kalau ada perawat yang masuk?"

"Aa, aku lupa"

Sasuke segera beranjak menuju pintu dan menguncinya. Masih dengan seringainya, ia kembali menghampiri Sakura dan mendekatkan wajahnya pada wanita yang sangat ia cintai itu.

"S-Sasu…mmhhh~"

Sasuke mengulum lembut bibir ranum milik Sakura yang sudah lama tak ia jamah, menekan pelan kepala calon isterinya untuk memperdalam ciuman mereka. Membiarkan hawa panas mulai menjalar di tubuh dua manusia yang tengah bergulat, karena lamanya tak saling menyentuh. Sasuke Uchiha merengkuh pipi wanitanya dengan lembut sambil tetap memperdalam ciuman mereka.

"Sasu….nggghhh…"

Bibir Sasuke menyeringai lagi saat ia mendapat kesempatan untuk semakin memimpin ciumannya. Ia memasukkan lidahnya untuk mengecap segala rasa yang sudah lama tak ia rasakan dari wanitanya. Tangannya mulai bergerak menyusuri tenguk hingga dada yang bahkan sudah lama tak ia jamah. Pria itu tersenyum, lalu menurunkan ciumannya pada tenguk putih wanitanya, menghisap dengan sekuat tenaga demi menciptakan _kiss mark_ untuk menandai bahwa wanita itu adalah wanita**nya**. Itu berarti, tak satu orang pun boleh menyentuh selain dirinya.

"Pelan-pelan, Sasuke-_kun_…sss..sakit~"

Sakura menarik kepala Sasuke dengan kedua tangannya, ia menatap wajah Pria itu dengan kesal dan pipi yang menggembung. Sasuke tertawa kecil dan mengecup singkat bibir Sakura. Tangannya dengan terampil membuka kancing baju pasien yang Sakura kenakan, tiga kancing saja sudah cukup untuk memperlihatkan apa yang ada dibalik piamanya.

"Kau tidak memakai bra, eh?", tanya Sasuke dengan wajah nakalnya.

Sakura membuang mukanya lagi, wajahnya sudah memerah karena malu, "Aku ini pasien!"

"Siapa yang memakaikanmu baju?"

"Bibi Mikoto, memangnya kenapa?"

"Hn, ku kira pria lain", jawab Sasuke sembari mengecup tenguk Sakura.

"Sekalipun itu dokter?", tanya Sakura yang masih menikmati hembusan nafas Sasuke pada tenguknya.

"Aku akan membuatnya dipecat dari Rumah Sakit ini", jawab Sasuke sembari meraih payudara Sakura.

"Aaaahhhnn…Sas-sukeeeeehh…"

Sasuke meraih kedua payudara Sakura dan melumatnya, sementara tangannya memijat-mijat pelan payudara yang satu lagi. Lama dalam keadaan seperti itu, Sasuke meraba selangkangan Sakura yang sudah mulai basah.

"Cepat sekali," ,ujarnya dengan wajah datar.

Sasuke melepas celana Sakura, lalu melepas celana dalamnya dan membiarkan bagian bawah Sakura tak ditutupi sehelai benang pun, dengan seringai yang penuh percaya diri, ia segera menghadap pada selangkangan Sakura, menyesap aroma _cherry blossom_ yang sudah lama tak ia hirup. Sasuke menyukai kegiatan ini, baginya liang kenikmatan Sakura itu selalu harum. Dengan perlahan, ia menempelkan lidahnya dan menjelajahi daerah intim calon isterinya itu.

"Aahh~ Sasuke-_kun_…aaahhh…aahhhh"

Tubuh Sakura bergoyang ke sembarang arah saat ia merasakan lidah Sasuke menjelajahi daerah kewanitaannya. Tangannya meremas kencang sprei tempat tidur dan kepalanya sedikit terangkat saat merasakan lidah Sasuke mengoyak dalam-dalam kewanitaannya.

"Aaaah…! Hhh…hhh….aaahhn…mmhh…Sasu~"

Sasuke menyeringai saat ia rasakan tubuh Sakura mulai menegang, jemarinya meremas rambut Sasuke dan meronta meminta dilepaskan.

"Ahh…lepaskan aku, Sasuke-_kun_…ahhh…ahh…ahhh~ Lepaskan!"

"Memohonlah, _Hime_"

"Ku mohh…oohh….aahhh..hooon, Sasuke-_kun_"

Bukannya melepaskan, Sasuke justru semakin memperdalam ciumannya dan menghisap semua cairan milik Sakura, hal ini tentu saja membuat Sakura menggelinjang hebat.

"Aaaah….aaaaaahhhh~ oohh…Sasuke-_kun_~"

Sakura mendesah nikmat saat dirasa klimaksnya yang pertama sudah terjadi, nafasnya terengah-engah dan kepalanya terasa sedikit sakit. Sasuke mengecup singkat kewanitaan Sakura, lalu mengelap sisa cairan yang ada di mulutnya dengan sapu tangan. Sasuke berdiri dan mengecup kening Sakura dengan lembut.

"Tak ada permainan inti, mengingat kondisimu belum begitu baik. Aku rasa permainan inti akan lebih terasa saat melakukannya di malam pertama, mengingat sudah sangat lama tidak berhubungan, pasti rasanya akan sama saat waktu pertama kali"

Ucap Sasuke dengan seringainya. Sedangkan wajah Sakura sudah memerah seperti tomat, ia membuang wajahnya lagi seraya membiarkan Sasuke memakaikan pakaiannya lagi.

"Beristirahatlah, _Hime_! Aku yakin Minggu depan tenagamu sudah pulih"

Melihat seringai dari bibir Sasuke, Sakura mengeryit dan menatap sengit Pria yang ada di hadapannya, "dasar Ayam PERVERT!"

.

.

*TBC

* * *

**COMING SOON **

_Sasuke itu AYAH-ku Chapter 11_

"Mengingat hal itu, memangnya apa yang terjadi sampai aku harus terbaring di rumah sakit?"

"Kau lupa? Tentang insiden gagalnya pembunuhanku oleh Kakakmu, lalu kau mengejar peluru yang ia tembakkan untukku?"

"Peluru? Kakakku?-"

"Hn,"

"Lalu dimana Sasori-_nii_?! Cepat katakan dimana Sasori-_nii_!"

"Kau ini kenapa jadi membentak-membentak, hah?! Dia sudah mendekam di penjara!"

"APA?! KAU GILA! KAU AKAN MENIKAHIKU SEDANGKAN KAKAKKU BERADA DI DALAM PENJARA?!"

"Itu sudah peraturan hukum di Negara ini"

"AKU TIDAK AKAN MENIKAH DENGANMU SEBELUM KAU MEMBEBASKAN KAKAKKU!"

* * *

**AUTHOR AREA **:

Banyak yang s_ilent reader_ (teman-teman saya) yang membaca tanpa memberi review, tapi mereka mengirim banyak SMS/BBM dan bertanya, "Dari pisau belati ke peluru gimana ceritanya?"

Tapi, ada satu _reader_ yang bertanya demikian, saya akan jawab sekarang :))

**Deshe Lusi **: Tuhan sudah mengabulkan doanya ko, kan dia anak kecil. Hahaha. Makasih udah review kakak u,u

**Nina317Elf **: Selera kita sama berarti ya? Entah kenapa saya juga suka aja sama fict yang ada _unsure _Family atau yang udah ada anaknya gitu. Haha, _feel_ udah berasa? Alhamdulillah~ Hahaha, makasih ya reviewnya :D

**Diella NadiLa** : Namanya seorang Ibu, pasti akan mendidik anaknya dengan sebaik mungkin kan ya? XD, untuk soal itu akan dibahas dichapter depan. Untuk Chapter 10 ini, biarkan keluarga mereka harmonis dulu. Thanks for review XD

**Ayano Futabatei** : Ne, Ayano-san. Sudah saya lanjutkan~ Terima kasih atas reviewnya

**Shirokawa Ayumu **: Ini sudah saya update XD haha, maklum saya kelas 3 SMA, jadi mungkin cuma update hari Sabtu-Minggu. Haha, Nah! Pertanyaanmu sama dengan pertanyaan teman-temanku. Akan kita bahas di Chapter 11, karena chapter 10 ini biarkan keluarga mereka harmonis dulu. Haha, btw makasih atas review anda yang membangun :D

**nadja violyn **: Sudah saya lanjutkan. Entah kenapa melihat nama nadja, mengingatkan saya pada teman sebangku saya yang suka ngomong "Ganbattte" untuk saya hahaha. Terima kasih reviewnya

**Karasu Uchiha **: Yah, bagaimanapun Fict ini adalah Fict Indonesia. Hahaha, terima kasih atas reviewnya

Yaaaaaaah~ persembahan lagi dari saya! Bagaimana dengan Chapter 10 ini? Saya benar-benar minta maaf untuk keterlambatannya. Mungkin nanti malam saya akan publish lagi Chapter 11 buat para readers yang jomblo, yang malam minggu gak kemana-mana, biar ada bacaan. Saya bikin yang panjang sekalian *Digaplok Readers*

Mind To Review Again? Gomawo~


	11. Chapter 11

Jihand Setyani Mempersembahkan :

_Second Fict_

"Sasuke itu AYAH-ku"

Rate : M *nyempil lemon dikit2*

Genre : Romance/ Family/ Hurt/Comfort

Characters : Sasuke U. & Sakura H.

Disclaimer : **Masashi Kishimoto**

==oOo==

_Summary :_

Akasuna Cherry adalah Puteri tunggal Haruno Sakura yang lebih sering tinggal bersama dengan Akasuna Sasori, Pamannya. Ia hidup dengan segala penyakit yang menimpahnya demi sebuah harapan dan keyakinan. Yaitu, bertemu dengan Ayah kandungnya.

==oOo==

**KONOHAGAKURE, 15 FEBUARI 2013**

Matahari memunculkan sinarnya dengan malu-malu dari ufuk timur. Pagi ini lebih cerah dari hari kemarin, burung-burung berterbangan dengan sesekali bercicit riang. Seorang pria tengah memasukkan beberapa pakaian ke dalam koper berwarna merah yang terletak di sampingnya, tidak memperdulikan bahwa ada sepasang iris klorofil tengah menatap segala aktifitasnya.

'Sasuke-_kun_ hari ini aneh'. Innernya.

Wanita bersurai merah muda panjang itu duduk di tepi kasur putih dengan sesekali memainkan _Torch_nya. Tak lama, pria di hadapannya itu berdiri dengan menarik ujung tas koper yang sudah siap untuk ditarik.

"Sakura, ayo pulang"

Wanita yang dipanggil Sakura itu mengangguk dan menerima uluran tangan dari pria yang sudah menjabat sebagai calon suaminya itu, kemudian mereka keluar dari ruang rawat inap rumah sakit dengan bergandengan tangan. Suara langkah kaki di koridor rumah sakit yang masih sepi itu begitu terdengar, pasalnya tak ada satupun perawat atau pasien atau bahkan dokter yang lewat di pagi hari seperti ini.

TAP TAP TAP

"Sasuke-_kun_," panggil Sakura dengan manja.

Pria yang bernama Sasuke itu menolehkan kepalanya sesaat untuk memandang Sakura, "Hn,"

"Aku lapar"

"Kau mau makan apa?"

"Aku tidak tahu"

"Aa, dokter bilang kau belum boleh makan sesukamu. Tidak boleh makan pedas, asin, bahkan juga yang sulit untuk dicerna. Jadi, menurutku untuk satu minggu ke depan kau hanya boleh makan bubur"

_"What?! What did you say, Sasuke-kun?! I don't like it! Thanks!"_, ucap Sakura dengan sedikit meninggikan suaranya.

Mereka sudah tiba di pelataran parkir, kemudian berjalan menuju sebuah mobil _Lamborghini Urus Super Sonic_ berwarna merah milik Sasuke. Dengan sigap, tangan pria itu memasukkan kopernya di bagasi, lalu membukakan pintu untuk Sakura. Mereka masuk ke dalam mobil dan segera pergi meninggalkan rumah sakit.

"Kau beli mobil baru ya, Sasuke-_kun_?", tanya Sakura sambil memasangkan sabuk pengamannya.

"Hn,"

"Bagus juga seleramu"

"Hn,"

_"Oh, God! Please say something, Sasuke-kun!_", ujar Sakura sambil melipat tangannya di dada.

"Kau cerewet," jawabnya sarkatis.

"Kau aneh! Apa yang terjadi denganmu sih, Sasuke-_kun_?"

"Hn, tak ada"

"Oke cukup! Turunkan aku sekarang juga!"

Sasuke menghentikan mobilnya tepat di pinggir jalan dan menatap Sakura dengan pandangan penuh tanya.

"_Hime_, aku tidak bermaksud untuk mengacuhkanmu. Aku hanya lelah"

"Kau lelah karena menungguku semalaman kan, Sasuke-_kun?_ Kalau begitu aku pergi saja-"

"_Hime,_ cukup!", Bentak Sasuke sambil mencengkram kedua tangan Sakura. Sakura memalingkan wajahnya dan bersandar pada kursi mobil, sedangkan Sasuke kembali melanjutkan aktifitasnya yang sedang mengemudi. Merasa suasana mulai tak enak, dan menyadari kalau wanitanya ini sedang marah dan tidak mau berbicara, Sasuke hanya bisa menghela nafas dan tetap mengemudi. Setelah itu, mobilnya berhenti tepat di lapangan parkir sebuah _restaurant_ yang tersedia 24 jam.

"Ayo turun, Sakura", ujar Sasuke sambil menatap Sakura yang masih marah.

"Aku tidak mau makan, aku sudah bilang aku tidak suka bubur!"

"Ck, jangan membuatku marah"

Sakura menoleh dan menyipitkan matanya, "Aa, jadi kalau kau marah kau mau apa?"

Wanita ini benar-benar, disaat semuanya tak ada yang berani membantah perintahnya, disaat semua wanita memujanya dan bersedia menuruti segala perintahnya, hanya dia- Sakura Haruno yang berani membantahnya- membentaknya.

"Terserah, lakukan saja apa yang kau mau"

Sakura melepas sabuk pengamannya begitu mendengar jawaban Sasuke, ia keluar dari mobil dan meninggalkan Sasuke yang masih tak menyangka dengan tingkah Sakura. Ia melepas sabuknya dan keluar dari mobil, berjalan dengan tergesa-gesa menyusul Sakura yang berada di depannya.

"Sakura! Kau mau kemana, hah?!", tanya Sasuke setengah membentaknya.

"Kau bilang aku bebas melakukan apapun yang aku mau! Aku mau pergi!", jawab Sakura dengan kesal dan melanjutkan langkahnya.

Sasuke menarik pergelangan tangan Sakura dengan kasar. Kesabarannya sudah cukup habis untuk pagi ini.

"Hentikan, _hime_! Sikapmu pagi ini terlalu kekanakan!"

"Lepaskan tanganku!", Sakura memberontak dan mencoba melepaskan cengkraman tangan Sasuke.

"Iya, aku akan lepaskan!", teriak Sasuke sembari menghentakkan tangannya.

Suara tangisan dari bibir Sakura mulai terdengar. Wanita itu menangis sembari memegang pergelangan tangannya yang sedikit membiru. Sasuke menarik nafasnya dan menarik tubuh Sakura ke dalam pelukannya dan membawa wanita itu masuk ke dalam mobil lagi.

"Kau jadi bertindak kekanakan hanya karena aku mengacuhkanmu, jangan buat aku marah lagi"

Sasuke segera menginjak gas dan pergi dari _restaurant_ itu, kemudian memutar arah mobilnya menuju kediaman Uchiha.

_Lamborghini Urus SS_ merah itu telah berhenti tepat di depan pintu masuk rumah, para _maid_ sudah siap menyambut kedatangan mereka. Sasuke keluar dari mobil dan membukakan pintu mobil untuk Sakura, sedangkan para _maid _yang lain membawa koper mereka dan berjalan di belakang mereka.

"Hey, kalian sudah sampai? Selamat datang, Sakura-_chan_", ujar Mikoto yang berdiri di ambang pintu dan mengajak mereka untuk masuk ke dalam.

Sasuke dan Sakura segera masuk ke dalam ruang makan, di meja besar itu sudah tersaji beberapa menu yang terbilang cukup mewah dan deretan kursi itu sudah dipenuhi banyak orang. Uzumaki Naruto, Hyuuga Hinata, Yamanaka Ino, Sabaku Temari, bahkan Sabaku Gaara dan juga Naara Shikamaru ikut hadir dalam pesta kecil-kecilan pagi ini. Sakura memaksakan senyum di bibirnya dan bergabung dengan para sahabatnya- sahabat lamanya. Mereka mengobrol ringan sampai akhirnya Sasuke Uchiha dan Akasuna Cherry duduk tepat di samping kiri-kanannya.

_"Ohayou, Minna-san"_, ucap Mikoto dengan senyuman manisnya.

_"Ohayou"_, jawab semuanya dengan kompak diikuti dengan hadirnya Fugaku Uchiha- Suaminya dan Itachi Uchiha yang duduk di deretan kursi yang kosong.

"Akhirnya Sakura sudah sehat dan bisa berkumpul lagi dengan kita", kali ini Ino membuka pembicaraan.

"Ya, kau tahu kan kalau Sasuke saja sering uring-uringan di sekolah karena memikirkan Sakura?", Temari menimpali.

Selanjutnya hanya suara tawa kecil yang menghiasi acara makan pagi itu, karena pada dasarnya keluarga Uchiha sangat jarang membuka suara ketika mereka sedang makan. Setelah dirasa makan selesai, akhirnya hidangan pencuci mulut sudah tersedia di meja dan siap untuk disantap.

"Hn, maaf aku membuka pembicaraan baru", Uchiha Sasuke menunda untuk menyantap makanannya. Semua mata mengarah kepadanya walaupun beberapa menatapnya dengan memotong atau menyantap makanan penutup mereka.

"Aku ingin mengumumkan kalian perihal pernikahanku dengan Sakura yang akan dilaksanakan Minggu depan, ku harap kalian semua datang untuk acara resepsi kami", lanjutnya dengan tegas.

"Waah~ selamat ya, Sasuke! Akhirnya kau menikah juga"

"Selamat ya, Sakura. Kau akhirnya akan menikah dengan Sasuke"

Begitulah kira-kira yang terdengar selanjutnya. Sakura hanya tertawa ringan saat teman-temannya mulai menggodanya tentang pernikahannya dengan Sasuke. Sampai ia menyadari kalau ada sesuatu yang kurang dari penglihatannya. Tapi apa ya? Sakura merasa semuanya sudah lengkap, namun hatinya masih terasa sepi. Saat suasana sudah mulai tenang kembali, ia menolehkan kepalanya menghadap Sasuke.

"Mengingat hal itu, memangnya apa yang terjadi sampai aku harus terbaring di rumah sakit?", tanya Sakura dengan pelan.

"Hal apa?", tanya Sasuke sembari mengambil irisan buah tomatnya.

"Kenapa aku berada di rumah sakit dalam keadaan koma?"

"Kau lupa? Tentang gagalnya insiden pembunuhanku oleh Kakakmu, lalu kau mengejar peluru yang ia tembakkan untukku?"

"Peluru? Kakakku?"

"Hn,"

Sakura ingat. Kakaknya tak berada disini, ia menolehkan pandangannya dan melihat orang-orang yang masih sibuk makan sembari bercanda ringan dengan yang lain. Sehingga kecil kemungkinan kalau ada yang mendengar pembicaraan mereka.

_'Peluru? Apakah aku…'_. Inner Sakura.

Flash Back

"Mati kau, Uchiha!"

Teriakan Sasori disertai todongan pistol _silver_nya membuat Sakura tak bisa tinggal diam saja di dalam mobil. Peluru itu tepat mengenai dada Sasuke, bahkan mulut calon suaminya itu telah memuntahkan cairan kental berwarna merah. Bau anyir mulai menguak diantara mereka. Matanya membelalak lebar kala sosok Kakaknya mengeluarkan sebuah belati dari sakunya, ia segera keluar dari mobil tak memperdulikan teriakan Itachi yang memanggilnya.

"Sasori-_nii_, hentikaaaaaaaaaaaaaaan!"

Sakura berlari dengan sekuat tenaganya. Saat belati itu hampir menancap dengan sempurna pada tubuh Sasuke, ia berhasil mendorong tubuh pria itu yang masih terbaring di aspal lapangan penerbangan. Keduanya terjerembab dalam jarak yang tak cukup jauh, nafas mereka terengah-engah. Sakura tidak peduli pada tubuhnya yang sudah dipenuhi goresan luka karena bersentuhan langsung dengan aspal, rasa perih dan nyeri di tubuhnya ia abaikan.

"Kau jangan terpengaruh atas ucapannya, Sakura!", teriak Sasori sambil menatap tubuh Adiknya yang sedang mencoba untuk berdiri.

"Kau kenapa..hah…hah…Sa…hah…Sasori-_nii_ ? Apa yang terjadi padamu, hah?!", kata Sakura dengan meninggikan suara di akhir kalimatnya.

"Kau tidak tahu kalau gara-gara keluarga mereka, kedua orang tua kita mati dengan kehilangan kedua tangannya!"

DEG

Tubuh Sakura membatu, ia menoleh kearah Sasuke yang terduduk lemah sambil mengatur nafasnya. Bahkan di sekitar bibirnya masih ada sisa bercak darah.

"S..Sakuraah, j..jangan..hah..aah..percaya..hah..padanyaaah..", kilah Sasuke sembari memegangi dadanya yang terasa sakit.

"Hah! Leluhurmu, Uchiha Madara telah memotong kedua tangan orang tuaku karena mereka tak sanggup membayar hutangnya pada keluargamu! Keluarga pembunuh!", Sasori berteriak menatap Sasuke.

"Kejadian itu bahkan sudah sangat lama, dan usiaku belum menginjak dewasa saat itu. Itu bukan kesalahanku, itu kesalahan leluhurku"

"Karena leluhur keparatmu itu sudah mati, maka aku akan membayar keempat tangan orang tuaku dengan tanganmu dan tangan Kakakmu juga!"

Sakura diam membatu sembari melempar pandang pada Sasori dan Sasuke. Sasuke terjerembab lagi ke aspal karena dadanya yang begitu sakit, timah panas itu sudah menguasai tubuhnya.

CLEK

Sakura menoleh pada Sasori yang bersiap dengan pistolnya lagi, ia menodongkannya kearah kepala Sasuke. Sakura menggeleng dan segera berlari saat pelatuk itu ditarik oleh Sasori, ia menjatuhkan dirinya dengan tepat di atas tubuh Sasuke dan timah panas berwarna perak itu akhirnya menembus kepala Sakura.

Flash Back Ends

Sakura menghentakkan tangannya di atas meja dan menatap Sasuke yang sedang meminum air mineral.

"Lalu dimana Sasori-_nii_ ?! Cepat katakan dimana Sasori-_nii_ !" , ucap Sakura dengan meninggikan suaranya.

Sasuke mendecak kesal, pasalnya semua mata kini menatap kearah mereka. Seolah terkaget dengan suara yang keluar dari mulut Sakura. Suasana menjadi tegang seketika dan mereka semua memandang Sakura dengan penuh tanya.

"Kau ini kenapa jadi membentak-bentak, hah?! Dia sudah mendekam di penjara!"

Sahut Sasuke lebih tinggi lagi. Sakura berdiri dari duduknya dan berjalan tepat kearah kanan Sasuke, lalu menatap pria itu dengan garang. Tanpa mereka sadari, sosok gadis kecil yang berada tak jauh dari mereka menangis ketakutan memandang mereka.

"APA?! KAU GILA! KAU AKAN MENIKAHIKU SEDANGKAN KAKAKKU BERADA DI DALAM PENJARA?!"

Sasuke bangkit dari duduknya dan menatap sengit wanita di hadapannya yang tengah berkacak pinggang. Giginya saling beradu karena emosi yang sudah tak tertahankan. Bukankah sangat tidak etis membicarakan hal ini di depan banyak tamu, bahkan caranya berbicara juga tidak bisa dibilang beretika?. Cukup! Sasuke harus memberinya pelajaran.

"Itu sudah peraturan hukum di Negara ini", jawabnya dengan pelan, namun terkesan tegas pembawaannya.

"Hentikan, Sasuke, Sakura! Kalian membuat Cherry takut. Kalian sudah dewasa, kalian bisa membicarakannya nanti kan?"

Kali ini Shikamaru membuka pembicaraan. Sasuke melirik kearah Cherry yang tengah menangis sesenggukan dan mengusap air matanya berkali-kali dengan lengannya.

"AKU TIDAK AKAN MENIKAH DENGANMU SEBELUM KAU MEMBEBASKAN KAKAKKU, SASUKE UCHIHA!", teriak Sakura dengan marah dan air mata yang mengalir di pipinya.

Sasuke mengepalkan tangannya dengan kuat, tidak bisakah wanita itu berhenti berkata dengan teriak? Tidak luluh kah hatinya menatap anak mereka yang masih sangat di bawah umur untuk mendengar pertengkaran hebat seperti ini? Cukup! Sasuke memukul meja dengan keras dan menatap wajah Sakura.

"BISAKAH KAU DIAM?! BANYAK BICARA! SAMPAH!"

Tersulut sudah api kemarahan Bungsu Uchiha itu. Kata-kata kasar sudah terucap. Fugaku, Itachi, dan Mikoto segera berdiri dan menghampiri mereka.

"Jaga ucapanmu, Sasuke", titah Fugaku pada Putera Bungsunya.

"Jaga? _Tousan_ menyuruhku menjaga ucapanku sedangkan ucapan Sakura-"

"Kau bukan anak perempuan, Sasuke", tukas Fugaku dengan penuh penekanan.

Ditatapnya Mikoto yang sedang mengusap punggung Suaminya, sedangkan Itachi mencoba menenangkan Sakura. Ia menghela nafas.

"Pergilah, Sakura"

Ucapan Sasuke sukses membuat semuanya tercengang tak percaya. Sakura memejamkan matanya sejenak dan menarik nafas, kemudian menatap Sasuke dan Cherry bergantian.

"Baiklah. Jika memang itu maumu. Aku tidak akan pernah kembali lagi, aku titip Cherry"

Sakura segera membalikkan tubuhnya dan meninggalkan kediaman Uchiha tanpa memperdulikan suara Mikoto yang setengah berteriak dan menangis memanggil namanya. Itachi, Ino, dan Temari segera berdiri dan berlari menyusul Sakura. Sasuke menghela nafasnya dan memijit pelan keningnya.

"Ibuuuuuu! Jangan tinggalkan akuuuu!"

Sasuke tersentak saat Puterinya bangkit dan mengejar Sakura dengan tangis yang sudah pecah. Ia segera menyusul Cherry dan mengangkat tubuh Puterinya, menghentikannya dari aktifitas nekatnya dan menghalanginya untuk mengejar Sakura.

"Kau tidak boleh kemana-mana, Cherry", ujarnya dengan tenang sambil mendekap tubuh anaknya.

"Tidak! Lepaskan aku! Aku tidak mau hidup tanpa Ibuku! Ayah jahat, ayah jahat! Ayah yang sudah mengusir Ibuku! Ayah jahaaaaaaaaat!", kali ini Cherry berteriak dengan keras dan kedua tangannya tak berhenti untuk terus memukul bahu Ayahnya yang masih mendekapnya.

Hancur sudah suasana kekeluargaan yang baru saja tercipta. Pagi ini sudah timbul masalah besar di dalam keluarga Uchiha, masalah yang timbul karena emosi yang tersulut. Hinata berjalan menghampiri Sasuke dan mengulurkan tangannya.

"M..maaf, Sasuke-_kun_, se-sebaiknya Cherry-_chan_ a-aku yang m-mengurusnya", kata Hinata sembari menatap wajah Cherry. Sasuke memberikan Puterinya ke pelukan Hinata, kemudian berjalan menuju kamarnya.

"Sakura, tunggu! Sakura!"

Sakura menghentikan langkahnya saat Itachi berhasil meraih tangannya. Ia meringis kesakitan karena tangannya masih membiru karena ulah Sasuke tadi.

"Itachi_-nii_, lepaskan aku. Tanganku sakit karena dicengkram Sasuke tadi pagi"

Itachi melepaskan genggaman tangannya, kemudian sosok Temari dan Ino menyusul di belakang Itachi.

"Jangan pergi, Sakura", kali ini Itachi memohon dengan serius.

"_Niisan_ sudah mendengar kata Sasuke tadi kan?"

"Sejak kapan kau jadi menurut dengan kata-katanya, kau selalu memberontaknya, Sakura"

"Aku sudah lelah sejak tadi bertengkar dengannya"

"Hei, Sakura. Selesaikan masalahnya dengan cara baik-baik, kau tidak bisa begini. Ayo kembali ke dalam, kasihan Bibi Mikoto sampai menangis histeris", Ujar Temari sembari mengatur nafasnya yang masih terengah-engah.

Crek

Sasuke menolehkan kepalanya dan mendapati sosok Naruto dan Gaara yang sudah berada di dalam kamarnya. Ia tetap tak bergeming pada posisinya yang tertidur, membuat Gaara dan Naruto hanya menggeleng pasrah.

"Sebenarnya apa masalahmu, Teme?", tanya Naruto sambil melipat tangannya di dada.

"Sejak pagi kami memang bertengkar", jawab Sasuke sekenanya.

"Kalian sedang ada masalah apa?"

"Aku hanya tidak begitu menanggapi kata-katanya, ia jadi bersikap kekanakan yang suka merajuk"

"Kau tahu, Teme? Kadang hal yang sangat kecil saja bisa membuat wanita itu berubah"

"Maksudmu?", Sasuke menyipitkan matanya menatap Naruto.

"Kurangi kosakata 'Hn' dalam kamusmu saat berbicara dengan orang yang kau cintai, hargai wanita sedikit saja, maka kau akan mendapatkan lebih"

"Tak seharusnya kau membantak kembali Sakura saat ia marah, kau masih saja memenangkan egomu", Ujar Gaara dengan pelan

"Aku emosi sesaat", jawab Sasuke sembari menutup matanya.

"Kalau Sakura sudah berkata demikian, harusnya kau menenangkannya. Apa salahnya kau membebaskan Sasori?"

Sasuke mendelik kearah Gaara, sedangkan pria itu hanya menghembuskan nafasnya.

"Membebaskan? Itu sama saja aku memaafkannya"

"Pengantin wanita membutuhkan wali untuk pernikahannya, Sakura sudah tidak memiliki siapa-siapa. Hanya Sasori yang ia punya"

"Untuk sementara aku akan kembali ke rumahku untuk menenangkan diri, tapi aku tidak akan lari dari masalah ini"

Itachi memandang wajah Sakura dengan senyum. Ia yakin Sakura tidak akan menyerah dan akan bertanggung jawab pada masalah ini.

"Baiklah, aku percaya padamu", kata Itachi dengan pelan.

Sakura membalikkan tubuhnya dan segera keluar dari kediaman Uchiha. Ia memberhentikan _taxi_ dan segera pergi menuju rumahnya. Pergi sendirian tanpa Puterinya- dengan tangis.

==oOo==

Malam hari di kediaman Uchiha terasa begitu sepi. Walaupun mereka sudah dalam ketenangan masing-masing, mereka masih sangat menyayangkan kepergian Sakura dari rumah mereka. Saat ini Fugaku, Itachi, dan Mikoto sedang bersiap untuk segera makan malam. Suasana hening itu pecah saat mereka mendengar keributan yang berasal dari tangga, saat itu juga muncul sesosok pria yang berjalan dengan tenang, berbeda dengan gadis kecil yang berada dalam dekapannya yang terus meronta minta dilepaskan. Pria itu akhirnya duduk dan memangku gadis kecil yang ada didekapannya tadi.

"Aku tidak mau makan! Pokoknya aku tidak mau makan! Aku tidak mau makan kalau Ibu tidak ada!"

"Diamlah, Cherry!", Sasuke sedikit membentak pada Puterinya yang masih berada di dalam dekapannya. Sasuke mengambil nasi dan segera menyuapkannya pada bibir Cherry yang tetap menolak untuk membuka mulutnya.

"Makan, kau harus makan! Kau ini sedang sakit"

Tiba-tiba, Cherry ingat akan plester penurun demam yang menempel di keningnya. Ia jadi merindukan Ibunya, pasalnya anak itu tak pernah jauh dari Ibunya, bahkan saat ia sedang sakit seperti ini. Ia menangis sesenggukan, tak peduli bahwa semua mata keluarga Uchiha tertuju padanya.

"Aku tidak mau makan, Ibu sendirian di rumah. Ibu pasti belum makan..hiks..hiks..", ujar Cherry sembari menghapus air matanya.

Sasuke meraih _Bold _hitamnya dan menekan nomor seseorang yang sudah sangat ia hafal. Setelah terdengar suara sambungan dan orang itu menerima telefonnya, ia segera membuka suara.

"Aa, Sakura. Tolong bujuk Cherry agar ia mau menyantap makanannya, ia sedang sakit. Ia merajuk kalau ia tidak mau makan"

Cherry mendongak menatap wajah Ayahnya, benarkah Ayahnya menghubungi Ibunya? Sasuke yang paham dengan situasi, segera menekan tombol _speaker_ agar Puterinya dapat berbicara dengan Sakura.

"Ibu!", sahut Cherry dengan semangat.

_"Cherry, makanlah makananmu. Kau ini sedang sakit, bagaimana akan meminum obat?"_

"Ibu sudah makan? Apa Ibu sendirian?"

_"Ibu sudah makan, sayang. Tidak, Bibi Ino menemani Ibu disini, jangan khawatir"_

"Aku rindu pada Ibu, kapan Ibu akan pulang kesini?"

_"Nanti Ibu akan pulang, sekarang kau makanlah. Ibu masih ada pekerjaan yang belum selesai"_

"Kenapa Ibu meninggalkan aku?"

_"Ibu tidak meninggalkanmu sembarangan, Ibu meninggalkanmu dengan Ayahmu. Lagi pula besok Ibu harus ke London"_

"Apa?!"

Sontak semua mata tertuju pada pembicaraan Cherry dengan Sakura, begitu juga Sasuke. Ke London? Apa Sakura berniat untuk pergi?

_"Cherry, sudah sulu ya. Ibu banyak pekerjaan, jangan tidur malam-malam. Aku menyayangimu"_

Sambungan telefon itu akhirnya terputus. Sasuke meletakkan _handphone_nya tepat di atas meja, lalu mengusap rambut Puterinya dengan lembut. Setelahnya makan malam kali ini berjalan dengan tenang.

Sasuke masuk ke dalam kamarnya, meski ia sendiri tahu kalau matanya tak bisa terpejam mengingat ia selalu memikirkan Sakura. Ia merasa bersalah, sangat merasa bersalah. Ditatapnya Cherry yang sudah tertidur, ia bisa tidur pulas karena Sasuke mengizinkannya berbicara dengan sang Ibu lewat telefon. Terlintas dalam benaknya kata-kata Sakura kalau ia akan segera pergi ke London besok, Sasuke menatap jam yang sudah menunjukkan pukul sepuluh malam. Ia meraih _BlackBerry Bold_nya dan menghubungi nomor Sakura. Ia menghela nafas saat tak ada jawaban dari Sakura.

"BBM", ujar Sasuke sembari membuka aplikasi pada _handphonenya_.

Sasuke Uchiha : PING!

Sasuke Uchiha : PING!

Sasuke Uchiha : PINGG!

Sakura-chan H : Ada apa?

Sasuke Uchiha : Aku menghubungimu kenapa tidak kau angkat?

Sakura-chan H : Aku tidak dalam kondisi baik untuk berbicara

Sasuke Uchiha : Kau sakit? Atau apa?

Sakura-chan H : Baik-baik saja, aku lelah mau tidur

Sasuke menghela nafasnya dan segera meletakkan _handphone_nya di atas meja. Ia sudah tidak sanggup untuk menahan segala rasa sakit di hatinya, ia memutuskan untuk menemui Sakura malam ini juga. Ia mengecup singkat kening Puterinya sambil berdoa agar para malaikat menjaga Puterinya tetap terlelap dengan mimpi yang indah. Ia meraih jaket hitamnya dan segera menuju garasi mobil. Ia mengambil helm _fullface_ birunya dan segera naik ke motor _Kawasaki Ninja_ birunya. Tujuannya hanya satu, yaitu rumah Sakura.

==oOo==

Jam sudah menunjukkan pukul 23:00. Namun tak memberi rasa kantuk pada Haruno Sakura yang sedang diliputi masalah besar. Ia menatap pintu kamar yang sedikit terbuka, menampakkan tubuh Yamanaka Ino yang menjabat sebagai sahabatnya sudah tertidur dengan pulas. Ia menghela nafas dan bersandar di sofanya, tangannya masih menatap layar _handphone_ yang masih menampilkan _chatt BBM_nya dengan Sasuke. Tak bisa ia pungkiri kalau wanita itu merindukannya. Suara sebuah motor membuyarkan lamunannya, ia menatap pagar rumahnya dari balik jendela kaca. Perasaan takut yang sempat menghampirinya hilang begitu pengemudi motor itu membuka helmnya dan menampakkan sosok Sasuke Uchiha yang kini berjalan memasuki gerbang tersebut. Sakura segera keluar dari rumah dan setengah berlari menuruni anak tangga untuk menyambut Sasuke.

"Sasuke-_kun_"

Ia berlari dan langsung memeluk tubuh Sasuke dengan erat. Ia menangis, meluapkan segala kata-kata yang tak bisa ia ucapkan. Sasuke balas memeluk tubuh calon isterinya itu, kemudian menyesap aroma tubuhnya dalam-dalam. Betapa ia sangat rindu dengan wanita ini.

"Maafkan aku, Sakura"

"Tidak, Sasuke-_kun_. Aku minta maaf"

Cukup dalam keadaan itu, berpelukan di bawah sinar bulan dengan mengeluarkan semua isi hati mereka lewat sebuah pelukan.

"Aku akan membebaskan Kakakmu". Ujar Sasuke masih dalam pelukannya.

*TBC

* * *

**AUTHOR NOTE **:

Maaf keterlambatannya T^T, janjinya mau sekitar jam 8 udah update. Tapi ternyata jam 11 baru update T^T

Chapter 11 ini bagaimana Minna? apakah sudah panjang? atau belum? Hehehe. Semoga kalian puas dengan Chapter 11 ini yang sudah mendekati Endingnya.

**Deshe Lusi **: Ne ._. padahal aku asal ceplos loh. Kenapa jadi pengen kue pelangi juga ya? Belom pernah makan kue pelangi T^T, aduh iya Sasuke emang mesum. Dia kan paling ganas kalo ada adegan lemon lemonnya *Dibantai Sasuke* Sasori? Gak tau deh dia tobat apa enggak, gatau diri bgt kan kl ga tobat hahaha #PLAK. Ini sudah Update, bagaimana? Terima kasih reviewnya *muah muah*

**nadialovely **: Sudah aku lanjutkan nadjaa *lari slow motion ke nadja* dan kebetulan temen sebangku aku namanya Nadia juga XD wkwkwk. Dia bahkan tahu kalau aku menulis fict ini, dan dia selalu bilang Ganbatte Ganbatte hahaha. Ya, semoga kita bisa saling membantu dan berteman :) Jangan panggil Senpai! saya masih cukup hina untuk dipanggil Senpai #PLAK. aku masih kelas 3 SMA, kalau kamu? Iya nih udah update, udah panjang belum? makasih reviewnya ya :*

**Nina317Elf **: Ya, karena pada dasarnya si Konohamaru emang mirip Naruto sikapnya hahaha. Yah semoga saja Sasori jadi tobat ya. Thanks reviewnya :*

**Kyra Kazuya **: Iya, dia kan emang selalu mesum otaknya buahaha. Yah, anda benar setelah saya teliti ternyata si Sakura adalah satu-satunya orang yang mendirikan masalah beruntun *di gampar sakura* hahaha, terima kasih banyak, reviewnya membangun sekali. Ini sudah saya update :D

Wokeeeh berhubung tanggal 24 Desember saya ulang tahun, ada yang mau bikinin saya fanfiction gak? Gak ada ya? okesip. *sedih* hahahaha.

Lupakan yang diatas. Saya udah update lagi Minna. Bagaimana dengan yang ini? Mind to review again? Thanks :*


	12. Chapter 12

Jihand Setyani Mempersembahkan :

_Second Fict_

"Sasuke itu AYAH-ku"

Rate : M *nyempil lemon dikit2*

Genre : Romance/ Family/ Hurt/Comfort

Characters : Sasuke U. & Sakura H.

Disclaimer : **Masashi Kishimoto**

==oOo==

_Summary :_

Akasuna Cherry adalah Puteri tunggal Haruno Sakura yang lebih sering tinggal bersama dengan Akasuna Sasori, Pamannya. Ia hidup dengan segala penyakit yang menimpahnya demi sebuah harapan dan keyakinan. Yaitu, bertemu dengan Ayah kandungnya.

==oOo==

**KONOHA AIRPORT, 16 FEBUARI 2013**

Seorang wanita bersurai merah muda panjang tengah berjalan sembari menyeret tas kopernya dengan santai. _Wedges_ putih susunya beradu dengan lantai keramik, iris klorofilnya tertutup oleh kacamata berwarna hitam, tubuhnya terbalut dengan _green dress_ tipis dengan ujung yang mengembang sekitar satu jengkal dari lututnya. Kaki jenjangnya melangkah dengan anggun, surai merah mudanya ia jepit ke kanan dengan jepit rambut kecil dan menampakkan kesan _feminine _bagi siapa saja yang melihat.

'_Pesawatku akan berangkat lima belas menit lagi'_

Ia mendekat kearah kursi dan duduk sebentar. Tangannya bergerak untuk membuka kacamata hitamnya dan ia masukkan ke dalam tas selempang kecilnya. Ia melirik jam berwarna putih yang melingkar di pergelangan tangannya. Jam sudah menunjukkan pukul 07:45a.m.

"Ibu!"

Wanita itu menoleh kala ia mendengar sebuah suara dari seorang anak kecil yang sedang berlari menuju kearahnya. Wanita itu memperhatikan dengan seksama pakaian anak kecil itu dengan senyum. Pasalnya, bocah itu memakai kaos putih polos dengan _hotpants jeans _hitam, beserta sepatu berwarna putih yang melekat di kakinya. Wanita muda itu menggeleng saat anak kecil itu menghambur ke pelukannya. Dengan gemas, ia mengangkat anak itu dan mencubit pipi gembungnya dengan pelan.

"Hey, Uchiha kecil Ibu tersayaaaaaang~ kau sudah sembuh, hm?", tanya wanita itu dan mencium gemas pipi Puterinya.

"Um, Ibu apakah akan lama berada disana?", tanya anak itu antusias. Wanita muda itu tersenyum dan mendapati seorang pria yang baru saja tiba menyusul anak kecil yang ada dalam gendongannya.

"_Ohayou, Sasuke-kun_", sapa wanita itu sambil tersenyum.

"Hn, _Ohayou_"

Pria yang dipanggil Sasuke itu tersenyum hangat sembari mengambil alih anak kecil yang wajahnya termenung. Sasuke menghela nafas mengingat pertemuannya dengan Sakura semalam, ia tersenyum dan mengulurkan tangannya pada Sakura- wanita yang berada di hadapannya. Sakura tersenyum dan menerima jabatan tangan itu dengan senang hati.

"Aku ingin setelah aku kembali ke Konoha_,_ Kakakku sudah bebas dari penjara", kata Sakura sembari melepas jabatannya.

"Hn, aku mengerti"

"Sasuke-_kun_,"

"Apa?"

"Kau yakin akan menikahiku?"

"Kenapa aku harus berkata tidak? Aku mencintaimu, bahkan aku juga mencintai Cherry"

"Apa.. kalau Cherry tidak ada.. kau akan tetap menikah denganku?"

Sasuke mendengus menahan tawanya, ia menurunkan tubuh Cherry dari dekapannya. Sulung Uchiha itu menatap kedua orang tuanya yang baru saja kembali berbaikan. Bibir kecilnya tersenyum kala ia melihat sang Ayah memeluk Ibunya di depan umum. Seolah mengatakan, bahwa Uchiha Sasuke sudah ada yang punya.

"Aku akan tetap mencintaimu, apapun masalahnya", kata Sasuke dengan mantap dan mengusap punggung wanitanya.

"Apa karena kita sudah melakukan itu, kau jadi punya tanggung jawab untukku?"

"Tidak. Dengarkan aku, aku bukan tipikal pria yang pintar merangkai kata-kata seperti pria pada umumnya, aku tidak tahu harus berkata apa, yang jelas aku tidak mengerti kenapa di hatiku hanya ada tiga wanita terhebat dalam hidupku"

Sakura melepas kasar pelukannya dan menatap wajah Sasuke dengan kesal, "Apa?! Tiga?!"

Sasuke menahan tawa lagi, menggoda calon isterinya ini memang menarik. Ia menghela nafas dan tersenyum, "Tenanglah, posisimu berada di nomor dua"

"Ucapkan itu dalam mimpimu, Uchiha! Aku pergi!"

Sakura sudah mulai kesal, tidak bisa kah sehari saja mereka berdamai? Ia membalikkan tubuhnya dan berjalan sambil menarik kopernya, dan segera masuk ke dalam pesawat yang sebentar lagi akan berangkat. Sasuke mendengus lagi dan mengeluarkan _BlackBerry_nya, lalu mengirim sebuah BBM pada calon isterinya tercinta itu. Setelah dirasa sudah tak ada keperluan di tempat ini lagi, ia segera menggenggam lembut jemari kecil Puterinya dan segera berlalu meninggalkan Bandara.

"Ayah,", suara Puteri kecilnya menyadarkannya dari tingkah senyum-senyum gajenya.

"Hn?,"

"Kenapa Ayah tidak mengejar Ibu dan mengatakan maksud dari 'tiga wanita' itu?"

"Sengaja,"

"Hah? Kenapa?"

Ayah muda itu menghentikan langkahnya, lalu mengangkat tubuh kecil Puterinya dengan senyum mengembang sambil berkata, "Untuk memberi kejutan padanya".

Sakura menghempaskan tubuhnya dengan kesal pada kursi pesawat yang akan mengantar keberangkatannya ke London. Bagaimana bisa ternyata Sasuke memiliki wanita lain dalam hidupnya? Sudah cukup! Ia tidak mau berbicara lagi dengan pria itu, ia baru saja akan mematikan _handphone_nya kalau saja ia tak melihat adanya sinar merah yang berkedip-kedip di _Torch_nya. Ia menyentuh layar _handphone_nya dan membuka sebuah BBM dari calon suaminya yang menyebalkan itu.

'_Tiga wanita terhebat dalam hidupku, itu Ibuku, Kau, dan juga Puteriku. Selamat jalan, semoga selamat sampai tujuan dan cepat pulang dengan selamat juga. Aku mencintaimu, Hime'_

Sakura terhenyak sesaat, ditambah lagi ketika ia melihat _contact_ BBM pria itu dengan status yang bukan lagi _available, _melainkan namanya-Sakura dengan lambang bunga mawar di akhirnya. Pria itu benar-benar romantis. Sakura menghela nafas dan segera melakukan hal yang sama, ia mengganti status BBMnya sehingga bukan lagi a_vailable_, melainkan sebuah _emoji_ bergambar cincin dengan permata di atasnya, lalu ia menuliskan sebuah nama- Sasuke-_kun_. Ia membuka _Recent Updates _pada BBMnya dan menemukan PM calon suaminya berada di deretan teratas, isinya :_**Maybe, I'll miss her ;-)**_. Sakura tersenyum dan segera mematikan _handphone_nya karena pesawat akan segera lepas landas.

==oOo==

Perjalanan dari Bandara menuju kediaman Uchiha akan memakan waktu dua jam jika keadaannya macet seperti ini. Cherry mulai merasa bosan dengan keadaan seperti ini, ia melirik Ayahnya yang masih diam dalam keadaan menyetir. Merasa diperhatikan, Sasuke melirik Puterinya yang tiba-tiba memalingkan wajahnya kearah PSP yang sedang ia mainkan. Terdengar suara tembak-menembak dari benda kecil yang sedang digenggam Puterinya, Sasuke langsung menduga kalau Puterinya ini memang tomboy. Tak ada anak perempuan yang menyukai permainan kasar seperti itu.

"Hah~ kalau macet begini membosankan juga", Ujar Sasuke entah pada siapa.

Lagu Dream Theater – Spirit Carries On masih mengalun di s_peaker_ _Lamborghini Urus SS_ merah miliknya. Mobilnya masih _stuck_ di tempat dan belum juga bergerak. Tiba-tiba, lantunan lagu itu terhenti menandakan kalau ada telefon yang masuk. Sasuke segera menekan tombol hijau tanpa mengubah posisi _handphone_nya. Terdengar suara seseorang dari _speaker_ mobilnya.

"_Hey, Teme. Kau dimana?"_

"Aku terjebak macet, aku berada tak jauh dari Garuda Hall"

"_Kalau begitu bagus, kau putar arah ya. Kita bertemu di Mcd Garuda"_

"Hn, ada perlu apa?"

"_Tidak ada perlu apa-apa, hanya mengobrol bersama. Aku, Gaara, dan Neji berada disini. Shikamaru dan Temari berada dalam perjalanan menuju kesini"_

"Sepertinya aku tidak bisa, Dobe. Aku sedang bersama Cherry disini"

"_Tak apa, ajak saja dia. Kau tidak kasihan dengannya? Aku yakin wajahnya sudah ditekuk habis karena bosan_", Sasuke melirik Cherry sekilas. Dan ternyata, benar saja apa yang dikatakan Naruto.

"Hh.. baiklah, aku akan putar arah"

Lagu Call Me Maybe dari Carly Rae mengalun seraya terputusnya sambungan telefon. Bibir Cherry tersenyum sumringah dan tergerak mengikuti lantunan lagu ini. Sasuke menaikkan alisnya sebelah kala melirik kelakuan Puterinya yang menggoyangkan kepalanya ke kanan dan ke kiri sembari menyanyi tanpa suara. Jemarinya mengetuk-ketukkan layar lebar PSP yang berada dalam pangkuannya. Sasuke memutarkan stir mobilnya dan segera membawanya kembali ke Bandara- lebih tepatnya melewati Bandara. Setelah dirasa melihat lambang Mcd, atau _restaurant_ cepat saji yang terdekat di Bandara, ia segera mengarahkan mobilnya untuk masuk ke dalam Mcd dan parkir di halamannya. Sasuke dan Cherry segera keluar dari mobil dan masuk ke dalam tempat makan yang masih sepi itu.

"Disini, Teme!"

Sasuke menyipitkan matanya saat menangkap sebuah pemandangan- lebih tepatnya wajah sahabatnya yang sedang tersenyum dengan tangan yang melambai kearahnya. Di sofa itu, sudah berkumpul Gaara yang sedang bermain kartu dengan Neji dan Shikamaru, lalu ada Naruto yang sedang memakan makanannya, dan juga Temari yang masih sibuk dengan _Iphone_ putih di tangannya.

"Hey, Cherry~ kau cantik sekali, kau ikut Ayahmu kesini?", sapa Temari sembari menatap Cherry yang baru saja duduk di pangkuan Ayahnya.

"_Thank you, _Temari-s_ensei_. Aku ikut bersama Ayah menemani Ibu ke bandara", jawab Cherry dengan semburat merah di pipinya.

"Bahasa Inggrismu sepertinya cukup terlatih ya?"

"Tidak, _Sensei_. Mungkin hanya karena aku cukup lama berada di London, makanya aku bisa berbicara dengan bahasa asing"

Temari mengangguk paham. Cherry menatap jam yang melingkar di tangan Ayahnya yang saat ini sedang menopang berat tubuhnya, jam sudah menunjukkan pukul 11:10, berarti hampir satu jam ia terjebak macet tadi. Cherry segera menggenggam pergelangan tangan Ayahnya, sehingga menghentikan aktifitas Sasuke yang sedang berbicara dengan Naruto. Ayah muda itu menunduk dan menatap wajah Puterinya.

"Ada apa, _hime_?", tanya Sasuke bingung.

"Aku mau _ice cream_ cokelat", jawabnya dengan manja dan dengan pipi yang menggembung.

Sasuke tertawa kecil dan menurunkan tubuh Puterinya, lalu mengeluarkan selembar uang dari dompet hitamnya dan memberikannya pada Cherry.

"Ini, perlu Ayah temani?"

"Tidak, aku akan berangkat sendiri"

Cherry segera berjalan menjauhi Ayahnya, dengan langkah percaya diri layaknya anak biasa, ia berjalan menuju tempat pemesanan makanan. Tubuhnya terlalu kecil untuk memesan makanan, walaupun ia berusaha dengan melompat-melompat, tempat itu terlalu tinggi. Ia geram, habis sudah kesabarannya. Ia hampir saja akan melompat dan berteriak kalau saja tidak ada suara yang memanggilnya.

"Hey, kamu"

Cherry menoleh dan menatap seorang bocah laki-laki yang sebaya dengannya. Rambut anak laki-laki itu berwarna oranye gelap dan _spike_ seperti Naruto. Matanya berwarna senada dengan rambutnya. Walaupun anak ini seumuran dengannya, tetapi ia memiliki tubuh yang cukup atletis, sehingga cukup membuat Cherry tersipu memandangnya.

"Kamu siapa?", tanya anak itu dengan senyum manisnya.

"Namaku Cherry, kamu siapa?"

"Namaku, Juugo. Maaf tidak bisa berjabat tangan denganmu" Cherry menatap kedua tangan Juugo yang memang sedang memegang dua _ice cram_ cokelat di tangannya.

"Tidak masalah, hehe"

"Kau kesini mau pesan apa?"

"Aku mau pesan _ice cream_ tapi tubuhku tidak sampai", jawab Cherry dengan nada sedih.

"Ini untukmu, aku berikan untukmu satu gratis deh," ucap Juugo sembari memberikan _ice cream_ di tangannya.

"Benarkah? Apa tidak apa-apa?"

"Tidak apa-apa, aku kan punya dua. Ini, ambilah"

Kedua bocah kecil itu akhirnya tersenyum dengan keadaan keduanya tengah menggenggam _ice cream_ di tangannya. Kedua bocah itu akhirnya memutuskan untuk bermain di tempat bermain yang sudah disediakan oleh Mcd, mereka duduk berdua bersampingan di kursi kecil plastic berwarna merah sembari memakan _ice cream_ bersamaan.

"Kau datang kesini dengan siapa, Cherry-c_han_?", tanya Juugo sembari menatapnya.

"Dengan Ayahku, kau sendiri?"

"Aku bersama dengan Kakakku, aku datang kesini setiap hari"

"Waw, untuk apa kau datang kesini setiap hari?"

"Tempat ini adalah milik Kakakku, jadi aku selalu diajak olehnya untuk kontrol tempat ini setiap hari"

"Enaknya, kau bisa makan sepuasmu ya?"

"Tidak juga, makanan cepat saji itu tidak terlalu bagus untuk kesehatan"

"Wah, kau pintar juga. Kau sekolah dimana?"

"Aku sudah tidak bersekolah, mengingat talasemiaku sudah sangat akut"

"Hah? Kau sakit separah itu?"

"Hm, tapi bagiku aku harus tetap bersyukur masih diberi hidup seperti ini"

"Ayah dan Ibumu bagaimana?"

"Ayahku sudah meninggal karena ia juga talasemia, Ibuku adalah dokter handal yang setiap saat juga akan memeriksa keadaanku. Berkatnya, aku sekarang masih hidup"

"Wah, kamu tegar juga ya, tidak seperti aku"

"Memang kamu kenapa?"

"Aku juga sakit, tapi kerjaku hanya merajuk dan merengek dengan Ayah dan Ibuku. Aku ini buruk sekali"

"Tidak, Cherry-_chan_ cantik ko, tidak buruk"

Seketika wajah gadis kecil memerah. Dengan wajah yang menunduk, ia bergumam mengucapkan kata terima kasih pada anak laki-laki yang sudah menyebutnya cantik itu. Tak lama, seorang Pria berambut putih lurus menghampiri mereka dan menatap mereka dengan senyum bahagia.

"Juugo, kau disini rupanya"

Bocah laki-laki itu mendongak kala mendapati wajah Kakaknya tersenyum padanya, ia berdiri dan memeluk Kakaknya yang sudah mensejajarkan tinggi tubuhnya dengan Juugo.

"Kimimaro-_nii_, kenalkan ini Cherry, kami baru saja berteman tadi", kata Juugo dengan semangat memperkenalkan Cherry. Pria yang dipanggil Kimimaro itu tersenyum dan segera menjabat tangan Cherry dengan lembut.

"_Niisan_, dia cantik ya?", tanya Juugo pada Kakaknya yang hanya dibalas anggukan kepala dan senyum dari bibir Kakaknya. Tak lama, menyusul sosok Sasuke Uchiha di belakang mereka.

"Permisi, apa Puteriku membuat masalah dengan kalian?"

Sontak ketiga orang itu menoleh, Kimimaro dan Juugo menatap Sasuke dengan intens, kemudian menggeleng seraya menatap Sasuke yang mengangkat tubuh Cherry. Kimimaro segera berdiri dan menatap Cherry yang berada dalam dekapan Sasuke.

"Pantas saja Juugo mengatakan kalau Cherry cantik, ia memiliki Ayah yang sangat tampan"

Sasuke tersenyum mendengar penuturan Kimimaro tentang dirinya, kemudian ia merasakan kalau tubuh Puterinya berputar dan menatap sosok anak laki-laki yang kini sedang menatapnya juga.

"Baiklah, Juugo-_kun_. Aku pulang dulu ya. S_ee you next time_"

Saat itu juga, Sasuke membungkukkan tubuhnya dan segera berlalu membawa Cherry dari tempat itu.

Sasuke Uchiha tak habis pikir tentang Puterinya hari ini. Sedari tadi wajahnya dipolesi dengan senyum-senyum aneh dari wajah gadis kecil itu, seolah lupa bahwa ia baru saja ditinggal pergi oleh Ibunya. Iris _obsidian_ gelapnya kadang melirik dengan ekor matanya- melirik Cherry Uchiha. _Lamborghini Urus_ itu akhirnya masuk ke dalam sebuah rumah megah bak istana Uchiha, rintik-rintik hujan mulai membasahi Konohagakure. Gadis kecil itu keluar dari mobil mendahului Ayahnya, lalu berlari ke dalam rumah meninggalkan sang Ayah yang masih bingung dengan tingkah Puteri sematawayangnya.

"_Konnichiwa, Sasuke-kun,_"

Sasuke menghentikan langkahnya sesaat. Tubuhnya bergidik saat mendengar sebuah suara dari seorang perempuan, ia sudah sangat lama tidak mendengar suara ini, suara yang pernah menyembuhkan sesaat lukanya saat ia ditinggalkan oleh Sakura. Dengan segenap keberanian, ia membalikkan tubuhnya. Matanya membelalak lebar kala itu melihat seorang gadis yang dua tahun lebih muda dari dirinya, berdiri tegak dengan senyum terbaiknya.

"K-kau..Kohana?"

Gadis cantik dengan rambut pirang itu semakin memperlebar senyumnya, memamerkan bibir merah mudanya yang berisi, tubuhnya dibalut dengan _dress_ tipis berwarna kuning yang mencapai lututnya. Tubuhnya adalah tubuh yang sangat diidamkan bagi para kaum hawa pada umumnya, dia gadis yang pernah menjabat sebagai kekasih Sasuke Uchiha selama dua bulan.

"Kau tidak berubah, Sasuke-_kun_, tetap setampan dulu"

"Bagaimana bisa kau berada disini?", guratan kekhawatiran mulai melanda Sasuke. Bagaimana kalau anaknya melihat? Lalu bertanya 'siapa perempuan ini, Ayah?'. Ooh, ayolah! Tak ada yang bisa kau sembunyikan dari anakmu.

"Aku?", Kohana menyentuh dadanya sembari menatap Sasuke, "Aku berada disini karena Itachi mengajakku kemari, dan aku akan menginap disini selama dua Minggu"

"Apa?!", Sasuke Uchiha semakin resah, mengingat Minggu depan ia sudah harus menikah dengan Sakura.

"Kenapa terkejut, Sasuke-_kun_? Bukankah kau selalu senang jika aku berada di dekatmu?", tanya Kohana sembari membelai wajah Sasuke.

"Kohana, maafkan aku", kali ini Sasuke melepas tangan Kohana dengan lembut.

"Maaf? Aku sudah memaafkanmu, aku tahu kalau kita akan bersatu lagi nanti. Maka itu aku-"

"Kohana, aku akan segera menikah"

Wanita itu memandang Sasuke dengan tatapan terkejut, ia memandang Sasuke dengan tatapan tak percaya. Kepalanya menggeleng, namun bibirnya tersenyum- memaksa untuk tersenyum.

"Menikah? Apa maksudmu, Sasuke-_kun_?", tanya Kohana sembari melipat tangannya di dada.

"Aku akan segera menikah karena aku-"

"Ayah,"

Sebuah suara menghentikan pembicaraan mereka. Sasuke dan Kohana menoleh kearah tangga dan menemukan sesosok gadis kecil berambut hitam panjang tengah menatap keduanya. Gadis kecil itu menyembunyikan wajahnya saat Kohana melongokkan kepalanya untuk melihat sosok gadis kecil yang menyebut Sasuke sebagai Ayahnya. Wajah gadis kecil itu tak terlihat, yang terlihat hanya kepala _Angry Bird_ yang menempel pada sandal merah gadis kecil itu, dan juga boneka _Shaun_ berukuran sedang yang berada dalam dekapannya. Sasuke membalikkan tubuhnya dan ikut mencari sosok gadis kecil itu.

"Keluarlah, Cherry. Aku disini"

Seketika sosok bernama Cherry itu segera keluar dari persembunyiannya dan menghampiri sosok Sasuke. Mereka berdua berhadapan dengan Kohana, pandangan mata Cherry menyipit tajam memandang wajah Kohana. Ia tidak suka ada wanita lain yang berbicara dengan Ayahnya.

"Sasuke-_kun_, dia ini siapa?"

Suara Kohana memecah keheningan, dengan perlahan, Ayah muda itu mengangkat tubuh Puterinya dan menghela nafas berat.

"Dia adalah Puteriku"

"Kau sudah memiliki anak sebelum menikah? Kenapa kau sampai repot-repot mau mengurus anak orang lain, Sasuke-_kun_?"

"Kohana, kau tidak mungkin melupakan kenapa aku lebih memilih mengakhiri hubungan denganmu. Aku juga baru mengetahui kalau ternyata Sakura sudah melahirkan anakku. Maafkan aku, Kohana"

Sasuke segera berlalu meninggalkan Kohana yang masih diam mematung mencerna kata-kata mantan kekasihnya itu. Matanya menatap Sasuke yang masih membawa gadis kecil itu dalam dekapannya menuju ke lantai dua. Sepeninggalan Sasuke, Kohana menghempaskan tubuhnya diatas sofa ruang tamu keluarga Uchiha, nafasnya memburu karena baru saja menerima kenyataan tak enak dari mantan kekasihnya yang ia sayangi itu.

"Sasuke Uchiha, aku pasti akan merebutmu kembali!"

==oOo==

**KONOHAGAKURE, 17 FEBUARI 2013**

Sasuke Uchiha memasang dasinya dengan susah payah di balik cermin yang berada di dalam kamarnya. Setelah memastikan penampilannya rapih, kemeja yang ia kenakan juga sudah rapih, ia segera keluar dari kamarnya dan menuju ke kamar Puterinya. Dengan cekatan, ia membuka pintu kamar gadis kecinya dan tersenyum mendapati Puterinya yang terduduk di tepi tempat tidur dengan seragam yang sudah melekat di tubuhnya. Namun, ada kejanggalan yang Sasuke lihat, dimana tangan Puterinya itu terangkat untuk menghapus air mata yang turun membasahi pipi ranumnya.

"Cherry~", Sasuke mensejajarkan tingginya dengan tubuh Puterinya. Jemarinya mengangkat dagu mungil milik Cherry yang masih enggan untuk menatap Ayahnya. Sasuke terkesima, Puterinya menangis. Bisa ia pastikan kalau sudah hampir dari sepuluh menit yang lalu gadis kecil ini menangis, mendengar adanya senggukan nafas sesak dan mata yang sudah agak memerah.

"Kau kenapa, _hime?_ Siapa yang membuatmu menangis, hm?"

"A-ayaaaah..hiks..hiks.."

"Kau kenapa?"

"Bibi Kohana..hiks..hiks..dia siapa, Ayah?"

Sasuke menarik nafasnya dalam-dalam mendengar pertanyaan yang meluncur dari bibir mungilnya, seragam sekolahnya bahkan sudah sedikit basah karena air mata yang menetes. Penampilannya bahkan sudah semrawut mengingat rambutnya yang dikuncir satu itu sudah berantakan lagi. Ayah muda itu memutuskan untuk memeluk Puterinya.

"Dia hanya masa lalu untukku, apa dia mengganggumu?"

"Ti-tidak..hiks..hanya saja aku..hiks..tidak suka..hiks..hiks..kalau ia berada disini, Ayaaah..hiks..hiks"

"Apa yang kau takutkan?"

"Aku takut kalau..hiks..Ayah akan meninggalkan aku..dan ibu..hiks.."

"Dengarkan aku, Cherry Uchiha", Sasuke melapas peluknya dan menghapus air mata Puterinya.

"Aku tidak akan meninggalkanmu dan juga Ibu, aku bahkan meninggalkan Kohana karena aku tidak bisa membohongi perasaanku kalau aku masih mengharapkan Ibumu untuk kembali. Kau harus tahu, aku sudah memiliki kamu dan aku tidak punya alasan untuk meninggalkan kamu, Cherry"

"Sama saja Ayah mempertahankan aku hanya karena tanggung jawab Ayah!" gadis kecil itu meninggikan suaranya.

"Jika aku hanya untuk bertanggung jawab kepada kamu, aku akan lebih memilih menikah dengan Kohana atau wanita lain dan tetap membiayai hidupmu. Aku bisa saja meninggalkan kamu dan juga Ibumu, tapi aku sendiri bahkan tidak mau dan tidak akan pernah mau untuk melakukannya"

"Ayah bohong!"

"Apa yang ingin kau tanyakan padaku sebenarnya, hm?"

'_Cherry masih terlalu dini untuk membicarakan hal tabu seperti ini, tapi aku tahu ia bisa seperti ini karena sedari kecil hidupnya pasti sudah keras. Mengingat banyak hal yang sudah terjadi dengannya dan Sakura, bahkan ia tumbuh tidak dalam kondisi keluarga yang utuh'. _Inner Sasuke.

"Sudahlah, lihat penampilanmu. Kau harus ganti baju dan merapihkan rambutmu lagi, ayo biar aku bantu,"

Sasuke menggenggam pergelangan tangan Puterinya dengan lembut. Dengan cepat, tangan Uchiha kecil itu menepis tangan Ayahnya dan memicingkan mata menatap Ayahnya.

"Aku bisa sendiri! Lepaskan aku!"

Jam sudah menunjukkan pukul 06:30a.m, sudah saatnya meja makan keluarga Uchiha penuh akan manusia-manusia sibuk yang sarapan dan akan segera berangkat ke kantor. Ruang makan itu terasa hangat karena pembicaraan Itachi dengan Kohana dan juga Mikoto, tak terkecuali Sasuke Uchiha yang menatap dingin Puterinya yang berada di hadapannya. Kenapa? Ayah muda itu mulai kesal tatkala sang anak tak juga menyentuh makanannya.

"Cepat makan makananmu, Uchiha! Atau akau akan marah padamu"

Ujar Sasuke dengan penuh penegasan di dalam kalimatnya. Semua mata menatap kearah mereka berdua, seolah bertanya ada keributan apa dipagi hari yang hujan ini.

"Sasuke-_kun_, kau jangan kasar dengan anak kecil", kali ini Kohana mengusap punggung Cherry.

"Cih, lepaskan aku! Jangan panggil Ayahku dengan embel-embel _kun_!"

Cherry meninggikan suaranya. Tak peduli dengan pandangan tidak suka dari Kohana. Ia tahu kalau wanita ini hanya pura-pura agar Sasuke bisa luluh dan kembali ke pelukannya. Ia bahkan tidak peduli pandangan Sasuke yang sudah menusuk kearahnya, dengan tangan yang terlipat di depan dada.

"Aku tidak mau sekolah! Aku benci dengan kalian!"

Gadis kecil Uchiha itu berlari keluar rumah, tidak mendengarkan teriakan Mikoto dan Itachi yang memanggilnya. Ia tidak butuh Ayahnya, yang ia butuhkan adalah Ibunya. Ia berlari keluar rumah, tak peduli pada hujan yang menusuk kulit putihnya dan membasahi seragamnya. Ia terus berlari, tujuannya saat ini adalah rumahnya- rumah yang pertama kali ia tempati bersama Ibunya. Getaran demi getaran pada _Bold_ yang berada di saku seragamnya tak ia pedulikan, ia yakin yang menguhubunginya tidak lain adalah Ayahnya.

==oOo==

**LONDON, 17 FEBUARI 2013**

Sosok wanita bersurai merah muda itu keluar dari mobil _Nissan March_ putihnya. Tubuhnya dilapisi dengan pakaian serba hitam, topi bundarnya menutupi pucuk kepalanya. Iris Emeraldnya tertutup dengan kacamata hitam, kakinya melangkah menyusuri pemakaman tua yang berada di dekat bukit. Ia tersenyum dan meletakkan _bucket_ bunga melatinya di depan salip besar tersebut.

"Selamat pagi, Ayah, Ibu. Aku datang kembali, aku akan meminta restu darimu untuk menikah dengan Putera Bungsu Uchiha. Aku sudah mendengar semuanya tentang kematian kalian, aku.. tetap tidak bisa meninggalkan Sasuke-_kun_. Ayah, Ibu, mungkin setelah menikah aku akan menetap di Konoha. Aku tidak mungkin bisa kemari terus setiap hari seperti dulu. Aku merindukan kalian, semoga kalian baik-baik saja disana. Ayah, Ibu.."

Wanita itu mengusap nissan yang berada di hadapannya, lalu segera beranjak dari tempat pemakaman umum tersebut. Deringan lagu Anthem Of The Angels mengalun dari _handphone_ wanita itu, ia tersenyum kala mendapati Puterinya yang berada di Jepang menghubunginya.

"Cherry, kau-"

"I-Ibu..hiks..tolong aku..hiks..kembalilah ke Jepang sekarang juga..hiks..aku mohooooh..hiks..aku mohon, Ibu..hiks..pulanglah~"

Belum sempat Ibu muda itu menyelesaikan sapaannya kepada Puteri tercinta, ia sudah disambut dengan isakan dari Puterinya.

"Apa yang terjadi denganmu, Cherry?!"

"A-Ayah..hiks..ada wanita lain..hiks..di rumah Ayah..hiks"

BLAM

_Torch_ putih dengan _garskin_ unik itu akhirnya jatuh ke rerumputan yang sedang ia pijaki. Tak dapat ia pungkiri kalau Sasuke- pria yang akan menikahinya membawa perempuan lain ke hadapan Cherry, terlebih ia membiarkan darah dagingnya sendiri menangis sesenggukan. Ia meraih _handphone_nya lagi dan segera berlalu dari tempat itu.

"Sasuke Uchiha, aku semakin ragu untuk menjadi Isterimu"

*TBC*

* * *

**AUTHOR NGEBALA :**

**nadialovely **: Ne, aku sih kelas 1 smp masih ketemunya rate T :p mehehe ._.v iya? seriusan kamu mau bikininin? yipiiiii makasih ya XD

**Deshe Lusi **: Lupakan masalah kue. Sakura memang aslinya kekanakan kan? *digampar sakura* okeh, sebenernya dia ke London cuma mau liburan dan izin nikah sama ortunya, namun apa mau dikata karena chapter 12 berkata demikian~ makasih udah review kaka :*

**Nina317Elf **: Jangan lama2 tahan nafasnya ntar mati loh :p *canda*, yaudah kamu sini aja biar si Sasu digampar sama kamu. Tenang aja kan Sakura gak ada hahaha. Makasih atas reviewnya~

**Kyara Kazuya **: Nanti kamu akan dibuat kesal lagi oleh peran Sasori di chapter depan. Hahaha, kamu memang selalu membangun yah kalo urusan review! mehehe ._.v nah, itu dia kita buat si Sasuke pusing dengan muter2nya konflik yang diciptakan Sakura. Cinta sejati gak akan berjalan mulus. mehehe #plak. Gomawo ya buat reviewnya~

**hiruma hikari **: Sudah dilanjutkan Gan~ bagaimana?

Oke, sudah masuk chapter 12 rupanya :| mungkin di chapter depan, kalian akan temukan masalah baru lagi tentang Kohana dan Sasori. Jadi saya harap, tetap ikuti fict ini sampai habis ya~

How about this chap? Mind to review again? Thanks :))


	13. Chapter 13

Jihand Setyani Mempersembahkan :

_Second Fict_

"Sasuke itu AYAH-ku"

Rate : M *nyempil lemon dikit2*

Genre : Romance/ Family/ Hurt/Comfort

Characters : Sasuke U. & Sakura H.

Disclaimer : **Masashi Kishimoto**

==oOo==

_Summary :_

Akasuna Cherry adalah Puteri tunggal Haruno Sakura yang lebih sering tinggal bersama dengan Akasuna Sasori, Pamannya. Ia hidup dengan segala penyakit yang menimpahnya demi sebuah harapan dan keyakinan. Yaitu, bertemu dengan Ayah kandungnya.

==oOo==

**KONOHAGAKURE, 17 FEBUARI 2013**

Runtuhnya pertahanan langit semakin menjadi-jadi. Hujan yang bahkan semakin deras disertai dengan adanya angin kencang sudah menghalangi beberapa para pengendara untuk melaju di jalanan lepas. Tak ada kendaraan beroda dua yang berani melintas, rusaknya cuaca didukung dengan suasana pagi yang gelap bak sore menjelang malam. Jangankan kendaraan beroda dua, kendaraan beroda empat atau bahkan manusia sekaligus lebih memilih mengamankan diri di dalam rumah. Tapi tidak bagi Uchiha Sasuke. Ayah muda satu anak ini menggeram keras, tubuhnya sudah dibalut dengan jaket hitam dan celana panjang _dark blue_. Rambut _emo_nya tertutup oleh helm _full-face_ birunya. Tangannya masih setia menggenggam dan memainkan gas motor _Kawasaki Ninja _berwarna birunya. Tak peduli pada hujan yang sudah membuat telapak tangannya basah, tubuhnya malah terasa panas karena hati yang masih diliputi kegelisahan.

'_Damn! Kau dimana, Cherry?!'_

==oOo==

Sesosok tubuh kecil itu beringsut bersandar pada dinding sebuah rumah sederhana dengan cat berwarna _Light Purple _dengan goresan putih. Padahal ia belum sampai pada tujuannya, nafasnya masih terisak karena sehabis menangis. _Handphone _yang berada di genggamannya bahkan hampir saja mati karena basah dengan air hujan. Tubuhnya basah kuyup sehingga rambut hitam panjangnya terlihat lurus namun terkesan _lepek_. Iris klorofilnya terpejam kala merasakan dadanya sakit bukan main, ia mengenal rumah ini. Ia sudah tidak kuat lagi, tubuhnya bergemetar karena dingin, wajahnya pucat bukan main. Bibirnya tak lagi merah merekah. Dengan segenap tenaga yang ia punya, ia berdiri dan mengetuk pintu itu.

TOK TOK

"Ya, sebentar"

Suara seorang wanita dari dalam membuatnya bernafas lega. Masih ada orang di rumah ini, tubuhnya terasa lemas. Ia kembali duduk dengan memeluk kedua lututnya. Tak lama, terdengar suara deretan pintu yang terbuka disusul dengan suara teriakan khawatir dari wanita ini.

Sasuke memberhentikan motornya di halte tempat menunggu bus umum yang sepi. Tak ada seorangpun disana kecuali dirinya dan motor birunya. Ia duduk dan membuka helmnya, memperhatikan hujan yang turun dengan derasnya sampai-sampai tak ada satu kendaraan yang melintas. Ia melirik arlojinya yang sudah menunjukkan pukul 07:45 a.m, hawa dingin mulai menusuk kulitnya. Iris obsidiannya menatap pada layar _handphone_nya yang mendapati e_mail_ yang baru saja masuk.

**Karena cuaca tak mendukung untuk beraktifitas, dengan terpaksa aktifitas Konoha Elementary School kini diberhentikan. Terima kasih.**

Sasuke menghela nafasnya. Firasat mengatakan kalau Puterinya tak mungkin pergi jauh mengingat kondisinya yang lemah dalam cuaca seperti ini. Ia mulai menundukkan kepalanya dan menyembunyikannya di balik kedua telapak tangannya. Rasa khawatir disertai rasa bersalah mulai timbul. Bagaimana kalau sampai Sakura mengetahui kejadian ini? Atau memang sebenarnya sudah tahu? Ia tak yakin pernikahannya akan berjalan dengan mulus. Belum lagi dengan Sasori, rasa waspada Sasuke semakin menjadi-jadi. Kalau pria itu sampai tahu bahwa keponakannya pergi dari rumah karena dirinya, akan hilang kesempatan Sasuke untuk membangun keluarga yang utuh seperti seharusnya.

DRRT DRRT DRRT

Sebuah panggilan masuk menyadarkannya dari lamunan sesaatnya. Ia segera menekan tombol hijau dan berbicara kepada seseorang yang sedang menghubunginya.

"Hallo, Ino", sahut Sasuke dengan suara datarnya.

"_Sedang mencari Puterimu, eh? Sasuke-sama"_

"Katakan padaku, apa ia disana bersamamu?!", suara Sasuke mulai meninggi.

"_Hey, sabarlah sedikit! Ya, ia datang kemari dengan keadaan yang sangat tidak baik. Setengah jam lagi, aku akan membujuknya untuk pulang ke rumahmu. Kau kembalilah ke rumahmu dan biarkan aku yang mengurusnya"_

"I-Ino, aku tidak-"

"_Tenanglah, Uchiha. Kau serahkan saja dia padaku. Kalau cuaca sudah mendukung, aku akan mengantarkannya pulang ke kediaman Uchiha"_

"I-Ino..", Sasuke menggigit bibir bawahnya seraya menggantungkan kalimatnya.

"_Kau mau berterima kasih tapi sangat sulit mengatakannya? Lupakan saja, jaa ne, Sasuke"_

FLIP

Sambungan telefon itu terputus. Sasuke bergumam terima kasih walaupun ia yakin Ino tidak akan tahu tentang itu, ia bangkit dan memakai kembali helmnya, lalu berlalu menuju kediaman Uchiha.

==oOo==

Yamanaka Ino. Wanita cantik layaknya boneka _Barbie_ itu kini datang dengan pakaian yang baru saja ia ambil dari lemari pakaiannya. Ia menghampiri gadis kecil yang kini duduk di tepi ranjangnya dengan tubuh basah kuyup yang diselimuti dengan handuk tebal dan masih dengan tubuh yang menggigil.

"Cherry,"

Gadis kecil yang dipanggil Cherry itu menoleh dan mendapati s_ensei_nya tengah tersenyum kepadanya, "Ayo ganti pakaianmu".

Dengan naluri keibuan yang dimiliki oleh setiap wanita yang dewasa, ia mengganti pakaian Cherry dengan _dress_ putih selutut dan memakaikan sandal dengan kepala kelinci berwarna cokelat. Terganti sudah kedinginan di tubuh Cherry dengan kehangatan. Gadis kecil itu menatap Ino dengan sayu dan wajah yang menunjukkan guratan kesedihan. Ino meletakkan pakaian Cherry yang sudah basah ke dalam sebuah tas kecil bergambar _princess Snow White_ dengan aksen warna biru muda. Ia mendudukkan tubuhnya tepat di hadapan Cherry dan mengusap rambut hitam gadis kecil itu dengan lembut.

"Kau sudah merasa lebih baik, Cherry?"

"Hn, terima kasih, _Sensei_"

"Kau tidak perlu berterima kasih. Aku ini sahabat Sakura sejak kecil, sudah sepantasnya aku melakukan ini untukmu"

"Eh? _Sensei_ sahabatnya Ibu?!"

"Ya, begitulah. Sifat nekatmu itulah yang mengingatkan aku pada Ibumu, ada apa sebenarnya denganmu? Kau berkelahi dengan Ibumu?"

"I-Ibu sedang berada di London", jawab Cherry dengan parau.

"Aa, lalu kenapa kau lari dari rumah? Kau bahkan tidak takut menerjang badai seperti tadi?"

"Apa _Sensei_ mengenal wanita bernama Kohana?"

Ino terkesima. Wajahnya berubah, senyumannya hilang entah kemana. Wanita bernama Kohana dalah wanita yang pernah berkelahi dengannya disaat Sakura hilang entah kemana. Pasalnya, wanita yang ia kenal di _Bar_ itu tengah mencoba mendekati Sasuke Uchiha. Ino bertekad akan berpura-piura mencintai Sasuke, dengan tujuan agar Sasuke tidak akan jatuh ke pelukan wanita itu dan Ino akan tetap bisa menjaga Sasuke sampai Sakura ditemukan keberadaannya. Nyatanya, pesona Kohana mampu mengalihkan perhatian Sasuke. Bahkan wanita itu nyaris berhasil tidur dengan Sasuke kalau saja Ino tak menyebut nama Sakura di hadapannya. Kesadaran Sasuke mungkin saat itu timbul, dengan keputusan yang tepat bahkan Sasuke meninggalkan wanita itu dan berterima kasih kepada Ino.

"_Sensei,_ kenapa melamun?"

Panggilan Cherry menyadarkannya dari ingatan masa lalunya tentang wanita bernama Kohana itu. Ia menggeleng senyum menatap Puteri Uchiha di hadapannya.

"Kau mengenal Kohana dari mana?"

"Kemarin, ia datang ke rumahku. Lalu, ia bilang akan tinggal di rumahku untuk sementara waktu karena Itachi-_jiisan_ yang mengundangnya kemari"

"Jadi, karena alasan itu kau bertekad untuk pergi dari rumah?"

"Hm, aku tidak suka caranya menyebut nama Ayahku. Aku bahkan tidak suka caranya menyentuh Ayahku"

"Jangan dipikirkan, Ayahmu tidak akan meninggalkanmu"

"_Sensei_,"

"Kenapa?", Ino memandang wajah Cherry penuh tanya.

"Kenapa Ayah sekarang suka membentak-bentak ya?"

Dengan segenap kelembutan, wanita muda itu merengkuh tubuh gadis kecil di hadapannya. Lalu menepuk punggung gadis kecil itu dengan lembut.

"Terkadang seorang Pria akan sangat sulit dimengerti saat ia merindukan orang yang dicintainya, atau bahkan karena ia memiliki masalah yang membuatnya terlalu penat, seorang Pria akan bertindak sesuai _mood_nya. Kau yang kuat ya menghadapi Ayahmu, ia memang orang yang seperti itu"

Gadis kecil itu melepas peluknya dan menghapus sejenak air mata yang mengalir di pipinya. Ia tersenyum seraya memandang _Sensei_nya yang baik hati itu, membuatnya semakin merindukan sang Ibu yang berada di belahan dunia lain.

"_Sensei_, semua pakaian ini milik siapa?", tanya Cherry sembari menatap pakaiannya.

"Kenapa? Kau tidak suka ya?"

"Suka, aku bahkan terlihat cantik memakai pakaian ini" , ujarnya bersemangat sembari mematut dirinya pada cermin terdekat.

"Ahahaha, aku mengkoleksi beberapa pakaianku semasa kecil. Tapi hanya beberapa, kalau kau suka kau boleh mengambilnya untukmu"

"_Nani?_ Yang kemarin saja belum aku kembalikan, _Sensei_"

"Wah, kau sudah bisa menggunakan bahasa Jepang ya? Haha, ambil saja kalau kamu mau"

"Benarkah?! Terima kasih, _Sensei_!", teriak Cherry sembari menghambur ke pelukan Ino.

"Hey, hey sudah. Ayo kita ke bawah dan minum cokelat panas"

"Ayo, tunggu apa lagi?!"

==oOo==

**KANTOR KEJAKSAAN KONOHAGAKURE, 17 FEBUARI 2013**

"Aku sudah mengurus semua surat-surat pencabutan laporan dari keluarga Uchiha terhadap Akasuna Sasori. Jadi, Akasuna Sasori akan bebas siang ini"

Uchiha Itachi masih sibuk dengan _handphone_nya dan beberapa dokumen yang berada di atas mejanya. Cuaca yang masih hujan deras tak menghalanginya untuk tetap berkerja sesuai dengan profesinya sebagai kepala jaksa. Ia menutup dokumen yang baru saja ia tanda tangani, lalu menggantinya dengan dokumen yang lain.

"Aa, bagus kalau begitu. Bagaimana kalau nanti aku saja yang menjemput Cherry? Aku yakin kalau bersama denganku, ia akan pulang. Jangan pikirkan soal Kohana, aku yang akan menjelaskannya soal itu"

FLIP

Sambungan telefon sudah tertutup, Sulung Uchiha itu kini menutup semua dokumen yang berada di atas mejanya. Jam dinding sudah menunjukkan pukul 09:00a.m, ia melirik _handphone_nya lagi dan menghubungi sebuah nomor dari kontaknya. Setelah nada tersambung terdengar, dan suara seorang gadis kecil menyahut dari sana, ia tersenyum dan menyandarkan punggungnya pada kursi.

"Hey, Cherry. _Where are you now?_", tanya Itachi dengan suara yang lembut.

"_Aku di tempat Ino-Sensei, ada apa Paman mencariku?_"

"_Nothing,_ kau mau pulang? Aku akan menjemputmu kalau kau mau"

"_Aku tidak mau pulang, pulang saja sana sendiri kalau kau mau! Bye!"_

Sambungan terputus secara sepihak. Itachi tersenyum geli mendengar suara keponakannya, benar-benar pembawaan dari Sasuke. Sikap ketusnya mengingatkannya akan masa lalunya bersama Sasuke. Dengan masih senyum yang mengembang di bibir tipisnya, ia meraih kunci mobilnya dan segera pergi menuju tempat dimana keponakan kecilnya itu berada. Rumah Yamanaka Ino.

Sebuah mobil _Mercedes S Class _dengn warna hitam _metallic _berhenti tepat di depan sebuah rumah sederhana, dimana di depan pintu itu terlihat seorang wanita dengan wajah bahagianya menggandeng tangan seorang gadis kecil yang kini sedang tertawa dengan tas kecil yang ia bawa. Sang pengemudi akhirnya turun dan dengan langkah terburu-buru, ia masuk ke dalam rumah itu menghampiri kedua perempuan- Ino dan Cherry yang menatapnya dengan kaget.

"Itachi-_nii_, kenapa bisa disini?", tanya Ino dengan pandangan penuh tanya.

"Ah, maaf aku mengganggu kalian. Aku kemari karena ingin menjemput Cherry pulang, aku-"

"Aku tidak mau pulang dengan _jiisan_! Titik!", tukas Cherry dengan suaranya yang lantang.

"Kau masih marah dengan _jiisan_mu yang tampan ini? Kenapa? Apa karena Kohana?", tanya Itachi dengan nada yang dibuat-buat.

"Setampan apapun _jiisan_, aku tidak mau pulang dengan orang yang sudah membawa perempuan nakal ke dalam rumah! Bilang saja _jiisan_ ingin menggagalkan pernikahan Ayah dan Ibuku! Iya kan?"

Itachi dan Ino hening dalam wajah _cengo_ masing-masing yang masih menatap Puteri kecil Uchiha satu ini. Benar-benar _duplicate _Sasuke Uchiha. Sikap angkuhnya, sikap ingin dirajuk dan dirayu-rayu namun masih melihat harga diri, sosok ego yang tinggi. Bahkan raut wajahnya saja adalah jiplakan Sasuke Uchiha. Seperti apa cara Sasuke membuat anak seperti ini (?). Tak lama, menyusul sebuah mobil _Lamborghini Urus Super Sonic_ merah milik Sasuke di belakang mobil Itachi. Iris klorofil milik gadis kecil Uchiha ini menyipit kala mendapati sang Ayah dan Neneknya menghampiri mereka bertiga. Sontak saja tubuh gadis kecil itu bersembunyi dibalik kaki jenjang milik Yamanaka Ino. Tak ada lagi keangkuhan, atau bahkan wajah ingin dirajuk. Yang ada adalah sikap yang menonjol seperti Sakura dimasa kecil yang takut akan bermain atau bersosialisasi dengan orang-orang.

"Aku rasa akan sangat tidak enak kalau kita semua berbicara disini, ayo kita ke dalam", ajak Ino kepada keluarga Uchiha dan segera masuk ke dalam rumahnya.

==oOo==

Sebuah pesawat _jet _milik perusahaan Akatsuki tengah mendarat dengan susah payah di lapangan kosong nan luas di daerah perbatasan Amagen dengan Konohagakure. Sebuah mobil _Pajero Sport _berwarna putih susu tengah menunggunya sejak tadi, menunggu kedatangan seorang wanita yang kini baru saja keluar dari _jet_ tersebut. Ia dikawal oleh satu orang _body guard _disampingnya dengan memegang paying berwarna putih transparan. Wanita itu membalikkan tubuhnya menatap seorang pria bertubuh tinggi, berambut pirang panjang yang masih berdiri di ambang pintu pesawat.

"_Thank you very much, . I never forget about this"_, ujar wanita itu sembari membungkukkan tubuhnya.

"_Ah, you're welcome, dear! Wish you all the best in this place"_, sahut pria itu sembari melambaikan tangannya.

Wanita itu segera masuk ke dalam mobil yang membawanya pergi dari lapangan itu. Tujuannya hanya satu, yaitu kediaman keluarga Uchiha.

==oOo==

Suasana tegang menyelimuti ruang tamu kediaman Yamanaka Ino. Tak ada satupun orang yang berniat akan membuka topik pembicaraan. Semua mata tertuju pada sosok anak kecil yang kini menangis dalam pangkuan wanita bernama Yamanaka Ino. Hanya suara isak tangis yang terdengar disana, sedang beberapa pasang mata masih menatapnya dengan pandangan sendu.

"Lalu kau mau Ayah harus bagaimana?", suara Sasuke memecahkan keheningan.

"Aku akan pulang tapi tidak ke rumah Ayah, tidak sampai Bibi Kohana pergi", jawab Cherry sembari menghapus air matanya.

"Lalu kau mau tinggal dimana?"

"Aku mau kembali ke rumah Ibuku, aku mau tinggal disana"

"Aku tidak mungkin membiarkanmu tinggal sendirian disana!", jawab Sasuke meninggikan suaranya.

"Aku tidak akan sendirian! Aku tahu Ibuku sedang menuju kemari, tak mungkin ia membiarkan aku sendirian di rumah sebesar itu!"

"Apa maksudmu?!", Sasuke semakin meninggikan suaranya saat mendengar penuturan Puterinya. Tak ada yang berniat menghentikan percakapan tidak sehat antara Ayah dan Anak itu.

"Aku sudah menghubungi Ibuku! Ibuku akan kembali ke Jepang hari ini juga! Aku sudah memberi tahu semuanya pada Ibuku"

SKAK MAT!

Keluarga Uchiha dalam bahaya. Sasuke berdiri sembari memegangi kepalanya yang terasa pusing, ia menghentakkan tangannya ke udara dan sedikit berteriak mendapati kelakuan Puterinya. Pernikahan yang sudah ia rancang, akan gagal. Dan proses kegagalan itu berawal dari hari ini. Mikoto menenangkan Putera bungsunya yang sudah mencak-mencak sedari tadi, kegiatan mereka terhenti sesaat ketika deringan dari _handphone_ Cherry berbunyi. Semua mata menatap kearahnya yang sedang memasang wajah takut. Tubuhnya tiba-tiba saja bergetar karena ketakutan.

"Sakura menghubunginya," ujar Ino semakin membuat mata obsidian milik keluarga Uchiha membelalak lebar. Dengan sekali hentakkan, Sasuke berusaha merebut _handphone_ Puterinya kalau saja tak ada tangan lain dari Uchiha kecil itu yang menepisnya dengan kasar.

"Kalau Ibuku menghubungiku, ia mau berbicara denganku. Bukan denganmu!", teriak Uchiha kecil seketika membuat semuanya membatu. Gertakan bocah kecil ini bukan sembarang gertakan, ia bahkan menatap Sasuke penuh dengan kebencian. Segenap, Sasuke memundurkan tubuhnya dan menarik nafas dalam-dalam. Membiarkan Uchiha kecil kita ini menjawab panggilan Ibunya.

"Akasuna Cherry, kau berada dimana?! Katakan pada Ayahmu untuk segera kembali ke rumah sebelum wanita bernama Kohana ini mati di tanganku!"

Seringai kecil muncul di bibir Uchiha kecil ini. Seringai kemenangan bagi siapa saja yang sudah berhasil mempermainkan perasaannya.

==oOo==

Seorang wanita bersurai merah muda panjang kini menjadi sedikit bringas. Apapun yang berhubungan dengan Puterinya, ia tidak akan pernah tinggal diam. Hujan badai yang tak berhenti sedari tadi tidak akan menghalangi niatnya untuk kembali kepada Puterinya. Tubuhnya masih menindih sosok wanita yang berada di bawahnya, sosok cantiknya kini berlumuran darah dari bagian mulutnya. Pipinya memar membiru pukulan dari wanita yang berada di atasnya.

Flash Back

Sakura Haruno turun dari mobil _Pajero_ putihnya dan beranjak masuk ke dalam kediaman keluarga Uchiha. Kakinya menghentak kasar dengan dua orang pria di belakangnya. ia mendapati rumah itu kosong tanpa ada sosok yang ia cari sedari tadi.

"Uchiha Sasuke, dimana kau?! Cepat keluar dan serahkan Puteriku sekarang juga!", teriaknya entah pada siapa. Namun, bukan sosok Sasuke yang keluar melainkan sesosok wanita lain. Wanita yang tersenyum sinis kepadanya.

'_Ada wanita lain di rumah Ayah_'

Tiba-tiba, ingatannya akan ucapan dari Puteri kecilnya kembali terngiang. Nafasnya memburu menghampiri wanita yang tubuhnya lebih tinggi darinya itu.

"Dimana Sasuke?", tanya Sakura sembari mengepalkan tangannya.

"Tak salah lagi, kau pasti Sakura"

"Aku tanya dimana Sasuke?!"

"Sasuke? Kau mencari kekasihku ya? Untuk apa?"

Mendengar pernyataan yang keluar dari mulut wanita itu, Sakura menggeram dan menjawab, "Bukan urusanmu!"

"Apa? Bukan urusanku? Kau mau merusak hubunganku dengan Sasuke?! Kau sengaja meniduri Sasuke agar kau bisa melahirkan benih Uchiha kecil darinya, lalu meminta pertanggung jawaban darinya sebagai Ayah? Kau picik, Sakura! Kau murahan!"

PLAK

Satu tamparan mendarat di pipi mulus wanita itu. "Kau pikir aku akan berlaku demikian, hah?! Tidak berguna, kau wanita tidak berguna!"

Selanjutnya hanya tamparan dan pukulan dari Sakura kepada wanita yang sudah habis-habisan menghinanya barusan.

Flash Back Ends

"Hentikan, Sakura!"

Sebuah suara mengagetkannya, ia menatap kearah pintu dan menemukan sosok gadis berambut pirang panjang tengah memeluk Puterinya. Ia menjauh dari tubuh wanita- Kohana yang baru saja selesai ia pukuli. Nafasnya terengah-engah, tubuhnya lemas dan segera bersandar pada dinding. Di belakangnya, ada dua pria Uchiha dan diikuti oleh Uchiha Mikoto yang menggeleng menatap pemandangan yang ia lihat.

"Ino, berikan Cherry padaku. Aku akan membawanya ke kamar", ujar Mikoto sembari mengangkat tubuh Cherry dan membawanya pergi menjauh dari kumpulan orang dewasa yang masih tersulut emosi itu.

"Kau baik-baik saja, sahabatku? Kau terlihat buruk", ujar Ino sembari membantu Sakura berdiri dan mendudukkannya di sofa. Sementara sosok Kohana yang masih setengah sadar itu akhirnya dibawa oleh Itachi ke kamar tamu.

"Sakon, Suigetsu! _Thanks for a lot, you can go now_", ujar Sakura pada kedua pria yang sedari berdiri di sisinya. Dan kedua pria itu segera pergi sesuai dengan perintahnya. Tak lama, berkumpul lagi muda-mudi Uchiha itu di ruang keluarga. Tanpa Mikoto tentunya.

"Bagaimana keadaan Cherry, Ino?", tanya Sakura sesudah menghabiskan segelas air.

"Tadi pagi ia tiba-tiba datang ke rumahku dengan keadaan basah kuyup. Kalian dengarkan aku, aku ingin bicara", ujar Ino dengan tegas.

"Ia datang dan mengatakan kalau ia sangat tidak suka dengan kehadiran Kohana di rumah ini. Ia juga mengatakan padaku, kalau akhir-akhir ini ia mendapat perlakuan tidak enak dari Sasuke-"

Seketika mata Sakura mendelik kearah Bungsu Uchiha itu.

"Sasuke sering membentaknya, ia bertanya padaku tentang siapa Kohana. Aku tahu siapa Kohana, tapi aku tidak memberi tahu padanya. Aku berkesimpulan, bahwa Cherry bersikap keras dan membentak Sasuke seperti tadi, bukan kesalahannya-"

"Lalu salah siapa?", tanya Sasuke dengan suara datarnya.

"Salahmu. Kau yang secara tak langsung mengajarkannya bersikap seperti itu. Seorang anak akan bertingkah apa yang dilakukan oleh orang secara tidak langsung sudah mengubah pola pikirnya", jawab Ino sarkatis.

"Kakakku, dimana Kakakku?", pertanyaan Sakura membuat kedua Uchiha ini saling bertukar pandang.

"Kita akan membebaskan Kakakmu sekarang, kau boleh ikut kalau kau mau", jawab Itachi dengan santai.

"Bawa aku padanya"

"Kau tidak perlu menghampiriku, Sakura-_chan_. Karena aku sudah berada disini"

Sebuah suara mengagetkan keempat manusia yang tengah berbicara dengan serius itu. Itachi dan Sasuke berdiri menatap ke ambang pintu, tempat berdirinya Akasuna Sasori- Kakak Sakura.

"Bagaimana kau bisa bebas?", tanya Itachi tak percaya.

"Tidak harus menunggumu yang kerjanya lamban bukan? Yang jelas aku sudah bebas", jawab Sasori sekenanya.

"Kalau begitu bagus, tidak perlu repot-repot lagi mencari wali untuk Sakura", sela Sasuke sembari menatap kearah Sasori.

Sasori melangkahkan kakinya dan menyeringai menatap Sasuke, "Wali? Kau pikir aku dibebaskan untuk merestui pernikahan kalian?! Dalam mimpimu, Uchiha!".

Sasuke mendelik menatap Sasori, "Apa maksudmu, hah?!"

"_Niisan_ tidak perlu repot-repot mengatakan tidak merestui hubunganku-", semua mata kini menatap Sakura yang baru saja berdiri menatap Sasori dan Sasuke. Kalimatnya terhenti dengan kepalan tangan yang semakin menguat di tangannya.

"Karena aku tidak akan menikah dengan Sasuke Uchiha!"

*TBC*

* * *

**AUTHOR SPAMERS **:

Bagaimana dengan Chapter 13? Saya jujur semakin bersemangat dengan review yang menjalar di kotak review semakin membuat saya bersemangat untuk update kilat!. Hey, sadarkah kalian semua kalau ini barulah puncak dari segalanya?! HAHAHA. Oke thanks kepada kalian semua yang membuat saya bersemangat.

** .77 **: Masalah baru datang lagi, yap anda benar! dan disini akan ada masalah yang menghantarkan kepada masalah yang akan datang. Mehehehe, saya sudah update nih. Jangan panggil senpai, aku masih newbie tau :|. btw thanks for review, mehehe! ganbatte ne!

**nadialovely **: Apa kamu bilang? Chapter ini konfliknya habis? kamu salah hahaha #Plak. oke ini gabagus, setiap chapter ada konfliknya wkwk. Sudah diupdate ini~, terima kasih sahabatku :*

**birumenanti **: terima kasih biru :D, wah saya juga tidak tahu chapternya kapan habis #plak. dicatatan saya sebenarnya sudah harus habis dari chapter 8 hehehe

**Nina317Elf **: Cherry kan puteri Uchiha, dia mewarisi kepintaran Ayahnya dong mehehe. Bukan, Kohana bukan pemain Naruto. Saya baca Fict Naruto tapi versi komik di Youtube, terus ada cewe yang namanya Kohana. hahaha, makasih ya udah review dari chapter awal :*

**Kyara Kazuya **: Cherry memang tidak mewarisi kedinginan Ayah tercinta, namun keangkuhan dan keegoisannya mewarisi. Di Chapter ini kebukti, hahaha. Oya ya, aku sendiri gak nyadar dengan sikap Cherry yg mirip Ibunda. Kamu memperhatikan sekali :D, jadi tambah semangat deh baca review kamu :* ih kamu baik bgt mau beliin Sasuke minuman, dia aja belom tau baik ama kamu *Diinjek Sasuke* saya bersemangat bgt malah baca review kamu haha sumpah deh, aku sudah update! terima kasih ya reviewnya XD

**SRZ **: Ne, senpai.. Cherry adalah keturunan Uchiha, maklum aja kalo dia pintar hehe. Darah Uchiha mengalir padanya. Makasih senpai udah mau review hehe. Dan terima kasih pujiannya :D

**Queenshila **: Apakah kamu semakin gereget dengan chapter 13 ini? mehehe, sudah dilanjutkan. Terima kasih ya :D

: Terima kasih ika :D, gapapa ko walau baru review. terima kasih kamu sudah mau baca dan review :D

Banyak yang bilang angka 13 angka sial ya? Ternyata benar, isi fict dari Chapter 13 ini semuanya dari awal sial banget. Sisi gelap Cherry dan Sakura sepertinya keluar-_-.

How about this chapter?! Mind To Review Again? Thanks :D


	14. Chapter 14

Jihand Setyani Mempersembahkan :

_Second Fict_

"Sasuke itu AYAH-ku"

Rate : M *nyempil lemon dikit2*

Genre : Romance/ Family/ Hurt/Comfort

Characters : Sasuke U. & Sakura H.

Disclaimer : **Masashi Kishimoto**

==oOo==

_Summary :_

Akasuna Cherry adalah Puteri tunggal Haruno Sakura yang lebih sering tinggal bersama dengan Akasuna Sasori, Pamannya. Ia hidup dengan segala penyakit yang menimpahnya demi sebuah harapan dan keyakinan. Yaitu, bertemu dengan Ayah kandungnya.

==oOo==

**AUTHOR AREA **:

Sepertinya saya harus memberikan bayaran dua kali lipat kepada HARUNO SAKURA yang ber_Acting_ dengan sangat baik hingga membuat semua teman-teman dan hampir para _readers_ saya yang setia ini menjadi kesal sendiri. Hahaha. Hey, tidak akan ada pelangi tanpa hujan kawan-kawan. Jadi bersantailah sedikit, karena fict ini juga hampir habis, tidak mungkin semua akan berisi konflik.

**Queenshila **: Mehehe, sudah saya usahakan update kilat, senpai :D terima kasih banyak sudah review. Ending? Sad anding atau happy ending ya enaknya?

**ikatainaka **: terima kasih, ini sudah saya lanjutkan :D

**Kyara Kazuya **: Nah, ini dia tokoh favorite saya yang kalo review selalu membuat saya semangat. Ya, semua akan indah pada waktunya senpai :D. Oya, Ino disini sebenarnya tidak membela siapapun, dia hanya mengatakan hal yg sebenarnya. Bahwa, perilaku sang anak itu menurun dari orang tuanya. Maksudnya menyadarkan si Sasuke dalam bertindak sesuatu hal di depan anaknya. Namun, bagaimanapun sikap seorang anak ia tetap butuh orang tua yang lengkap. Maklum dia berlaku demikian karena dari dulu dia emang ga pernah di didik sama seorang 'ayah'. Thanks for reviewnya, senpai :D

**Nina317Elf **: Mungkin memang pendek, karena saya waktu itu mengerjakannya terburu-buru. Tapi kalo saya baca di BB panjang loh XD #Plak. Makasih udah mau ngikutin cerita ini dan makasih atas reviewnya XD

**akasuna no yui-chan** : Gomen, Yui-chan kalau meleset dari harapan yui. Hehe, tapi tenang aja, saya kasihan banget sama para pemain yang sudah letih diberi konflik, sudah saatnya mereka bersantai ria. Terima kasih atas reviewnya~

**nadialovely **: Bocoran deh buat kamu, enggak kok pernikahan bukan maenan. Jadi, gak mungkin diundur. Mereka semua udah lelah berada dalam lingkaran konflik yang gak udah-udah. Sudah waktunya mereka menyelesaikannya, ya 'kan?. Eh dimarahain Kohana loh ngata-ngatain dia XD hehe, ini belom juga nikah udah nanyain adek buat Cherry XD wkwkwk. Soal penyakit Cherry karena tidak terlalu penting, akan ada di Chapter akhir. Hehe, makasih ya udah review lagi :D

**ericachristy77** : saya sempet liat kalo balasan review kamu agak error. Kayaknya salah computer saya deh. Soal Kohana, aku juga dapet dari orang lain. Aku baca fict tapi versi komiknya ada nama Kohana, hehehe. Thanks for review ya :D

**SRZ **: Tuntutan diterima komandan! Tapi sayang, gak ada chapter panjang disini karena mereka baru saja menyelesaikan masalah utama. Ini sudah update tanpa alur kilat XD hahaha.

**Aden L kazt **: sudah dilanjutkan, pernikahannya gak akan batal ko :) thanks for review

* * *

Akasuna Cherry kini duduk termenung di atap sekolahnya yang sepi. Tidak memperdulikan panas matahari yang menyentuh kulitnya, tidak peduli juga kepada bel yang selalu berdering disetiap jamnya. Ia benar-benar lelah, tidak punya semangat hidup. Padahal ujian tengah semester tinggal menghitung hari, ia tidak yakin akan mendapat nilai bagus kali ini. Sudah dua hari sejak kejadian itu, kejadian yang membuatnya menyesal karena harus berpisah dengan Ayahnya. Terlebih pria itu tidak pernah mau bertatapan lagi dengannya, menyuruhnya untuk maju ke depan dan mengerjakan soal-soal di papan tulis juga tidak. Ibunya sedang berada di luar kota karena artisnya harus menjalani _shooting_. Sasori? Ia sudah kembali ke London untuk berkerja. Ia benar-benar kesepian.

"Disini kau rupanya," ujar sebuah suara mengagetkan Cherry.

"Mau apa Sasuke-s_ensei_ kemari?", tanya Cherry dengan raut wajah kesal.

"Sejak tadi pagi ku dengar kau tidak mengikuti pelajaran. Kau membolos, eh?"

Pria yang dipanggil Sasuke itu tertawa kecil. Ia mendudukkan tubuhnya tepat di samping gadis kecilnya, seakan merasakan _déjà vu _dan ia bernostalgia tentang kenakalannya di masa kecil. Gadis kecil ini mengingatkan dirinya kepada masa lalunya yang indah, yaitu membolos pelajaran.

"Apakah ada untungnya buat _sensei_ bertanya demikian?"

"Kau terlihat aneh saat menyebut kata 's_ensei'_ ditempat sepi seperti ini,"

"Apanya yang aneh?"

"Kau ada masalah?", tanya Sasuke melembutkan suaranya.

"Tidak,"

"Lalu kenapa kau berada disini?"

"Ini kan tempat umum,"

"Ya, kau benar. Tapi kebanyakan orang akan kesini saat mereka berada dalam masalah, sekedar untuk menghindar dari pemikiran kalut, mungkin"

"Dari mana kau tahu?"

"Karena aku juga sering melakukannya sewaktu aku masih menduduki bangku sekolah menengah"

Cherry menatap Sasuke dengan pandangan penuh ingin tahu. Rupanya pernyataan Sasuke sukses membuatnya tertarik.

"Kenapa _Sensei_ suka membolos juga?", tanya Cherry antusias.

"Hobby mungkin,"

"Itu bukan jawaban bagus,"

"Kau sendiri kenapa berada disini?"

"Aku lelah,"

"Lelah? Kau habis berlari maraton?", tanya Sasuke dengan tawa kecilnya.

"Iih, bukan! _Sensei _ini menghancurkan _mood_ku saja," jawab Cherry dengan pipi yang menggembung.

"Hahaha, maaf-maaf. _So, what's your problem? Don't say if you're feel alone_"

"Aku memang sendirian," jawab Cherry dengan suaranya yang parau.

"Kau tidak sendirian, Cherry"

"Aku sangat menyesal membuat Ayah dan Ibuku berpisah, aku sudah mencoba untuk memperbaiki sikapku pada Ayahku..hiks..tapi yang aku dapatkan..hiks..malah Ayahku tidak mau menatapku lagi..hiks.."

Sasuke tertegun mendengar pernyataan Puterinya di sela-sela isak tangisnya. Ia menyandarkan punggungnya kepada dinding yang berada di belakangnya, ia menghela nafas berat.

"Kau tahu dari mana kalau Ayahmu tidak mau menatapmu?"

"Aku..hiks..saat aku mencoba mendekatinya..hiks..dia..hiks..dia malah semakin menjauh..hiks.."

Untuk yang kesekian kalinya Sasuke Uchiha menghela nafas berat. Ia melirik Puterinya yang masih sibuk menyeka air matanya. Dengan lembut, Ayah satu anak itu akhirnya menghapuskan air mata Puterinya dengan ibu jarinya. Memandang lembut iris zamrud Cherry dan tersenyum kearahnya.

"Aku tidak pernah menjauhimu, aku pikir kau sudah sangat bahagia hidup tanpa Ayahmu yang tidak berguna ini," ujar Sasuke dengan lembut.

"Omong kosong kalau aku bilang akan bahagia! Tujuanku ke Jepang untuk bertemu Ayahku, mana mungkin aku akan bahagia hidup tanpa Ayahku. Aku merindukan Ayahku!", jawab Cherry dengan air mata yang berlinang lagi.

Sasuke merengkuh tubuh kecil gadisnya. Ia memeluk dalam-dalam tubuh darah dagingnya dengan penuh kasih sayang, menyalurkan segala rasa rindu karena selama dua hari hanya bisa melihat Cherry, namun tak bisa menyentuhnya. Ada sebersit kekhawatiran menatap anak sematawayangnya jika saat pulang sekolah ia harus menunggu jemputan yang sering terlambat, membuat sang Ayah harus menungguinya secara diam-diam. Apabila mobil sudah datang, tugas Sasuke hanya mengikutinya dari belakang dan memastikan apakah Puterinya pulang dengan selamat atau tidak.

"Ayah,"

Suara Cherry menghentikan aktifitas melamunnya, Sasuke segera melepas pelukannya dan menghapus air mata Puterinya dengan lembut. Ia tersenyum kala mendengar bahwa Cherry memanggilnya Ayah, sungguh panggilan yang sangat ia rindukan.

"Ayah tidak akan membatalkan pernikahan dengan Ibu 'kan?"

"Aku akan berusaha sebaik mungkin, kau berdoalah", jawab Sasuke sembari menepuk pucuk kepala Puterinya.

"Ayah harus berjanji padaku, Ayah tidak akan meninggalkanku dan juga Ibuku. Ayah harus berjanji padaku kalau suatu saat kita akan-"

"Menjadi sebuah keluarga," tukas Sasuke dengan cepat disertai dengan senyumannya.

"Aku sudah berjanji sejak kau menginjakkan kaki di sekolah ini, aku tidak akan melepaskan darah dagingku. _Trust me!_," sambung Sasuke lagi.

Sebuah mobil _Lamborghini Urus Super Sonic_ merah baru saja menghentikan lajunya di depan sebuah rumah bergaya Eropa. Sasuke Uchiha, keluar dari mobilnya dengan menuntun Cherry mendaki anak tangga menuju ke pintu utama untuk memasuki rumahnya. Setelah sampai di depan pintu, tangan mereka segera lepas dari pautan satu sama lain. Mata mereka saling menatap seolah tak ingin terpisah secepat ini, Sasuke membungkukkan tubuhnya mensejajarkan tingginya dengan sang gadis kecil keturunan Uchiha ini. Menepuk pelan pucuk kepala Puterinya, lalu tersenyum- memaksakan tersenyum.

"Jangan lupa makan siang, aku mencintaimu"

CUP

Sasuke mendaratkan ciumannya pada kening Puterinya, nafasnya seakan terasa berat saat menatap wajah sendu Puterinya. Tubuh gadis itu berbalik dan segera memasuki rumahnya, meninggalkan sosok Sasuke yang masih memendam rindu pada buah hatinya. Kakinya melangkah dengan sangat berat meninggalkan rumah yang ditempati Puterinya, entah kenapa hari ini ia ingin menghabiskan waktu bersama dengan Puterinya.

PIP PIP

Suara alarm menandakan kalau pintu mobil _Lamborghini Urus SS_ merah itu telah _unlock_ secara otomatis. Tangan kekar Sasuke baru saja berhasil menyambar pintu dan akan membukanya kalau saja tak ada suara teriakan dari buah hatinya yang memanggilnya. Dahi Sasuke berkerut mendapati buah hati tercintanya sedang berlari menuju kearahnya. Pakaiannya bukan lagi seragam sekolah, melainkan kaos merah dengan celana pendek.

"Apa yang sedang kau lakukan disini, _hime?",_ tanya Sasuke bingung sembari mengangkat tubuh Puterinya.

"Apa Ayah akan pulang dan membiarkan aku sendirian?"

"Tidak,"

"Kalau begitu bawa aku ke taman bermain!", seru Cherry dengan bersemangat.

==oOo==

"Baiklah, ku rasa sudah cukup untuk hari ini. Tetap jaga kondisimu, Kisame!"

Sakura Haruno berdiri menatap artisnya yang saat ini sedang meneguk sebotol minuman. Tangannya masih sibuk membuka-buka sebuah buku memo kecil yang berada di tangannya, kemudian menatap artisnya dengan tangan yang terlipat di dada.

"Nanti malam akan ada pertemuan dengan produser Beappared, jangan lupa itu"

Kisame menatap _manager_nya dengan seringai kecil yang tertanam di bibirnya, "Aku saja yang akan hadir, kau pulanglah"

"Kenapa aku harus pulang?", tanya Sakura dengan wajah curiga.

"Aku tahu kalau kau terus memikirkan Puterimu itu, walaupun ku akui hari ini kerjamu maksimal, aku tahu kau sedang banyak pikiran,"

"Kisame, ayolah! Aku ini profe-"

"Kau lebih memilih berlembur ria dan membiarkan Puterimu sendirian? Bagaimana kalau ia ternyata bersama si Uchiha itu?", tukas Kisame sembari membuang botol minumnya ke sembarang arah.

"Entah kenapa firasatku mengatakan hal yang sama," jawab Sakura dengan pelan.

Ya, hubungan _Actor_ dan _Manager_ yang satu ini cukup unik. Hubungan mereka bahkan hampir seperti saudara, meskipun terkadang berlebihan mengingat segala masalah mereka sering melakukan s_haring_ dan bahkan Kisame adalah sahabat dekat Sasori di bangku sekolah menengah atas. Jadi, pada dasarnya mereka sudah saling mengenal. Itulah sebabnya Kisame mau berkerja dibawah pimpinan Sakura, ia percaya kalau Sakura bukan seperti _manager_ pada umumnya.

"Lalu bagaimana dengan si Uchiha itu? Kau tetap akan membohongi perasaanmu seperti ini?"

Pertanyaan Kisame mampu menghanyutkan perasaan Sakura. Pasalnya, Ibu muda itu sedang berusaha untuk menyibukkan diri dan melupakan Sasuke. Ya, meski ia sendiri tahu kalau itu tidak akan pernah terjadi. Nama Sasuke selalu ada dalam benaknya, namun menarik kembali ucapannya juga akan semakin melemahkan harga dirinya di depan pria Uchiha itu. Mengingat nama Kohana juga masih meninggalkan luka untuk Sakura, sebenarnya disini siapa yang munafik? Siapa yang bersikap kekanak-kanakkan? Siapa yang menjadi korbannya? Jawabannya adalah kau sendiri- Sakura. Dan korban dari keegoisanmu, adalah Puterimu sendiri.

"Kisame," panggil Sakura dengan suara yang pelan.

"Hn, kau kenapa?", tanya Kisame sembari menatap Sakura.

"Menurutmu, kalau seorang pria yang sudah ditolak, apakah ia akan tetap berusaha mengejar cintanya?"

Kisame tersenyum, "Kalau yang kau maksud adalah Sasuke, aku akan beri tahu satu hal padamu"

"Satu hal apa?", tanya Sakura penasaran.

"Sasuke itu pria mapan. Dari segi fisik ia sempurna, dari segi harta bahkan ia lebih sempurna. Kalau aku jadi dia, aku pasti akan sangat mudah memilih seorang wanita. Hanya tinggal menunjuknya, lalu menikahinya. Tapi, Sasuke yang kita bicarakan ini berbeda. Ia tetap mengejar cintamu, walau kau sudah bersikap seperti apapun. Sebenarnya apa yang kau cari? Apa kalau Sasuke sudah menemukan perempuan lain, kau baru akan mengejarnya kembali?"

Sakura diam seribu bahasa. Nafasnya bahkan sangat berat untuk di hirup, ia tak habis pikir semua kelakuannya selama ini yang membuat semuanya menjadi berujung runcing. Ia sudah berubah, bukan lagi sebagai Sakura yang dikenal Sasuke-_kun_ dulu.

'_Apa yang sudah aku lakukan?'_, Inner Sakura.

DRRT DRRT DRRT

Sakura meraih _handphone_nya saat sebuah getaran muncul dari tasnya. Ia tersenyum kecil saat mendapati nama Puterinya disana, yang menghubunginya.

"Cherry, apa kabar?", tanya Sakura dengan lembut.

"_Fine, Mom. I want to say something to you,_" ujar suara di seberang sana.

"Apa yang ingin kau katakan?"

"_Aku sedang bersama dengan Ayah, kami baru saja pulang dari taman bermain. Um~ aku.."_

Sakura mendesah panjang saat kalimat Puterinya tergantung disana, "Kau kenapa?"

"_Can I sleep with my father? Just for one day. Please,_"

"Kau punya rumah yang sama besarnya, kenapa harus tidur bersama Ayahmu?"

"_Simple, I'm scared!"_, jawab Cherry lantang membuat sang Ibu hanya menghela nafas.

"Baiklah, kalau begitu Ibu akan pulang sekarang"

FLIP

Setelah sambungan telefon terputus, yang terdengar hanya suara gelak tawa Kisame dan disusul dengan beberapa pukulan kecil dari Sakura. Lagi-lagi Sakura masih saja dikalahkan oleh pesona Uchiha. Hahaha.

Sebuah mobil _Accord _putih susu dengan goresan merah muda itu memasuki halaman rumahnya, ia melihat ada kendaraan lain di teras rumahnya. Sebuah motor _Kawasaki Ninja _berwarna biru yang ia yakin adalah milik Sasuke Uchiha- calon suaminya. Sampai detik ini, kau masih mengakuinya sebagai calon suamimu? Baguslah. Ia keluar dari mobilnya dan segera berjalan memasuki rumahnya, ia tak menemukan siapapun disana. Ia segera naik ke lantai dua dan menemukan pintu kamar anaknya tengah terbuka, dengan langkah pelan-pelan ia merapatkan tubuhnya pada dinding dan mengintip sedikit apa yang sedang terjadi di dalam kamar anaknya. Karena ia yakin, Sasuke Uchiha berada disana.

"Lalu nasib _Cinderella _bagaimana? Apakah ia akan segera menikah dengan pangerannya?"

Ia melihat Puterinya bertanya kepada sosok Pria yang sedang bersandar pada penyanggah kasur dengan memegang sebuah buku cerita dongeng. Pria itu membalikkan lembaran demi lembaran buku yang ia pegang.

"Disini dikatakan, pangeran menemukan pasangan sepatu kaca _Cinderella _dan akhirnya ia menikah dan hidup bahagia", sahut Sasuke sembari menunjuk halaman buku tersebut.

"Waw, sepatu kacanya cantik. Kalau Ayah dan Ibu menikah, aku ingin memakai sepatu kaca agar aku bisa bertemu pangeranku", sahut Cherry lagi.

"Pangeran Konohamaru maksudmu, eh?", suara Sasuke kini terdengar seperti ledekan.

"Ayah ini apa-apaan sih,"

Sakura menyandarkan tubuhnya mendengar pernyataan Puterinya. Tubuhnya mendadak kehilangan tenaga sehingga ia jatuh beringsut ke lantai, air mata tak lagi dapat dibendung. Ia sadar kalau ia benar-benar sudah menghancurkan impian Puterinya. Impian memiliki dan bersatu dengan Ayahnya.

"Sakura,"

Sebuah suara membuatnya terpaksa harus berdiri dan memaksa tangannya harus bergerak cepat untuk menghapus air matanya. Sasuke berdiri di ambang pintu dan menutup pintu kamar Puterinya, ia membantu Sakura untuk berdiri dan tangannya menggenggam erat pergelangan tangan Sakura.

"Kau baik-baik saja? Kenapa kau menangis? Apa ada yang mengganggumu?", tanya Sasuke bertubi-tubi.

Sakura menggelengkan kepalanya, sebelah tangannya masih sibuk menghapus air matanya. Saat itu juga, genggaman tangan Sasuke segera lepas dari pergelangan tangannya.

"Syukurlah kau sudah pulang, kalau aku mengganggumu aku akan segera pulang. Aku tidak akan terlalu khawatir kalau Cherry ada yang menemani,"

Sasuke segera membalikkan tubuhnya dan segera meninggalkan Sakura, langkahnya pelan menuruni anak tangga tanpa mengetahui bahwa Sakura tengah menatapnya dengan air mata yang berlinang. Sosok Sasuke kini sudah berada di lantai dasar, masih dengan keraguan yang berkecamuk dalam hatinya. Apakah ia harus mengejar Sasuke atau tidak? Jawabannya adalah iya! Karena ia tidak mau lebih larut dalam penderitaan. Dengan sekuat tenaga, ia berlari menuruni tangga dan mengejar Sasuke yang baru saja akan membuka pintu untuk keluar.

"Sasuke-_kun_!," teriak Sakura dan segera berlari menghampiri Sasuke, memeluknya erat tanpa memperdulikan pandangan heran Sasuke kepadanya.

"Kau akan meninggalkan aku sendirian di rumah ini?! Apa kau sudah tidak mengkhawatirkan wanitamu yang akan tinggal sendirian disini? Apa kau tetap akan pergi meninggalkan aku dan Cherry disini sendirian?! Jawab aku, Sasuke-_kun_! Jawab aku..hiks..ku mohon"

Hardik Sakura panjang lebar dengan air mata yang semakin mengalir di pipi ranumnya. Sasuke tersenyum, tangannya balas memeluk erat wanita yang menangis di dalam pelukannya. Mereka akan segera menjadi utuh kembali, karena mereka sudah lelah. Tidak akan ada habisnya jika tidak ada pihak yang mengalah disini.

"Sakura-_chan_, jangan menangis lagi"

Sasuke melepaskan pelukannya dan menghapus air mata Sakura dengan ibu jarinya. Sakura menatap Sasuke dengan penuh rasa penyesalan, saat jemari itu tak lagi menyentuh pipinya, tubuhnya segera beringsut ke lantai- ia bersujud kepada Sasuke Uchiha. Melupakan semua harga dirinya, martabatnya. Ia benar-benar menyesal dan ia harus mendapatkan kata 'aku memaafkan semuanya, Sakura'. Ia tidak peduli bahwa Sasuke menatapnya dengan penuh pertanyaan, namun dengan satu gerakan saja, tangan Haruno Sakura ditarik oleh Sasuke- menyuruhnya untuk bangkit dan segera berdiri.

"Apa yang kau lakukan, Sakura?!", tanya Sasuke menaikkan suaranya.

"Maafkan aku, Sasuke-_kun_"

Sasuke menghela nafas, "Kau tidak perlu melakukan itu, cukup dengan membuatmu sadar saja aku sudah bahagia. Kau tidak perlu meminta maaf padaku"

"Sasuke-_kun_, _aishiteru_", kata Sakura sembari menghambur ke pelukan Sasuke.

"Aku bahkan sangat mencintaimu, Sakura"

Ya, mereka berpelukan erat. Seolah berbagi kehangatan yang sudah lama tidak mereka rasakan. Tanpa mereka sadari, sepasang mata zamrud Uchiha mungil tengah menatap mereka dari balik tangga dengan senyum kemenangan. Masalah satu sudah terselesaikan, sekarang sudah saatnya mereka menghadapi masalah lain yang mungkin lebih sulit. Yakni, restu dari Akasuna Sasori.

* * *

*TBC*

Oke segini dulu untuk malam ini, para aktor pemain sudah pada kelelahan dan mereka baru saja berbaikan. Untuk ke depannya bahkan tidak ada konflik, tapi yang ada kerja sama keluarga Uchiha kecil ini untuk tetap bersatu dan meminta hak mereka untuk restu dari seorang Akasuna Sasori yang keras kepala.

Sampai bertemu di Chapter 15 mendatang!

Sekali lagi saya tanya, _Mind To Review Again? Thank you :D_


	15. Chapter 15

Jihand Setyani Mempersembahkan :

_Second Fict_

"Sasuke itu AYAH-ku"

Rate : M *nyempil lemon dikit2*

Genre : Romance/ Family/ Hurt/Comfort

Characters : Sasuke U. & Sakura H.

Disclaimer : **Masashi Kishimoto**

==oOo==

_Summary :_

Akasuna Cherry adalah Puteri tunggal Haruno Sakura yang lebih sering tinggal bersama dengan Akasuna Sasori, Pamannya. Ia hidup dengan segala penyakit yang menimpahnya demi sebuah harapan dan keyakinan. Yaitu, bertemu dengan Ayah kandungnya.

==oOo==

**AUTHOR NOTE **:

OH ! JADI INI YA RASANYA DIFLAME? HAHAHA! CUKUP MENYENANGKAN *lirik capslok yang jebol*

Ini Fict milik siapa? Udah tau menurut situ ceritanya aneh, kenapa juga masih diikuti? Ini Fanfict, apapun yang tidak masuk akal bisa menjadi masuk akal. Mau ngeflame? Salah orang sekali ya anda! Saya bukan tipe wanita lemah dengan kata-kata seperti itu! Harap SIGN IN jika anda mau ngeFlame. Saya juga bisa nulis review di kotak review dan ngeFlame Fict sendiri. Hahaha. Tapi maaf, saya bukan tipe orang yang suka kontrofersi. Di dunia ini, wajar kalo ada yang namanya Lovers dan Haters. Pecundang! *kata orang2 sih, Flamers itu akan meninggikan derajat seseorang yang di Flame* ._.v –Manusia aja gak ada yang sempurna, apa lagi karya orang. Newbie pula -,- bodoh.

Oke lupakan yang diatas kawan-kawan, abaikan saja. Maaf kalau kata-katanya tidak enak. Kita bales review dulu ya :D

**akasuna no yui-chan **: Entahlah Yui, coba Yui tanyakan kepada Sasori ._.v #Plak pasti merestui, bagaimanapun Sakura adalah satu-satunya keluarga yang tersisa. Terima kasih reviewnya :D

**Nina317Elf **: tapi aku baca di Hp temenku juga pendek ya-_- ini yang salah hp siapa XD hahaha. Kamu benar, jika salah satu saja ada yang mengalah, pasti semua akan baik-baik saja. Hehehe, makasih Nina udah mau review :D

**birumenanti **: terima kasih biru :D, terima kasih sudah menunggu. Saya usahakan update kilat.

**ericaChristy77** : Cie yang masih baca :D makasih ya erica-chan, ini sudah diupdate. Terima kasih :D

**Michiko Agatha **: iya? Entah kenapa pas aku baca ulang chapter 12, iya juga sih. Chapter awalnya bikin senyum-senyum. Hehe, terima kasih sudah mau review, ini aku udah lanjutin :D

**SRZ **: Ne, Senpai! Terima kasih atas semangatnya :D, sudah diupdate ini :D

**ikaTainaka **: Aku harap juga demikian Ika-chan :D, terima kasih :D

**Farberawz **: Wow! Terima kasih, kata Flamers cerita aku tidak ringan tapi berat. Haha, tapi aku lebih mendengarkan kata2 kamu :p. Terima kasih atas reviewnya.

**luthunayui **: Terima kasih Minna atas reviewnya :D dan terima kasih sudah menunggu, ini sudah saya update. Saya usahakan deh di perbanyak XD

**kirey-Chan **: Belum-_- Baik, akan saya beri tahu. Setiap orang memiliki pemikiran dan ide-idenya tersendiri bukan? Dan, menurut saya memang konflik yang saya ciptakan itu menurut characternya Sakura, memiliki sifat kekanakkan. Walaupun memang mungkin disini bashing, tapi fiksi itu tempat menyalurkan imajinasi. Saya pernah diajarin senpai saya, 'namanya juga Fiksi, apapun yang gak mungkin jadi mungkin'. Soal Sasori, namanya di fiksi juga hal2 aneh seperti 'Cinta Buta' itu banyak terjadi. Misal, si A udah cinta banget sama si B, dia rela melakukan apapun untuk si B. bagaimana pun, kehadiran anak mereka udah jadi saksi kalau sebenarnya mereka memiliki tanggung jawab besar kepada si anak. Mau tidak mau, mereka harus segera menikah bukan? Pernikahan juga bukan main2, wanita butuh wali laki2. Itu sebabnya Sasuke membebaskan Sasori. Untuk Cherry, saya tidak membuatnya mengadu kepada Sakura. Namanya juga anak kecil, dia mengatakan apa yang ia lihat, bukan dengan yang ia ketahui. Kalau tentang kecerdasan si Cherry, saya tekankan lagi, dia memiliki darah Uchiha, wajar kalo dia pinter. Right?

**yui **: Sasori sudah bebas, Yui-chan :) terima kasih ya atas reviewmu yang ini :D. Ini sudah saya update, hihi :D

**Aden L kazt **: Nah, saya setuju dengan review anda yang ini :D, ini sudah dilanjutkan. Terima kasih :D

**Queenshila **: Aw aw, damai sih mereka berdua. Tapi Sasori gimana ya? Lupa ya kalo masih ada satu tantangan? Sasori? Hehe, terima kasih ya Shila-chan atas reviewnya :D

**nadialovely **: nadia-chan nakal ya, minta lemon mulu :P kan dia belom nikah. Ntar aja kalo udah nikah, biar lebih berasa #Plak #Buagh . haha, ya masalah sudah kelar karena hati mereka yang mengalah mungkin (?) bukan Cuma dui sasusaku, kamu melupakan Cherry ya? Dia kan juga cerdas XD aku juga bahagiaaa banget liat kamu review *eh haha, terima kasih sahabatku atas reviewnya :*

**Michiko Agatha **: mereka sudah menyatu kok, Michiko-chan :D. terima kasih ya kamu udah suka sama Fict aku XD. Ini sudah aku update. Terima kasih reviewnya :D

**Shadewa **: 20 mungkin, terima kasih atas reviewnya :D

**SSlovers **: iya? :D, waah makasih banyak ya kamu udah review :D. tapi aku juga kasian ah sama Sasuke XD kasian dia disiksa terus. Hahaha XD, gapapa kok. Kalo baca di hp emang begitu, pasti kadang-kadang ada masalah pas mau review T.T. hehe terima kasih banyak ya :D

Saya sebenernya pengen banget ngebacot soal Flamers, tapi dilarang oleh orang yang berada di sebelah saya-_-. Kata dia : "Itulah tantangan newbie yang harus dilewati", oke deh senpai (Y). Ngomong-ngomong, **Kyara Kazuya **dan **Deshe Lusi **kemana ya -_-

.

.

.

**AMAGEN, 19 FEBUARI 2013**

Sebuah pesawat pribadi milik perusahaan Akatsuki akan memasuki tahap _take off_ di lapangan besar yang terletak di daerah perbatasan. Pesawat berwarna putih dengan lambang berbentuk awan merah itu akhirnya mendarat dengan mulus di lapangan besar yang sangat jarang di lewati orang-orang. Tempat perbatasan Amagen memang lebih sering digunakan sebagai _Landing_ atau bahkan _Take off_ bagi pesawat-pesawat pribadi yang berada di sekitar Konoha dengan desa tetangga.

WUUNG WUUNG WUUNG

Suara mesin pesawat mengantarkan pesawat tersebut kepada daratan, menandakan kalau penumpang yang berada di dalamnya sudah bisa keluar. Pintu pesawat terbuka, menampakkan sesosok pria dengan rambut merah mudanya yang terlihat berkilau terkena sinar matahari. Kakinya melangkah dengan sebelah tangannya yang menarik sebuah tas koper berwarna biru, langkahnya menuju keluar badan pesawat bersamaan dengan keluarnya sebuah mobil _Nissan March _berwarna merah dari badan pesawat yang sama. Pria itu melirik arlojinya yang masih menunjukkan pukul 07:12a.m, ia segera melangkah menuju ke dalam mobil dan segera berlalu dari lapangan Amagen.

==oOo==

Sakura Haruno sudah disibukkan dengan kegiatan menyiapkan sarapan yang baru saja selesai ia masak. Kedua tangannya dengan terampil menyiapkan sarapan untuk kedua manusia yang berada di rumahnya, Uchiha Sasuke dan juga Akasuna Cherry. Setelah dirasa semuanya sudah selesai, ia tersenyum puas sembari menepuk tangannya sebanyak dua kali agar menandakan kalau ia sendiri puas sudah menyiapkan ini semua. Hitung-hitung latihan, sebentar lagi ia harus mengerjakan ini setiap hari 'kan?.

"Hahaha, aku tahu aku tahu! Ayah sebenarnya juga tidak sanggup kan hidup tanpa Ibu,"

Tiba-tiba, sebuah suara mengalihkan perhatiannya kearah anak tangga. Ia melihat sosok gadis kecil yang tengah memeluk boneka beruang, berjalan mundur sembari tertawa dan menatap seseorang yang berjalan di hadapannya. Kedua orang itu akhirnya duduk di kursi masing-masing dan membuka piring yang tersedia di atas meja.

"_Good Morning, Mom"_ sapa gadis kecil itu sembari menuangkan nasi ke dalam piringnya.

"_Morning too, Honey_" jawab Sakura sembari menuangkan nasi ke piringnya. Ia melirik pria yang duduk di samping Puterinya, kemudian tersenyum.

"_Ohayou, Sasuke-kun_" sapa Sakura yang hanya dibalas kata 'Hn' dari pria yang bernama Sasuke itu. Mereka segera menyantap sarapan mereka masing-masing. Tidak ada suara, kecuali suara sendok dan garpu gadis kecil itu yang beradu.

TIN!

Sebuah suara klakson mobil menghentikan Sakura dari aktifitas sarapan paginya, ia terdiam sebentar. Berpikir tentang tamu yang pagi-pagi sudah datang ke rumahnya. Ia segera berdiri dan berjalan menuju pintu keluar, ia membuka tirai yang menghubungkannya dengan lokasi tempat mobil itu terparkir. Sakura membelalakkan matanya mendapati sebuah mobil _Nissan March _milik Sasori telah berhenti tepat di depan pagar rumahnya yang menjulang tinggi. Buru-buru ia berlari menghampiri Sasuke yang masih berada di ruang makan.

"Sasuke-_kun,_ gawat"

Sasuke menyipitkan matanya mendapati tingkah Sakura yang terkesan sehabis melihat maling yang berhasil mencuri motor Sasuke. Ia menghela nafas dan meletakkan alat makannya di atas piring.

"Gawat apanya, Sakura?", tanya Sasuke dengan wajah datarnya.

"Sas-Sasori-_nii_, dia ada di bawah!"

Sasuke membelalakkan matanya, ia bangkit dari duduknya dan segera berjalan kearah pintu utama. Namun, saat Sasuke baru saja tiba di depan pintu, pintu itu sudah terbuka dan menampakkan sosok Sasori yang sama kagetnya dengan Sasuke. Lama mereka dalam aksi tatap-menatap, Sasuke sedikit canggung menatap Sasori kali ini. Ia memundurkan tubuhnya, mempersilahkan Sasori untuk masuk ke dalam rumah.

"Ah, maafkan aku. Silahkan masuk," ujar Sasuke yang disusul masuknya Sasori ke dalam rumah.

"_Niisan, _ka-kau sudah pulang? Kenapa tidak beri tahu aku? Aku bisa menjemput _Niisan_ kalau diberi tahu", sapa Sakura yang baru saja tiba.

"Tidak perlu," jawab Sasori dengan wajah datarnya. Sakura memberi isyarat kepada Sasuke agar segera kembali ke dalam dan melanjutkan sarapannya.

"_Hello, _Sasori-_jiisan_, _jiisan_ sudah pulang? Kenapa mendadak?", tanya Cherry saat mendapati Sasori yang duduk di hadapannya.

"Aku merindukan keponakanku, bagaimana kabarmu?"

Sasuke dan Sakura kembali bergabung dalam suasana sarapan itu. Suasana mulai mencair oleh percakapan antara Cherry dan Sasori. Sejak kejadian itu, keluarga mereka sepakat untuk menutup semua buku tentang kesalahan-kesalahan di masa lalu. Mereka akan memulai hidup yang baru dengan layak seperti keluarga harmonis lainnya.

"Aku baik-baik saja, _jiisan_. Besok aku akan menjalani ujian tengah semester," jawab Cherry sembari mempersiapkan satu suap nasi.

"Benarkah? Biasanya rapot bayanganmu selalu mendapat nilai yang jelek," ledek Sasori setelah meminum segelas air mineral.

"Hey, hanya dalam pelajaran Matematika! Bahasa inggrisku selalu mendapat nilai sempurna"

"Terang saja bahasa asingmu sempurna, kau enam tahun berada di London", bela Sasori sembari tertawa kecil.

"Terserah _jiisan_ saja," gadis kecil itu meletakkan garpu dan sendoknya dengan asal di atas piring yang sudah kosong.

"Ibu, Ayah, aku sudah selesai. Aku mau belajar, daah~", ujar Cherry sembari berlari menuju lantai dua. Suasana kembali terasa hening, sikap Sasori kali ini sepertinya sedang berpura-pura melupakan adanya Sasuke. Ia bahkan tak bicara sepatah katapun saat sedang makan, seolah tidak terjadi apa-apa.

"_Niisan_," Sakura memanggil Sasori yang baru saja menyelesaikan sarapannya. Sepasang mata hazel milik pria itu menatap iris emerald adiknya.

"Kenapa?," tanya Sasori dengan suara yang datar.

"Aku ingin bicara denganmu,"

"Bicara saja, aku akan dengarkan" sahut Sasori dan meminum air mineral lagi.

"Mengenai pernikahanku dengan Sasuke-_kun_, apa tidak bisa jika _Niisan _mengubah keputusan _Niisan_? Aku-"

"Tidak, keputusanku sudah bulat", tukas Sasori dan segera bangkit dari duduknya.

Sakura segera bangkit dari duduknya dan menarik pergelangan tangan Sasori. Entah kenapa saat memandang wajah sang Kakak, ia rasanya tidak sanggup menahan air matanya. Cairan bening itu akhirnya segera keluar dari iris klorofilnya.

"_Niisan,_ aku mohon. Setidaknya berikan aku kesempatan..hiks..untuk bahagia bersama dengan orang yang ku cintai. Aku tidak bisa..hiks..membohongi perasaanku lagi, hiks.._Niisan_,"

Haruno Sakura berlutut di hadapan Sasori. Memohon segala sesuatu yang sudah ditetapkan Kakaknya dapat berubah kembali. Ia sudah kehilangan banyak akal untuk merebut hati Sasori yang keras. Ia mengerti apa yang Sasori rasakan, namun semua ini bukanlah kesalahan Sasuke. Ini kesalahan leluhurnya, Sakura tetap membujuk Kakak tercintanya agar satu kali saja ia bisa membuka hatinya kembali kepada keluarga Uchiha.

"Sasori," kali ini Sasuke yang berdiri dan berhadapan dengan Sasori. Iris _onyx_nya menatap Sakura yang masih belum bergeming dari posisinya, kemudian beralih menatap sepasang bola mata hazel yang berada tak jauh darinya.

"Aku memang tidak pernah memohon pada siapapun-", Sasuke menghentikan sejenak kata-katanya, ia menarik nafasnya.

"Aku juga tidak tahu caranya memohon. Aku mengerti tentang apa yang kau rasakan, tidak mudah memaafkan seseorang yang sudah membunuh kedua orang tuamu. Tapi kali ini, aku benar-benar memohon-", lanjut Sasuke yang pada akhirnya menggantungkan kalimatnya lagi.

BRUK

Iris hazel milik Sasori terbelalak menatap apa yang sudah terjadi di hadapannya. Sakura seakan tak percaya menatap tentang apa yang ia lihat. Tubuhnya memaksakan untuk berdiri tegak dan memandang Sasuke yang saat ini sudah berlutut seolah menyembah Sasori. Menghilangkan semua harga dirinya dan melupakan seluruh egonya hanya demi Sakura Haruno. Ia memang pria yang jenius, namun untuk hal seperti ini bahkan ia seperti kehabisan akal untuk mendapatkan sebuah kata Restu dari seorang Akasuna Sasori.

"Aku akan melakukan apa saja yang kau mau, tapi beri aku satu saja kesempatan untuk hidup bersama Sakura dan anakku"

Sasori tetap pada wajah datarnya, meskipun sebenarnya ia sendiri masih tidak percaya dengan apa yang ia lihat. Sakura menggeleng tak percaya, bahkan batinnya masih bertanya-tanya tentang apa yang sedang Sasuke lakukan. Apa ini semua hanya mimpi? Seorang Uchiha Sasuke tidak mungkin melakukan hal ini. Sakura menatap wajah Kakaknya yang sedang menyeringai. Kakinya menghentak keras seraya melepaskan tangan Sasuke yang masih berada disana.

"Kau tidak mungkin mengerti bagaimana rasanya menjadi diriku, jadi kau tidak usah repot-repot mengatakan kalau kau ini mengerti tentang apa yang aku rasakan. Kalau kau mau menikah dengan Sakura, menikah saja sana! Tapi, aku tetap tidak akan merestui kalian. Aku tetap akan datang di pernikahan kalian, tapi untuk sebuah restu? Kau dapatkan saja di dalam mimpimu!"

Hilang sudah kesabaran Sasuke selama ini. Sudah cukup ia menjadi orang yang tertindas dan mengalah untuk Kakak-beradik yang satu ini. Ia berdiri, matanya menatap tajam kedua iris hazel milik Sasori. Tersulut sudah kemarahan Uchiha Sasuke kali ini, bagaimanapun sebenarnya ego selalu menang di dalam diri Sasuke.

"Kau mengatakan kalau kau mengizinkan aku menikah dengan Sakura? Kau bahkan akan datang di acara pernikahan kami, tapi untuk apa kau tidak merestuinya? Apa yang sebenarnya ada di dalam otakmu, hah?!", Sasuke meninggikan suaranya. Kedua tangannya mengepal kuat menahan amarah.

Sasori mendengus menahan tawanya, ia menatap Sasuke dengan pandangan meremehkan. "Luka yang keluargamu berikan saja masih belum sembuh, lalu kau menghamili Adikku, membiarkannya menjadi _single parent _selama enam tahun! Tiba-tiba kau datang dan meminta untuk menikahkan dirimu dengan Adikku? Kalau kau bertanya apa yang ada di dalam otakku, aku mengatakan yang ada hanya pikiran benci terhadap dirimu! Lalu apa yang ada di otakmu selama ini?!"

"Cukup, _Niisan_!", kali ini Sakura membuka suaranya. Ia akan mencoba berbicara walau nafasnya yang terasa sesak menjadi penghalang.

"Dengarkan aku, _Niisan_. Sasuke sama sekali tidak tahu kalau aku bahkan mengandung benihnya, kau sendiri juga tahu akan hal itu. Aku sendiri pula yang memang memiliki keinginan untuk membesarkan anakku seorang diri. Sasuke yang akhirnya mengetahui semua ini, ia mau menikahiku karena memang ia ingin bertanggung jawab! Terlebih, kami memang saling mencintai sejak awal. Jadi, ku mohon kepada _Niisan_ untuk memberikan Sasuke kesempatan menjalani tugasnya sebagai seorang Ayah, ku mohon" ujar Sakura sembari mencoba menghapus air matanya.

"Aku sudah bilang kalau aku akan memberikan Sasuke kesempatan untuk menikahimu, tapi aku tidak merestuinya!", sahut Sasori dengan meninggikan suaranya.

"Lalu untuk apa kami menikah?! Aku ini seorang perempuan, _Niisan_! Satu-satunya keluarga yang aku punya hanyalah dirimu, kalau kau tidak merestui kehidupanku dengan Sasuke, aku juga tidak akan mendapatkan restu dari _Kami-sama_! Satu kali ini saja, pikirkan hidup keponakanmu!"

"Hentikan, Sakura-" sela Sasuke sembari menatap garang wajah Sasori.

"Sasuke-_kun_, kau.."

"Kita akan tetap menikah, apapun yang terjadi. Walau itu tanpa restu dari Kakakmu sendiri. Untuk apa kita mengemis seperti ini, kalau hasilnya akan sama saja. Kita tidak akan pernah tahu kalau kita tidak mencoba untuk hidup bersama, lupakan saja tentang restu dari Kakakmu itu, aku akan tetap menikah denganmu", sambung Sasuke dengan setiap penekanan dari kata-katanya.

"Cih, kau memuakkan!", Maki Sasori yang akhirnya lebih memilih pergi dari tempat itu.

"Sasuke-_kun_, tenangkan dirimu dulu. Kita tidak bisa seenaknya melakukan apa yang kau katakan tadi, aku tidak mau _Kami-sama_ menjatuhkan hukuman lebih berat dari pada ini. Apa kau tidak lelah menjalani cobaan yang tidak pernah berhenti? Kita harus melewatinya agar kita bisa hidup bahagia pada akhirnya, cinta sejati jalannya selalu berliku. Jadi, ku mohon bersabarlah", ujar Sakura sembari menggengam kedua tangan Sasuke.

"Lima hari bukanlah waktu yang panjang untuk menuntaskan ini semua, Sakura", suara Sasuke sudah melembut. Sepertinya ia sudah sedikit tenang.

"Aku tahu, kalau kita bersama-sama pasti semuanya akan baik-baik saja. Percayalah, Sasuke-_kun_ kalau Tuhan itu tidak pernah tidur. Ia akan memberikan perubahan kepada umatnya yang mau berusaha, kau tidak sendirian"

Sasuke menyipitkan matanya mendengar penuturan Sakura, "Sejak kapan kau berubah menjadi seperti ini? Bukankah kerjamu hanya merajuk saja?"

Sakura melayangkan satu pukulan tepat di dada bidang pria itu, bisa-bisanya ia bercanda dalam kondisi seperti ini. Walaupun sebenarnya, itu cukup membuat hati Sakura merasa sedikit cair dari suasana tegang yang baru saja mereka rasakan. Keduanya hanya tertawa kecil sambil bertatapan satu sama lain.

"Sakura," paggil Sasuke. Suaranya menandakan kalau kali ini ia serius akan mengatakan sesuatu.

"Aku cukup tenang mendengar kata-katamu barusan. Aku percaya kalau semua akan baik-baik saja. Tapi… kalau sampai tidak ada pencerahan pada masalah ini, terpaksa aku tetap menikahimu tanpa restu dari Kakakmu. Aku tidak mau dibilang sebagai Ayah yang tidak bertanggung jawab dan tidak mencintai anaknya", sambung Sasuke sembari menggenggam erat kedua tangan Sakura.

"Sasuke-_kun_,"

Sasuke menarik wanita itu di dalam rengkuhannya, ia memeluk erat tubuh Sakura dan menyesap segala aroma yang melekat di tubuh Sakura. Ia merasa tenang, merasa semua akan baik-baik saja. Ia tahu ia tidak sendirian menghadapi semuanya, ia hanya perlu berjuang dan percaya pada _Kami-sama_ yang akan memberikan pencerahan kepada takdir mereka di akhirnya. Cukup lama berada dalam pelukan hangat itu, mereka akhirnya melepaskan diri masing-masing dan hanya bertatapan dengan pandangan yang sulit diartikan.

"Aku pulang, jaga dirimu baik-baik" pamit Sasuke sembari mengecup singkat kening Sakura.

"Aku akan mengantarmu sampai depan,"

"Tidak usah, kau temani saja anak kita yang sedang belajar. Beri ia semangat agar mendapat nilai terbaik nantinya,"

"Hm, aku mengerti. Hati-hati, Sasuke-_kun_"

Sasuke mengangguk senyum menatap Sakura. Tangan kirinya tiba-tiba saja menarik dagu Sakura, bibirnya meraih dan melumat bibir Sakura. Memaksanya melakukan ciuman yang Sasuke rindukan, hanya sebatas pagut-memagut dan mengulum bibir wanitanya. Tidak lebih dari itu. Setelah ciuman itu terlepas, Sasuke mengecup singkat bibir Sakura dan segera berlalu meninggalkan Sakura yang masih terpaku memandang tubuh Sasuke.

==oOo==

"_Tadaima,_"

Seorang pria berambut raven baru saja memasuki rumahnya yang terkesan lebih sepi dari biasanya. Ia menghempaskan tubuhnya di atas sofa, tangannya memijit pelan pelipisnya. Matanya tertutup seolah pagi ini ia sudah menjalani hari yang panjang, matanya terbuka dan melirik arloji yang melekat di tangan kirinya. Jam sudah menunjukkan pukul 10:30a.m, ia menghela nafas.

"Kau sudah pulang, Sasuke-_kun_"

Sebuah suara membuatnya cukup kaget, sehingga bungsu Uchiha itu akhirnya mendelik kepada wanita yang kini duduk tak jauh darinya. Wanita itu membawakan secangkir teh untuk Sasuke yang baru saja pulang. Pasalnya, bungsu Uchiha ini semalaman tidak pulang ke rumah.

"Kau mengagetkan aku, Kohana"

Wanita yang dipanggil Kohana itu tertawa geli. Ia meletakkan secangkir teh itu tepat di atas meja yang berhadapan langsung dengan Sasuke.

"Kau kemana saja tidak pulang semalam? Bibi Mikoto dan Itachi-_niisan _mencarimu," tanya Kohana sembari menatap wajah Sasuke.

Sasuke menyeruput tehnya sebentar, lalu menghela nafas lega. "Aku tidur bersama Sakura semalam, tidak perlu khawatir"

Jawaban Sasuke sukses membungkam mulut Kohana yang sebenarnya ingin mengatakan lebih. Ia menatap Sasuke yang saat ini masih memejamkan matanya, sepertinya ia sedang lelah.

"Rumah terlihat sepi, dimana yang lain?", pertanyaan Sasuke menyadarkan Kohana dari lamunannya.

"Paman Fugaku tidak pulang sejak kemarin, urusan di kantor masih sangat sibuk. Bibi Mikoto sendiri sedang pergi menghadiri acara dengan Itachi-_niisan_, aku juga sebentar lagi harus pergi untuk membantu Itachi-_niisan_ dalam acara _social_", jawab Kohana seadanya.

"Hn, aku akan beristirahat", ujar Sasuke sembari bangkit dari duduknya, dan berlalu meninggalkan Kohana.

==oOo==

Sejak kejadian tadi pagi, Sasori sama sekali tidak ada niatan untuk keluar dari kamarnya. Ia masih saja uring-uringan di atas kasur sembari memikirkan semua masalah yang sedang menimpahnya. Sejujurnya ia sendiri ingin memberikan restu kepada hubungan Adiknya itu, tapi entah kenapa kalau mengingat kematian orangtua mereka rasanya begitu sakit. Yang tertinggal hanyalah penyesalan dan kebencian. Kata siapa ia tidak memikirkan kondisi Cherry? Keponakan tercintanya yang masih kecil itu adalah hal utama yang selalu Sasori pikirkan. Ia berdiri dan berjalan menuju lemari pakaian, membukanya, dan mengambil sebuah figura yang ia sembunyikan di bawah lipatan pakaian. Ia memandang selembar foto yang berada di dalam figura itu. Selembar foto yang menggambarkan sosok Ayah dan Ibu yang sedang tersenyum, lalu ada seorang anak laki-laki kecil berambut merah muda yang sedang menggandeng tangan seorang gadis kecil yang memiliki rambut senada dengannya.

"Ayah, Ibu..apa yang harus aku lakukan? Aku tahu akan sangat tidak bagus kalau Cherry hidup tanpa seorang Ayah, aku sendiri juga selalu memikirkan hal itu. Tapi mengingat tentang apa yang dilakukan Senju kepada kalian, aku tidak bisa mengalahkan egoku sendiri. Aku tidak bisa mengalahkan rasa benci yang terus bersarang di dalam hatiku. Ayah, Ibu.. apakah kalian merestui pernikahan mereka? Berikan aku petunjuk untuk melakukan yang terbaik, ku mohon"

TOK TOK

Sasori menolehkan kepalanya kearah pintu kamar yang tertutup, ia bangkit dari duduknya dan menyembunyikan figura itu di bawah bantalnya. Ia berjalan menghampiri pintu, dan membukanya perlahan. Iris hazelnya mendapati sosok tubuh mungil Cherry yang datang dengan senyum terbaiknya.

"Apa aku mengganggu _jiisan_?", tanya anak itu masih dengan senyumnya.

"Tidak, kau sama sekali tidak mengganggu. Masuklah," Ujar Sasori sembari menuntut gadis kecil itu untuk masuk ke dalam kamarnya.

"Ada yang ingin kau sampaikan?", tanya Sasori sembari mendudukkan tubuh Cherry di atas kasurnya, sedangkan ia lebih memilih duduk di lantai agar tinggi tubuh mereka sejajar.

"_Jiisan_, tentu _jiisan_ tahu betul tujuanku ke Jepang untuk bertemu dengan Ayahku. Apa _jiisan_ akan menghalangi semua mimpiku?"

Pertanyaan Cherry sukses membuat Sasori tertegun sejenak, kemudian ia menghela nafas sambil menggenggam kedua tangan gadis mungil itu.

"Aku sudah memikirkan semuanya, lagi pula kau masih terlalu kecil untuk ikut campur dalam masalah ini, _hime_"

"Aku memang tidak mengerti apa masalahnya, tapi aku memohon yang terakhir kepada _jiisan_ untuk merestui pernikahan Ayah dan Ibuku"

Sasori terlihat berpikir sejenak, kemudian menunjukkan senyumannya. "Apa yang bisa kau janjikan untuk _jiisan_mu?"

Wajah Cherry berubah menjadi berseri-seri, seolah ada secercah harapan yang muncul untuk mengubah pemikiran Pamannya. Dengan senang hati, gadis kecil itu melepaskan genggaman tangan Sasori dan ia terlihat seperti berpikir sebentar.

"Aa, apapun yang _jiisan_ inginkan! Aku akan berusaha menepatinya, asalkan _jiisan_ merestui pernikahan Ayah dan Ibuku. _Deal_ ?"

Sasori menyeringai, ia sudah tahu apa yang harus ia lakukan. Ia menarik nafas sejenak dan menatap Cherry dengan lekat.

"Nilai rapot bayangan adalah nilai asli, dimana walaupun kau sudah melakukan remedial, kau tidak akan pernah mendapatkan nilai sempurna disana. Bagaimana kalau aku memberimu tantangan-"

Sasori menghentikan perkataannya sejenak, ia melirik Cherry yang masih menunggunya melanjutkan perkataannya. Ia menghela nafas lagi, "Tidak peduli berapapun nilaimu, asalkan semua pelajaran tuntas di rapot bayanganmu. Tidak peduli bagaimana caranya kau mendapatkan nilai yang memenuhi standar kualitas, asalkan satu saja! Tidak ada bocoran soal dari Ayahmu, dan aku hanya meminta nilai Matematikamu kali ini paling rendah adalah delapan puluh"

Ini satu-satunya yang bisa Sasori lakukan, ia tahu tidak mungkin keponakannya ini akan sanggup mendapatkan nilai delapan puluh untuk pelajaran Matematika. Jangankan delapan puluh, angka terbesar yang ia miliki untuk pelajaran matematika adalah enam puluh lima. Ia memang jenius, tapi tidak untuk berhitung. Apa lagi materi kali ini adalah perkalian dan pembagian. Tapi, hati kecil Sasori mengatakan kalau ia yakin bahwa gadis kecil ini akan berusaha semaksimal mungkin demi Ayah dan Ibunya. Ini juga dilakukannya demi membuat Cherry mengalami perubahan dalam urusan pendidikannya, ini adalah jalan terbaik.

"Aku terima tantangannya," ujar Cherry dengan penuh percaya diri.

"Jika kau berhasil, aku akan merestui pernikahan Ayah dan Ibumu. Jika kau gagal, tidak akan ada pernikahan antara Sasuke dan Sakura untuk selamanya, dan kita akan kembali ke London"

"Aku pasti bisa, aku tidak akan menyerah"

Jawab Cherry sembari meninggalkan kamar Sasori. Pria itu tersenyum dan mengambil figura yang sempat ia sembunyikan, lalu dengan senyum yang mengembang, ia menggumam, "Ayah, Ibu..bantulah cucu kalian untuk memperebutkan haknya. Maafkan aku,".

Akasuna Sasori yakin dengan pilihan yang sudah ia tetapkan, hanya ini satu-satunya jalan yang ia punya. Ia akan mencoba belajar memaafkan kesalahan orang lain. Bagiamana juga, Akasuna Cherry dan Haruno Sakura adalah satu-satunya keluarga yang ia punya. Ia yakin kalau jalan yang ia tempuh ini sudah benar. Ia meraih _Iphone_ putih yang berada di atas meja, kemudian menghubungi nomor seseorang yang ia kenal.

"Datanglah ke rumahku, aku ingin bicara padamu"

.

.

.

Sakura Harno masih dengan kegiatannya menyiram tanaman di pekarangan rumah, ditemani dengan buah hatinya yang duduk di ayunan lebar sembari membaca sebuah buku. Cuaca hari ini cukup sejuk, tidak panas, tidak juga mendung.

"Ibu, Ayah kemana ya? Padahal hari ini libur, kenapa ia tidak datang ya?", tanya Cherry sembari melihat Sakura yang sedang menyirami bunga mawar.

"Mungkin sibuk, ada apa memangnya?", tanya Sakura tanpa mengalhikan perhatiannya dari bunga mawar.

"Besok ulangannya pelajaran Matematika, aku ingin minta Ayah untuk mengajariku"

Sakura menghentikan aktifitasnya, kemudian menatap Puterinya yang berada tak jauh darinya, "Kenapa tidak mencoba menghubunginya?"

"Aku sudah menghubunginya, tidak diangkat. Aku kirim _BBM_, hanya di_read_! Menyebalkan"

TIN TIN !

Sakura mengalihkan pandangannya kearah pagar dan melihat _Lamborghini Urus Super Sonic_ merah milik Sasuke berhenti disana, dengan langkah yang masih dipenuhi tanda tanya, wanita itu membukakan pintu gerbang dan mempersilahkan mobil milik Sasuke untuk masuk ke dalam. _Lamborghini _merah itu akhirnya berbelok kearah kanan dan berhenti tepat di depan ayunan yang sedang Cherry gunakan sebagai tempatnya untuk belajar. Dua mobil kini berada di pekarangan rumah Sakura, dan kedua mobil itu sama-sama berwarna merah. Sedangkan mobilnya sendiri, tentu berada di dalam garasi rumah.

PIP PIP

Suara alarm _Lamborghini _merah itu terdengar bersamaan keluarnya Sasuke dari dalam mobil. Ia tersenyum sejenak kepada Puterinya yang sedang belajar, lalu berjalan menghampiri Sakura yang memandangnya dengan tatapan bingung.

"Ku kira kau tak'kan memenuhi permintaan Puterimu," kata Sakura sarkatis.

"Memang bukan, aku kesini karena Sasori yang menyuruhku untuk menemuinya", jawab Sasuke sembari berlalu meninggalkan kedua perempuan yang memandangnya dengan tatapan tak percaya.

"Sasuke-_kun_, tunggu aku!", teriak Sakura dan segera menyusul Sasuke ke dalam rumah, disusul dengan langkah terburu-buru dari Cherry di belakangnya.

Sasuke, Sakura, dan Cherry kini sedang duduk di sofa ruang keluarga milik keluarga Haruno. Dua pasang iris klorofil itu masih menatapnya penuh selidik, merasa ditatapi membuat Sasuke menoleh kearah mereka secara bergantian.

"Kalian ini kenapa?", tanya Sasuke dengan wajah risihnya.

"Sasuke-_kun_, ada perlu apa _Niisan_ memanggilmu kemari? Kalian mau berkelahi ya?", tanya Sakura penasaran.

"Mana aku tahu, tanyakan saja padanya", jawab Sasuke sarkatis.

"Kau sudah sampai rupanya, apa sudah lama?"

Suara Sasori mengejutkan mereka semua, tiba-tiba saja bibir Sakura tertutup rapat mendapati sang Kakak yang baru saja duduk di hadapan Sasuke. Ia menundukkan kepalanya saat dirasa Sasori memandangnya dengan sengit.

"Hey, Sakura! Kenapa kau masih disini? Cepat sediakan air minum untuk Kakakmu dan 'Calon Suamimu' ini"

Ujar Sasori dengan menekankan kata calon suami pada ucapannya. Kata-kata ambigu itu akhirnya membuat kedua pasangan sejoli itu bertukar pandangan karena bingung. Sakura segera berdiri dan menatap wajah Kakaknya yang masih dihiasi dengan senyum kecil.

"Ma-maksud _Niisan_ bagaimana?", tanya Sakura dengan pandangan penuh tanya.

"Banyak tanya, cepat ambilkan minum. Tidak baik kalau tamu tidak disuguhi apa-apa,"

"I-iya, _Niisan_"

Sepeninggalan Sakura, kini seorang gadis kecil tengah menatap Pamannya yang juga tersenyum kearahnya. Gadis kecil itu kemudian tersenyum, ia melangkahkan kakinya dan naik ke pangkuan Sasori, ia mendekatkan bibir kecilnya mendekat ke telinga Sasori.

"_Jiisan_, apakah _jiisan_ akan mengatakan hal itu kepada mereka?", tanya Cherry dengan berbisik kepada Sasori. Membuat pandangan heran dari bungsu Uchiha yang menatap mereka sedari tadi.

"Tentu saja, aku sudah berjanji bukan?"

Ucapan Sasori semakin membuat Sasuke penasaran, pasalnya sekarang Puterinya itu mencium pipi Pamannya dengan penuh sayang. Gadis kecil itu bahkan tak bergeming dari pangkuan sang Paman yang saat ini sedang menggoda sembari melindungi tubuh gadis kecil itu dengan pelukannya. Tak lama, Sakura datang dengan membawa nampan yang berisi empat buah gelas dengan sirup di dalamnya. Setelah meletakkannya di atas meja, ia mendudukan diri di samping tubuh Sasuke.

"Baiklah, aku menyuruhmu kemari karena ada yang ingin aku bicarakan kepada kalian berdua," ujar Sasori tanpa melepaskan Cherry dari pangkuannya.

"Memangnya _Niisan_ akan membicarakan apa kepada kami?", tanya sakura penasaran.

"Perihal pernikahan kalian, aku sudah memikirkan jalan keluarnya"

DEG

Ucapan Sasori sukses membuat Sasuke menatapnya dengan pandangan heran. Ia mulai memposisikan posisi duduknya menjadi tegap, sempat bertukar pandangan sebentar dengan Sakura, lalu kembali menatap Sasori yang kini berada di hadapannya.

"Dengarkan aku, Uchiha Sasuke!, Haruno Sakura!", kata Sasori penuh penegasan.

"Aku akan memberikan kalian restu dalam pernikahan kalian, tapi tidak secara cuma-cuma. Aku memiliki syarat, hanya satu syarat", lanjut Sasori.

"Syarat? Apa syaratnya?", tanya Sasuke dengan suara datarnya. Walaupun sekarang jantungnya tengah berdegup dengan cukup kencang.

"Selama tiga hari ke depan, adalah waktu bagi Cherry menjalani UTS. Aku memberikan kalian tantangan, kalau Uchiha kecil kita ini bisa mendapatkan nilai delapan puluh untuk pelajaran Matematika, dan tidak ada nilai di bawah standar kelulusan untuk pelajaran lain, maka aku akan memberikan restu kepada kalian berdua-" jawab Sasori yang disusul dengan helaan nafas lega dari Sasuke dan Sakura.

"Tapi, jika persyaratan itu tidak terpenuhi, keluarga Haruno harus kembali ke London dan tidak akan ada pernikahan diantara kalian! Selamanya!", sambung Sasori yang langsung saja membuat tatapan Sasuke berubah menjadi mendelik kearahnya.

"Disini, aku sama sekali tidak peduli bagaimana caranya kalian mendidik anak kalian selama tiga hari untuk mendapatkan nilai tanpa cacat. Aku mengizinkan Cherry memperoleh informasi tentang jawaban yang beredar, tapi tidak mengizinkan jika kau yang memberikan", sambung Sasori sembari menunjuk Sasuke dengan telunjuknya.

"Kemudian, aku tidak meminta nilai sesuai seleraku. Yang terpenting semua pelajaran lulus tanpa kata remedial, kecuali dalam pelajaran Matematika. Ingat, Sasuke Uchiha-", kata Sasori lagi sambil bertatapan dengan Sasuke.

"Semuanya berada di tanganmu, jadilah guru sekaligus orang tua yang sesungguhnya. Kali ini, aku akan mencoba mempercayaimu"

Itu kalimat terakhir dari Sasori yang ia dengar. Kedua tangan Sasori menurunkan Cherry dari pangkuannya, kemudian ia sendiri segera beranjak meninggalkan ruang keluarga. Sasuke segera berdiri dari duduknya dan berjalan tergesa-gesa menyusul langkah Sasori.

"Tunggu, Sasori!"

Langkah Sasori terhenti, ia menoleh dan mendapati Sasuke disana dengan Sakura dan Cherry yang menyusulnya.

"Ada apa?", tanya Sasori sembari menatap Sasuke dengan wajah datarnya.

"Terima kasih, aku akan berusaha sebaik mungkin", jawab Sasuke sembari membungkukkan tubuhnya sejenak.

Sasori tersenyum memandang Sasuke yang sikapnya lebih tenang kali ini, ia menghela nafas panjang dan tertawa.

"Baiklah, jangan berterima kasih padaku, Sasuke. Berterima kasihlah kepada Puterimu yang menginginkan perjanjian ini, jangan sia-siakan pengorbanannya"

Sasori meninggalkan mereka yang sekarang sedang menatap Cherry dengan tatapan takjub tak percaya. Entah kenapa saat ini, tubuh Sasuke tergerak untuk memeluk Puterinya erat-erat. Seakan menaruh harapan besar pada Puterinya untuk tiga hari ke depan.

"Terima kasih, _hime_. Kau menyelamatkan Ayahmu lagi," tutur Sasuke dengan lembut.

"Ya, Ayah. Mohon bimbingannya, aku akan berusaha sebisaku", jawab Cherry dengan senyumannya.

Sakura tersenyum menatap pemandangan yang ada di depannya, tangannya terangkat untuk menghapus air mata yang entah sejak kapan berani turun menjalari pipinya. Ia tersenyum, entah kenapa di dalam dirinya sudah sangat yakin kalau ia akan mendapat jalan yang lebih terbuka.

'_Terima kasih, Kami-sama_', kata Sakura dalam hati sembari menatap Sasuke dan Cherry.

"Bagaimana kalau kita makan siang bersama-sama? Kita makan diluar saja," kata Sakura tiba-tiba memecahkan suasana haru mereka.

Cherry tersenyum dan mengangguk menyetujui permintaan sang Ibu, selanjutnya hanya disusul senyum dari Sasuke yang menandakan kalau ia juga setuju dengan usul dari Sakura.

"Kalau begitu, aku akan mengajak Sasori-_nii_ untuk bergabung bersama kita. Bagaimana?", tanya Sakura sembari menatap Sasuke.

"Ide yang bagus," jawab Sasuke menyetujui usul Sakura lagi.

Dengan senyum yang mengembang, ia berjalan menuju ke lantai dua. Ia melangkahkan kakinya menuju kamar yang ditempati Sasori, kemudian mengetuk pintu yang tertutup rapat itu.

TOK TOK TOK

"_Niisan_, boleh aku masuk?", sahut Sakura sembari mengetuk pintu kamar Sasori. Pintu itu akhirnya terbuka, menampilkan sosok Sasori yang tersenyum padanya.

"_Niisan_, kami akan makan siang diluar bersama. Bagaimana kalau kau juga ikut bergabung? Kami tidak pernah makan siang bersama denganmu," ujar Sakura sembari tersenyum kepada Kakaknya.

Sasori tertawa kecil menanggapi permintaan Adiknya, "Bukan ide yang buruk, tapi aku sudah ada acara makan siang dengan yang lain"

"Siapa?!", teriak Sakura yang membuat Sasori menutup kedua telinganya.

"_Baka_, jangan campuri urusan Kakakmu. Sudah sana pergi, karena aku juga harus bersiap!", ujar Sasori dengan kesal.

Sakura mengerucutkan bibirnya dan segera meninggalkan Kakaknya yang baru saja menutup pintu rapat-rapat untuknya. Tapi kemudian, bibirnya menyunggingkan senyuman hangat. Entah kenapa, ia mulai merasa nyaman dengan Kakaknya saat ini. Ia melangkah ke bawah dan menemukan Sasuke yang sedang bercanda dengan Cherry.

"Sasori-_nii_ tidak mau ikut," ujar Sakura dengan sedikit kesal.

"Yasudah, tidak apa-apa. Aku sudah janjian dengan Ibuku di _restaurant_ yang berada tak jauh dari sini, Itachi-_nii_ juga sudah tiba disana. Kita akan makan siang bersama keluargaku," jawab Sasuke sembari mengangkat tubuh Puterinya.

"Satu lagi,"

Ucapan Sasuke kali ini terpotong, membuat Cherry dan Sakura menatapnya dengan bosan.

"Kohana juga berada disana, jangan membuat masalah", sambung Sasuke dengan suara yang terkesan serius.

"Tidak masalah," jawab Sakura dan segera berlalu menuju tempat mobil Sasuke terparkir.

.

.

.

Sebuah _Lamborghini Urus SS _merah milik Sasuke baru saja terparkir dengan sempurna di pelataran parkir sebuah gedung mewah pencakar langit. Sebenarnya gedung ini adalah pusat perbelanjaan terlengkap di Konoha. Karena _restaurant_ berada di lantai sepuluh, Sasuke dan Sakura segera keluar dari mobilnya. Tangan Sakura menggandeng erat tangan mungil Puterinya. Siapapun yang melihat mereka, pasti akan mengira kalau mereka adalah pengantin muda yang sudah memiliki anak berusia enam tahun. Sasuke menghentikan langkahnya dan menatap Sakura yang saat ini sudah mendelik padanya.

"Cherry sebaiknya bersama Ayah saja ya, melihat sepertinya padat pengunjung seperti ini. Jangan sampai kau hilang," kata Sasuke sembari mengangkat tubuh Puterinya ke dalam dekapannya. Sebelah tangannya lagi menggandeng tangan Sakura, mereka akhirnya masuk ke dalam lift dan segera menuju ke lantai sepuluh.

Sasuke mengedarkan pandangannya ke dalam _restaurant _dan menemukan sosok Ibunya yang tengah tertawa dengan Kohana dan Itachi. Ia segera menarik tangan Sakura untuk menghampiri keluarganya yang sudah tiba lebih awal.

"Maaf membuat kalian menunggu lama,"

Mikoto memandang wajah Sasuke dengan senyum yang semakin mengembang. Ia duduk tepat di sebelah Itachi, di sampingnya ada Sakura yang baru saja duduk. Di samping Sakura, ada Kohana yang tiba-tiba menghentikan tawanya dan menatap Sakura yang duduk di sampingnya. Di sebelah Kohana, ada Mikoto dan Itachi. Posisi duduk mereka saat ini melingkar, Sasuke masih enggan melepaskan Cherry dari pangkuannya.

"Aa, kami juga baru sampai, Sasuke-_kun_. Kami sudah memesankan makanan untuk kalian", ujar Mikoto sembari mengaduk _juice_nya.

"Nenek, apa kabar? Aku merindukan Nenek," kata Cherry dengan wajah riangnya menatap Mikoto.

Mikoto semakin melebarkan senyumnya, ia memandang wajah Cherry sesaat, "Nenek juga merindukanmu. Nenek akan baik-baik saja kalau kau kembali ke rumah lagi, sayang".

Tak lama, makanan yang mereka pesan sudah diantarkan oleh para pelayan. Cherry terkesima saat mendapati segelas _ice cream_ yang berada di hadapannya.

"Apa _ice cream_ ini untukku?", tanyanya entah pada siapa.

"Ya, berterima kasihlah kepada _jiisan_mu yang tampannya tiada tara ini, Cherry", jawab Itachi sembari bersiap akan memulai makan siangnya. Sementara Cherry hanya tertawa mendengar penuturan Itachi, kemudian melahap _ice cream_ kesukaannya itu.

"Sakura, bagaimana kabarmu? Apa kalian kesini bersama-sama karena akan memberikan kami berita baik?", tanya Mikoto sembari memotong dagingnya.

Sakura mengangguk senyum sembari menelan makanannya. Terlihat Mikoto yang membalas senyumnya sembari melahap daging s_teak_nya.

"Kau ingin mengatakan apa sebenarnya, Sasuke?", kali ini Itachi yang bertanya.

Sasuke menyeruput _juice _tomatnya sejenak, kemudian menatap wajah Itachi.

"Sasori mengizinkan aku menikah dengan Sakura,"

PRANG

Keluarga Uchiha itu menatap Kohana yang tidak sengaja menjatuhkan sendoknya ke lantai, membuat Kohana tertawa kecil menyadari tingkahnya.

"Kau baik-baik saja, Kohana?", tanya Mikoto sembari menatap Kohana.

"A-aku baik-baik saja, Bibi. Aku tidak sengaja menjatuhkannya, hehe" jawab Kohana sembari mengambil sendok baru yang berada di atas meja.

"Baiklah, aku akan melanjutkan kata-kataku", sambung Sasuke lagi.

"Sasori tidak memberikan izin secara cuma-cuma, ia memberikan aku tantangan,"

Sasuke menghentikan ucapannya sejenak, ia sadar kalau semua mata kini menatap kearahnya seolah meminta penjelasan lebih.

"Jika aku berhasil membuat nilai ujian Cherry sempurna tanpa cacat, ia akan memberikan aku izin untuk menikah dengan Sakura. Tapi sebaliknya, jika aku gagal, Sakura dan Cherry akan kembali lagi ke London", sambung Sasuke lagi.

Mikoto menghentikan aktifitas makannya sejenak, ia menatap Sasuke, "Kau yakin bisa melewati tantangan itu?"

"Aku yakin, karena Cherry juga yakin. Aku tidak mau menyia-nyiakan pengorbanan Puteriku", jawab Sasuke lagi dan segera memakan makan siangnya.

"Bagaimana kalau untuk sementara waktu, Cherry tinggal denganmu, Sasuke? Ini memudahkanmu untuk mengawasinya belajar bukan?", usul Itachi.

"Aku rasa kau benar. Bagaimana, Sakura?" tanya Sasuke sembari menatap Sakura.

Wanita bersurai merah muda itu mengangguk setuju dengan usul Sasuke.

"Kalau begitu, mulai nanti malam kau harus belajar dengan Ayah ya, _hime_", ujar Sasuke sembari mengusap pucuk kepala Puterinya.

"Iya, Ayah. Aku tahu~", jawab Cherry dengan _s_isa _ice cream _yang terisa di bibirnya.

"Hey, anak nakal! Belum apa-apa sudah memakan _ice cream_ duluan, kau ini!", omel Sasuke pada Puteri kecilnya. Cherry hanya menggumam tak jelas merespon kata-kata Ayahnya. Selanjutnya, tawa ringan dari keluarga Uchiha itu yang menemani makan siang mereka. Sakura tersenyum memandang Cherry yang saat ini sedang merajuk karena Sasuke mengangkat gelas _ice cream_nya tinggi-tinggi, menjauhkannya dari gadis kecil yang terus meronta memintanya kembali. Ia semakin yakin, kalau ia selama ini tidaklah sendirian. Yang perlu ia lakukan hanya satu, mendoakan perjuangan Puterinya.

*TBC*

-Di bawah ini ada beberapa pesan singkat dengan menggunakan bahasa yang tidak begitu baik-

.

.

.

Perasaan gue, gue udah ngomong kalo Kohana itu tokoh yang gue ambil dari Fanfict berbentuk komik yang ada di Youtobe deh -,- apa matanya rabun apa gimana kali ya? Masa gue dibilang plagiat. Kalo gue niat plagiat, udah gue tiru kali tuh cerita dari awal ampe abis. Gue juga tahu kali cerita tentang KHS, anak gaul dasar-_-. Ngatain gue alay? Situ sendiri siapa? Sign in kagak, punya identitas aja kagak. Mau menghina fict orang? Lo berkaya aja sono sendiri dengan versi terSEMPURNA milik lo. Setidaknya gue masih mau berkarya. Gak suka gak usah dibaca!

.

.

.

-Mohon maaf atas ketidak nyamanan para readers yang membacanya, saya benar-benar minta maaf-

Thanks For Read and your review.

_Mind to review again? :P thanks :D_


	16. Chapter 16

Jihand Setyani Mempersembahkan :

_Second Fict_

"Sasuke itu AYAH-ku"

Rate : M *nyempil lemon dikit2*

Genre : Romance/ Family/ Hurt/Comfort

Characters : Sasuke U. & Sakura H.

Disclaimer : **Masashi Kishimoto**

==oOo==

_Summary :_

Akasuna Cherry adalah Puteri tunggal Haruno Sakura yang lebih sering tinggal bersama dengan Akasuna Sasori, Pamannya. Ia hidup dengan segala penyakit yang menimpahnya demi sebuah harapan dan keyakinan. Yaitu, bertemu dengan Ayah kandungnya.

==oOo==

.

.

"Nah, anak pintar! Sekarang pamit dulu dengan Ibumu,"

Ujar seorang pria berambut raven kepada seorang gadis kecil yang baru saja selesai memakaikan tasnya. Gadis kecil itu mengangguk, kemudian berlari menghampiri seorang wanita yang berdiri di depan pintu gerbang.

"Ibu, aku pamit ya. Ibu baik-baik saja di rumah, kalau Ibu merindukan Cherry, Ibu hubungi Ayah saja. Karena mulai sekarang, _handphone_ku akan disita oleh Ayah. Ibu jangan lupa makan, jangan lupa doakan aku juga ya. _See you again, Mom_"

CUP

Gadis kecil itu mengecup telapak tangan sang Ibu, kemudian berlari menuju _Nissan X-Trail _hitam yang sedang terparkir di depan rumahnya. Pria berambut raven itu menghampiri wanita bersurai merah muda yang saat ini sedang melambaikan tangannya kepada mobil _Nissan _yang baru saja berlalu dari tempatnya.

"Sakura," panggil pria itu dengan pelan.

"Kau ini kenapa, Sasuke-_kun_?", tanya wanita yang dipanggil Sakura itu.

Pria yang bernama Sasuke itu tersenyum menggeleng, ia menggaruk tenguknya yang tidak gatal sembari memasang wajah bingung kepada wanitanya. Sementara Sakura masih menatapnya, menunggu penjelasan darinya.

"Rrr..sebenarnya aku..tidak mau meninggalkanmu, Sakura" jawab Sasuke dengan wajah menahan malunya. Sakura tertawa terbahak-bahak mendengar penuturan dari calon suaminya ini, ia pikir Sasuke akan mengatakan hal serius. Ternyata hanya permintaan dari seorang anak kecil, Sasuke benar-benar sudah menahan malunya kali ini.

"Sasuke-_kun_, kemarin kita sudah tidur bersama. Sekarang tugasmu adalah membuat nilai Cherry menjadi seperti apa yang Kakakku inginkan, haha..kau lucu sekali, Sasuke-_kun_. Sudah sana cepat susul mobil Cherry," kata Sakura sembari tertawa menatap wajah Sasuke.

"Kau juga bisa tinggal denganku lagi 'kan? Lagi pula malam ini sepertinya Sasori tidak pulang, ayolah~"

"Kalau Kakakku pulang bagaimana?"

"Aku yang akan bertanggung jawab, ayolah Sakura. Hitung-hitung agar Cherry lebih bersemangat untuk belajar,"

"Alibi, kau pandai merayu rupanya", titah Sakura sembari melipat tangannya di dada.

"Terserah padamu, aku sudah tidak selera memohon padamu", kata Sasuke akhirnya dan membalikkan tubuhnya.

Sakura menahan tawanya sejenak, menatap Sasuke yang saat ini akan segera berlalu meninggalkan rumah Sakura. Entah kenapa, hatinya tergerak untuk mengejar langkah pria itu. Sakura menarik pergelangan tangan Sasuke, sehingga membuat Sasuke berhasil menghentikan langkahnya.

"Aku kunci pintu dulu, jangan ngambek, Sasuke-_kun_"

Mendengar itu, seringai di bibir tipis Sasuke terlukis sudah. Hey, Uchiha selalu mendapatkan apa yang ia mau. Setelah dirasa sang kekasih selesai mengunci pintu rumahnya, ia segera membalikkan tubuhnya dan segera menatap Sakura dengan tatapan meremehkan.

"Aku selalu mendapatkan apa yang aku mau, iya 'kan?"

Sakura memutar bola matanya dengan bosan. Ia muak dengan kata-kata pria ini, walaupun sebenarnya kata-kata itu memang benar. Sampai kapanpun kalau seorang Sakura Haruno tidak akan pernah mampu mengalahkan pesona Uchiha. Ia segera masuk ke dalam mobil dan segera disusul oleh Sasuke. _Lamborghini _dua pintu itu akhirnya segera menyusul mobil _Nissan _hitam yang mungkin sudah tiba di tempat sedari tadi.

.

.

.

Suasana malam di kediaman Uchiha saat ini terasa begitu sepi, walaupun anggota keluarganya saat ini sedang berkumpul semua. Hujan mengguyur kota Konoha lagi, membuat semangat seorang Akasuna Cherry untuk belajar sangatlah tipis. Mulutnya sudah menguap untuk yang ke-sekian kalinya, buku yang terletak di atas meja hanya sebuah pajangan baginya.

"Ah!", ingatannya tentang perjanjian dengan Sasori kembali terbayang di dalam benaknya. Ia segera membaca bukunya lagi dan mencoba menghilangkan rasa kantuknya.

"Jika Rudi memiliki lima buah kelereng disetiap kalengnya, dan jumlah kelereng itu berjumlah lima puluh. Berapa jumlah kaleng yang Rudi miliki?"

Ucap Cherry pada buku yang sedang ia baca, wajahnya seakan berpikir sejenak. Pensil yang berada di sela-sela jemarinya mulai beradu dengan keningnya, seolah anak ini benar-benar terlihat seperti sedang berpikir keras.

"Rudi punya kelereng lima buah untuk apa ya?"

Hey, Akasuna Cherry! Belajarlah dengan serius, masa depan keluargamu dipertaruhkan! Pertanyaanmu sama sekali tidak ada hubungannya dengan soal matematika itu. Kau hanya membuang-buang waktumu.

"Lagi pula kenapa harus disimpan di dalam kaleng sih?! Memangnya si Rudi itu tidak punya tempat lain apa?!"

Cherry mulai kesal sendiri dengan pertanyaan yang ia lontarkan. Tiba-tiba, pintu kamar terbuka dan ia mendapati sosok sang Ayah yang datang sembari membawakan segelas susu cokelat kesukaannya. Ayah muda itu meletakkan gelas yang terisi susu itu di atas meja, lalu menatap sang buah hati yang sedang belajar.

"Butuh bantuan, Tuan Puteri?", tanya Sasuke sembari menatap wajah anaknya.

"Ayah, bagaimana ini? Aku sama sekali tidak bisa~", rengek Cherry sembari menatap wajah Ayahnya. Sasuke hanya tersenyum dan akhirnya mengambil buku matematika milik Cherry, lalu memindahkannya ke atas kasur.

"Ayo, kita lakukan bersama-sama", kata Sasuke sembari menuntun Puterinya untuk kembali belajar.

==oOo==

**EFFECT, 19 FEBUARI 2013**

Suara dentuman musik yang tak beraturan semakin membuat suasana Bar menjadi semakin gila. Orang-orang yang sibuk akan gemerlap dunia malam, dan orang-orang yang masih enggan beranjak dari kursi tempatnya minum, atau bahkan orang-orang yang masih berdansa asal mengikuti alunan musik. Di sudut ruangan terdapat meja _Bartender _dan beberapa orang yang sedang minum di dekatnya, termasuk seorang pria yang saat ini sudah menenggak _vodka _untuk yang ke-sekian kalinya. Iris hazelnya menyipit merasakan getaran di bagian saku kemejanya, ia meraih _Iphone_ putihnya yang saat ini sedang menerima satu panggilan masuk. Ia menggeser kursor pada layar _Iphone_nya untuk menolak panggilan itu, kemudian ia membuka aplikasi _WhatsApp _dan mengetik sesuatu disana.

**Maaf, aku sedang sibuk**.

Ia mengirim pesan itu kepada Adiknya, tak perlu menunggu waktu lama baginya untuk mendapatkan balasan dari Adiknya itu.

**Aku mengerti, **_**Niisan**_**. Aku hanya ingin menyampaikan, kalau aku akan menginap di rumah Sasuke-**_**kun**_**. Ku harap **_**Niisan**_** tidak akan marah, selamat malam **

Pria itu kembali memasukkan _handphone_nya ke dalam saku, pikirannya kembali melayang pada sosok Adiknya yang saat ini tidak berada di dekatnya. Ia meneguk _vodka_nya lagi, sampai minuman itu benar-benar menghilangkan kesadarannya.

"Bahaya kalau aku pulang dalam keadaan seperti ini, sebaiknya aku menyewa kamar saja", gumamnya entah pada siapa.

Pria itu segera bangkit dari duduknya. Dengan sisa tenaga yang masih ia miliki, ia keluar dari _Bar _dan segera berjalan menuju meja _Administration _dan menunjukkan _ID Card _berwarna gold kepada dua orang yang sedang berjaga disana.

"Sebentar, Sasori-_sama_. Saya akan melihat kamar mana yang kosong," ujar seorang gadis sembari melihat isi bukunya.

"Cepatlah, Shuzune! Aku sudah tidak kuat," sela Sasori sembari memijit pelipisnya yang terasa pusing.

"Ini kunci kamarnya, Sasori-_sama_. Lantai dasar, kamar bernomor 5A", jawab gadis itu sembari memberikan kunci hotel kepadanya.

==oOo==

CLEK

Sasuke Uchiha membuka pintu kamar mandinya dengan pelan, iris _onyx_nya menyipit mendapati buah hatinya yang sedang tertidur dengan posisi tengkurap dan kepala yang berada di atas buku, lalu menoleh kearah kanan. Bibirnya tersenyum saat tangan Ayah muda itu menarik bukunya dengan perlahan, sebisa mungkin agar anaknya tidak terbangun.

"Kau berhasil, _hime_" gumam Sasuke sembari melihat isi buku yang penuh akan jawaban Cherry. Sasuke sengaja memberinya materi sejenak, lalu membuatkan beberapa soal yang sekiranya hampir sama dengan soal ulangan besok. Ia tersenyum bangga mendapati Puterinya sudah bisa menguasai bab pembagian dan perkalian. Kedua tangan Ayah muda itu mengangkat tubuh ringkih anaknya, kemudian menidurkannya kembali dengan posisi yang benar.

"Sasuke-_kun_, Cherry sudah meminum susunya?", tanya Sakura yang tiba-tiba saja masuk ke dalam kamar.

"Sudah, ia bahkan sudah tertidur. Aku juga mengantuk, ingin istirahat. Kau sebaiknya jangan tidur terlalu malam," jawab Sasuke sembari bersiap untuk tidur.

"Ya, aku akan tidur sekarang. _Oyasumi, _Sasuke-_kun_", kata Sakura yang akhirnya beranjak naik ke atas kasur.

.

.

.

**KONOHA ELEMENTARY SCHOOL, 20 FEBUARI 2013**

Sebuah mobil _Lamborghini Urus SS _merah baru saja memasuki pelataran parkir bawah tanah. Kedua pintu mobilnya terbuka dan menampakkan seorang pria berwajah tampan, dengan rambut raven yang mencuat ke atas. Pria itu menggunakan kemeja berwarna putih dengan dasi berwarna hitam pekat yang senada dengan celana panjang dan sepatunya. Kacamata dengan _frame _berwarna _dark night _menambah kesan tampannya karena memiliki bola mata _onyx _yang sama gelapnya. Sementara, di sampingnya kini ada seorang gadis kecil yang mengenakan seragam sailor berwarna putih hitam dengan tas merah yang menempel di punggungnya. Mereka adalah keluarga Uchiha- Sasuke dan Cherry.

"Cherry-_chan_,"

Cherry menghentikan langkahnya saat ia mendengar sebuah suara memanggilnya. Ia menarik pergelangan tangan Sasuke dan memaksanya untuk berhenti sejenak.

"Eh, ternyata Mina-_chan_," ujar Cherry sembari tersenyum, kemudian ia melepas tangan Sasuke dan menatap wajah Ayahnya.

"Ayah, aku duluan ya. _See you later, Dad!_"

Sasuke tersenyum mengangguk dan menatap Puterinya yang sedang berlari bersama Mina menuju kelasnya. Ia kembali berjalan melewati koridor untuk segera masuk ke ruang pribadinya. Tak lama, suara bel menggema di seluruh koridor yang menandakan bahwa ulangan matematika siap untuk dimulai.

.

.

.

"_Good morning, students. Wish me luck for exam today"_, sapa Sabaku Gaara yang baru saja masuk di kelas Cherry.

"Gawat, kalau yang menjaga Gaara-_sensei_ pasti akan susah mencontek", gumam Takeshi yang duduk dengan Cherry.

Entah kenapa Cherry perlu waspada pada Takeshi, pasalnya keponakan Shikamaru-s_ensei_ ini sama jeniusnya dengan sang Paman. Kalau ia tidak bisa menjawab soal dengan benar, ia pasti akan berada di bawah Takeshi. Target yang diminta Sasori memang angka delapan, tapi apa salahnya untuk melompat menjadi sempurna? Tapi, lagi-lagi ia ingat perkataan Sasori. Ia tidak melarang Cherry untuk mendapatkan informasi jawaban dari teman-temannya.

"Harap tenang, karena aku akan membagikan soalnya sekarang. Sekali saja aku mendengar keributan, kalian boleh keluar dari ruang ujian. Mengerti?"

Sahut Gaara sembari memberikan selembaran soal pada murid-muridnya. Cherry menyiapkan alat tulisnya, tak lama selembaran soal itu sampai di mejanya. Ia tersentak, soal-soal ini sama persis seperti apa yang Ayahnya ajarkan semalam, hanya saja angka-angkanya berbeda. Ia memang berhasil, tapi entah bagaimana caranya pikirannya menjadi buyar saat melihat soal ini.

'_Damn! Bagaimana bisa aku lupa?! Bagaimana ini?! Matilah aku'_, inner Cherry.

Ia menolehkan kepalanya ke kanan dan ke kiri, semua murid sudah mulai mengerjakan soalnya dengan tenang. Jadi, hanya dia yang tidak bisa mengerjakan soal? Oh, ayolah Tuhan, bantu gadis kecil kita ini.

"Gaara, kau berjaga sendiri?"

Sebuah suara menambah keterkejutan bocah Uchiha ini. Masalahnya, ia baru saja mendapati Ayahnya masuk ke dalam ruang kelasnya dengan membawa map berwarna cokelat.

"Ya, sepertinya yang kau lihat", jawab Gaara sembari membuka _Notebook _silvernya.

"Ini titipan paket untukmu," sambung Sasuke sembari memberikan map cokelat pada Gaara dan duduk di sebelahnya.

"Apa ini?"

"Soal Bahasa Inggris dan kunci jawabannya, kau bisa menelitinya nanti malam"

"Untuk kelas berapa?", tanya Gaara sembari menghidupkan _Notebook_nya.

"Satu, Lima, dan Enam. Pihak pusat sebenarnya sudah yakin tentang kesempurnaan soal, tapi kau juga harus memeriksanya kembali. Jangan sampai ralat diumumkan saat ujian sedang berlangsung,"

"Aku mengerti,"

Sasuke mengedarkan pandangannya ke seluruh kelas. Ia mendapati Puterinya yang sedang mencoba mengerjakan soal, tetapi tak lama dari itu, pandangan mereka bertemu. Takut-takut, gadis kecil Uchiha itu akhirnya merasa gugup dan kembali menunduk. Dengan rasa penasaran yang muncul, ia berdiri dari duduknya dan berjalan pelan-pelan menghampiri meja Puterinya. Setelah berdiri tepat di samping Puterinya, Ayah muda itu menatap lembaran soal yang sudah diisi setengahnya oleh Cherry. Iris kelamnya menatap semua tulisan tangan si buah hati, lalu tersenyum sembari menepuk pucuk kepala Puterinya.

"Kerjakan soalmu sendiri, percaya diri saja"

Kata-kata yang meluncur dari mulut Sasuke membuatnya tersentak, baru saja sang Ayah memberinya semangat. Ia harus bisa, ia harus ingat bagaimana caranya ia bisa mengerjakan soal-soal semalam. Sasuke kembali duduk di samping Gaara yang saat ini tertawa kecil melihat sikap Sasuke barusan. Belum kering bibir Sasuke berucap, ia mendapati Puterinya sedang 'bertelepati' ringan dengan Mina yang duduk di sebelah kirinya.

"Akasuna Cherry, aku bilang kerjakan soalmu sendiri! Dan Mina, jangan beri tahu apapun pada Cherry!", sahut Sasuke dengan suara tegasnya.

"Tidak, _Sensei_. Aku hanya meminjamkan Cherry penghapus," jawab Mina sembari member penghapus hitam pada Cherry.

"Akasuna, kemana penghapusmu? Meminjam barang teman disaat ujian bukanlah hal yang bagus," ujar Sasuke sembari menatap tajam Cherry.

"A-aku lupa membawanya, _Sensei_" jawab Cherry dengan gugup.

Beginilah Sasuke, di rumah ia adalah seorang Ayah untuk Puterinya. Namun, di sekolah ia adalah seorang guru untuk semuanya sekalipun kepada Puterinya. Bukannya Sasuke tidak tahu kalau trik 'pinjam penghapus' itu adalah bagian dari aksi mencontek. Ia yakin kalau di bawah penghapus itu ada lipatan kertas kecil yang berisi jawaban. Itu adalah trik yang ia lakukan saat ia duduk di bangku sekolah menengah atas. Sejujurnya, ia sendiri berada dalam dilema saat ini. Membiarkan Puterinya mencontek, itu tidak akan membawa Cherry pada titik keberhasilan. Tapi, disisi lain perjanjiannya dengan Sasori, ia tidak akan melarang Cherry untuk berbuat curang. Lagi pula, Sasuke tahu kalau Cherry saat ini sedang memperjuangkan masa depan keluarganya.

"Gaara, aku permisi", ujar Sasuke sembari meninggalkan ruang ujian.

'_Aku akan menegurnya nanti,'_ inner Sasuke.

==oOo==

Sakura melangkahkan kakinya menuruni tangga kediaman keluarga Uchiha. Langkahnya terhenti saat menemukan Itachi di dapur yang baru saja menyantap makanannya, ia tersenyum sumringah menatap Itachi.

"_Niisan_, aku boleh minta tolong?", tanya Sakura yang akhirnya dibalas anggukan senyum oleh Itachi.

"Boleh, ada apa, Sakura?"

"Antarkan aku ke rumah, aku mau mengambil mobilku untuk berangkat kerja"

Itachi mengeryitkan dahinya menatap Sakura, "Untuk apa repot-repot? Di rumah ini banyak mobil, pakai saja kalau kau mau"

"Aku tidak bisa mengendarai _X-trail _dan aku juga tidak biasa menggunakan mobil orang lain", jawab Sakura sembari mengerucutkan bibirnya.

"Baiklah, aku yang akan pakai _X-trail_, dan kau bisa menggunakan _Mercedes _hitam milik Sasuke"

"Eh, tidak! Mobil itu 'kan dipakai _Niisan _untuk kerja"

Itachi terlihat seperti berpikir sebentar, lalu menatap Sakura lagi, "Mobil apa yang biasa yang kau gunakan?"

"_Accord_, aku selalu pergi dengan _Accord _kalau kerja"

"Itu sama saja dengan _Mercedes, Imouto_" jawab Itachi sembari menghela nafas.

Sakura duduk di depan Itachi dan mengambil selembar roti, lalu memolesnya dengan selai s_trawberry._

"Aku memang pernah membawa mobil itu, tapi menurutku akan sangat aneh kalau perempuan yang membawa", sela Sakura lagi.

"Kau benar, mobil itu diciptakan untuk laki-laki"

"Jadi, bagaimana?"

Itachi tersenyum menatap Sakura yang sedang mengunyah rotinya. Tiba-tiba, ia bangkit dari duduknya dan berjalan menghampiri kulkas. Tangannya meraba-raba atap kulkas yang tingginya melebihi tubuhnya itu, ia menemukan sebuah kunci mobil dengan liontin buah tomat yang menjadi aksen penghias gantungan kunci. Itachi memberikan kunci mobil itu kepada Sakura.

"Ini, Sasuke baru pertama kali menggunakan mobil ini. Entah kenapa, ia membeli mobil baru lagi. Kau bisa gunakan ini,"

Sakura menerima kunci mobil itu dengan ragu, "Apa Sasuke-_kun_ akan mengizinkan aku menggunakannya?"

"Memangnya kenapa? Kau ini 'kan calon isterinya", jawab Itachi sekenanya.

"Aku tahu, kalau begitu aku akan meminta izin darinya"

"Ayo, aku akan tunjukan mobilnya. Kebetulan ia baru memodifikasi mobil itu", ajak Itachi dan segera disetujui oleh Sakura.

Ia sudah sampai di belakang rumah kediaman Uchiha, di sudut taman yang indah itu terdapat sebuah ruangan kecil yang Sakura kira adalah gudang tempat penyimpanan alat-alat berkebun. Ternyata, tempat itu adalah garasi mobil pribadi milik Sasuke yang hampir tidak pernah ia gunakan. Itachi menekan sebuah tombol yang menempel di dinding, sehingga pintu garasi itu lama-kelamaan terangkat dan menunjukkan sebuah mobil _Toyota Arga_ berwarna putih susu dengan goresan zigzag berwarna biru yang mengelilingi sisi-sisi mobil kecil itu.

"Waah~ kenapa Sasuke-_kun_ menyimpan mobil seindah ini? Aku lebih tertarik pada…rr.."

Itachi terkekeh mendengar penuturan Sakura, ia bahkan menyadari kalau wanita di hadapannya ini tidak mengenal nama mobil yang disimpan oleh Adiknya itu.

"_Arga, Toyota Arga._ Aku bahkan tidak pernah melihat ia memakai mobil ini, ia juga tidak mengizinkan siapapun untuk memakai mobilnya"

"Lalu, kalau Bibi Mikoto mau pergi bagaimana?"

"Ayah dan Ibuku biasa diantar oleh supir. Biasanya menggunakan _X-trail,"_

"Bagaimana dengan Itachi-_nii_?"

"Tadinya aku lebih suka menggunakan motor biru yang tempo hari Sasuke pakai, tapi karena Sasuke sudah membeli mobil baru, alhasil ia memberikan mobil lamanya padaku"

"Bukankah lebih nyaman menggunakan mobil?"

"Aku ini terkenal sebagai _playboy _kelas kakap. Jika aku pergi menggunakan mobil, aku tidak akan pernah tahu rasanya dipeluk oleh gadis-gadis"

PLOK

Sakura menepuk bahu Itachi dengan kasar, bibirnya mengerucut seiringan dengan tawa Itachi yang menyusul. Jawaban Itachi membuat Sakura mau tak mau menghentikan kekagumannya pada Itachi. Sulung Uchiha ini benar-benar gila.

"Baiklah, kalau begitu aku akan berangkat kerja sekarang. _Arigatou, Niisan_"

==oOo==

Ujian pertengahan semester hari ini cukup sulit. Beberapa murid yang sudah menyelesaikan soal-soal matematika tadi, lebih memilih menunggu bel pulang dengan cara beristirahat di Kantin sekolah. Begitu pula dengan Cherry dan Mina, ia lebih memilih berjalan menuju kantin untuk sekedar mengisi perut mereka yang sudah terasa lapar lagi.

"Hah~ mengerjakan soal matematika membuatku lapar", gumam Mina sembari melipat tangannya di dada.

"Hah? Mina kan cerdas, kenapa harus berkata demikian?", tanya Cherry dengan wajah bingung.

"Orang cerdas juga butuh makan, hahaha"

"Mina, terima kasih ya tadi kau mau membantuku menjawab soal-soal itu,"

"Tidak perlu seperti itu, Cherry. Yang penting, Ayah dan Ibumu"

Mendengar jawaban Mina, Cherry tersenyum mendapati sahabatnya yang sedari tadi membantunya. Kedua gadis kecil ini memang terlihat sangat akrab, tak urung bagi Cherry untuk bercerita banyak tentang keluh kesahnya pada Mina. Toh, nyatanya gadis kecil itu akan tetap membantunya dan akan tetap menjadi sahabatnya.

"Cherry, Mina! Kemari!"

Cherry dan Mina menoleh ke tengah kantin dan mendapati Konohamaru yang sedang meminum _juice_ dan Takeshi yang masih sibuk bermain dengan PSPnya. Cherry dan Mina langsung saja berlari kecil menghampiri kedua temannya itu, tapi karena langkah Cherry yang tidak hati-hati, ia akhirnya terjatuh karena menabrak seorang perempuan yang ia ketahui adalah Kakak kelasnya yang berada jauh di atasnya.

"Hey, kamu! Kalau jalan pakai mata," hardik gadis kecil itu pada Cherry. Semua makanan yang ia bawa sudah tumpah di atas lantai.

"Aku tidak sengaja,_ Senpai_. Maafkan aku," jawab Cherry sembari menundukkan kepalanya.

"Maaf? Makananku jadi tumpah semua gara-gara kamu!"

Sejujurnya Mina tidak berani untuk melawan Kakak kelas, alhasil ia hanya bisa membantu Cherry untuk berdiri, sementara Konohamaru dan Takeshi mulai menghampiri mereka.

"_Senpai_, dia 'kan sudah meminta maaf, kenapa masih dimarahi juga?!" , baiklah keponakan Naruto sudah membuka suaranya.

"Kamu anak kelas satu ya? Keponakan dari Naruto-s_ensei_?! Jangan mentang-mentang kau membawa nama Naruto-s_ensei_, kau berani melawan _Senpai_mu ya!"

"Che, aku tidak membawa nama Pamanku. Aku hanya bilang, kalau temanku sudah meminta maaf pada _Senpai_"

Gadis itu menatap keempat anak-anak kecil di hadapannya, lalu menyeringai, "Kau, Akasuna Cherry! Anak haram dari Sasuke-s_ensei_! Beraninya kau menumpahkan makananku!"

Cherry terkesima mendengar penuturan Kakak kelasnya, ia mendongak menatap Kakak kelasnya dan berusaha sebaik mungkin agar air matanya tidak jatuh membasahi pipi ranumnya. Terlihat kalau wajah kepuasan milik gadis itu terpancar saat mendapati raut wajah Cherry. Ya, suasana kantin kini mulai ramai dengan bisik-bisik setiap orang sambil menatap Cherry.

"Kau jahat! Aku benci padamu!", teriak Cherry sembari menangis dan berlari meninggalkan kerumunan itu. Sementara teman-temannya hanya mengejarnya dari belakang.

BRUK

Gadis kecil Uchiha itu jatuh lagi, kali ini ia menabrak tubuh Ayahnya yang sedang berbicara dengan Shikamaru di koridor. Air mata menghalangi penglihatannya yang sedang berlari. Tatapan Shikamaru membuat Sasuke bingung, pasalnya ia menatap seseorang yang kini sedang memeluk kaki Sasuke dengan isak tangis yang menyapanya. Sasuke mengikuti arah pandangan Shikamaru, betapa terkejutnya ia mendapati sosok Puterinya dengan seragam yang sudah dinodai oleh cairan merah kecoklatan, ditambah dengan penampilannya yang berantakan dan beberapa teman-temannya yang baru saja tiba untuk menyusul.

"Shika-_jiisan_," ujar Takeshi yang tiba-tiba menggenggam jemari Shikamaru.

"Takeshi, kau bisa beri tahu aku apa yang terjadi dengan Cherry?", tanya Shikamaru sembari menatap Sasuke yang sedang membujuk Cherry untuk mengatakan sesuatu. Gadis kecil itu tetap tak bergeming dari pelukan Sasuke, menyembunyikan wajahnya di balik dada bidang sang Ayah.

"_Ne, Jiisan. _Aku tidak bisa memberi tahumu, _gomen_", jawab Takeshi sembari menatap Cherry.

"Shikamaru, aku akan pulang duluan. Aku serahkan pemeriksaan Matematika padamu," ujar Sasuke sembari mengangkat tubuh Cherry.

"Kau bisa mengandalkan aku,"

.

.

.

Jam sudah menunjukkan pukul 12:00p.m, menandakan waktu makan siang kali ini sudah tiba. Mobil _Lamborghini _milik Sasuke baru saja berhenti di depan pintu masuk rumahnya. Ia masih menatap bingung Puterinya yang tiba-tiba saja keluar dari mobil dan menutup pintu _Lamborghini _kesayangan Sasuke dengan kasar. Mau marah, tapi itu adalah anaknya. Tidak marah, tapi ini mobil kesayangannya -_-. Lupakan saja, rupanya Uchiha bungsu ini sudah memarkirkan mobilnya di garasi umum keluarga Uchiha. Ia keluar dari mobil dan segera masuk ke dalam rumah.

"Sasuke-_kun_,"

Sasuke menghentikan langkahnya mendapati Kohana yang berdiri di ambang pintu, menatapnya dengan tatapan curiga.

"Kenapa?", tanya Sasuke bingung.

"Kau ada masalah apa dengan Cherry?"

"Hn, tidak ada"

"Kalau tidak ada, kenapa anak itu langsung berlari dan mengurung diri di kamar? Ia bahkan mengunci pintu kamarnya, kau tahu 'kan kalau Bibi Mikoto menyuruhku untuk mengingatkannya makan kalau Sakura tidak ada?"

"Kau tidak usah repot-repot melakukannya, ia tidak akan pernah mendengar ucapanmu", jawab Sasuke acuh sambil berlalu meninggalkan Kohana.

Akasuna Cherry membanting semua boneka-boneka yang menumpuk di atas kasurnya, melemparkannya asal ke lantai dan berteriak frustasi mengingat perkataan Kakak kelasnya. Ia kecewa, sejenak perasaan benci kepada sang Ibu yang melahirkannya tanpa Ayah muncul. Tapi, semuanya sudah terlambat untuk disesali dan kalau disesali, yang ada hanya kekecewaan.

"_Damn! Damn! I hate this situation! Damn! Aaa!_..hiks..hiks.."

Teriak Cherry sembari membanting barang-barangnya. Gadis kecil itu mengeluarkan semua pakaian yang ada di lemarinya, memporak-porandakan kamarnya sendiri. Menarik selimut tebal kasurnya dan membuangnya ke segala arah.

"hiks..hiks.._there's no one can see myself as a good girl, why always me?!_", teriaknya lagi sambil menangis.

TOK TOK TOK

Suara ketukan pintu membuatnya menghentikan semua ucapannya. Kepalanya menoleh kearah asal sumber suara, gadis kecil itu tetap tak bergeming. Ia malah menyembunyikan dirinya di balik kasur yang sudah berantakan.

"Cherry, ini Ayah, sayang. Kau ada masalah? Ayo buka pintunya!" sahut Sasuke dari balik pintu.

"Huwaaaa…_Go now, Dad! Leave me alone, please! _Huwaaa..", sahut Cherry dan melepas tangisannya.

Sasuke menghela nafas berat, ia berpikir pasti ada yang salah dengan Puterinya yang satu ini. Sesuatu yang salah yang tidak ketahui, tapi apa?. Sekali lagi, Sasuke mencoba mendobrak pintu itu dengan bahunya. Pintu kamarnya terkunci dengan rapat, ia tidak bisa membiarkan Puterinya terus menerus berada di dalam kamar.

PRAANG

Suara pecahan kaca membuat Sasuke semakin panik. Ayah muda itu masih terus mencoba mendobrak pintu kamar Puterinya.

"_Cherry, you must open the door now!, can you hear me?! Open the door!"_, teriak Sasuke sembari mengetuk pintu lebih keras. Tapi, sayangnya tidak ada jawaban dari si Uchiha kecil yang masih dalam kemelut emosi di dalam kamarnya.

==oOo==

"Sakura, hari ini jadwal pengambilan gambar sudah selesai ya?"

Sakura masih sibuk dengan buku agenda yang berada di tangannya, ia meneliti lagi satu per satu jadwal kegiatan Hoshigaki Kisame untuk hari ini. Dengan senyuman yang mengembang, ia menutup buku dan segera menatap artisnya yang baru saja selesai _shooting_.

"Ya, kita sudah bisa pulang sekarang. Oh ya, lusa kita akan mengadakan jumpa pers mengenai peluncuran film layar lebar yang akan kau mainkan", jawab Sakura sembari memberikan agenda itu pada Kisame.

Kisame menerima agenda itu dan membukanya lagi, "Lusa? Aku akan sangat sibuk sepertinya"

"Kau tidak memiliki janji dengan orang lain bukan?"

"Kebetulan tidak, kapan ada waktu luang untukku?"

"Tidak ada waktu luang, Kisame"

"Hey, kau kenapa tidak ambil cuti saja?"

Sakura mengeryitkan matanya mendapat pertanyaan seperti itu, "Kenapa harus mengambil cuti?"

"Kau akan segera menikah dengan pria uchiha itu bukan?"

"Ya, kau benar. Setelah jumpa pers, aku akan segera cuti. Jadi, siap-siaplah untuk mencari _manager _sementara"

"Aa, kata siapa? Aku juga akan meliburkan diri sampai kau selesai cuti, aku akan ke Hokaido untuk liburan. Haha"

Lagu Linkin Park – Faint mengalun dan menghentikan percakapan mereka berdua. Dengan cepat, Sakura meraih _handphone_nya yang berada di dalam tas. Ia menatap bingung pada layar _BlackBerry _yang saat ini menampilkan nama Sasuke-_kun_. Ia menekan tombol hijau dan segera menjawab panggilan.

"Sasuke-_kun_, ada apa?"

"_Cepatlah pulang, Sakura. Cherry sedang bermasalah"_

.

.

.

Sakura memberhentikan _Toyota Arga_ putihnya di belakang mobil Sasuke. Mungkin karena panik, atau entah karena apa sampai-sampai ia sendiri menabrak bagian belakang mobil Sasuke. Tapi, bukan Sakura namanya kalau ia panik menabrak mobil Sasuke. Wanita itu malah tidak peduli sudah menabrak mobil kesayangan calon suaminya tersebut. Sudah bagus dipinjamkan mobil, malah merusak dua mobil sekaligus. Sakura berlari dengan tergesa-gesa memasuki kediaman Uchiha yang sudah sangat sepi itu, ia berjalan menuju lantai dua dan menemukan Sasuke yang masih berusaha untuk membuka pintu kamar buah hati mereka.

"Sasuke-_kun,_ apa yang terjadi?", Sasuke menoleh dan menghela nafas lega mendapati Sakura yang baru saja tiba.

"Aku tidak tahu, sejak tadi 'dia' hanya marah-marah di kamar. Kelakuannya sudah aneh saat ia berada di sekolah tadi, aku tidak tahu ia kenapa", jawab Sasuke sembari menunjuk pintu kamar Cherry.

Sakura menarik nafas panjang, ia menghampiri pintu kamar Cherry dan mengetuknya secara perlahan.

"Cherry, kau baik-baik saja? Ibu sudah pulang, Nak"

CLEK

Sasuke hampir saja menganga menatap apa yang ia lihat. Apapun yang keluar dari mulut Sakura, itu adalah kata-kata ajaib. Buktinya, ia berhasil membuat Cherry membuka pintu kamarnya hanya dengan berkata, 'Ibu sudah pulang'. Jadi, mulai besok kalau Uchiha kecil ini memberontak tidak jelas, katakan saja, 'Hey, Ayah sudah pulang'. Sasuke segera menggelengkan kepalanya seraya menepis pikiran hina itu. Ia segera mengikuti Sakura memasuki kamar Puterinya. Sepasang iris emerald dan _onyx _itu membelalak melihat isi kamar yang seperti diterpa angin topan beberapa detik yang lalu. Selimut yang berantakan, boneka-boneka besar dan mahal yang sudah tergeletak entah dimana, meja belajar yang berantakan, dan kaca lemari yang pecah. Dengan sigap, Ayah muda itu mengangkat tubuh Puterinya untuk menjauhinya dari pecahan kaca.

"Cherry, kau kenapa?!", Sakura menatap wajah Puterinya yang sudah pucat pasi. Matanya bengkak masih dialiri oleh air mata. Seragamnya sudah kotor dan kemal seperti terkena pewarna makanan. Sasuke membuka satu per satu seragam Puterinya dan menggantikan dengan pakaian yang baru saja Sakura ambilkan.

"Ibu..hiks..", Cherry memeluk Ibunya dengan erat, membenamkan wajahnya pada kedua paha sang Ibu.

"Kau kenapa, Cherry?", tanya Sakura sembari mengusap rambut hitam anaknya.

"Kenapa Ibu melahirkan aku? Membiarkan aku hidup tanpa Ayahku? Ibu tahu tidak, kalau tadi aku dihina anak haram di sekolah? Aku..hiks..aku bukan anak haram 'kan, Bu..hiks..hiks..Ibu, hiks..aku bukan anak haram 'kan?"

Sakura menarik nafas berat, tetap mengusap kepala anaknya, "Kau bukan anak haram, buktinya kau memiliki Ayah. Keberadaanmu diakui oleh Ayahmu, diakui oleh Nenek, diakui oleh Itachi-_jiisan_, dan Ibu juga mengakui keberadaanmu. Mereka semua menyayangimu, Cherry"

Cherry mengangkat kepalanya, ia berdiri di atas kasur dan menatap wajah Ibunya, "Tapi aku dilahirkan sebelum kalian menikah!".

Sakura tahu Puterinya sedang memberontak, mati-matian Ibu muda ini menahan air matanya dan berusaha untuk terlihat tegar di hadapan anaknya. Tangan kekar sang Ayah mulai bergerak, membalikkan tubuh anaknya dan mendekapnya dalam pelukan kasih sayang. Membiarkan air mata dari Ibu muda itu akhirnya terjatuh.

"_Hime,_ dengarkan Ayah ya", Kata Sasuke sembari membelai rambut Puterinya.

"hiks..hiks.."

"Setiap manusia pasti memiliki urusan masing-masing, memiliki kesalahan masing-masing. Tergantung manusia itu mau menebus kesalahannya atau tidak. Ayah mengakui kalau melibatkanmu dan menjadikanmu korban karena keegoisan Ayah dan Ibumu adalah kesalahan Ayah. Kau tidak berhak menyalahkan Ibumu dalam hal ini, ia hanya melakukan yang terbaik-"

"hiks..hiks.."

"Buktinya, ia masih memberikanmu kehidupan. Memperjuangkan masa depanmu dengan berbagai pengorbanan, menuntunmu untuk bertemu dengan Ayah. Kau seharusnya bersyukur dilahirkan sebagai Uchiha. Kau seharusnya berterima kasih kepada Tuhan, masih memberikan Ibumu nyawa untuk menjagamu. Melahirkan seorang bayi sebelum berusia dua puluh tiga tahun itu memakan resiko yang banyak, _hime-_"

"hiks..hiks.."

"Kau beruntung karena memiliki Ayah yang sangat mencintai Ibumu, kau beruntung memiliki Ibu yang kuat dan tegar membesarkanmu sampai menjadi sekarang ini. Banyak anak bayi yang dilahirkan tanpa seorang ayah, lalu bernasib di tempat pembuangan sampah dan tempat-tempat tidak bagus lainnya. Ini Ibumu, bagaimanapun juga dia adalah Ibumu-"

"hiks..hiks.."

"Kau tidak bisa menggantinya dengan apapun, _hime_. Banyak pula seorang Ayah yang tidak mau mengakui anaknya, membunuh anaknya yang masih berada di kandungan sang Ibu, atau meninggalkannya tanpa jejak seperti tertelan bumi. Kau termasuk orang yang beruntung hanya saja kau kurang bersyukur pada keadaan"

Sasuke membelai wajah Puterinya lagi, menghapuskan air mata yang membasahi pipi ranum anaknya. Bibirnya tersenyum penuh arti menatap wajah anaknya yang saat ini masih mencerna kata-kata Ayahnya.

"Ayo, minta maaf pada Ibumu," perintah Sasuke setelahnya.

Gadis kecil Uchiha itu menatap Ibunya yang masih menggerakan tangannya untuk menghapus air mata yang tersisa, ia memeluk Sakura dari sebelah kiri dan menenggelamkan wajahnya pada bahu Ibunda yang sudah mengurusnya selama enam tahun itu.

"Maafkan aku, Bu. Aku menyayangimu," ujar Cherry dengan sesenggukan.

Sakura menarik tubuh anaknya ke dalam dekapannya, membawanya dalam suasana haru dan seolah pelukan itu dapat menyalurkan kata maafnya beserta rasa sayang seorang Ibu kepada anaknya. Setelah pelukan itu terlepas, Sakura dan Sasuke sepakat membawa anak mereka ke kamar Sasuke. Sakura membaringkan tubuh Puterinya yang sudah tertidur akibat lelah menangis selama berjam-jam, ia merasakan tangan Sasuke memeluknya dari belakang.

"Sasuke-_kun_, aku berani bertaruh kalau itu kata-kata terpanjang yang pernah kau ucapkan", ujar Sakura.

"Kadang naluri seorang pria yang sudah menjadi Ayah bisa mengubah semuanya," jawab Sasuke sembari tersenyum.

"Terima kasih, Sasuke-_kun_. Aku bahagia memliki orang seperti dirimu,"

"Hn, aku permisi sebentar ya"

Sasuke segera melepas peluknya dan meninggalkan Sakura yang masih menatap Cherry yang tertidur. Ia berjalan menyusuri tangga dan segera keluar menuju halaman belakang. Ia mengeryitkan dahinya mendapati mobil yang ia simpan kini berada tepat di belakang _Lamborghini _kesayangannya. Ia menghampiri kedua mobil itu dan tiba-tiba saja muncul perempatan siku di jidatnya, melihat apa yang terjadi pada mobil kesayangannya.

"UCHIHA SAKURAAAAA!"

.

.

*TBC*

* * *

**AUTHOR NOTE **:

Sejujurnya ya, Saya sangat berterima kasih banyak kepada orang-orang yang memberikan saya semangat. Saya juga sebenernya bukan sekali di Flame, udah 2 flamers. Saya diemin dari chater kapan tau, tiba-tiba dia dateng lagi dengan menghina kata-kata kasar. Kalo kritikannya berwujud dengan sopan dan benar-benar kritik, saya juga gak akan sejahat itu ngomongnya. Tapi kalo udah sampe berlebihan, berarti macem-macem kan? Yaudah lah, sekarang saya udah merasa baik-baik aja :)

**Nina317Elf **: Iya tadinya mau ditulis Wush tapi takut disangka angin topan wkwk XD, aduh Nina-chan kalo dia memberikan saran yang sesuai dengan kritikan saya juga gak akan marah. Tapi kalo bahasanya udah begitu, tantangin aja lah. dikira dia aku bakal nangis2 kali -_- gomen, makasih ya reviewnya :D

**Hinamori Miko Koyuki **: Iya kan kamu setuju sama aku :D udah aku maki2 tuh hahaha, makasih ya :D

**IkaTainaka **: Huwaa Ika-chan, makasih yaaaa :D mungkin perkataan kamu benar. Dia mungkin gapernah bikin seni, jadi gatau susahnya kaya apa. bisanya mengkritik doang. mungkin itu keahliannya wkwkwk XD

**birumenanti **: Sudah sabar saya, ini untuk kedua kali dalam orang yang sama. Terima kasih atas semangatnya dan reviewnya, ini sudah saya lanjutkan :D

**Farberawz **: Hebat ya bisa nebak jalan ceritanya hahaha :D, mungkin dia waktu baca fict ini lagi ngangkat beras seperti yang kamu bilang. terima kasih atas reviewnya :D ini sudah dilanjutkan

**akasuna no yui-chan **: Terima kasih banyak :D, ini sudah dilanjutkan akasuna-chan

**Tsuguri De Lelouch **: Saran diterima, Senpai. terima kasih banyak ya atas saran dan reviewnya. Saya akan perbaiki di chapter depan. :D

**Hikari Matsushita **: Gapapa baru review juga :D, iya ini sudah saya lanjutkan. terima kasih banyak :D

**Kyara Kazuya **: Ciee yang hatinya dag dig dug XD #PLAK hahaa. Kita gak akan pernah tahu untuk mencoba hal-hal berat. saya juga sebenernya kurang setuju dengan syarat Sasori. tapi, senpai saya mengajukan hal demikian. apa mau dikata. Saya anak IPA dan saya sangat membenci matematika yang soalnya gak udah-udah XD wkwkwk. terima kasih ya atas reviewmu lagi :D

**Teehee4869 **: Beneran keren? Makasih ya :D ini sudah saya lanjutkan :D

**Caramels Chii **: Setiap orang bebas berkarya bukan? Dan kalau menurut saya, ini dunia Fiksi dimana hal-hal yang tidak elit dan tidak masuk akal akan mejadi masuk akal. Saya bahkan tidak pernah memaksa siapapun untuk membaca karya saya. saya membebaskan orang2 yang mau membaca karya saya. kalau kamu kurang berkenan dengan kata2 saya, kamu bisa lewatkan atau tinggalkan. terima kasih atas komentarnya.

**Aden L kazt **: Entahlah Kohana akan menggagalkannya atau tidak, author sendiri juga tidak tahu ._.v hahaha. Ya, tapi bersyukur saja karena mata hati sasori akhirnya terbuka. Terima kasih atas semangat dan reviewnya :D

**Queenshila **: Mungkin sampai 20 sudah habis Shila-chan, terima kasih atas semangatmu dan reviewnya ya :D

Dengan segenap kata, saya mohon maaf apabila ada kata-kata kurang berkenan. Tapi, saya sangat berterima kasih banyak kepada readers yang memberi saya semangat. Saya menjadi belajar mengerti tantangan dunia FFN. Sekali lagi, KALIAN LUAR BIASA :)

_Can you give me one review? Thanks :'D_


	17. Chapter 17

Jihand Setyani Mempersembahkan :

_Second Fict_

"Sasuke itu AYAH-ku"

Rate : M *nyempil lemon dikit2*

Genre : Romance/ Family/ Hurt/Comfort

Characters : Sasuke U. & Sakura H.

Disclaimer : **Masashi Kishimoto**

==oOo==

_Summary :_

Akasuna Cherry adalah Puteri tunggal Haruno Sakura yang lebih sering tinggal bersama dengan Akasuna Sasori, Pamannya. Ia hidup dengan segala penyakit yang menimpahnya demi sebuah harapan dan keyakinan. Yaitu, bertemu dengan Ayah kandungnya.

==oOo==

**UCHIHA MANSION, 21 FEBUARI 2013**

Sasuke Uchiha masih duduk di meja makan dengan wajahnya yang kesal. Ia sama sekali tidak berniat menyentuh nasi goreng tomat yang sudah disediakan oleh Sakura. Nafasnya terasa sesak kalau ia mengingat-ingat kejadian kemarin.

Flash Back

Sasuke segera melepas peluknya dan meninggalkan Sakura yang masih menatap Cherry yang tertidur. Ia berjalan menyusuri tangga dan segera keluar menuju halaman belakang. Ia mengeryitkan dahinya mendapati mobil yang ia simpan kini berada tepat di belakang _Lamborghini _kesayangannya. Ia menghampiri kedua mobil itu dan tiba-tiba saja muncul perempatan siku di jidatnya, melihat apa yang terjadi pada mobil kesayangannya.

"UCHIHA SAKURAAAAA!"

Suara teriakan Sasuke menggelegar diseluruh penjuru rumah. Pasalnya, _Lamborghini _merah kesayangannya saat ini mengalami kerusakan. Bagian belakang mobilnya sudah tidak semulus pertama kali ia beli, begitu juga mobil _Toyota Arga _yang ia simpan untuk persiapan kontes mobil, mengalami kerusakan dibagian depannya. Hancur sudah _mood _Uchiha bungsu ini.

"Lho, jangan menyalahkan aku, Sasuke-_kun_! Kau yang memintaku untuk cepat-cepat pulang, jadi aku panik dan akhirnya aku sendiri tidak sadar kalau aku menabrak mobilmu", begitulah yang Sasuke dengar dari Sakura.

"Aku tidak mau tahu! Semua mobilku berada di bengkel saat ini, cepat kembali ke rumahmu dan bawa mobilmu kemari, aku butuh mobil untuk kerja!"

"Aku tidak mau! Kau bisa menggunakan motor bukan?!"

"Bagaimana dengan Cherry?!"

"Ia bisa diantar supir!"

"Baik, kalau begitu aku tidak akan berkerja sampai mobilku selesai diperbaiki!"

"Iya iya! Aku akan memberikan mobilku padamu!"

Begitulah yang terdengar saat itu. Sampai waktu tidur saja, mereka masih memperebutkan siapa yang salah dan benar-_-.

Flash Back Ends

Ia bersumpah kalau saja wanita itu tidak memiliki posisi terpenting di dalam hidupnya, ia akan mencaci maki dan memberikannya pelajaran. Alhasil, pertengkaran sengit antara Sakura-Sasuke itu masih terjadi pada pagi hari ini. Mereka duduk bersebrangan dengan pandangan mata saling membunuh. Sasuke yang tidak terima dengan Sakura karena membuat mobilnya rusak, dan Sakura yang tidak terima karena Sasuke memaksanya pulang ke rumah sore-sore dengan _taxi _hanya untuk mengambil mobil _Accord _putihnya. Kenapa tunangannya itu tidak memberinya fasilitas kendaraan keluarga Uchiha? Sasuke hanya berargumen, "Jangan sampai ia merusak mobil yang lain,".

"Ayah, aku sudah siap. Ayo kita berangkat," sahut Cherry yang baru saja turun dari tangga.

"Hn," Sasuke bangkit dari duduknya dengan tangan yang menggenggam sebuah kunci mobil dengan liontin huruf S yang menggantung di pangkalnya. Sakura akhirnya berdiri dan mengantar Sasuke berserta Puterinya sampai di depan pintu rumah mereka.

"Aku tidak mau tahu, pulangkan mobilku tanpa cacat", kata Sakura dengan penekanan disetiap kata.

"Aku tahu, bawel!", jawab Sasuke sarkatis.

"Apa kau bilang?! Hey, masih bagus aku mau meminjamkan kendaraan untukmu!"

"Oya? Kau yang seharusnya berterima kasih padaku, sudah menghancurkan kedua mobilku dan aku tidak memintamu untuk membayar kerugiannya!"

"Itu hanya lecet, Sasuke Uchiha!"

"Itu _Lamborghini_, Sakura Haruno! Dan yang putih, mobil itu _Toyota Arga_, mobil itu hanya keluar di Eropa!"

Merasa mendapat hiburan di pagi hari, gadis kecil Uchiha itu duduk manis di _mini bar _yang terletak di teras rumah. Ia senyum-senyum memandangi perkelahian orangtuanya. Ia tahu, inilah cara mereka berkomunikasi. Entah kenapa, ia merasakan kehangatan di tengah-tengah pertengkaran kedua orangtuanya. Malah, menurutnya sekarang ini sikap kedua orangtuanya seperti anak kecil yang sedang mempermasalahkan rusaknya mobil-mobilan mereka.

"Jadi, kau lebih mementingkan mobil itu dari pada aku?!", hardik Sakura lagi.

"Aaah, sudahlah! Aku berangkat!", jawab Sasuke sembari membuang wajahnya.

Cherry mulai memasang wajah bosan. Mungkin kalau ia adalah tokoh anime, sudah tergambarkan wajahnya dengan empat guratan siku di ujung jidat, dan juga mata yang menyipit kecil dengan titik di ujungnya karena melihat kekonyolan sang Ayah yang masuk sendirian ke dalam mobil tanpa ingat kepadanya. Ia masih diam di tempat sambil melihat sang Ayah yang sudah membawa _Accord_ putih sang Ibu keluar rumah. Tiba-tiba, ia melihat tubuh Ayahnya yang keluar dari mobil, lalu berjalan menghampiri Sakura yang masih mengatur nafasnya.

"Apa lagi? Minta _morning kiss?!_ Dalam mimpimu!", sahut Sakura dengan kesal.

Sasuke menaikkan sebelah alisnya menatap Sakura, kemudian beralih menatap Cherry yang masih pada posisi semula.

"Kau ini kenapa sih? Aku lupa membawa Cherry, dasar pede!", jawab Sasuke sembari meninggalkan Sakura yang sedang merenggut kesal. Tapi, tiba-tiba tubuhnya memutar arah lagi dan membiarkan Cherry masuk duluan ke dalam mobil. Ia menatap Sakura dan mengisyaratkan Sakura agar menghampirinya. Sebagai calon isteri yang baik, Sakura hanya menghela nafas dan akhirnya menghampiri Sasuke.

CUP

Betapa terkejutnya ia mendapati Sasuke yang baru saja mengecup singkat bibirnya. Tubuh pria itu akhirnya kembali berbalik dan segera masuk ke dalam mobil, selepasnya hanya kepergian mobil itu dan wajah Sakura yang merah padam.

"Ayaaaaaaaaaaaaam!", teriak Sakura secara tiba-tiba.

==oOo==

**KONOHA HIGH SCHOOL, 21 FEBUARI 2013**

Akasuna Cherry berjalan keluar dari ruang ujian. Dia merasa heran dengan semua orang yang masih berada di dalam ruang ujian, pasalnya bagi Uchiha kecil itu soal Bahasa Inggris tadi terlalu mudah baginya. Sehingga, hanya butuh waktu lima belas menit untuk mengerjakan dua puluh soal itu. Tidak lupa juga ia memberikan jawabannya kepada Mina, sahabat terbaiknya. Tapi, Mina tidak akan keluar duluan seperti Cherry. Ya, kita semua pasti sudah tahu trik mencontek seperti ini. Harap jangan ditiru.

"Aku bosan,"

Ujar Cherry sembari berjalan mengitari koridor. Kepalanya menengadah menatap gedung yang ada di seberangnya. Ia menatap lantai tiga, samar-samar telinganya mendengar sebuah dentingan piano. Ia bejalan menuju gedung itu dan naik ke lantai tiga, ada ruang musik disana. Kedua kaki mungilnya segera berjalan dengan perlahan mendekati asal suara piano itu. Celah pintu yang terbuka akhirnya memudahkan iris emeraldnya untuk mencari tahu sosok yang sedang duduk di depan piano itu.

**You touched my life******

**With your softness in the night******

**My wish was your command******

**Until you ran out of love****  
**

Ia tertegun mendengar suara pria dewasa yang saat ini sedang menyatu dengan dentingan piano itu. Seolah ia menyanyi sambil mengutarakan semua perasaannya. Perasaan yang sedang mengalami sakitnya karena kepergian seseorang yang dicintainya.

**I tell myself I'm free**

Got the chance of livin' just for me

No need to hurry home

Now that you're gone

Suara dentingan piano itu semakin menyayat hati, membawanya ikut bergabung dengan suasana duka dan seolah Akasuna Cherry seperti mengerti mengapa pria ini menyanyikan lagu ini. Ia kenal dengan lagu ini, karena ia sendiri juga sangat menyukai lagu ini. Baginya, tidak ada yang bisa mengalahkan pembawaan lagu dari si penyanyi asli lagu tersebut. Tapi, dugaannya salah. Ia menemukan sosok pria itu, yang menyanyikan lagu ini seolah ia benar-benar sedang merasakan duka.

**Knife**

Cuts like a knife

How will I ever heal

I'm so deeply wounded

Knife

Cuts like a knife

You cut away the heart of my life

'_Suaranya indah sekali, aku baru pertama kali mendengar suara seindah ini'_. Inner Cherry

Entah kenapa dibagian lagu itu, si penyanyi sakan-akan sedang merasakan benar-benar sakit hati. Saat ia menyebut kata _'Cuts like a knife_' yang seakan-akan hatinya seperti sudah terkoyak oleh benda tajam itu. Apa pria ini sedang merasakan sakit hati karena wanitanya menipu dirinya habis-habisan? Entahlah.

**When I pretend**

Wear a smile to fool my dearest friends

I wonder if they know

It's just a show

**I'm on a stage**

Day and night I go through my charades

But how can I disguise

What's in my eyes

Tubuhnya bergetar seketika, ia bergidik mendengar suara pria itu saat bernyanyi dengan suara yang tinggi tanpa menghilangkan kesan patah hatinya. Cherry mencoba menemukan sosok siluet pria itu di dalam gelapnya ruang musik. Ia mendesah pasrah karena tidak bisa menlihat pria dengan suara yang membuatnya sangat kagum.

'_Siapa sebenarnya yang bermain itu? Aku ingin melihatnya,'_

Batin Cherry kembali merajuk. Ingatan tentang masa lalunya bersama sang Ibu di London kembali terputar, menyisahkan kepedihan bagi hati Uchiha kecil itu. Ia ingat ketika dimana ia harus melihat Ibunya dihina banyak orang di depan umum karena melahirkan anak haram. Ia ingat dimana ketika Ibunya tersenyum, membelai wajahnya seolah-olah ia adalah wanita paling tegar di depan manusia-manusia yang sudah mengucapkan kata _Bitch, DamnGirl, etc._ Walaupun pada saat itu, usianya yang masih berumur tiga tahun hanya bisa menatap bingung opini orang-orang tentang Ibunya. Karena pada saat itu, ia belum mengerti arti kata-kata itu. Ibunya hanya berkata, "Apapun yang orang katakan, tetaplah menjadi kuat".

**Ooh Ooh Ooh**

**I've tried and tried**

Blocking out the pain I feel inside

The pain of wanting you

Wanting you

Suara dentingan piano dan suara pria itu memaksanya untuk kembali larut dalam kenangan masa lalunya di London. Sudah cukup, ia tidak mau mendengar suara itu lagi. Ia memutuskan untuk segera berlari meninggalkan gedung itu. Ia menghapus air matanya yang sudah entah sejak kapan membasahi pipinya. Ia memutuskan untuk pergi menuju pelataran parkir bawah tanah sembari menunggu Ayahnya. Ia berdiri tepat di depan sebuah mobil _Honda Accord_ putih susu dengan goresan merah muda di setiap sisinya. Ia bersadar pada bagian depan mobil sedan e_legant _tersebut, matanya memandang kosong kearah jalanan. Ingatan tentang masa lalunya memang adalah kelemahan besar bagi dirinya.

"Kau lihat tidak gadis kecil di sebelah sana?"

Cherry mendongakkan kepalanya menatap seorang anak yang sebaya dengannya. Anak itu bersama keempat teman-temannya, menunjuk kepada Cherry dengan tatapan meremehkan. Cherry mengenal anak ini, namanya Yakushi Karin. Dia adalah anak pemegang saham dari sekolah ini, ia memang cantik, dan ia selalu memamerkan kekayaan orang tuanya. Ia berani bertaruh, kalau gadis itu sudah jatuh miskin pasti tidak akan ada yang mau dekat-dekat dengannya.

"Kata Ayahku, aku tidak boleh main dengan anak-anak nakal. Aku yakin, Ibunya pasti wanita nakal. Tidak mungkin 'kan ia lahir dan mengaku sebagai anak dari Sasuke-s_ensei_ tapi Ibunya tidak menikah dengan Sasuke-s_ensei_. Sebaiknya kita jangan dekat-dekat dengan dia", kata Karin panjang lebar.

Cukup sudah batas kesabaran Cherry. Gadis kecil itu boleh menghinanya, tapi tidak dengan Ibunya. Ia berdiri tegak dan menghampiri Karin dengan pandangan yang menikam gadis kecil berambut merah _maroon _itu. Tersenyum, lebih tepatnya menyeringai. Karin menyeringai menatap Akasuna Cherry.

"Kau mau apa, eh?", tanya Karin menantang.

"Kau boleh menghinaku, tapi tidak dengan Ibuku!", teriak Cherry di depan wajah Karin.

Karin dan teman-temannya hanya tertawa menanggapi gertakan Cherry, "Aku tidak menghina, Cherry. Tapi ini kenyataan!"

"Kau tidak tahu apa-apa tentang Ibuku! Berhenti bicara yang tidak-tidak! Ayahku bilang, Ibuku bukanlah wanita nakal! Ia adalah wanita yang paling hebat di dunia ini!", jawab Cherry dengan berteriak.

"Hey, jangan berteriak di depan wajahku! Ibuku menyekolahkan aku disini bukan untuk dimaki olehmu, anak pembawa sial!"

BRUK

Tubuh Karin terjungkal ke belakang, Uchiha kecil ini sudah marah besar rupanya. Ia mendorong tubuh Karin, "Kau pikir Ibuku menyekolahkan aku disini untuk apa? Aku disini untuk belajar, bukan bergaya seperti dirimu! Banyak gaya, tidak punya otak!"

"Hentikan!"

Suara itu mengagetkan kerumunan anak-anak yang sedang terlibat perkelahian kecil tersebut. Karin baru saja berdiri dan ikut menoleh menatap kedua guru mereka yang saat ini tengah menatap mereka dengan pandangan penuh tanya. Temari dan Sasuke. Temari menatap mereka semua dengan tangan yang terlipat di dada, sedangkan Sasuke kini masih menatap Puterinya yang sudah menundukkan kepalanya.

"Kalian bukannya pulang malah berkelahi disini, mau menjadi jagoan?", tegur Temari pada keenam anak muridnya.

"_Sensei_, aku tidak berkelahi. Tapi si Akasuna itu yang mendorong tubuhku!", titah Karin sembari membersihkan debu di pakaiannya.

"Aku tidak akan melukaimu kalau kau tidak menghina Ibuku! Aku sudah bilang padamu, kau boleh menghinaku tapi tidak dengan Ibuku!", sahut Cherry tidak mau kalah.

"Aku tidak menghina Ibumu, Akasuna!", teriak Karin lagi.

"Kau bohong!, kau bilang ibuku adalah wanita nakal, kau juga mengatakan kalau aku ini anak pembawa sial! Kenapa kau tidak berani mengakuinya?! Kau takut, eh?"

"Sudah, hentikan!", sambung Sasuke dengan suaranya yang dingin. Ia mengerti betul perasaan Puterinya, namun bukan berarti ia akan membela Puterinya. Ia adalah guru yang harus bersikap adil kepada murid-muridnya. Kejadian ini sudah yang kedua kali sejak kemarin. Ia mendekat kearah Puterinya, menyeret paksa tangan gadis kecil itu untuk masuk ke dalam mobil. Sementara Karin dan teman-temannya sudah pergi entah kemana.

"Kau mau pulang denganku, Temari?", tanya Sasuke sembari menatap Temari.

"Tidak, aku akan pulang dengan Shikamaru", jawab Temari sembari menggelengkan kepalanya.

"Kalau begitu aku duluan,"

.

.

.

Sosok gadis kecil itu berjalan dengan lesu memasuki rumahnya. Tidak mengucapkan salam, atau bahkan tidak peduli pada Sakura dan Itachi yang sedang bercanda di ruang makan. Gadis kecil it uterus menelusuri anak tangga, tanpa ia sadari bahwa semua mata menatap aneh kepadanya. Gadis kecil itu memasuki kamar dimana tempat Ayah dan Ibunya tidur, ia membuka ranselnya dan menghampiri meja kerja sang Ibu. Ia menukan _Galaxy Tab _milik Ibunya disana. Dengan senyum kecil yang dipaksakan, gadis kecil itu duduk di kursi dan menyalakan _Tab_ tersebut.

'_Semoga dengan seperti ini, aku bisa merasa lebih baik'_, Katanya dalam hati.

Ia membuka aplikasi _music _yang akan menghubungkannya dengan gambar-gambar alat musik seperti _Drum, Guitar, _atau bahkan piano. Ya, gadis kecil itu menggeser layar besar _tab_nya sehingga yang terlihat hanyalah kotak-kotak berwarna putih dan hitam yang membentuk sebagai tuts piano. Jemarinya mulai menekan layar _tab_ dengan pelan, menghasilkan sebuah nada yang ia padukan dengan suaranya.

**You touched my life******

**With your softness in the night******

**My wish was your command******

**Until you ran out of love****  
**

Suaranya yang bernyanyi tidak terdengar begitu jelas. Suaranya keluar bersamaan dengan isak tangis yang sebenarnya sudah susah payah ia tahan. Ini adalah kebiasaannya kalau dirasa hatinya sedang dalam suasana tidak enak, ia bahkan hampir luma dengan _hobby_nya yang satu ini.

"Cherry,"

Suara Sasuke menghentikannya sejenak dari aktifitas yang sudah lama tidak ia kerjakan, ia menatap wajah senyum Ayahnya dengan air mata. Melihat anaknya dalam keadaan demikian, Sasuke hanya mengangkat tubuh anak itu ke dalam dekapannya. Mengusap punggung buah hati tercinta, dan turut merasa berdosa melihat anaknya berkembang tidak pada seharusnya. Kenapa? Kenapa Sasuke bisa berpikir demikian? Ia tahu, kalau seusia Cherry seharusnya adalah usia dimana ia akan bermain bebas layaknya anak-anak yang lain, tanpa ada beban dari kedua orangtua, dan merasakan indahnya keharmonisan dalam satu keluarga yang utuh.

"Ayah akan tunjukan sesuatu padamu," kata Sasuke sembari membawanya ke suatu tempat.

.

.

.

Cherry masih bingung dengan tempat yang Ayahnya tunjukan. Uchiha kecil itu tidak tahu kalau di lantai atas rumah ini ada sebuah ruang rahasia milik Ayahnya. Ruangan itu sangat bersih dan nyaman, sejuk dan juga menenangkan. Hanya terdapat satu piano besar berwarna putih di tengah-tengah ruangan itu. Sasuke duduk di depan piano itu dan memangku Cherry di pangkuannya.

"Aku tahu lagu yang kau nyanyikan tadi, judulnya…_Knife _bukan?", tanya Sasuke sembari tersenyum menatap anaknya.

"Hn, Ayah tahu lagu itu?"

"Ya, itu lagu yang selalu aku nyanyikan sewaktu Ibumu pergi meninggalkan aku", jawab Sasuke sembari menyentuh asal tuts piano itu.

"Kau mau mendengarkan aku membawa lagu itu untukmu?", tanya Sasuke lagi.

Cherry mengangguk senyum menatap wajah Ayahnya. Tangan kirinya memeluk pinggang sang Ayah, kepalanya ia benamkan di dada bidang Ayahnya. Suara dentingan piano yang berkolaborasi dengan suara Ayahnya membuatnya terkesima. Ia sempat terkejut dengan suara Ayahnya, namun ia sendiri masih sibuk memanjakan telinganya dengan suara indah milik sang Ayah. Ingatannya saat pertama kali ia bertemu dengan sang Ayah di kelas, hingga sampai sekarang ini semuanya terputar dengan jelas dalam benak gadis kecil itu.

'_Thanks a lot, Dad! I love you so much'_

Batin Cherry yang disusul dengan berhentinya permainan sang Ayah. Ia membuka matanya kembali, menatap wajah Ayahnya yang saat ini sudah tersenyum hangat padanya.

"Ayah," panggil Cherry dengan suara riangnya.

"Hn,"

"Apa Ayah yang tadi menyanyi di ruang musik sekolah?"

Sasuke terkejut, sejenak ia tertawa kecil dan mengangguk, "Kau mendengarkannya?"

"Hn, aku sangat suka dengan suara Ayah. Aku kagum dengan Ayah, kau hebat"

"Aku tidak sehebat Ibumu," jawab Sasuke membuat bibir Cherry terkunci dengan rapat.

"Kau tidak boleh bertengkar lagi ya, kau tidak boleh termakan dengan kata-kata kasar orang lain. Kau harus menjadikannya cambuk dalam hidupmu, kalau kau harus membuktikan pada mereka semua bahwa kau bukanlah 'anak haram' seperti apa yang mereka katakan," sambung Sasuke lagi.

"Bagaimana caranya?", tanya Cherry dengan sendu.

Sasuke menarik nafas sejenak, lalu merangkul tubuh mungil anaknya, "Kau harus menjadi orang yang sukses, berguna bagi setiap orang dan Negara. Kau harus membuat semua orang mengakui keberadaanmu sendiri bukan sebagai 'anak haram'. Kau harus berusaha,"

"Apa aku bisa?", tanya Cherry dengan tidak percaya diri.

"Tidak ada yang tidak mungkin di dunia ini, kau bahkan bisa menggenggam dunia kalau kau mau", jawab Sasuke mencoba meyakinkan buah hatinya.

"Ya, seperti aku menggenggam tangan Ayah", ujar Cherry yang sudah kembali ceria. Sasuke hanya tertawa memandang tangannya yang sudah digenggam erat oleh anaknya, dan selanjutnya hanya terdengar candaan antara Ayah dan anak itu.

*TBC*

.

.

.

**AUTHOR NOTE **:

HUWAAAAAAAAAAAAAA

Benar-benar sweet seventeen terindah dalam hidup saya ! pas saya baca reviewnya ! benar-benar bahagia ! untuk pembalasan review ada di Chapter 18 yaa.

Chapter 17 ini special untuk umur 17 tahun saya! Keep holding on Jihand :') pasti bisa sembuh, amiin !

-Speciall Thanks For-

**Astria Novianti,** Andika Saputra Arnel, **Drestanti Sista,** Agustina Yahya,** Agustini Yahya,** Agil, **Sinta, **Ayu, **Evellyn Fatra,** Farhana Nadhilah, **Fikri Sena Aji, **Mega Syahada, **Heru Goeng, **Shaskeh Admaja Selya Bintang, **Distancias Ramadhan,** Rhappael Ramadhan, **Denaya Pratiwi, **Temaya Maya Auster, **Nadialovely**.

Dan terima kasih kepada teman-teman yang merasa kalau sudah mengguyur saya di jam 10 malam :p


	18. Pembalasan Review

**Pembalasan Review : Sasuke itu AYAH-ku**

.

.

.

**Farberawz **: Ini sudah saya lanjutkan, terima kasih atas reviewnya ya :D. tapi mobilnya Sasuke gak hancur ko, Cuma penyok-penyok doang hahaha

**Luchia Hiruma **: haha, ini sudah saya update XD. Sebenernya sih, tipsnya gampang - simpen semua Word yang berisi chapter-chapter fict, kita buat chapternya dalam waktu luang aja. Nah, kalo udah selesai, baru deh di update. Intinya tiap hari bikin #plak hahaha. Terima kasih banyak ya :D

**Nina317Elf **: Hay Nina-chan, Serius deh tadinya aku pengen pake "I hope", tapi entah dapet bisikan halus dari mana. Aku menimang-nimang, pake "I hope" atau "Wish Me Luck", disini aku dapet pelajaran ya kalo ternyata bisikan setan itu jgn diikutin hahaha #Plak. Terima kasih ya atas sarannya :D, untung ada Nina!

**ikaTaniaka **: Ika-chan hebat ne! aku suka gayanya :D hehe, aku setuju deh sama Ika-chan XD buakakak okedeh. Terima kasih Ika-chan tetap baca dan review fict aku ({})

**Queenshila **: Sama-sama Shila-chan, ini sudah saya update lagi. Semoga suka. Terima kasih ya :D

**Hinamori Mika Koyuki **: Terima kasih banyak, Mika-chan :D sudah aku lanjutkan

**RoshitaYuuki **: Salam kenal juga. Aku akan usahakan kl semua udah beres, aku juga pengen bikin pake chara yang lain. Terima kasih banyak ya :D

**Aden L kazt **: Hahaha, iya emang gatau diri si Sakura, udah bagus dipinjemin mobil malah dirusakin. Dua mobil sekaligus pula, haha. Makasih ya reviewnya :D

**Ayano Futabatei **: Iya gapapa Senpai, itu sudah alasan 'klasik' kalo males log in. saya juga begitu sih hahaha XD, makasih banyak ya :D

**Deshe Lusi **: Lagi sibuk ya ka? Hahaha, iya kakak gapapa ({}) Kohana cuma sampingan doang. Gausah dipeduliin #PLAK. Cuma tidur bareng gak ngapa-ngapain kok, kan kata Sasuke enakan malem pertama XD *buagh* makasih ya kakaaaa :D

**nadialovely **: Ne, Nadia-chan! :D tetap semangat dong walaupun tugasnya banyak huahaha :D, Kan si Sakura panik, jadi dia bawa mobilnya ngebut dan ga sadar pas berhenti udah nabrak mobil Sasuke deh hahaha. Amiiin makasih Nadia-chan doa dan ucapannya :D, aku harus baca fict itu! Harus! Terima kasih banyak *peluk ampe jatoh*

**May azu **: Enggak lah, gak mungkin dia mau ngelakuin itu sama anaknya. Dia melakukannya karena dia menyayangi anaknya, mungkin dia hanya berusaha untuk membuat anaknya kembali berbicara. Hahaha, terima kasih ya :D

**jean **: Terima kasih atas pujiannya :D

**Guest **: -_- ada berapa banyak nama Guest di reviews saya isinya beda semua. Salah satu Guestnya adalah sang Flamers, saya bingung-_- tapi sudahlah lupakan. Terima kasih banyak ya :D

**Ichi Kuran **: Salam kenal juga Ichi, terima kasih atas semangat yang kamu berikan :D saya sudah lanjutkan. Terima kasih :D

**Guest **: ini Guest yang mana lagi?-_- hahaha, saya jadi ketawa sendiri :D. ini sudah saya lanjutkan kok, si Kohana cuma ngebantuin Itachi yang lagi kerja aja, hehe. Terima kasih ya

**akasuna no yui-chan **: Sasuke sebenarnya emang bijak kok, namanya juga Naluri seorang Ayah ganteng hahaha. Ya, keep spirit ! terima kasih banyak yui-chan :D *peluk*

**INAI CHAN **: Inai kapsloknya rusak wkwkwk XD, semangat banget kayaknya. Amiin semoga saja, dan terima kasih banyak ya :D

**ingin **: Sebenarnya aku juga ingin membuat karakter si kecil Uchiha itu jadi anak yang lucu imut, tapi karena aku sendiri berpikir, gak mungkin dia diimutin karena masalah Ayah dan Ibunya, dan gak mungkin dia tetap bersikap imut kalo dia aja sering disebut anak haram-_-. Tapi, terima kasih banyak atas reviewnya ya :D

**Michiko Agatha **: Lupakan saja tentang si Kohana itu, dia hanya sampingan :D hahaha, mereka akan hidup bahagia layaknya keluarga asli. Terima kasih banyak yaa Michiko-chan :D

**Matsumo Tsuki **: Iya senpai :( sebenarnya saya pikir juga begitu. EYD saya sangat-sangat buruk, saya akan berusaha lebih baik lagi. Harus banyak belajar seperti apa yang senpai katakan. Saya menggambarkan tokoh Cherry seperti saat saya melihat *sebut saja nama samarannya vw* si vw ini berumur 6 tahun, dan keluarga mereka itu sangat-sangat gak harmonis. Karena keluarga mereka gak harmonis, temen2nya yang lain jadi mengolok-olok dia. Entah kenapa kl saya menggambarkan Cherry, saya merasa seolah menggambarkan si vw itu. Begitu senpai, terima kasih banyak atas sarannya senpai :D saya senang membacanya.

-Author Note-

Maafkan atas segala ketidak sempurnaan fict saya, yang mungkin konfliknya itu-itu saja. Atau apapun juga karena saya masih belajar membuat fict, dan saya juga tidak terlalu pintar dalam pelajaran Bahasa Indonesia. Tapi, kalau ada yang mau kasih masukan, saya akan sangat senang hati menerimanya. Terima kasih banyak. Kalian semua luar biasa :'D

Mind To Review again? Thanks


	19. Chapter 18

Jihand Setyani Mempersembahkan :

_Second Fict_

"Sasuke itu AYAH-ku"

Rate : M *nyempil lemon dikit2*

Genre : Romance/ Family/ Hurt/Comfort

Characters : Sasuke U. & Sakura H.

Disclaimer : **Masashi Kishimoto**

==oOo==

_Summary :_

Akasuna Cherry adalah Puteri tunggal Haruno Sakura yang lebih sering tinggal bersama dengan Akasuna Sasori, Pamannya. Ia hidup dengan segala penyakit yang menimpahnya demi sebuah harapan dan keyakinan. Yaitu, bertemu dengan Ayah kandungnya.

==oOo==

**AUTHOR NOTE **:

Holaa ! Saya kembali lagi. Banyak yang bertanya apakah Chapter 18 hanya berisi pembalasan review? Jawabannya adalah tidak, maksud saya Chapter 18 itu halamannya dipake buat balas review. Begitu readers haha. Oke, saya akan mulai membalas review lagi ya?

**Aden L kazt **: Souka? Hehe, terima kasih :D

**Shadewa **: Hm, tidak. Kan saya bilang, Kohana itu hanya sampingan. Dia tidak berpengaruh apapun pada Cherry :)

**Farberawz **: Haha, ini senpai sudah saya lanjutkan. Terima kasih ya :D

**Ayano Futabatei **: Senpai ini gimana sih, chapter 18 aja belom dibikin udah minta yang ke 19 :p hahaha, ini nih baru di update. Makasih ya senpai XD

**ikaTainaka **: Belum :O belum tamat ini, tinggal beberapa Chapter lagi. Mihihi ika-chan bisa aja *malu ah* terima kasih atas ucapannya. Eh? Iya? Makasih ya ika-chan masih tetep baca fict aku *peluk*

**akasuna no yui-chan **: Hmm sepertinya aku pernah baca tokoh yang kamu maksudkan, hahaha. Jadi, kamu member semangat sama cherry doang nih? Hehe, makasih ya reviewnya :D

**Nina317Elf **: ketipu nih ye :p wakakak XD sampe guling-gulingan di kulkas, ngapain itu? Haha. Terima kasih Nina-chan XD

**Deshe Lusi **: Yee, si kaka ketipu juga hahaha. Entahlah mereka menikah atau tidak, tergantung nilai Cherry kan? *plak* haha, makasih kaka reviewnya

**En **: Aku sudah update nih, terima kasih ya :D

**Matsumo Tsuki **: Grade tidak menjadi alasan, ini dunia FF. siapa lama berkecimpung, dia seniornya. *katanya sih begitu* hehe, aku kan newbie, jadi wajar lah. Ahahah. Sebenarnya saya tidak terinsiprasi karena anak itu, tapi berhubung rumah saya dan dia berdekatan, saya terinspirasi akan sikapnya sebagai pemberontak. Haha, oke senpai terima kasih :D

**Ichi-kuran **: Terima kasih Ichi-kun, benar gak nih sufixnya? Haha, terima kasih atas ucapan selamatnya. Karena ini adalah Chapter 18, jadi sisa chapternya 2 lagi hehe. Saya selalu membalas semua review dari para readers, kecuali flame.

**Michiko Agatha **: Nani? Mungkin error lagi hahaha. Aku juga berhayal kapan ya pacar/calon suami aku mobilnya Mercedez/Lamborghini huakakakak XD. Terima kasih juga, Michiko-chan :D

**Hikari Matsushita **: Terima kasih Hikari-chan, atas ucapannya *peluk*. Ne? kamu menunggu? Aku sudah update nih. Terima kasih :D

**jung yeni **: Terima kasih atas ucapannya :D, eh dibaca dari awal? Waaah terima kasih banyak, aku sudah update nih

**Kim Na Na Princess Aegyo **: Annyeong Kim Na Na, Lee Yoon Sung bagaimana? *plak* #Lupakan. Chapter 18 baru saja dimulai kok ini, kemarin halamannya kepake buat balas review. Kalo dibalas di Chapter 17, takut kepanjangan :3, terima kasih :D

**melyarahmawinarti **: Belum, belum tamat kok :), ini baru dimulai.

**sora **: Yah, menikah ataupun belum yang akan menjadi Uchiha tetaplah Sakura *angkat bahu* hehehe, oke saya sudah lanjutkan nih.

Chapter 18 segera dimulai. Enjoy reading, dan nikmati saja harapan anda yang akan pupus di chapter ini #LupakanIniGakPenting

.

.

.

-Chapter 18-

-Enjoy Reading-

.

.

**KES, 24 FEBUARI 2013**

Seorang pria berambut raven tengah memijit keningnya yang terasa pusing. Merelaksasikan pemikiran kalutnya di pagi yang cerah ini, ia baru saja menutup sebuah map berwarna merah muda yang berada di atas mejanya. Pasalnya, hari ini adalah pembagian raport seluruh murid-murid di sekolah ini. Ia mendesah pasrah menatap tumpukan raport anak-anak kelas IA-2 yang berada di bawah pimpinannya.

"Cherry, bagaimana bisa aku kehilanganmu lagi?", gumam pria itu entah kepada siapa.

.

.

.

DRRT DRRT DRRT DRRT

Suara getaran _handphone_ milik seorang gadis kecil yang masih tertidur pulas itu, akhirnya terpaksa membuatnya membuka mata dan menjawab panggilan itu dengan enggan, ia menempelkan benda kotak itu ke telinganya.

"Haaallooo~", ujar gadis kecil itu dengan malas.

"_Princess, ayo cepat bangun! Aku akan pergi ke sekolahmu dan aku juga yang akan mengambilkan raportmu, semoga nilainya memuaskan ya. Bye",_ sahut seorang pria yang menghubunginya.

Gadis itu melonjak dari tempat tidurnya, "_Jiisan! Jiisan, _tunggu dulu! _Jii-"_, ia menatap layar _handphone_nya dan segera keluar dari kamarnya.

"_Moooooooom, where are-_", teriakan anak itu terhenti saat ia melihat Ibunya sedang membereskan meja makan.

"Kau sudah bangun, sayang?", tanya wanita bersurai merah muda itu- Sakura kepada anaknya.

"Ibu, dimana Ayah?", bukannya menjawab pertanyaan sang Ibu, gadis kecil itu malah bertanya balik.

"Ayahmu sudah berangkat ke sekolah sejak pagi-pagi sekali,"

"Oh tidak! Ini buruk,"

Sakura memandang anaknya dengan bingung, "Buruk? Apa maksudmu?"

"Sasori-_jiisan_ barusan menghubungiku, Bu. Ia bilang kalau ia akan mengambil raportku secara langsung,"

"Buruk dimananya? Ibu tidak mengerti dengan pemikiranmu, lebih baik kau duduk dan sarapan dulu", ujar Sakura tanpa menghentikan aktifitasnya.

"Ibu, aku serius! Kalau _jiisan_ mengambil raportku, ia akan tahu lebih awal nilaiku. Bagaimana kalau jelek? Aku tidak bisa meninggalkan Ayah, Bu"

Sakura menghela nafas, ia menghentikan kegiatannya dan menatap sang anak yang baru saja duduk di kursinya. Ia menghampiri tubuh puterinya dan segera duduk di sampingnya.

"Percayalah, kau akan baik-baik saja. Kau sudah berusaha sejauh ini,"

"Ibu, aku tidak yakin aku berhasil..hiks", jawab anak itu sembari menangis.

==oOo==

"Ini raport milik Mina, sejauh ini saya melihat nilainya masih tetap bagus. Terus dipertahankan, lebih bagus kalau ditingkatkan"

Kata Sasuke sembari memberikan sebuah map kepada wanita paruh baya yang ada di hadapannya. Setelah wanita itu memberikan ucapan terima kasih kepada Sasuke, ia segera beranjak dari tempatnya meninggalkan Sasuke yang sekarang memijit keningnya dengan pelan.

"_Ohayou, _Sasuke", sapa seorang pria berambut merah muda yang baru saja masuk ke dalam ruangan.

"Hn,"

"Dimana raport keponakanku? Apa nilainya sempurna?"

Sasuke menghela nafas dan kembali pada posisi duduknya yang tegap, sejujurnya ia belum siap menghadapi Sasori. Ia sangat yakin kalau sampai Sasori melihat hasil ujian Cherry, maka hancurlah dunianya.

"Sempurna, tidak ada remedial dalam setiap pelajarannya", jawab Sasuke sembari memberikan raport pada Sasori.

"Hm, aku bisa melihatnya?"

"Hn," Sasuke membuka raport itu dan memperlihatkan isinya kepada Sasori.

Iris hazel itu menelurusi setiap inci kertas putih yang sudah tidak polos lagi. Matanya menyipit tatkala menemukan kejanggalan, ia menatap Sasuke yang saat ini sedang menatapnya dengan harap-harap cemas. Ya, Sasuke Uchiha sudah tahu apa yang akan terjadi.

"Gagal," ujar Sasori sembari menutup map tersebut.

Sasuke menghela nafas berat, "Aku tahu,"

"Aku menemukan angka sempurna, tapi tidak untuk pelajaran matematika. Matematikanya saja mendapat nilai tujuh puluh lima! Kau tidak becus,"

"Maafkan aku,"

"Kau tahu apa artinya? Itu artinya kau tidak perlu lagi mencampuri kehidupan Sakura dan Cherry,"

Sasori segera beranjak dari tempatnya dan baru saja akan pergi kalau tidak ada tangan Sasuke yang mencegah langkahnya. Iris hazel Sasori menatapnya dengan sorotan mata benci, ia sudah buang-buang waktu terlalu banyak. Sedangkan Sasuke sendiri, merasa dirinya sudah menjadi seorang ayah dan sudah menjadi kewajibannya untuk memperjuangkan hak keluarganya. Ia tidak akan menyerah.

"Sasori, beri aku satu kesempatan! Aku mohon, percayakan Sakura dan Cherry padaku!"

Sasori melepas cengkraman tangan Sasuke pada pergelangan tangannya dan menatap benci pria itu, "Jangan sentuh aku! Aku sudah membuang waktuku terlalu banyak disini,"

"Setidaknya kali ini anak itu sudah berusaha,"

"Dimana letak usahanya? Tidak membuahkan hasil sama sekali,"

"Kau tidak bisa menilai semua itu hanya dengan hasil akhirnya, Sasori. Setidaknya, ia sudah mendapatkan nilai yang baik,"

"Baik? Kau ini sebagai ayahnya tidak menginginkan sesuatu yang mutlak pada puterimu?", Sasori melipat tangannya di dada.

"Semua butuh proses. Tidak mungkin puteriku bisa mencapai angka sempurna dalam waktu singkat, ia juga manusia biasa. Ku mohon, _Niisan_"

Sasori membelalakan matanya. Ia belum pernah mendengar Sasuke memanggilnya dengan sebutan seperti itu, entah kenapa ada rasa hangat yang menjalar di dalam dadanya. Ia seperti sedang berbicara dengan adiknya sendiri. Tapi, lagi-lagi ego yang mengalahkannya. Tanpa basa-basi, ia meninggalkan Sasuke yang masih menatapnya penuh harap.

'_Aku tidak punya pilihan lain, Sakura-chan'_ . Inner Sasuke

.

.

.

Akasuna Cherry duduk sendiri di halaman belakang kediaman keluarga Uchiha. Matanya menatap kosong rerumputan yang ia pijaki, entah kenapa perasaannya sangat tidak enak kalau ia mengingat tentang hasil raportnya.

BRAK

Suara bantingan pintu yang di dobrak paksa menyadarkannya dari lamunan, ia berlari ke dalam rumah dan mendapati sang paman yang sudah berada di dalam rumah ayahnya. Ia tertegun sejenak, jantungnya berdetak dua kali lipat lebih cepat. Nafasnya memburu, sekarang ia mengerti kenapa perasaan tak enak seperti tadi melanda hatinya.

"_Jiisan_,"

Aksi Sasori saat ini rupanya mengundang banyak perhatian, Uchiha Itachi dan Kohana terlihat baru saja muncul dari balik sekat dinding ruang keluarga dengan ruang tamu, disusul Sakura di belakangnya yang menatap keadaan dengan pandangan bingung.

"_Niisan_, kau bisa membuka pintu lebih pelan! Ini bukan rumahku-"

"Bereskan barang-barangmu dan kita akan berangkat besok,"

Belum sempat Sakura menghentikan ucapannya, Sasori sudah menyela dengan perkataan yang membuatnya lemas seketika. Ia mengerti apa maksud dari ucapannya, sejenak ia tolehkan kepalanya memandang sang anak yang berada tak jauh di depannya. Akasuna Cherry sudah tumbang dari posisinya. Sasori menghampiri Cherry dan menyeringai penuh arti, ia menepuk pucuk kepala keponakannya.

"Kau kalah, _hime_. Jangan lupa berpamitan pada ayahmu,"

"Tidak! Aku tidak akan pergi dari rumah ini,"

"Kita sudah melakukan perjanjian itu bukan? Kau mau jadi penghianat?"

"Aku tidak peduli apapun yang terjadi, aku sudah terlanjur berjanji kepada Tuhan kalau aku akan tetap berada di sisi ayahku!"

"Kau!"

Sasori menatap gadis kecil di hadapannya dengan geram, sebelah tangannya terangkat dan menyeret tubuh Cherry untuk membawanya pergi dari kediaman Uchiha. Sakura berlari dan mencoba melepaskan tangan Sasori yang mencengkram kuat pergelangan tangan Cherry, masih dengan isak tangis dari kedua perempuan itu. Itachi yang geram akhirnya maju untuk memisahkan mereka semua, karena tenaganya sebagai laki-laki mampu melepaskan mereka semua. Sasori yang merasa cengkraman tangannya melepas, hanya bisa menatap sosok Itachi dengan sengit.

"Jangan berulah di rumahku, Sasori. Aku bisa memasukanmu ke dalam penjara,"

Kata Itachi dengan penuh penekanan. Sedangkan pria merah muda itu masih mengatur nafasnya dan menatap sosok Sakura yang memeluk erat gadis kecil yang menangis di dalam pelukannya. Akhirnya, ia lebih memilih untuk angkat kaki dari rumah ini dari pada harus berurusan dengan polisi macam Itachi yang mempunyai seribu akal untuk mencebloskan seseorang ke penjara. Ia tidak akan menang melawan Itachi.

"Aku akan tetap membawa Sakura dan Cherry pergi dari sini, ingat itu!"

Kata Sasori sebelum meninggalkan kediaman Uchiha. Itachi menghela nafas lega dan membalikkan tubuhnya, menatap gadis kecil yang masih merintih kesakitan dengan pergelangan tangan yang memerah bahkan hampir membiru juga. Gadis kecil yang menangis kencang di dalam pelukan Ibunya yang bahkan menangis dalam diam. Ia menghampiri Sakura dan duduk di lantai, menyamakan tingginya dengan tubuh gadis kecil di hadapannya.

"Hiks..Ibu..hiks..sakit..hiks..hiks.."

Itachi yang mendengarnya hanya bisa tersenyum kecil, lalu menarik tubuh Cherry dengan pelan-pelan dan memeluknya dengan erat.

"Kau baik-baik saja, Cherry? Mana yang sakit?", tanya Itachi sembari mengusap punggung gadis kecil itu.

"Hiks.._jiisan_..hiks..aku tidak mau berpisah dengan _jiisan_..hiks.."

"Kita tidak akan berpisah, karena aku juga tidak mau berpisah denganmu"

"Ada apa ini?"

Sebuah suara mengagetkan mereka semua yang berada di dalam ruangan itu, mata mereka semua menatap seorang pria berambut raven yang baru saja tiba dan masih berdiri di ambang pintu. Matanya menangkap tubuh Sakura yang bersimpuh di lantai dengan mata sembab, bahkan ia juga menatap Cherry yang berada di dalam pelukannya. Tak butuh waktu lama untuk gadis kecil itu berada di dalam pelukan sang paman, melihat ayahnya sudah berada di rumah saja ia sudah langsung menghambur ke pelukan sang ayah.

"Ayaaaaah,"

Suara Cherry yang bahkan menangis itu semakin membuatnya bingung, ia hanya mengusap punggung puterinya yang menangis di dekapannya. Iris obsidiannya menatap Itachi yang sedang mencoba membantu Sakura berdiri.

"Kau sudah pulang? Aku ingin bicara padamu," ujar Itachi sembari menatapnya.

Sasuke melangkahkan kakinya menghampiri Sakura, "Nanti saja kalau _Aniiki _mau bicara, ada yang harus aku bicarakan dengan Sakura"

.

Sasuke baru saja melilitkan kain kassa putih yang sudah ia celupkan ke dalam air dingin ke pergelangan tangan anaknya. Masih dengan suasana hening, ayah satu anak itu akhirnya mengecup kain kassa yang sudah melekat di tangan puterinya sebagai sentuhan terakhir.

"Masih sakit?", tanya Sasuke sembari menatap mata anaknya.

Anak itu menggeleng dan tersenyum, "Terima kasih,"

"Sekarang ceritakan pada ayah siapa yang melukaimu sampai seperti ini?"

"Tadi Sasori-_jiisan_ kemari, ia menyuruhku membereskan barang-barangku. Aku menolaknya, lalu ia menarik tanganku"

"Kenapa ia memaksamu untuk melakukan hal itu?"

"Ayah, aku gagal ya?"

Sasuke tertegun mendengar pertanyaan buah hatinya, ia tersenyum dan duduk di samping puterinya. Ia bahkan memangku gadis kecil itu, lalu memeluknya.

"Siapa bilang kau gagal? Kau hanya kurang mencapai target, tapi ayah bangga padamu"

"Eh? Sungguh?"

"Ya, karena nilai raportmu semuanya lulus. Mungkin kalau tidak dibantu oleh Mina, kau tidak akan lulus"

"Ayah menghinaku,"

"Hahaha, aku hanya bercanda"

"Ayah,"

"Hn?"

"Kau akan meninggalkan aku?"

"Tidak, tidak akan"

"Lalu, bagaimana dengan pernikahan ayah dan ibu?"

"Aku akan tetap menikahinya, tidak peduli bagaimana reaksi pamanmu"

"Benarkah? Apa aku bisa mempercayai ayah?"

Sasuke memindahkan puterinya kearah kasur, ia bangkit dan menatap anaknya yang saat ini sedang menatapnya dengan wajah penuh harap.

"Tentu, tidak ada kata menyerah di dalam kamusku"

Jawab Sasuke sembari tersenyum tulus. Ia melangkah pergi meninggalkan sang anak yang saat ini tersenyum penuh harap padanya. Langkahnya terhenti saat mendapati sosok Kohana yang telah berdiri di hadapannya.

Kolam renang keluarga Uchiha menjadi tempat untuk perbincangan dua manusia yang pernah terikat dalam suatu hubungan di masa lalu. Hubungan yang menurut mereka sendiri merupakan kebohongan dan sangat tidak bagus apabila tetap dilanjutkan. Sasuke Uchiha, kini duduk di tepi kolam sembari memandang seorang wanita yang kini berada di sebelahnya. Wanita yang pernah menyembuhkan lukanya sejenak dari rasa kehilangan wanita yang bernama Sakura Haruno.

"Kau memang tidak berubah ya, Sasuke-_kun_"

Sasuke mendengarnya, mendengar wanita itu mulai membawanya kembali bernostalgia pada masa lalu yang hampir menjerumuskannya pada lubang kesalahan. Ia hanya memalingkan wajahnya dan menatap air kolam dengan pandangan kosong.

"Hn,"

"Kau tetap memperjuangkan apa yang sudah menjadi hakmu,"

"Itu sudah kewajibanku,"

"Hahaha, aku masih ingat saat itu. Kau bahkan meninggalkan aku hanya karena perempuan bernama Yamanaka itu mengingatkanmu kepada Sakura"

"Hn,"

"Kau mencintainya?"

"Tentu,"

"Kenapa?"

"Entahlah, aku tidak tahu"

"Ku dengar Sakura adalah cinta pertamamu,"

"Kau tahu banyak tentangku dan Sakura,"

"Aku awalnya tidak begitu tertarik, tapi saat melihat sorot matamu saat itu.."

"…"

"Saat kau meninggalkan aku, aku melihat matamu begitu menyesal"

"Aku tidak menyesal pernah meninggalkanmu,"

"Eh, aku juga tahu. Maksudku, kau menyesal karena menghianatai Sakura-mu itu"

"Hn,"

"Kau akan diam saja?"

Sasuke menolehkan kepalanya sejenak, ia mendapati Kohana yang tersenyum padanya.

"Diam saja bagaimana?"

"Apa kau akan diam saja tanpa berjuang mendapatkan hakmu?"

"Aku akan tetap menikahinya,"

Merasa arah pembicaraan kurang nyaman, pria berambut raven itu akhirnya lebih memilih pergi meninggalkan Kohana yang masih menatapnya dengan sendu. Ia melangkahkan kakinya menuju kamar dan menemukan Sakura yang sedang memberekan beberapa pakaiannya ke dalam koper besar, ia menghampiri wanita itu dan menarik tangannya agar posisinya tak lagi duduk, melainkan berdiri dan saling bertatapan satu sama lain.

"Apa yang kau lakukan?", tanya Sasuke sedikit mengejutkan Sakura.

"A-aku hanya ingin membereskan pakaianku, aku harus berangkat besok"

"Tidak akan ada yang berangkat kemanapun!"

Sakura tersentak, iris emeraldnya menatap sepasang obsidian dengan tatapan takut.

"Aku akan tetap menikah denganmu, apapun yang terjadi"

"Sasuke-_kun_,"

"Kalau Sasori bisa memaksamu untuk meninggalkan aku, aku juga bisa memaksamu untuk bersamaku"

"Jangan bodoh,"

"Aku tidak akan menyerah, tidak ada kata menyerah untukku!"

"Jangan bodoh, Sasuke! Sejak awal kita memang sudah kalah, sejak awal sudah sepantasnya aku tidak memberimu harapan untuk mengejarku dan juga anakku, sejak-"

"Dia bukan anakmu, tapi dia anak kita!", tukas Sasuke.

"Jangan buat aku seperti ini, Sasuke-_kun_..hiks.."

"Kau tidak bisa mengibarkan bendera putih saat melihat perjuangan anak kita tidak membuahkan hasil yang maksimal. Kita bukan lagi remaja yang sedang memadu kasih, kita sudah menjadi ayah dan ibu. Bersikaplah dewasa, Sakura" ujar Sasuke dengan memelankan suaranya.

"Aku hanya tidak mau semakin berharap padamu, Sasuke-_kun_"

"Kau tidak sendirian dalam memendam perasaan seperti itu, aku juga merasakannya", Sasuke menarik tangan Sakura dan menyentuh dadanya. Mengantarkannya pada sebuah perasaan yang sama dalamnya. Menyedarkan Sakura kalau ia tidak sendirian, menyadarkan Sakura kalau ia juga sama terpuruknya dengan wanita itu. Sasuke memeluk Sakura dengan erat, mendekapnya dalam pelukan hangat yang pada akhirnya membuat wanita merah muda itu menangis dalam haru.

"Aku akan tetap menikahimu, Sakura"

.

.

*TBC*


	20. Chapter 19

Jihand Setyani Mempersembahkan :

_Second Fict_

"Sasuke itu AYAH-ku"

Rate : M *nyempil lemon dikit2*

Genre : Romance/ Family/ Hurt/Comfort

Characters : Sasuke U. & Sakura H.

Disclaimer : **Masashi Kishimoto**

==oOo==

_Summary :_

Akasuna Cherry adalah Puteri tunggal Haruno Sakura yang lebih sering tinggal bersama dengan Akasuna Sasori, Pamannya. Ia hidup dengan segala penyakit yang menimpahnya demi sebuah harapan dan keyakinan. Yaitu, bertemu dengan Ayah kandungnya.

==oOo==

**AUTHOR NOTE **:

Sebelumnya saya tanya nih kepada readers, fict ini kan udah mau selesai. Saya ingin bikin Fict lagi, tapi disini suasananya Sakura sebagai Anak dan Sasuke sebagai Ayah. Kira-kira saya luncurin apa gak ya? Hahaha.

**ikaTainaka **: Cobek apaan dah lupa? ._.v eiyaaaa astagfirullah ampe sekarang lupa bikin KTP :O. diingetin Ika-chan deh hahaha XD, makasih ika-chan

**AiiuRyeong9 **: Anyyeong :D, Sasori gak jahat ko. Kalo dia jahat, gak mungkin dia kasih keringanan sama Cherry, dia hanya masih diselimuti dendam dengan keluarga Uchiha aja. Dan mungkin sebagai kakak laki2 yang khawatir akan masa depan adik perempuannya. Gomawo ne ^^

**Farberawz **: Kamu kenapa? Lagi ingusan? Nih buat kamu *kasih tissue* hahaha XD, ini udah update. Makasih ya XD

**Deshe Lusi **: Salahin aja authornya! Author bikin cerita gaje dan membuat cinta mereka rumit hahaha. Makasih reviewnya ka :D

**Hikari Matsushita **: Syudah di update Hikari-chan :D terima kasih ya sudah mendukung dan member semangat.

**IchiKuran **: Terima kasih atas ucapannya ^^ saya sengaja bikin mereka bertengkar untuk meregangkan suasana daripada ribut2 terus haha. Ini sudah di update, terima kasih ya

**Inai Chan **: Ini ini sudah di update Inai-chan, modem saya masih kenceng ko tenang ajaaa hahaha

**Kim Na Na Princess Aegyo **: Senpai? Aku masih newbie-_- Waah salam ya sama Lee Yoon Sung XD aku padanya wkwk XD Mereka marganya sama, Cuma saya gamau mengganti nama Akasuna Sasori jadi Haruno Sasori. Kasian Masashi Kishimoto udah bikin nama bagus2 diganti2 hahaha :D oke deh, ntar request kamu diterima untuk malam pertama mereka ya. Gomawo!

**akasuna no yui-chan **: Iya, mereka akan berakhir dengan happy ending, tenang saja yui-chan. Hahaha arigatou :D

**Nina317Elf **: Wuih, kamu hebat ya bisa nebak jalan cerita ini. Memang benar apa yang kamu katakan kok ^^ hehe, enggak lah Itachi udah tua #plak Nina mau sama Itachi? Ambil aja, dia single kok *lirik itachi* makasih Nina :D

**melyarahmawinarti** : Hanya kamu dan Author Kanzaki Asamu yang manggil saya Jidad. Omaygat -_- hahaha, ini sudah diupdate makasih ya :)

**Aden L kazt **: Ini sudah di lanjutkan, terima kasih :D

**Ayano Futabatei **: Ne? oke deh Ayano-san, tapi setidaknya kan Ayano-san lebih lama di FFN ketimbang saya, jadi aku panggil senpai *garuk tenguk* hehehe, terima kasih Ayano-senpai :D

**Colynechan **: Oke Colynechan terima kasih sudah menyukainya ^^ saya akan update ko. Tenang aja tenang, terima kasih ya :D

**Melody 48 **: Souka? Terima kasih ya Melody-chan :D

**Queenshila **: Terima kasih shila-chan ^^

**Tsuguri De Lelouch **: Iya senpai, pas aku baca juga ada typo. Maklum matanya udah ngantuk hahaha, terima kasih senpai :D

Baiklah, kita mulai saja ya dari pada ngoceh terus gak jadi-jadi #plak

.

.

-Chapter 19-

.

.

Enjoy Reading

.

.

**UCHIHA BUILD, 25 FEBUARI 2013**

Seorang wanita muda tengah duduk di hadapan meja rias dengan tatapan sendu. Tubuhnya sudah dibalut dengan gaun pengantin panjang tanpa lengan berwarna _silver _dengan aksen hiasan-hiasan perak yang menghiasi gaunnya. Rambutnya dibiarkan tergerai dengan mahkota kecil berwarna perak bertengger di pucuk kepalanya. Wajah putihnya dipoles dengan _make up _natural yang semakin membuatnya cantik. Seluruh tubuhnya dari ujung rambut sampai ujung kaki dihiasi dengan pernak-pernik berwarna silver.

'_Kau benar-benar tidak datang di acara pernikahan adikmu sendiri, Niisan'_

Wanita bersurai merah muda itu terdiam. Sekilas iris klorofilnya menatap nanar pada jam dinding yang menempel di dinding ruangan, waktu sudah menunjukkan pukul 11:00_a.m_ dan acara akan belangsung sebentar lagi. Tersimpan rasa sesak di dada wanita itu, ia menggenggam erat-erat _bucket _bunga mawar di pangkuannya.

"Tidak, aku tidak boleh menangis. Aku harus kuat, aku harus berani menjalani kehidupanku sendiri"

Gumamnya lagi entah pada siapa. Ia berdiri, menghadap pada kaca jendela besar yang menghubungkannya pada tempar parkir gedung besar milik keluarga Uchiha ini. Banyak kendaraan yang parkir disana, itu artinya banyak pula tamu yang hadir untuk menyaksikan pernikahannya.

CLEK

"Ibu,"

Wanita itu menoleh dan tersenyum mendapati sang buah hati, si gadis kecilnya dengan gaun berwarna putih dan rangkaian bunga yang melingkari kepalanya. Malaikat kecilnya benar-benar menjadi malaikat hari ini. Ia sangat cantik, seperti Ibunya.

"Ibu, kau cantik sekali. Aku ingin kalau aku menikah nanti memiliki wajah seindah dirimu,"

Wanita itu tersenyum dan mengusap rambut puterinya, "Kau benar-benar menjadi malaikat,"

"Ibu sudah siap? Aku yang akan mengiringi ibu menemui ayah,"

"Aku selalu siap jika kau yang mengiringi"

==oOo==

Sebuah mobil _Mercedes _hitam memasuki kawasan pelataran parkir Gedung Uchiha. Itachi Uchiha dan kerabatnya, Kohana segera keluar dari mobil dan berjalan beriringan menuju ke dalam gedung untuk menghadiri pernikahan Uchiha Sasuke dan Haruno Sakura. Tangan kecilnya menggelayut di lengan Itachi, langkah mereka beriringan menuju ruang utama dan duduk di salah satu kursi yang berderet di ruang itu.

'_Apa 'dia' tidak datang ya?'_

Kohana melongokkan kepalanya mencari-cari sesosok manusia yang saat ini tidak ia temukan. Yang ia temukan malah sosok pria berambut raven yang menggunakan _teuxedo _berwarna hitam dan muncul sosok wanita bersurai merah muda dari arah tangga menghampirinya. Tidak lupa dengan seorang gadis kecil yang saat ini tersenyum bahagia sembari menaburkan kelopak-kelopak bunga berwarna-warni.

Suasana mulai terasa hening saat kedua mempelai menaiki altar dan berhadapan dengan sang pendeta, wajah keduanya gugup dengan beberapa _photographer_ yang sedang sibuk mengabadikan _moment_ indah ini.

"Bisa kita mulai acaranya?", tanya pendeta itu dengan serius.

"Ya," jawab Sasuke dan Sakura kompak.

"Baiklah, Sasuke Uc-"

"HENTIKAN!"

Semua mata langsung saja menatap kearah asal suara. Di depan pintu masuk gedung, berdiri seorang pria berambut merah muda yang dikenal sebagai Kakak Sakura- Akasuna Sasori. Nafasnya terengah-engah dengan _teuxedo _yang sudah sedikit berantakan.

"Ku bilang hentikan, Sakura! Aku ini Kakakmu!", teriak Sasori sembari menatap altar.

Sasuke saling bertukar pandang dengan Sakura. Sakura menahan air matanya, walau sebenarnya ia sendiri memiliki perasaan takut yang mendalam. Sasuke mengeryitkan dahi, langkahnya maju beberapa langkah dari Sakura dengan maksud melindungi wanita itu. Ia berhadapan langsung dengan Sasori, nafasnya memburu dan tangannya mengepal erat.

"Aku sudah bilang padamu, Sasori! Aku akan menikah dengan Sakura walau tanpa restu darimu," ucap Sasuke dengan penuh penekanan.

Rahangnya mengeras, giginya saling bersentuhan menahan emarah yang begitu dalam. Ia sudah maju sejauh ini, masih adakah lagi yang mengganggunya? Haruskah ia membunuh pria berambut merah muda ini di hadapan semua orang?.

"Hentikan, Sasuke-_kun_. Aku yang akan menyelesaikannya,"

Sasuke memandang Sakura dan melangkah maju ke depan. Mereka tahu kalau semua mata menatap kepadanya. Sakura berhenti tepat di belakang Sasuke, ia mendongakkan kepalanya dan menatap wajah Sasori yang sedang memberikan tatapan sengit untuknya.

"Ku tanya sekali lagi padamu, siapa yang kau pilih?! Aku sebagai Kakakmu, atau Uchiha Sasuke?! Kau bisa meninggalkan keluargamu kalau kau memilihnya,"

Sakura tersentak. Dadanya kembali berdenyut merasakan sakit. Ayo, Sakura cepat tentukan pilihanmu. Kau pasti bisa. Ia menoleh menatap buah hatinya yang saat ini sudah sesenggukan dipelukan Itachi sembari menatap Ibunya. Ia menggeleng, ia tidak akan mengecewakan semua orang termasuk hati kecilnya. Ia harus tegas, semua mata menatap kearahnya, begitu juga iris kelam milik Sasuke. Ia menatap lurus ke depan, memandang hazel milik Kakaknya. Ia tersenyum.

"Aku memilih…"

Sasuke menyipitkan matanya tanpa membalikkan tubuhnya, jantungnya berdegup dengan kencang. Masih memandang kedua iris hazel milik Sasori yang kini menunggu jawaban dari wanita yang berada di belakangnya.

"Aku memilih untuk menikah dengan Sasuke Uchiha!"

Teriak Sakura dengan lantang. Keluar sudah isi hatinya selama ini. Ia menangis, menangis menatap kedua iris hazel kakaknya yang melembut. Ia siap meninggalkan kehidupan lamanya, ia siap jika ia harus berpisah dengan Sasori. Ia memandang Sasori yang kini tersenyum padanya, lalu memasukkan kedua tangannya ke dalam saku celana panjangnya.

"Kau memang sudah dewasa, Sakura-_chan_. Aku bangga padamu, kembalilah ke altar bersama Sasuke. Aku akan ada disini sebagai saksi dan juga walimu,"

Mata Sakura membelalak lebar mendengar kata-kata Sasori. Senyum masih mengembang di wajah _baby face_nya. Hey, Sasori baru saja mengatakan kalau ia bermaksud untuk merestui hubungan mereka. Entah apa yang membisikkan telinga Sakura, wanita itu kini menangis dan berlari menghambur ke pelukan Sasori begitu saja saat ia mendapati tangan Sasori terentang untuk menyambutnya.

"_Niisaaaaaaaaan_!"

BRUK

Tubuh Sasuke terjatuh begitu saja. Masih dengan nafas memburu dan menatap bahagia tubuh Sakura yang saat ini berada di dalam pelukan kakaknya. Itachi yang menyadari tubuh adiknya limbung, langsung saja berlari dan memapah tubuh adiknya yang masih lemas itu. Ia menatap Sasori dengan senyuman terbaiknya, senyuman dari kedua Uchiha bersaudara.

"Sudah, sudah! Kembalilah ke altar, aku sudah terburu-buru kemari hanya untuk menyaksikanmu menikah"

Kata Sasori sembari melepaskan pelukan mereka. Mata mereka saling bertatapan dengan hangat, penuh sayang, dan ada rasa bangga yang dipancarkan oleh Sasori disana. Ia menarik wajah Sakura dan mengecup kening lebar adiknya itu. Setelahnya, Sakura dan Sasuke kembali ke altar untuk melanjutkan acara pernikahan mereka.

"_Jiisan,_"

Sasori menoleh dan mendapati Cherry yang baru saja selesai mengusap air matanya. Ia tersenyum dan memeluk tubuh Sasori yang saat ini sudah berjongkok demi menyetarakan tingginya dengan gadis kecil itu. Ia memeluk gadis kecil bak malaikat itu dengan tulus, menyalurkan rasa sayangnya dengan pelukan itu.

"Terima kasih, _jiisan_. Cherry minta maaf udah ngecewain _jiisan_,"

"Mengecewakan? Kau tidak mengecewakan aku, _hime_" jawab Sasori sembari melepas pelukannya.

"Aku tidak mendapatkan nilai yang sesuai dengan keinginan _jiisan_,"

"Hahaha, aku sebenarnya tidak terlalu menargetkannya. Aku hanya ingin kau serius dalam hal belajar, dan aku juga ingin kau merubah pola pikirmu tentang matematika. Aku tahu kau ini seorang Uchiha, seorang Uchiha itu harus pintar dan cerdas bukan? Lihat saja Ayahmu, ia bahkan guru matematika. Ia bisa malu kalau memiliki anak yang tidak pandai berhitung,"

"Jadi, _jiisan _sengaja membuatku seperti itu?" tanya Cherry terkejut.

"Aku juga hanya ingin menguji sejauh apa ayahmu bersungguh-sungguh denganmu, aku melihat kerja sama kalian. Bukan hasil akhir dari apa yang kalian tempuh. Aku melakukannya karena aku mencintai kalian," jawab Sasori sembari menatap Sasuke dan Sakura yang saat ini baru saja selesai mengucapkan janji suci kepada Tuhan.

"Silahkan cium pasanganmu, Sasuke"

Ucapan sang pendeta sukses membuat Sasori mengangkat tangannya dan menutupi kedua mata Cherry yang sudah bersiap memandang pemandangan dewasa di hadapannya.

"Lepaskan aku, _jiisan_! Aku mau melihatnya!"

Gadis kecil itu meronta-ronta sambil mencoba melepaskan tangan Sasori yang menutup matanya, sedangkan iris hazel itu menatap Cherry dan menghela nafas pasrah tanpa melepaskan tangannya.

Sasuke menatap Sakura yang saat ini menunduk menyembunyikan wajah merahnya, ia meraih pinggang sang isteri dan memeluknya erat. Jemarinya menarik pelan dagu mungil Sakura, menempelkan bibir mereka secara perlahan, melumatnya dengan lembut.

"mmh..Sasuke-_kun_,"

Sasuke menyeringai, saat Sakura mendesahkan namanya, ia memasukkan lidahnya ke dalam mulut Sakura. Melumat habis apa yang ada di dalam mulut isterinya, dengan sekali hisapan pada bibir wanita itu, ia tersenyum dan segera melepaskan ciumannya. Semua tamu yang hadir bersorak-sorai menatap adegan itu, sedangkan Cherry malah memajukan bibirnya saat matanya sudah dapat melihat kembali.

Sasuke dan Sakura segera berjalan ke tengah pesta, berkumpul dengan para keluarganya. Menggandeng tangan isterinya di hadapan semua orang, dengan wajah bahagia yang tak luput dari paras tampannya. Tiba-tiba, pasangan muda itu tersenyum sembari membawa _bucket _bunga di tangannya. Acara pelemparan bunga akan dimulai. Sasuke dan Sakura membalikkan tubuhnya dan segera melempar bunga itu ke belakang.

HUP

Mau tak mau Itachi menangkap bunga itu karena memang berada tepat di atas kepalanya. Kata orang, kalau ia mendapatkan _bucket _bunga itu maka ia akan segera menikah juga. Ia tertegun memandang bunga itu, kemudian memberikannya pada Kohana.

"Untukku?", tanya Kohana bingung.

"Hmm… kalau kau tidak bisa mendapatkan Sasuke, kau bisa mendapatkan Kakaknya,"

"Kau membual, ahahaha"

Tanpa mereka sadari, sosok Sasuke memandang mereka dengan penuh senyuman.

DRRT DRRT DRRT

Sasuke merogoh saku celananya dan menemukan _Iphone _cadangannya di sana.

_Kaasan is calling…_

Sasuke tersenyum dan menggeser layar _handphone d_engan ibu jarinya. Ia mengangkat _handphone_nya sedikit ke atas dan menatap layar _Iphone _yang menampilkan sosok Ayah dan Ibunya yang sedang tersenyum kearahnya. Ia menarik tangan Sakura agar bisa bergabung dengannya, sontak saja Sakura langsung bahagia menatap Fugaku dan Sakura.

"Sasuke-_kun_, Sakura-_chan_! Bagaimana pernikahan kalian?", tanya Mikoto antusias.

Sasuke mengeryitkan dahi sebentar, ia tampak merogoh sakunya lagi dan menemukan sebuah _headphone_. Ia memasangkan kabel kecil itu dan memberikan sebelahnya kepada Sakura.

"Ada apa, _Kaasan_? Maaf aku tidak dengar tadi?", ujar Sasuke sembari tersenyum.

"Bagaimana pernikahan kalian?"

"Berjalan dengan sempurna, _Kaasan_! Bagaimana kabar kalian disana?", kali ini Sakura yang membuka suaranya.

"Kami baik-baik saja, maafkan kami ya tidak bisa ikut hadir. Tapi, kami bahagia melihat kalian semua", ujar Fugaku sembari tersenyum.

"Ya, Ayah. Jangan khawatir, kalau kalian sudah selesai, kalian harus pulang!", kata Sakura lagi.

"Tentu saja, nikmati pestamu ya, _jaa ne_!" ucap Mikoto sembari memutuskan telefonnya. Ia tersenyum lagi.

Ya, Fugaku dan Mikoto saat ini berhalangan hadir karena urusan perusahaan di luar Negeri. Tapi, karena Itachi tidak sibuk dan sudah pasti bisa hadir, itu tidak masalah. Bagi mereka, kelurga mereka sudah lengkap. Bahkan sangat lengkap.

"Jidat, ayam!"

Sasuke dan Sakura menoleh mendapati Ino yang sedang tersenyum pada mereka. Sasuke membuang mukanya, sementara Sakura hanya tersenyum sumringah mendapati sahabat lamanya hadir dalam acara mereka.

"Hey, Sasuke! Kau malah membuang mukamu, harusnya kau bahagia aku datang!", rajuk Ino dengan sedikit berteriak.

"Pergi saja sana,"

Ino mencubit Sasuke dengan gemas. Pria itu hanya merintih dan tertawa kecil melihat Ino yang tersenyum puas. Tak lama, gadis pirang itu memeluk Sasuke dengan erat.

"Kau harus berterima kasih padaku, ayam! Aku turut membantu kalian,"

Sasuke membalas pelukannya dan tersenyum, "Ya, aku akui itu. Terima kasih, Ino"

Ino melepas peluknya dan memeluk Sakura yang saat ini tersenyum padanya, "Kau mendahuluiku dengan Sai, kau curang!"

Sakura melepaskan pelukan mereka dan tertawa, "Hahaha, dimana yang lain?"

"Yang lain? Tentu saja sedang menikmati pesta. Kau tidak tahu Naruto, eh? Dia langsung makan begitu acara di mulai, haha"

"Hey, tidak baik membicarakan orang!"

Mereka bertiga menoleh ke belakang dan mendapati Naruto, Shikamaru, Gaara, dan Temari yang menatap mereka dengan senyum masing-masing. Mereka akhirnya mengobrol bersama sekaligus bernostalgia tentang masa lalu mereka. Ya, semua orang ikut bahagia dalam acara ini.

.

.

.

Malam akhirnya datang menggantikan cahaya matahari. Gedung Uchiha sudah sepi pengunjung, yang tersisa hanyalah keluarga Sakura dan Sasuke. Sakura baru saja melihat Sasuke yang menyerahkan Cherry kepada Kohana. Gadis kecil itu rupanya tertidur dan akan segera kembali ke rumah bersama Itachi. Hari ini, Sasori akan menginap di kediaman Uchiha sekalian membereskan barang-barang Sakura yang ada disana. Sedangkan Sasuke dan Sakura, mereka akan tinggal di rumah Sakura dan akan menyiapkan tempat tinggal baru mereka disana.

Sasuke menuntun Sakura masuk ke dalam _Accord _putihnya dan segera melaju kesana. Diikuti dengan _Mercedes _hitam dan _Nissan March _merah di belakangnya, lalu kedua mobil itu terpisah di perempatan jalan dan hanya mobil _Accord _putih itu yang belok kearah kanan.

Sasuke memberhentikan mobilnya tepat di dalam garasi mobil tempat Sakura menyimpan mobil kesayangannya. Ia menoleh dan mendapati isterinya sudah tertidur dengan pulas, pakaian mereka sudah diganti sedari tadi. Sasuke tersenyum memandang isterinya, dengan cekatan ia keluar dari mobil dan segera membuka pintu penumpang. Ia mengangkat tubuh isterinya dan menutup pintu mobil itu lagi.

"Nggh..Sasuke-_kun_,"

Sakura membuka matanya saat ia merasakan tangan kekar suaminya meletakkan tubuhnya di atas kasur dengan perlahan.

"Kau tidak akan melewatkan kewajibanmu sebagai isteri bukan, sayang?", tanya Sasuke sembari menyeringai.

Sakura melingkarkan tangannya pada tenguk suaminya, "Tentu saja tidak, Sasuke-_kun_"

Sasuke menyeringai penuh arti, dikecupnya bibir sang isteri dengan penuh sayang. Melumatnya dengan penuh hasrat dan menjadikannya miliknya seorang.

"Sas..suke-_kun,_ hentikan dulu..ngghh..aah.."

Sasuke tidak menggubris perintah isterinya, ia menurunkan ciumannya pada tenguk sang isteri yang sudah lama tak ia kecup. Dengan senyuman yang masih mengembang di bibir tipis Uchiha itu, ia menggigit dan menghisap leher isterinya, meninggalkan bekas kemerahan disana.

"Sssh..ahh..Sasu-_kun_, a-aku..ngghh.."

Sasuke semakin tersenyum mendengar desahan isterinya, tangannya menurunkan lengan _dress _tipis milik isterinya sehingga menampakkan bagian dada yang masih terbungkus dengan bra merah yang sangat cocok dengan warna kulit sang isteri yang putih. Sasuke menatap gumpalan daging itu sejenak, kemudian menatap wajah Sakura dengan senyum hangat. Pria itu beranjak naik dan bersiap menindih tubuh isterinya, ia menyibakkan anak rambut merah muda itu dan membelai wajah Sakura dengan penuh kasih.

"Aku mencintaimu, Sakura Uchiha"

Sakura tersenyum dan balas menatap Sasuke, "Aku juga mencintaimu, Sasuke Uchiha"

Satu kecupan singkat ia berikan untuk isterinya, mengantarkannya pada acara pembuka yang akan segera dimulai. Sasuke membuka pengait bra isterinya, menatap lembut pada kedua dada yang saudah lama tak ia jamah. Ia menenggelamkan wajahnya di belahan kedua dada sang isteri, membuat Sakura hanya mendesah sembari tertawa. Tangannya terangkat untuk mengusap rambut Sasuke yang mencuat ke atas. Ia tersenyum.

"Nggh..Sasuke-_kun_…ahhh…hnn…"

"Kau menyukainya?", tanya Sasuke sembari menatap Sakura dengan manja.

"Kau selalu bertanya demikian, seolah aku bisa mengatakan 'tidak' padamu", jawab Sakura sembari tertawa.

"Aku takut menyakitimu,"

"Aku tidak pernah mendengarmu berkata demikian,"

Sasuke menyeringai, ia menuntun tangan Sakura untuk menyentuh dada bidangnya, "Mulutku memang tak berkata demikian, tapi hatiku yang bicara"

Wajah Sakura merona merah mendengarnya, ia semakin melebarkan senyumannya menatap pria yang kini sah sebagai suaminya. Sasuke menghela nafas dan segera bangkit dari posisinya, membuka seluruh pakaiannnya dan membukakan semua pakaian isterinya. Ia membalut tubuh mereka dengan selimut tebal yang berada di atas kasur mereka.

"Tatap aku, _hime_"

Sakura menatap iris obsidian suaminya. Tangannya mencengkram erat sprei kasur, jantungnya berdegup lebih kencang. Wajar saja jika ia gugup, karena ini baru pertama kali setelah lamanya tidak bertemu dengan Sasuke.

"Aku tahu kau lelah, kita tidak akan berlama-lama"

CUP

Sasuke mengecup kening isterinya, menyiapkan sang 'adik' kecil untuk segera masuk ke dalam liang isterinya. Tanpa mencoba melepas kecupannya, perlahan ia masukkan miliknya ke dalam milik Sakura. Dan, perhitungan Sasuke tepat!

'_Shit. Kenapa sempit sekali?!'_

Ia menyeringai penuh arti, sementara ia melepas kecupannya dan menatap Sakura yang memejamkan matanya demi menahan sakit di daerah kewanitaannya. Sasuke tersenyum lembut dan menghentikan kegiatannya sebentar, mengusap lembut pipi ranum sang isteri dan memandang iris klorofil yang mulai terbuka.

"Buka matamu. Aku akan melakukannya dengan cepat, kalau sakit kau boleh menegurku"

Sakura mengangguk pelan, menyetujui perkataan sang Suami. Ia melihat Sasuke tengah bersiap, menarik nafas panjang, dan memeluk erat tubuhnya.

"Kalau sakit, gigit saja pundakku. Aku akan tetap memelukmu," ujar Sasuke sembari memeluk Sakura.

"Tahanlah, Sakura"

Lanjut Sasuke sembari menarik kejantanannya dengan perlahan, kemudian menghentakkannya agar masuk seutuhnya ke dalam vagina sang isteri.

"AKH ! Sasuke-_kun_..hiks..hiks.."

Sakura mencengkram bahu suaminya sembari menangis, ia merasakan perih di daerah kewanitaanya. Sasuke yang menyadari itu, akhirnya menghentikan aktifitasnya sejenak.

"Kau baik-baik saja, _hime_?" tanya Sasuke.

"Aku baik-baik saja, Sasuke-_kun_"

Sasuke tersenyum dan menatap Sakura sebentar, mengisyaratkan agar kegiatan mereka segera dimulai kembali. Merasa dapat pesetujuan dari Sakura, pria berambut emo itu akhirnya memaju mundurkan pinggulnya secara perlahan.

"Aaah…mmh…ahhh…aaah~ ahh, Sasu…"

Desahan Sakura pada malam itu menjadi lantunan nada sebagai pembuka dan penutup kegiatan mereka. Ya, tidak ada yang tahu karena hanya mereka berdua yang tinggal di rumah itu

==oOo==

**KONOHAGAKURE, 26 FEBUARI 2013**

Sakura Uchiha, begitu namanya sekarang. Wanita muda ini duduk di mini bar yang terletak di balkon rumahnya. Tangannya membolak-balikkan majalah _fashion_ yang ada di pangkuannya. Sebelah tangannya menggenggam erat segelas _juice _s_trawberry. _Ia membaca majalah itu dengan wajah datar dan sesekali tersenyum menatap beberapa barang yang dipajang oleh majalah tersebut.

"_Hime,_ kau disini rupanya!"

Sakura mendongak dan mendapati sosok suaminya yang baru saja kembali dari KES, tempatnya berkerja. Ia tersenyum dan meraih telapak tangan suaminya, kemudian mengecupnya singkat.

"Kau sudah pulang, Sasuke-_kun_?"

"Ya, apakah kau lupa kita punya acara makan malam dengan keluargaku?", tanya Sasuke lagi.

"Keluarga kita, dasar bodoh", hardik Sakura sembari tertawa.

Sasuke memeluk Sakura dengan erat, keduanya hanya bercanda-canda dan saling mengejek satu sama lain. Siapapun yang melihat mereka, pasti akan iri dengan suasana hangat keluarga mereka. Hangat, dan selamanya akan tetap hangat.

"Ayaaaaaaaaah, Ibuuuuuuuu!"

Dan satu lagi malaikat kecil mereka yang baru saja tiba, seorang gadis kecil yang melengkapi hidup mereka dengan sempurna. Uchiha Sasuke, Uchiha Sakura, dan Uchiha Cherry. Jangan lupa, Sasuke sudah menanamkan benih Uchiha kecil di rahim isterinya. Semoga saja bisa tumbuh sebaik Cherry. Ya, semoga saja.

.

.

.

*TBC

Maafkan saya yang sedang tidak bernafsu untuk membuat lemon #plak. Dan saya ucapkan terima kasih banyak kepada para readers yang setia mengikuti jalan cerita fanfict gaje ini. Tanpa dukungan kalian, saya tidak akan semangat untuk melanjutkannya. Chapter depan? Epilogue!

_Mind to review again? Thanks :D_


	21. Chapter 20

Arakafsya Uchiha Mempersembahkan :

_Second Fict_

"Sasuke itu AYAH-ku"

Rate : M *nyempil lemon dikit2*

Genre : Romance/ Family/ Hurt/Comfort

Characters : Sasuke U. & Sakura H.

Disclaimer : **Masashi Kishimoto**

==oOo==

_Summary :_

Akasuna Cherry adalah Puteri tunggal Haruno Sakura yang lebih sering tinggal bersama dengan Akasuna Sasori, Pamannya. Ia hidup dengan segala penyakit yang menimpahnya demi sebuah harapan dan keyakinan. Yaitu, bertemu dengan Ayah kandungnya.

==oOo==

**AUTHOR NOTE **:

Maaf atas keterlambatan update, author baru saja sembuh karena jatoh dari motor. Dari SD sampe sekarang baru pertama kali ini naik motor jatoh-_- okelah gausah curhat-curhat gajelas. Kita bales review dulu ya~

**ikaTainaka **: Ika-chan -_- itu bunga apa yang ditebar? Kok bau-baunya bikin merinding sih? #plak, haha XD eh, hari ini udah bikin KTP & minggu depan udah bisa diambil :D Bakalan kangen juga sama Ika-chan deh *peluk*

**dinosaurus **: Ehh jangan digigit, kasian dia masih jomblo XD

**Farberawz **: Soft? Itu lagi gak moody, makannya hampir di skip. Gimana? Pileknya udah sembuh? :p

**Nina317Elf **: Jangan di skip juga lah~ gak seru. Kan ini rate M, rate M tanpa lemon sama aja 'makan sayur cuma kuahnya aja' #plak. Sasu? Heee~ jangan coba-coba rebut Sasuke-kun dariku ya *angkat lengan baju* wkwkwk XD

**nadialovely **: Semua cerita romance akan bahagia hanya diakhir saja nadia-chan XD wkwkwk, ini sudah di update! Aku juga nunggu updatetan kamu :D

**aksuna no yui-chan **: Iya mereka udah menikah, kamu kapan nikahnya? #plak

**nadja violyn **: Ne? aku tunggu ya fict yang bakal kamu luncurin~ hehehe XD

**Deshe Lusi **: Mereka udah bahagia kok, Kak :D

**toge-chan **: Mereka sudah menikah kok di chapter 20. Terima kasih ya udah mau ngikutin cerita ini :D

**Ayano Futabatei **: Ayano-senpai maunya cepet2 END terus -_-

**Michiko Agatha **: Michiko-chan bisa aja deh :) hehe, lebih baik sokenal & soakrab kan? Jadi ya join aja hahaha XD. Soal Cherry, iya kl aku bikin langsung berhasil juga kayanya gak mungkin. Kan dia emang pada dasarnya lemah di matematika. Masa hanya dalam waktu beberapa hari udah bisa bikin nilainya tinggi? Ini chapter terakhir.

**Tsurugi De Lelouch **: Ya, semoga aja Cherry punya adik baru ya :D Terima kasih atas masukan dari senpai juga, terima kasih banyak ya senpai :D

**Shadewa **: Iya-iya hahaha

**En **: I Love you too sasusaku :D ini sudah di update

**IchiKuran **: Oh cewek :D gomen gomen *nundukan kepala* Kohana? Gak usah ngerebut-rebut kayanya ya, kan udah dimodusin Itachi hahaha :D, request boleh aja. Tapi selesai fict ini, aku juga lg ngejalanin request ShikaIno baru chap 2, mungkin agak terbelakang~ mehehe

**melyarahmawati **: Nih orang satu aliran sama si Hidan kali yak ._.v Hidan mah sesat *ditendang hidan* entah kenapa ada rasa hangat di hati dipanggil jidat #plak , gue dihina kok bahagia ya XD

**AiiuRyeong9** : Ne, gapapa aku gak marah kok. Udah kamu baca aja aku udah seneng banget *peluk*. Gak beda marga juga sih sebenernya, Cuma aku aja yg gaenak menyebutkan nama Akasuna Cherry atau Akasuna Sasori jadi Haruno Cherry dan Haruno Sasori. Hahaha, terima kasih ya Aiiu-chan

**Inai chan** : Kohan amah lupain aja, ngapain diinget-inget? XD huakakak ini sudah diupdate, gomen ya telat~ kalo Inai-chan nyari fict bagus, liat aja di favorite story aku, itu fict rate M semua rata-rata. Fict lama yang lemonnya *ehem* dan ceritanya keren2.

**Ichi-Kuran **: Hehehe, humoris ya kamu haha. Oke, ada di profil aku kok untuk username twitter. Mention aja utk follback ( Arakafsya24) kalo facebook, aku jarang buka hehe. Sasori gak jomblo kok, dia ada di hati aku selamanya #plak. Nah, kalo kamu mau bikin FF ya coba bikin Acc baru juga ga masalah :D

**Hikari Matsushita **: Semangat! Ini sudah diupdate *peluk*

* * *

**KONOHA SUITE HOTEL, 24 DESEMBER 2013**

"Ssshh..aaah..uuh…mmhh~"

Seorang wanita bersurai merah muda mencengkram erat selimut tebal berwarna putih yang sedang ia tiduri. Kedua pahanya terbuka lebar dan sedang bersusah payah menerima serangan bertubi-tubi di lorong kewanitaanya. Semerbak bau sperma sudah menguar di dalam ruangan ber_AC_ itu. Suara-suara desahan saling bersahut-sahutan di dalam ruangan kedap suara itu.

"Ngghh…aaaakh! Sas-sasukeeeehhh~kuunnhh,"

Wanita itu meracau kala pria yang sedang mendominasinya meraih sebelah dadanya dan melumatnya bak bayi yang sedang kelaparan. Tidak hanya sampai disitu, tangan sang pria yang sepertinya sudah terbiasa dengan kegiatan tersebut sekarang sudah mengusap-usap lembut di daerah bibir kewanitaan wanita itu. Wanita bersurai merah itu— Sakura kini menggelinjang hebat dengan perlakuan pria di hadapannya yang kini berstatus sebagai suaminya yang sah— Sasuke.

"Engh,"

Sasuke mulai mengeluarkan suaranya yang sempat ia tahan. Nafasnya memburu kala tetap memaju-mundurkan miliknya di lorong sang isteri. Sempit dan licin. Itulah yang ada di dalam pikirannya. Padahal mereka selalu rutin melakukan hubungan intim seperti seminggu dua kali (?). Entah rahasia apa yang disembunyikan oleh sang isteri sehingga sang suami tak pernah jera untuk menyentuhnya.

"Haah..aaahh…aaahhh, kuuunnhh— Sasuke-kunnnhhh…mmhh,"

Sakura memejamkan matanya saat hentakan-hentakan dari tubuh Sasuke semakin kencang. Sudah hampir tiga jam mereka bergulat demikian. Sasuke menghentikan kegiatannya sebentar, menatap Sakura yang masih mengatur nafasnya.

"Kenapa berhenti?! Dasar bodoh!"

Sasuke menyeringai— seringai srigalanya sudah keluar. Dengan cekatan, ia menarik tangan Sakura dan membalikkan posisi tubuh isterinya menjadi menungging. Ia mengangkat pinggul Sakura dan menyetarakannya dengan si 'adik' kecil yang masih menegang. Bukan Sasuke Uchiha namanya kalau ia tidak menjahili Sakura, benar 'kan?

"Kau menyukainya?"

Selalu. Selalu pertanyaan ini yang Sakura dapatkan. Ia menggeram bosan dan menahan amarah. Bagaimana bisa Sasuke menunda sebentar kegiatannya sementara hawa panas di tubuhnya sudah seperti membakar-bakar kulitnya? Sakura mendecak kesal.

"Ck, masih saja kau bertanya hal tidak penting! Jangan mengulur waktu, kita harus ke sekolah Cherry!" teriak Sakura kesal.

Sasuke menyeringai, "Hey, hey! Ada yang tidak tahan disentuh rupanya, eh?"

Sasuke menggesekkan ujung miliknya kearah bibir kewanitaan isterinya. Suara desahan kembali menyahuti perbuatan nakal pria itu— pria yang kini menyeringai penuh arti.

"Aaah..Sas-sasukeee-kuuunnhhh…"

Sasuke tidak menggubris, ia masih tetap pada posisinya. Membiarkan bibir _sexy _milik isterinya tertutup dan terbuka demi mengeluarkan sebuah erangan erotis dan menggambarkan betapa hausnya ia akan sentuhan sang suami. Sakura sudah mulai kesal. Ia memundurkan bokongnya dengan kasar dan menghentaknya sehingga milik suaminya sudah tertanam dengan paksa di liangnya.

"Engh, kau liar juga, _hime_" kata Sasuke sembari menahan desahannya.

Hawa panas kembali menjalar pada tubuh Sasuke. Ia tidak bisa menahan hasratnya lagi. Dengan gemas, ia segera memeluk tubuh wanita itu dan memijit pelahan kedua gumpalan daging yang menggantung dan bergoyang mengikuti tubuhnya. Ia memaju-mundurkan pinggulnya sembari meremas-remas dengan gemas kedua dada isterinya.

"Aaahnn…hnn…aah…Sasuke-_kun_, aahhh…aku—"

Sakura meracau lagi, "Akh! Sasuke-_kun_, pelan-pelan!". Wanita itu memekik kala merasakan sesuatu semakin mengeras di dalam selangkangannya. Ia memejamkan matanya sembari meremas sprei dengan kuat. Sementara Sasuke, ia sudah merem-melek merasakan kewanitaan isterinya yang berkedut menjepit kejantanannya dengan erat.

"Ugh, sial—", Sasuke mencengkram pinggul Sakura dan menghentak lebih keras lagi.

"Saaasss…aahhh, aku sudah—"

"Tahan, Sakuraaahhh…aahh—"

Sasuke semakin mempercepat gerakannya dan merasakan sesuatu tengah berkumpul di ujung miliknya dan sudah bersiap akan segera keluar. Ia menekan lebih dalam dan ia memejamkan matanya lebih rapat lagi.

"Aaaahh—"

Desah keduanya saat merasakan sesuatu yang sudah keluar dari sana. Tubuh Sasuke ambruk seketika, mereka masih mengatur nafasnya dengan susah payah. Masih dengan mulut yang terbuka dan berusaha menelan oksigen. Wajah Sasuke bersembunyi di balik punggung isterinya, menyesap harum _cherry blossom _yang selalu menemaninya akhir-akhir ini. Ia tersenyum, tersenyum bahagia.

"Aku harap yang terakhir ini akan membuahkan hasil," Sasuke mengecup punggung isterinya.

Sakura hanya tersenyum mendengar harapan suaminya. Tiba-tiba, tangan kekar itu kembali membalikkan tubuhnya dan membelai helaian rambutnya yang sudah basah akan keringatnya sendiri. Mereka tersenyum, lalu saling mencium satu sama lain.

"Kau lelah? Kita masih punya waktu dua jam untuk istirahat,"

Kata Sasuke sembari menatap jam dinding yang sudah menunjukkan pukul 15:00_p.m_, wanita itu mengangguk lemah. Sasuke tersenyum lagi dan mengecup singkat kening isterinya.

"Tidurlah, aku akan membangunkanmu nanti,"

"Tapi, Sasuke-_kun_, aku takut malah kelewatan dan kita tidak bisa hadir ke acara sekolah"

"Jangan khawatir, _Hime_. Aku sudah menyiapkan 'semuanya' dan kau hanya tinggal melihat saja,"

"Haah~ jangan kecewakan dia ya, ini hari terbaiknya"

"Aku tahu itu, sayang~"

==oOo==

**KES, 24 DESEMBER 2013**

Kohana dan Itachi duduk berdampingan di salah satu kursi deretan penonton. Tangannya menatap arloji silver yang melilit di lengannya, iris _obsidian _gelapnya masih mencari-cari sosok adiknya dan juga adik iparnya yang entah kemana. Ia menghela nafas pasrah, sementara seorang anak perempuan yang usianya saat ini tepat menginjak tujuh tahun itu tengah berlari kearahnya.

"_Jiisan, Baasan_! Ayah dan Ibu kemana ya?"

Tanya gadis kecil itu sembari melengkungkan bibir kecilnya. Kohana melirik anak itu dan tersenyum, lalu menariknya ke dalam pangkuan hangatnya.

"Mereka juga punya perkerjaan, _hime_. Siapa tahu mereka tengah menyiapkan kejutan untukmu," jawab Kohana sembari mengusap rambut anak itu.

"Tapi 'kan Cherry maunya ayah dan ibu melihat pertunjukan sekolahku. Aku sudah menjadi pemeran utamanya,"

"Iya, iya! Bibi tahu kok—"

"Selamat malam,"

Sontak kedua Uchiha itu berserta Kohana menoleh ke belakang dan mendapati Sasori yang baru saja datang sembari membawa kado berukuran kotak besar. Ya, pria itu langsung saja membuat Cherry melonjak karena bahagia bertemu dengan orang terkasihnya.

"Sasori-_jiisan_?! Kau datang?!", teriak Cherry sembari tersenyum.

"Tentu saja, aku memberikanmu hadiah yang saaaaaangat besar!", jawab Sasori dengan bangga.

"_Thanks, uncle. You're the best!_"

Sasori memutar kedua bola matanya dengan bosan, "Kau selalu mengatakan aku ini yang terbaik kalau aku memberikanmu hadiah,"

"Eh? Kau sadar ya?", ledek Cherry sembari tertawa kecil. Sasori mendelik pada gadis kecil itu dan akhirnya tertawa bersama.

==oOo==

Jalanan utama Konoha memang tidak terlalu ramai di sore hari. Maka dari itu, Sasuke tetap mengemudikan mobilnya pada kecepatan rata-rata. Alunan musik klasik mengalun di s_peaker _mobilnya, sementara seorang wanita yang kini duduk di sampingnya tengah sibuk memainkan _Iphone _yang baru saja dibelikan oleh orang yang sedang fokus menyetir ini— suaminya.

Setelah menikah, banyak perubahan yang begitu terjadi pada Sakura. Ia tetap berkerja sebagai _manager artist, _namun perbedaannya ia bukan lagi bernama Haruno Sakura, melainkan Uchiha Sakura. Ia bahkan sepakat dengan sang suami untuk menyimpan _BlackBerry Torch_nya dan menerima _Iphone Apple 5 _dari suaminya. Ia bahkan melanjutkan pendidikannya di Universitas Konoha di bidang _designer _dan menjadi Ibu rumah tangga sekaligus Ibu bagi anaknya. Awalnya, Sasuke memang menyuruhnya untuk berhenti berkerja. Namun, Sakura sendiri bersikeras untuk tidak berhenti berkerja dan menyanggupi semua kewajibannya.

Uchiha Cherry juga merasakan perubahan itu. Pandangan orang-orang terhadapanya bukan lagi sebagai anak haram. Tapi, seorang anak yang berhasil. Sang ayah benar-benar membantu keluarganya untuk bangkit kembali dan memulai semuanya dari nol. Ia menjalankan sekolah musik di hari Sabtu dan Minggu, sedangkan pada hari Minggu pagi ia sudah tidak pernah lagi kesepian jikalau datang ke gereja. Kenapa? Kali ini, keluarganya telah berkumpul dengan lengkap.

"Kita sampai,"

Suara Sasuke menghentikan lamunan Sakura. Wanita itu melirik sekilas keluar kaca jendela mobilnya, ternyata _Lamborghini Urus Super Sonic _merah milik Sasuke sudah terparkir di samping mobil _Nissan March _merah milik Sasori. Mereka keluar dari mobil dan berjalan berdampingan menuju sebuah aula sekolah yang ditempati oleh anaknya.

"Sasuke-_kun_, sebenarnya acara dimulai jam berapa?", tanya Sakura sembari memasukkan _handphone_nya ke dalam tas.

"Seharusnya sudah dimulai, ayo cepat!"

Sasuke dan Sakura segera masuk ke dalam aula dan mengambil duduk tepat di samping Sasori. Sebelumnya, pria itu sudah menjabat tangan kepada rekan-rekan sesame gurunya. Mereka duduk di bagian paling depan dan ada sebuah meja yang tersedia di hadapannya. Sakura melirik Sasori sekilas yang masih sibuk mengatur _handycam _di tangannya.

"_Niisan_,"

Sasori menoleh kearah Sakura dan tersenyum, kemudian mengarahkan _camera _itu kepada panggung yang baru saja menampilkan sesosok gadis kecil berambut hitam panjang yang sedang menyanyi riang dengan beberapa teman-teman sebayanya yang menari-nari di belakangnya.

_Setiap manusia di dunia  
Pasti punya kesalahan,  
Tapi hanya yang pemberani  
Yang mau mengakui… _

Suara Cherry terdengar begitu lembut. Tak sia-sia ia selalu bernyanyi bernyanyi dengan Sasuke selama ini. Wajah anak itu menampakkan kebahagiaan. Kedua tangan mungilnya bergerak menyentuh dadanya dengan badan yang berjalan kesana-kemari. Sementara lampu-lampu warna-warni menerangi panggung itu, dan beberapa anak-anak seusianya yang menari-nari di belakangnya nampak akan membalas lagu itu.

_Setiap manusia di dunia  
Pasti pernah sakit hati,  
Hanya yang berjiwa satria  
Yang mau memaafkan… _

Cherry— nama gadis kecil itu yang benyanyi dan saat ini sudah merentangkan kedua tangannya tepat kearah sang Ibu dan Ayah yang tengah tersenyum menatapnya. Seolah-olah dengan lagu itu, mereka bertiga sedang berinteraksi. Panggung itu menjadi ramai, tubuh Cherry berlarian pelan mengitari teman-temannya sembari tetap bernyanyi bersama-sama.

_Betapa bahagianya  
Punya banyak teman,  
Betapa senangnyaaa~_

_Betapa~  
Bahagianya hidup saling menyayangi  
Mensyukuri karunia-nya…_

Anak-anak itu membentuk barisan ke samping menjadi dua bagian. Sementara Cherry berada di paling depan dan terpisah dari barisan manapun, tubuhnya berdiri tegak dengan tangan yang menjulur ke depan. Dengan serentak, alunan musik dan anak-anak itu terdiam. Cherry terlihat menarik nafas dalam, kemudian yang terdengar dengan lembut adalah suaranya yang menyanyikan kalimat terakhir dari lagu itu.

_Mensyukuri…  
Karunia-nya…._

Suara ricuhan tepuk tangan mulai menggema di dalam aula. Beberapa orang tua murid berdiri dari duduknya menatap anak mereka masing-masing yang tengah membungkukkan badan kepada para tamu undangan. Hari ini, adalah perayaan pembukaan Natal yang sangat indah. Kreasi para murid kelas satu menjadi pembukaan yang manis bagi setiap orang yang melihatnya.

Sasori menutup _handycame_nya dan tersenyum seraya mengacungkan jempol pada Cherry. Kohana dan Itachi tersenyum sembari menepukkan tangannya. Sementara gadis kecil Uchiha iu sudah menghambur ke pelukan sang ayah dengan wajah menunjukkan seolah 'ini-loh-ayahku' kepada orang-orang di sekitarnya.

"Ayah, hari natal tinggal menghitung jam. Ayo kita pulang!", kata Cherry sembari tersenyum.

.

.

.

Sebuah _Lamborghini Urus SS _tengah memasuki rumah bernuansa Eropa. Ketiga manusia yang berada di dalam mobil itu akhirnya keluar dan segera masuk ke dalam rumah dengan langkah riang gembira. Kedua tangan Cherry bertautan dengan tangan ayah dan ibunya. Gadis kecil itu masuk ke dalam rumah, matanya terbelalak kala menemukan tumpukan kue tart berwarna _purple _di tengah-tengah ruangan. Ia menghempaskan kedua tangan orang tuanya dan tersenyum sumringah.

"_Allet Jute ooch zum Jeburtstach!__"_, ucap Cherry sembari membaca sebuah ukiran di kue itu. Ia tersenyum.

"_Gomawo ne, Amma, Appa!_", sahut Cherry sembari memeluk kedua orang tuanya. Sasuke dan Sakura hanya mengangguk senyum.

"Hey, bahasa asingmu banyak sekali ya? Kau belajar apa saja, eh?", tanya Sasuke sembari mengangkatnya.

"_Cheonma,"_ jawab Sakura sembari menatap puterinya.

Untuk pertama kalinya, ulang tahun Cherry kali ini dilengkapi oleh keluarganya. Terlebih, ini juga tahun pertamanya Natal bersama sang ayah. Tidak habis pikir kalau ia benar-benar bahagia hari ini. Memang, pepatah itu selalu benar. "Bersakit-sakit dahulu, bersenang-senang kemudian". Siapa saja yang melihat suasana hangat itu, pasti akan terjerat untuk tetap menatapnya. Saling melumuri _cream _kue di wajah masing-masing, dan kejar-kejaran seperti biasanya.

.

.

.

**F I N**

Bagaimana readers? Apakah endingnya cukup memuaskan? Gomen kalau belum, (^-^) terima kasih banyak kepada para readers yang mengikuti Fict ini dari awal hingga akhir. Aku jadi kenal dengan beberapa dari kalian, dan merasa sudah _enjoy _dengan dunia FFN. Untuk sementara ini, saya akan melanjutkan Fict "Among The Dead" (Pair : ShikaIno, slight SasuSaku). Tapi lebih fokus ke ShikaIno sih. Hehe, mampir kalau berkenan. Terima kasih banyak kepada kalian semua.

.

.

**Thanks To Readers With Acc Fanfiction**

Anka-Chan – Deshe Lusi – Obsinyx Virderald – SakuraChiha93 – Ayano Futabatei – Haru-kun Uchiha – Sky pea-chan – Nina317Elf – Ran Murasaki SS – BlueDragon1728 – Karasu Uchiha – Kyara Kazuya – Baby Kim – Diella NadiLa – hasnistareels – Tsurugi De Lelouch – yukarinda yoshikuni – .77 – birumenanti – nadialovely – nadja violyn – Aden L kazt – SRZ – Queenshila – – akasuna no yui-chan – luthunayui – Farberawz – Teehee4869 – Hikari Matsushita – Hinamori Miko Koyuki – RoshitaYuuki – Luchia Hiruma – Matsumo Tsuki – Kim Na Na Princess Aegyo – AiiuRyeong9 – melyrahmawinarti – jung yeni.

.

.

**Thanks To Readers Without Acc Fanfiction**

hellbeck – Ucucubi – Guest (baik) – Guest (jahat) – Kimi-chan – hiruma hikari – Shirokawa Ayumu – yui – kirei-chan – Shadewa – Michiko Agata – Flamers – SSlovers – Loverss sasusaku – May azu – ingin – inai chan – INAI CHAN – Ichi kuran – jean – En – sora – dinosaurus – Melody48 – Colynechan – toge-chan

.

.

**Thanks To 17 Followers for my seventeen :***

.

.

**Thanks to people who favorited this story :***

.

.

**Thanks for all my best friends, and my other family :D**

Terima kasih kepada Tuhan YME yang sudah menjadikan saya pribadi yang lebih baik pada tahun 2013 ini. SELAMAT TAHUN BARU SEMUANYA. Dan teruslah berkarya!

Salam,

Jihand Setyani & Shaskeh Admaja


End file.
